


Tumblr prompts/one shots

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: AU, Acid Attack, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Grief, Homophobia, Homophobic Attack, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Intermitted Explosive Disorder, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health/Mentall illness, Smut, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 98
Words: 105,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: The title says it all, I’m writing these different prompts/one shots off Tumblr and this will be a multi- chapter fic.Requests are always welcome and i’ll be happy to write them. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ That’s really starting to get annoying. “

“ That’s really starting to get annoying! “ Robert told Aaron with irritation lacing his voice. Aaron kept on poking his husband in the chest as Robert tried - attempted - to read his Stephan fry book 

Aaron huffed loudly, he snuck his arms around Robert’s middle and rested his head onto Robert’s bare chest. Robert could feel the brown curls ticking his chin, he smiled. 

“ Come on I want to go to bed, “ Aaron muffled against Robert’s skin, tracing different shapes on Robert’s stomach. 

“ Go to bed then? I’m not stopping you. “ Robert replied with a soft smile on his face, watching how soft Aaron gets when he’s tired. 

“ I can’t go to sleep if the lights on, I like cuddling up to my husband. “ Aaron spoke softly, quietly, nearly whiny against Robert’s chest still. 

Robert sighed contently, he gently put the book down on his bedside table. He threaded his fingers through the dark brown curls, both men having a little moment of comfortable silence before Aaron spoke up again. 

“ Can we go to bed now? “ Aaron asked through yawning, he looked at his husbands beautiful face and kissed Robert on the lips sleepily. 

“ Already are in bed. “ Robert smirked. 

Aaron swatted Robert’s chest gently, having a small smile on his face. He let Robert guide him down to his pillow as they snuggled up together, foreheads touching as they had one last kiss before going to sleep peacefully. 

It’s Aaron’s favourite way to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2 - “ Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought of two ideas for this one, well technically three but didn’t add it in because I felt it would be the same as Liv’s nightmare.

( 1 ) 

It was the second night since Liv came home from the young offenders. Liv had been smiling and laughing with the Dingles-Sugdens and playing with Seb. She went to bed early, stating she was just tired which made Aaron and Robert bit worried as it was only 20:00. They checked on her after an hour and she was sound asleep, looking much more younger than her actual age. 

The time was 03:40 when Robert was woken up by mumbling, thrashing about in the other room. He frowned before stumbling out of bed, getting his joggers on and t-shirt. 

He walked into Liv’s room, he saw her having a nightmare. She mumbled something again, sounding scared. “ Nnno. I’m sorry, “ 

He walked over and gently soothed the sleeping teen. “ hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore. “ he whispered gently, relaxing a bit when the girl calmed down a bit. 

Liv seemed to stir again, she slowly opened her eyes and jumped feeling something- someone next to her - her face frightened as she breathed deeply. Robert turned the light on looking as equally worried. 

“ Sorry, heard you having a nightmare just wanted to calm you down. “ He said quickly, feeling bit awkward. 

“ It was horrible. “ she breathed out not commenting about what Robert just said. She looked upset, still looking haunted from her experience from the prison. 

“ What was it about. “ he pushed gently, still sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“ They - the girls calling me names and just - “ 

“ You can tell me. “ Robert filled in after she stopped talking, clearly the memories too hard to talk about. 

She sighed heavily, shaking her head a bit before looking at her brother. “ In the dream, I was all alone and you two weren’t there. I can’t explain it. “ she admitted tiredly. 

He nodded his head accepting. “ Okay. If you want you can tell me tomorrow or Aaron, just don’t bottle it up okay? “ he told her softly. 

She nodded her head before looking unsure. “ C-can I have a hug? “ she asked looking the most vulnerable Robert has ever seen her. He nodded his head and they hugged for bit, Liv just wanting to feel comfort, not wanting to be alone. 

It made her feel better having Robert here. 

( 2 ) 

“ Hey, Hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore. “ Aaron rushed to his husbands aid, seeing him having a panic attack outside the Woolpack. Aaron touched his arm and felt his heart shatter when Robert flinched from the contact. 

Robert had an encounter at the bar, two blokes starting a drunken argument with him before beating him up because Robert wanted nothing to do with the two drunks. Aaron tried pulling them away but the other just started again on Robert, before Peter intervened. 

“ W-where... a-re... “ Robert pushed out through harsh breaths, arms wrapped around his head, tears dropping onto the ground. 

 

“ They’ve gone okay, they won’t hurt you anymore. It’s just me and you. Breathe for me Rob. “ Aaron told him firmly, rubbing his thumb over his husbands cheek, his own tears slipping down hating how Robert is distressed. 

It had taken nearly 5 minutes to calm Robert down, for his breathing to become normal. Aaron looked at him worriedly still, not knowing what Robert wanted in this moment. 

“ Are you okay? “ he asked hesitantly. 

Robert nodded slowly. “ I will be. Just want to go home now. “ he mumbled. Aaron nodded his head and got up, helping Robert in tow. 

They walked back to the Mill, their home, all Aaron wanted is to keep his husband safe and protected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #3 - “ You can’t just sit there all day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in 2017, the baby isn’t Roberts, Aaron went to Ireland.   
> However, in this, Robert becomes Depressed and finds a unhealthy helping mechanism. 
> 
> Warning - Self - harm mentioned.

“ You can’t just sit there all day love. “ Chas told her son softly, leaning against the bar watching her sons gaze towards the man. 

His love of life. 

Robert. 

“ I need to see if he’s okay! “ Aaron told her irritated by his mums words of comfort. He just wants to his Robert back in his arms, back in his bed and hide away from the world. 

“ You can’t help him love, you need to focus on yourself - “ 

“ I have already focused on myself mum! My head is clearer!” Aaron told her annoyed, why can’t his mum just let him do things on his own? He is a grown man, not a little boy anymore! 

“ I’m just looking out for you love. “ Chas replied softly, moving away to serve a punter. 

Aaron sighed heavily, taking one last gulp of his beer before getting up and making his way over to Robert. He still has those butterfly feelings in his stomach whenever he is near his (ex) husband. 

“ You Alright? “ Aaron asked, suddenly feeling awkward, his mind going blank. 

Robert took his gaze away from his (3rd) beer and frowned, it didn’t seem he understood what Aaron said or even noticed him sitting down. Robert nodded anyway. 

Aaron took him the man’s appearance, it didn’t seem the clean shaven, confident Robert he knew. Instead, Robert had a stubble on his jaw and around his mouth, his beautiful blonde hair now grown out like during the affair days - his hair messy, not styled like he used to have it. He looked skinny, his face pale nearly looking grey. 

Was Robert ill? 

“ I- just you haven’t been to the scrapyard in a while, your phone hasn’t stopped ringing in ages. “ Aaron told him but it came across as hostile, he didn’t mean for it to come across like that. 

“ Sorry. “ Robert told him, his voice emotionless, dead behind the eye. 

“ What’s the m- “ 

Victoria shouted across the pub, making her way towards her brother interrupting Aaron mid sentence. “ Robert, your seriously in the pub again? You need to get a life! You can’t just sit around all day drinking and taking whatever your taking! I want you to get yourself an apartment somewhere, I love you but your stinking up my place. “ 

“ Your chucking him out? “ Aaron shouted at her outraged. 

“ What is it your business? “ Victoria asked him, looking fed up. “ You haven’t spoken to him in weeks, you don’t have a right to dig into our business anymore Aaron. “ She told him, heat in her words. 

“ I’ll find a place soon Vic. “ Robert spoken tiredly, he didn’t seem to notice their heated conversation. 

“ Good. “ Victoria told him. “ I just want you to become independent again Rob. “ She added, before moving away to go back into the Kitchen. 

Aaron watched her go before looking at Robert again, seeing him look so shallow. “ You can stay in the second apartment in the Mill if you like? “ Aaron suggested cheerfully. 

Robert shook his head, taking a long gulp of his beer. “ No. I need to have a place of my own, away from here. “ he told him before getting up, not exacting Aaron to grab his arm, his sleeve went up and revealed scars and cuts. 

Aaron looked shocked - heartbroken - “ You - “ he pushed out before Robert yanked away his arm and fled the Pub. 

Aaron followed straight after him, seeing Robert go into Keepers Cottage. Aaron banged on the door violently. “ Open the door Robert! “ he shouted. 

Robert sat on the stairs, head in hands shaking, he shouldn’t have let Aaron touch his arm, he shouldn’t have worn just a jumper. 

“ Robert open the door! “ Aaron repeated again. “ Open the door or I’m goin’ knock it down. “ he threatened. 

Robert let out a gasp, his fingers leaving blood come to the surface of his arm, that ache in his chest fading away. Robert stumbled to the door and unlocked it, he tucked the jumper sleeve into his hand as he stared at Aaron. 

“ What do you want? “ Robert asked quietly to the brunette man, not expecting Aaron to push past him and walk into the living room, hands on hips with tears in his eyes. 

“ Have you been self harming? “ Aaron asked bluntly, going straight to the point. There was a crack in his voice, his tone filling up with sadness. 

“ ....N-no, “ 

“ I’ve just seen the scars and cuts! “ 

“ Aaron go away. “ Robert said instead. 

“ No! You are self harming, why didn’t you come to me? - “ 

“ Because you have avoided me for weeks! You went to Ireland, Adam, Chas - the whole fucking Dingle and Sugden lot been keeping me away from you! How can I speak to you when you don’t care? “ Robert shouted at him, feeling light headed suddenly. 

Aaron looked guiltily, he knows the whole village has been protecting him even when everyone found out the baby wasn’t Robert’s. “ I - I do care. “ he pushed out. 

“ Aaron just go, I’m fine. “ Robert told him trying to sound confident when really it came across as defeated. 

When has Robert ever sounded so vulnerable? 

“ I’m not leaving ya! “ 

“ Why is it only you that’s allowed to be left alone when you tell people?! Why can’t I be left alone? “ Robert shouted angrily, face full of hatred when really he’s pushing people away.   
“ Just go! “ He pushed Aaron out of the door, before falling to the stairs crying bitterly. 

Aaron on the other side doing the same, he hates how they’ve become so distant and cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #4 - “ I’m too sober for this. “

“ I’m too sober for this. “ Aaron commented as he took a long gulp of his full beer. 

Robert laughed seeing his husbands attitude. “ Come on it’s not that bad. “ Said Robert, seeing the hunky, nearly naked men dancing in the Woolpack. 

“ Not that bad? “ Aaron repeated outraged. “ I don’t want to see naked men and watching my mum enjoy that. “ He grumbled. 

“ Nobody’s told ya to watch ‘em.” Robert smirked. 

“ If I were not straight I’ll go for that ginger bloke. “ Slurred Jimmy, interrupting the married men. 

Robert frowned as he looked at the ginger bloke, and looked towards the very drunk Jimmy.   
“ Really? The ginger one? “ Robert said disapproving. 

“ Oh my god. “ Aaron muttered under his breath, low key liking how his husbands talking about men out in the moment but still. 

“ That ginger one isn’t as hot and fit compared to that Black haired man. “ Robert commented with a smile, looking back at the man Robert would definitely chose to shag. 

“ Oi! “ Aaron smacked the back of Robert’s head getting his attention. 

“ ow. “ Robert commented, rubbing the back of his head. 

“ Your husband is sitting right here! And your ogling those stripers! “ 

“ I’m only admiring! “ Another smack to the head. “ Stop hitting me! “ 

“ Stop looking at the fit blokes and give your husband some attention! “ Aaron fired back with a ghost of a smile. Robert smirked and kissed his husband on the lips, before wrapping his arm around his middle. 

“ There. That settled you down now husband? “ Robert asked, with his signature smirk. Aaron hummed before holding Robert’s hand and breaking out into a beaming, cute smile. 

“ which one would you want to take home Aaron? “ Jimmy asked slurring his words as he stopped mid conversation with Nicola. 

“ This one. “ Aaron pointed to Robert with proud smile. 

“ Come on be adventurous! “ Jimmy shouted. 

“ Adventures? “ Robert repeated. 

“ You can’t always say your cocky husband Aaron, “ Nicola piped up. 

“ I can! “ Aaron said cheekily, the beer now getting to his head. 

“ Rob- ert won’t be mad - “ Jimmy smiled but it looked wonky. 

Aaron sighed. “ Fine. “ he looked towards the men and found the one that at least looks decent. “ The Blonde one. “ 

“ Him?! “ Nicola sounded disgusted. 

“ Yeh? What’s wrong with him? “ Aaron responded defended. 

“ He’s like a second Robert! “ 

“ Aw, you would want a copy of your husband. “ Robert said pleased giving his husband a peck on the cheek. 

“ Disgusting love birds. “


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #5 - “ I’m not here to make friends.” 
> 
> AU

“ Why? “ Aaron asked his best friend, a ghost of a smile on his face watching Robert looking so annoyed. 

God he loves Robert. 

“ Because I don’t need friends, I’ve got you haven’t I? “ Smirked Robert, he looked at the brunette man with one of his softest eyes only reserved for Aaron. 

Aaron blushed at the comment, hating how Robert has this effect on him. He just wishes Robert hasn’t noticed as that walked to the Prom. “ Soppy git. “ 

“ I can be when I want. “ 

They carried on walking to the Hall in comfortable silence, Aaron itching to hold Robert’s hand and Robert’s mind on one thing. Aaron. 

The silence was broken when Robert spoke up. “ So, Why haven’t you got a Prom date then? “ 

Aaron shrugged his shoulders.   
“ Don’t want one and why would anyone want to be with me? “ He added negatively. 

Robert huffed and stopped Aaron from walking through the double doors. He noticed the slight hitch in Aaron’s breathing, noticing how Aaron’s cheeks went bit redder. But he pretended he didn’t. 

“ You need to stop being so negative Aaron. There’s someone waiting for that moment to take you out for a date. They’re so in love with you that it physically aches them. Just wait for that someone, they might feel the same. “ Robert squeezed Aaron’s hand and left to go through the double doors, leaving Aaron confused. 

Was Robert that someone? 

“ ROBERT! “ Finn shouted across the room spotting the blonde walk in. 

“ What? “ He replied. 

“ Where have you been? “ He waited approximately 3 seconds before his impatience took over. “ it doesn’t matter, I’ve got someone you would like to meet. “ before Robert could say two words he was being dragged over to the big window and stood opposite a black haired man. 

“ This is Derik. “ Finn started. 

‘ What sort of name is Derik? ‘ Robert thought, he saw in the corner of his eye Aaron talking to someone, a bloke, jealously ran through his veins at the interaction. 

“ Derik is a year above us but he is really nice and I think you two will hit it off - “ 

“ I’m sorry Finn but I need talk to Aaron. “ Robert told him quickly before walking through the crowed of dancing couples. He pulled Aaron’s arm towards the middle of the dance floor, the minute he did so, Adele came on, Can you feel my love flood the noise to quietness everyone watching Aaron and Robert. 

Aaron looked around nervously hating how everyone was watching them, he was about to speak but Robert put one finger against his. 

“ Your my best friend Aaron, you’ve been there for me through thick and thin. I feel so comfortable around you, I feel like this is so natural and I always want to be with you every second of the day. “ Robert smiled “ I wanted you to come with me to Prom because I wanted to ask you a question, or well I devote my love for you.” He confessed. 

“ W-What? “ Aaron breathed out gobsmacked. This can’t be happening! Robert feels the same?? 

All around the room there was girls gasping, commenting how cute this was, people videoing the scene unfold. 

“ I love you Aaron Dingle, I want to be your boyfriend. “ 

“ GO ON SPEAK UP AARON! “ A boy shouted out from the crowd. 

“ You feel the same? “ Aaron asked nervously, he rubbed Robert’s arms subconsciously. 

“ I wouldn’t be here devoting my love to you in front of these morons if I didn’t love ya, would I? “ Robert responded back cheekily, he smiled. 

“ OI SUGDEN YA GOIN’ REGRET THAT! “ Another boy shouted out. 

Aaron chuckled. “ Of course I love you. “ 

“ Awwww. “ Nearly everyone made that noise, it echoed the room. 

“ Kiss! “ A girl shouted. 

“ that seems like a god idea, Dingle. “ Robert suggested cheekily, Aaron blushed again before leaning in and kissed in on the lips gently. 

“ GIVE HIM A PROPER KISS! “ The same girl shouted out, weirdly wanting the action. 

Aaron lunged forward and kissed Robert, all tongue and wet, lips tingling. They panted a bit when they finally pulled away and chuckled nervously. 

“ So? Boyfriends ay? “ Aaron whispered. 

He grinned. “ Can’t wait. “


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #6 - “ Just get out. I-i don’t want you here, just leave. “

“ You had a good night then? “ Robert asked Aaron calmly, like he already knew something - testing Aaron. 

He was sitting at the table, the seat opposite the door. He was sitting there for 10 minutes waiting for Aaron to get in as he went out drinking the night before and never came home till now - at 10:30am. 

“ Err Yeh. “ Aaron replied back nervously, guilt written all over his face. He played with his sleeves as comfort, hating how Robert is looking at him. 

“ You were out all night, “ He commented. 

Aaron nodded his head nervously, he’s going to be sick from the betrayal. “ W-where the kids? “ he asked, dodging the statement. 

“ I took them to Vics, “ He said heavily. “ You going to tell me? “ he asked coldly, he feels anger slowly building and building like a Volcano about to erupt. 

Aaron’s eyes widen slightly, images slowly invading his memory. He feels dirty, feels terrible, is a cheat. “ T-tell You What? “ he asks quietly. 

Robert got up slowly, Aaron watched him walk towards him he suddenly felt scared, tense, Robert looked angry yet calm.  
Robert simply got out his phone and shoved it into Aaron’s chest hard, Aaron looked at the screen and gasped. 

Nonononono 

There was one simple picture, one picture to ruin a marriage.  
Aaron asleep on a man’s chest, fully naked. 

“ Rob, “ 

“ YOU CHEATED ON ME! NOT JUST A FUCKING KISS BUT SLEPT WITH SOMEONE ELSE! “ Robert screamed at him, pacing in a circle before stopping and glaring at his husband, Robert could scoff at the name. 

“ I-it was a mistake - “ Aaron started. 

“ A mistake? “ He hissed through gritted teeth. “ A mistake is when you kiss someone not having sex with them! “ 

“ It’s no different when you did it with Rebecca! “ Aaron shouted back, no. They were passed that, he’s made it worse. 

Robert laughs, a cold laugh filling up the tense room.  
“ Rebecca? Should I remind you why I slept with her? “ Robert asked him coldly, he stepped forward as Aaron stepped backwards gulping hard. “ You were in Prison, hyped up on drugs, we have an argument and you basically telling me you don’t need me anymore. “ He tells him, 5 years ago that day happened, they can remember it like it was yesterday. “ But you - “ he jabs at Aaron’s chest.  
“ You have no excuse, happily married, 3 beautiful kids, a home. We never argued the night before, we were happy or so I thought. “ Robert adds, coldly. 

“ I’m sorry! “ Aaron sobs, he’s wrecked everything. 

“ Tell me. “ Robert tells him, stepping away from him - needing space. 

“ Are you - “ 

“ Yes I’m fucking sure - “ 

Aaron nods his head slowly, clearing his throat, breathing heavily. “ I - went out drinking, in Bar West, drank too much and this bloke comes along and shows me attention. And it felt nice. “ Aaron admits, ashamed. Robert has tears filling up his green/blue eyes. “ I liked the attention too much and one thing led to the other and I was at his. I forgot about having a husband, the kids everything. I was too far drunk - “ 

“ What was his name? “ 

“ I dunno - we never talked about any of that - just flirted. “ 

“ You fucked him without even knowing his name? “ Robert asks him, nearly mocking. “ At least I knew Rebecca’s name. I didn’t just go out and saw the nearest pulse to fuck with. “ 

Aaron cries harder. “ I-m’ Sorry!” 

“ Just get out. I-I don’t want you here. “ Robert tells him, heartbroken. 

Aaron’s eyes widen, his face crumbles even more, heart beating out of his chest, unable to breathe. “ No! I - I love you and I’m - I’m so so sorry. “ He cries more, clutching Robert’s shirt, pleading. He cries harder when Robert yanks him away. 

“ You forgot you had a husband, you forgot you had a home waiting for you. “ Robert tells him, voice breaking full of bitterness, anger, sadness, nameless emotions. “ Was he good? “ he asks, breaks. 

“ I don’t remember. “ Aaron admits, whispers, hatred with himself. 

“ Your not the same person I married, don’t tell me I’m wrong.” Robert tells him, sadness filling him. 

Aaron gasps, more tears coming to his eyes, chest aching. “ No, I am! I love - “ 

Robert doesn’t want to hear that, he may be acting like a hypocrite but there were reasons behind what he did, but Aaron? They were happily married, no reason to sleep with someone else. 

“ My Aaron wouldn’t have slept with someone else, my Aaron wouldn’t have allowed someone to kiss him, touch him, take him home. “ Robert lists, tears falling down his face. “ You liked it, you liked sleeping with someone else because I wasn’t enough- I wasn’t good enough and you weren’t satisfied with me. “ Robert cries again, actually showing his weak side, showing his hidden insecurities. Aaron’s the good one, not like him, he’s the fuck up. 

“ No, Your wrong! You are enough! “ 

“ I’m not though I’m I? You slept with someone else and yeh I might be a hypocrite but we were in a happy marriage! I don’t understand it! “ Robert shouts, confused. 

“ I don’t know! I keep going over it and i keep coming up short! I don’t know - “ Aaron stops, wipes away his tears looking at his beautiful husband heartbroken. 

“ I want you to leave. “ Robert says eventually. 

“ I want to be with my husband!” Aaron’s shouts, voice cracking. 

“ You can’t call me that. “ Robert tells him, cold, hollow. 

Aaron gasps, face falls, chest tighter than few seconds ago, edge of a panic attack. “ your my husband, your my Robert, I’m not giving you, us, up. “ 

Robert stares at him, just feeling cold, like his heart has just stopped beating. “ Leave. “ he says heavily. 

Aaron feels their marriage slip, no, plummet through his fingers, he can’t grab, only watch. 

This is his fault. 

“ I love you, “ Aaron says, not expecting anything, just tells. He walks out, he goes to the bridge and completely breaks down. 

This must feel like a emotional breakdown. 

When Aaron leaves Robert does the same, he cries and cries - sobs loud and painful. He kicks, punches, breaks anything around him. 

Everything is falling apart. 

Once bright, once beaming, now cold, now dull.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #8 - “ You’re never going to be the same again after this. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Acid attack 
> 
> I know this is sensitive and I am sorry if I’ve offended anyone.

Aaron can still hear his husbands painful screams of agony in his mind, plastered there forever - to painful to forget the horror that waited. Aaron remembers Robert rolling from side to side on the ground, screaming to get the liquid off his face, how he looked petrified. 

Aaron sat next to Roberts bedside, itching to touch his hand, itching to hold his husbands hand but unable too. The bandages wrapped around his hand stopping him. Aaron looks at Robert’s face, tears come to his eyes again seeing half of his beautiful face covered in bandages. 

He can remember what the doctors said to him when Robert was brought in. Acid Attack and it was so fatal it was a miracle it didn’t make Robert blind. Aaron remembers how Robert was crying when the Nurses washed off the substances of his face, it looked painful, angry, red, his skin looked burnt. 

It was. 

Aaron sighs, Chas and Liv waiting outside, Aaron wanted to tell Robert what happened when he was awake without feeling crowded. 

Robert isn’t going to cope with this dramatic life changing situation. 

Robert’s hand twitches and Aaron bolts up, he smiles when Robert looks at him. “ Hey, hey your alright. “ he reassures, his heart breaking. 

“ What happened? “ Robert asks, voice cracking. “ W-whats on my face? “ he asks scared, touches the bandages but has Aaron gently take away his hand. 

Aaron takes in a deep breath, he wants to run away, hide, can’t tell Robert he’s never going to be the same after this. 

“ After What? “ Robert asks scared, voice small, fearful. “ Aaron tell me, after what? “ his voice so so small, scared, on edge. 

Aaron mentally kicks himself, he shouldn’t of said it out loud. “ You were involved in a Acid Attack Rob. “ he starts, voice breaks, pity. 

“ An acid attack? “ 

“ Someone threw acid in your face, some of the liquid went on your hand. “ Aaron tells him, he is on the verge of tears. 

“ B-but I’m okay though. “ Robert asks him, fake hope.   
“ Aaron tell me I’m going to be okay! “ panicking now lacing his beautiful features. 

“ I’m so sorry rob. “ He cries, he can’t do this. “ Your scarred for life. “ 

“ No. no, no. “ Robert too shocked, denial. “ They can do something about it - can’t they.” 

“ They tried everything they could - “ 

“ Get out. “ Robert tells him, 

“ Robert - “ 

“ GET OUT. “ Robert yells at him and Aaron does. Robert breaks down in his hospital bed, cries and cries and cries. 

How can this happening? Only the other day he was at his happiest and now - and now he’s scarred for life? A consistent reminder of what happened to him? He’s going to look disfigured, he’s going to horrendous. What if Aaron leaves him? Oh my god Seb, he’s going to be terrified of him. 

He’s scarred for life and he’s never felt so broken in his life. 

Aaron watches through the small window of Robert’s room, watches how his husband breaks down into pain wrenching sobs. 

Aaron has never felt so helpless in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is welcome, but say it respectfully.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequal to the last chapter. 
> 
> Part 2

It had been two weeks since the accident, and Robert became withdrawn - only speaking when he needed too. Aaron tried speaking to him, telling him the daily Village updates and how Seb is missing his dad. Robert let out a small cry when his husband told him that. He won’t be missing me when he sees my face, Robert thinks bitterly to himself. 

Another few weeks passed and Robert’s face and hand were better, the bandages could come off. Liv, Chas and Aaron were all thrilled but Robert. How can he be happy? He has a consistent reminder of that traumatic experience, his skin still stings, burns and aches. The strong medication not doing its job properly, Robert snapped at the the nurse and doctor when he told them he needs more pills but his pleads went on deaf ears. 

::::::::::::: 

“ Rob? You okay? “ Aaron asked his husband when he was just staring into nothing. 

“ fine. “ He grumbled back. 

Yeh, I’m fine with a burnt face and hand, yeh. 

Aaron looked down to his hands, he was playing with his wedding ring again. He found it was a really good comfort over these past few weeks. Aaron has been feeling so helpless, watching Robert cry, rant, withdraw and he can’t do anything about it. How can he? Robert’s life has changed sufficiently, he has to get used to this new appearance that will always be there. What can Aaron do? Be there and talk about being positive? How? How can you be positive when your skin has been burnt off? 

“ Are you happy your coming home? “ Aaron asked cheerful, trying to lighten the mood. He watches as Robert carries on staring in the mirror. 

No. “ Yes. “ 

Aaron sighs heavily and gets up from his chair, he walks over to Robert and touches his arm but gets pushed off. “ Robert - “ He starts sounding hurt. 

Robert sighs softly, he turns to look at his husband with guilt written all over his face. “ I’m sorry Alright. It’s just - this. “ He points to his face with disgust. 

“ Rob, you don’t think I find you less attractive do you? “ 

“ Yeh, I look hideous, disgusting, disfigured. You have to walk around with this ugly mess - “ 

“ Don’t you fucking dare finish, you are wrong. I love you, I find you still attractive and fit. You are still my gorgeous husband. “Aaron tells him firmly yet soft, he smiles gently. 

Robert blinks back tears. “ No, I don’t at all. Seb’s scared of me, Liv can’t look at me, Chas and Victoria always look at me with pity, Paddy just stares and then gets flustered. I hate it. I hate that man for what he’s done, I hate me. “ Robert rants bitterly, feelings his emotions come all over the place again. 

He can’t cry again in front of Aaron. 

“ Seb isn’t scared of ya, he’s just not used to this type of change is he? He’ll get used to it Rob, “ Aaron tries to assure Robert but feels like he is doing a crap job of it. 

Robert scoffs. “ You honestly say he’ll get used to this? “ He tells him firmly, pointing at his left side of his face. The angry red burns covering his side, how the skin looks bumpy. 

Aaron swallows down the lump formed in his throat. “ yeh, and everyone else will get used to it Rob. “ He tells him with a soft smile but slips off his face when Robert ignores him, he just looks so so sad. 

:::::::::::: 

Robert is aloud home, when he got back to the Mill - he ran straight into the house and upstairs into the bathroom. He stares into the mirror, it’s even worse. 

How can I look like this? My handsome features gone, melted away forever. How can I step outride ever again with my skin looking so ragged? I wished that bloke killed me instead of this. 

“ Rob.. “ 

Aaron, my beautiful gorgeous Aaron. How can he even look at me? How can he sleep beside me at night? 

“ Open the door Robert. “ he asks softly, sounding half tired. 

“ No. “ He chokes out. 

“ Please I need to see ya. “ He pleads. 

“ No you don’t. Nobody needs to see me. Look at me! I look horrendous! “ Robert cries more into his hands. 

Aaron wipes away few of his tears. “ You don’t look hideous at all Robert. You look even more handsome than before. “ 

“ How the fuck do I look more handsome Aaron!!!? “ 

He sighs quietly. “ It shows you survived, I still find you so more attractive. “ 

“ Stop bullshitting me Aaron. “ Robert chokes out, hating how Aaron still finds him remotely handsome. 

“ I’m not! I’m telling you this doesn’t change anything! “ 

“ And do you want to know what I’m telling you? “ he waits for few seconds, voice small - broken. “ I wished I died! I wished he fucking killed me so I don’t have to suffer in agony and remember that fucking night! “ Robert screams through the door, crying louder he just wants all this to stop. 

Aaron’s crying now, hates how Robert wishes he died, hates how he prefers to die than to stay alive. “ don’t you dare say that! - “ 

“ it’s true. I wished I wasn’t alive.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #10 - Robert finds something out which is horrifying.

“ Oh my god, “ he started, 

“ Why are you talking to yourself in the bathroom for? Surely your not losing your mind just yet Grampa. “ Aaron mocked. 

“ Aaron. “ Robert turned around looking horrified. 

Aaron frowned, now looking concerned. “ what? What is it? “ 

“ I don’t know how this has happened. “ Robert tells him, sounding spaced out. 

“ What’s happened? “ 

“ I’ve - “ 

Aaron waited for 10 seconds impatiently. “ I’ve What? “ 

“ I’ve got - “ He gasps out dramatically. “ I’ve found a “ Aaron pointed his head out a little like that sarcastic man meme. “ I’ve found a grey hair! “ Robert whispered, starring at the one piece, of grey hair. 

“ Oh my god Robert! What will we do now?! “ He let out sarcastically. 

“ Aaron! “ He cried out. 

“ Rob, it’s one grey hair, “ Aaron let out softly. He walked over to Robert and threaded his fingers through the blonde locks. 

Robert sighs heavily. “ I just- I don’t want to grow grey hair. I hate getting older. “ Hating how he’s 40 next year. 

The big four zero. 

Aaron chuckles. “ You must have known it would happen eventually. “ 

“ Doesn’t mean I accept it. “ He grumbles. 

Aaron smirked. “ I think you’ll look rather sexy with grey hair. “ 

“ What? “ Said Robert, thinking his husband was joking. 

“ I said, I think you’ll look rather sexy with grey hair. “ Aaron panted with each kiss to Robert’s face. 

“ how? “ He moans softly. 

“ I dunno - it’ll just suit ya. “ Aaron whispers against his husbands lips. Aaron slips his hand down Robert’s pants before his face fills with disgust. “ Ugh, I’m going to be sick. That’s disgusting. “ Aaron’s heaves. 

“ Fucking hell Aaron that’s nice isn’t it? “ Robert beyond offended. 

“ Noo you muppet!” He slaps Robert’s chest as he chuckles.  
“ Annie’s done a right one. “ 

“ Ugh. Aa- “ 

“ No. it’s your turn, I changed her this morning. “ Aaron argus pushing him through the bathroom door frame. “ and because of your sinuses problems you won’t smell a thing. “ Aaron smirks pushing his husband into Annie’s bedroom. 

As Aaron is about to walk away he hears - 

“ Oh my fu- I’m gonna be sick -“ 

Aaron laughs all the way to their bedroom to get nice and comfortable, waiting for one grumpy ( and old grampa ) husband.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #11 - “ Don’t pretend like you’re not happy to see me like this. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in 2015, Aaron went to the hospital to see Robert but instead he was awake.

“ Don’t pretend like you’re not happy to see me like this. “ Robert grumbled to Aaron, watching the man stand near the end of the hospital bed. 

“ Happy? I’m thrilled mate, all you cause is trouble. “ Aaron told Robert coldly, full of hatred. “ that bullet should’ve done the job properly. “ he snarled at him, seeing Robert’s face turned to shock, his eyes widened.

“ you don’t mean that. “ Robert told him in denial, his voice smaller, sadder than the powerful confident voice he puts on. 

Aaron laughed. “ I do- I’ve been through hell and back because of you! “ Aaron shouted at Robert. “ Do anyone a favour and die Robert, no one needs you here they would’ve been pleased to see you cold, stone dead. “ Aaron spat out the last three words before leaving Robert’s room. He leant against the hospital wall, he sighed shakily, he didn’t mean any of that but he needs to push Robert away, needs to push his love for him away. 

Robert blank away tears, the heavy ache in his chest increasing and it’s not from the bullet wound. 

He’s lost him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #12 - “ You look so beautiful tonight. “

“ You look so beautiful tonight. “ Robert whispered against his husbands lips, finally made it illegal. 

They were actually husbands. 

Aaron blushed against Robert’s touch, he carried on taking off Robert’s blazer. “ So do you. “ he whispers, a soft smile plastered onto his face.

He’s never been this happy, this comfortable and content in his life. 

“ I can’t believe we’ve made it you know? “ 

He nodded his head slowly, planting gentle kisses against Robert’s chest. 

Meaning, how they survived the affair, Gordon, car crash, prison, cheating, being friends, Carbon Monoxide poisoning, Lachlan, seizure - 

They have made it through the toughest times and now they are together, for real, forever, now officially husbands. 

“ I never thought you’ll be mine.” Aaron admitted softly, pushing Robert onto the hotel bed. He lay on top of Robert, softly grinding against him to cause some friction. 

“ I was always yours - even back then. “ 

Rebecca. Affair. Bar West. 

“ You’re mine, I marked you and you belong to me now. “ Aaron told Robert, kissing every bit of Robert’s body. He whispered into Robert’s ear. “ forever. “ Aaron smiled softly seeing his husband moan softly. Aaron sucked on the sensitive part of Robert’s neck, knowing that’s the bit to get Robert flustered. 

“ See? Nobody knows this is mine, nobody will ever know how you can come untouched from just my tongue. “ Aaron told him flirtatious, horny, feeling himself tingle all over. 

“ J-just yours. “ Robert chocks out through another loud moan, feeling Aaron touch Robert on his painfully hard cock. 

“ I’m glad your leaning. “ Aaron smirks. 

“ P-please “ 

“ Please what? “ Aaron whispers again. He thrusts Robert again. 

“ I - want you - “ 

Aaron smirks again and shows how much Robert belongs to him all night till they feel numb and sore.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #13 - “ Are you crying? “

“ Robert what happened to your hand? “ Aaron asked his husband concern lacing his voice, his face full of worry. Aaron saw Robert walking off when Zak drove off, his husband looked ill. He was sweating, he looked weak like he was barley holding himself up, and his skin just looked grey looking. 

Robert looked out of it. He leant against Aaron, his whole body weight leaning against his husband. “ B-broke in to sh-shed. “ Robert slurred slightly, feeling his clothes cling to his body, from the amount of sweat he’s processing. 

“ What’s the matter? “ Aaron asked him concerned again, holding him up right. 

“ Just tired. “ He whispered slightly slurring his words. Aaron took him back to their home, he gently dropped Robert onto the sofa and got him a glass of water. 

“ Ay Rob wake up - “ Aaron shook his nearly unconscious husband. “ Robert? Wake up for me! “ There was now panic developing in him, he rang an ambulance stuttering about what happened. 

::::::::::::: 

Aaron was told Robert had severe sepsis, he was lucky that Aaron brought Robert in than leaving him because he would be dead by now.   
Aaron cried when the Nurse left Robert’s room, he was a friction close to losing his husband, right now he would be shaking his dead husband in their home if he didn’t bring in Robert to A&E. 

:::::::::::: 

Currently Robert was sleeping, he had an IV drip in his arm because he needed the liquids urgently. Aaron was crying silently again, he was nearly close to losing his husband again. 

Robert stirred slightly, noticing his whereabouts till he realised he was in hospital. He looked at Aaron and frowned. “ Are you crying? “ 

“ Yes, yes I am fucking crying Robert! Do you want to die? Because you are finding ways of trying to fucking die aren’t ya?! “ Aaron shouted at Robert, he wasn’t angry he was worried, scared about Robert. Again.  
“ you have sepsis! “ he told him, anger filling his voice. “ do you know what that is? “ 

“ Yeh I do- “ 

“ Fucking blood poisoning! You nearly died! I nearly become a widow and we’ve only been married over a fucking month! “ 

“ I-i’m sorry. “ Robert chocked out. 

“ Why did you break into a shed for? “ Aaron asks, more calmer now. 

“ I needed to find something- anything- it’s driving me mad! -“ 

“ And do you want to know what’s driving me mad? You. You can’t keep ending up in hospital Rob, because one day you won’t be coming home. “ Aaron chocked out on the verge of crying again. 

“ I’m sorry. “ Robert mumbled,   
“ I hate causing you so much hassle. “ he blinked away tears that were ready to fall. 

Aaron’s face softened, he slid next to his husband on the bed and gently kissed his head.   
“ You’re not causing hassle, it’s just you always end up in hospital Rob. I rather have a very much alive husband than a memory. “ Robert hugged Aaron tighter, he gently kissed Aaron’s hand and he fell asleep. 

Robert was a nightmare, but he was Aaron’s nightmare. 

Even when Aaron wants to throttle him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #14 - “ Please don’t leave me. “

“ Aaron, i think your Robert’s doin’ a runner. “ Cain told his nephew through his phone, he had a permanent frown on his face as he was following Robert down the motor way. 

“ What? Why do you think that?” Aaron replied confused. 

“ He looked dodgy, carrying a ruck stack and drove in his car.” He told him. “ He’s making his way to the docs right now. “ he added, speeding up in his car as he lost some distance between Robert. 

Aaron’s eyes widened, his chest tightening. “ I’m going to drive there right now. “ He rushed, he locked the cabin door as he jumped into his car and sped off in the direction of the docs. 

He isn’t going to let his husband go anywhere. Especially out of the country. 

“ Keep track of him yeh? “ Aaron told Cain feeling himself well up of panic and anger. Cain told him of course he will in his usual tone of someone being a stupid person. 

:::::::: 

“ OI! “ Cain yelled for Robert’s attention, he turned around shocked seeing Aaron’s uncle marching towards him looking like he’s about to rip Robert’s head off. “ What do you think your doin? “ 

“ I need to leave. “ He said heavily. 

“ And leave our Aaron behind? I never thought you would be a quitter Sugden, Yeh a softie but going down without a fight?” Cain scoffed. 

“ I’m going to prison for FRUAD! I’ll be locked up for years! It’s better this way! “ Robert shouted at him. Robert’s sentencing in 2 weeks, He’s been planning his escape for few weeks now, contacting Clive about places to stay and money. 

Everything was set, he written Aaron a letter about his sudden departure and it physically wrecked him. He cried as he wrote his goodbye to his husband. 

“ How? At - “ 

“ You were seriously going to fucking leave?! “ Aaron yelled at Robert, he skidded to a stop beforehand and he was marching towards his husband. “ You were going to leave your fucking husband and leave the country! “ 

“ This is the better option! “ Robert shouted at them defensively. “ I’m going to be locked up for years! “ 

“ And being on the run for years is better?! “ Cain answered mockingly. 

“ Yeh, “ he admitted shamefully. “ it is because at least I’ll be free! In prison - I wouldn’t cope!” 

“ No, I’m not letting you go. “ Aaron told him firmly. 

“ Aaron don’t do - “ 

“ I can’t live a life where my husband is somewhere else and I don’t even know if he’s alive or not! I can’t cope with that! I wouldn’t cope! “ Aaron screamed at his husband, tears falling down his face he pushed Robert at his chest anger turning into crying. 

“ You would cope better seeing me in Prison? “ Robert asked confused, his own eyes turning wet. 

Aaron nodded his head slowly.   
“ Yeh, you know why? Because at least I could see ya, “ 

“ I need to do this Aaron. “ Robert told him quietly nearly on the verge of crying himself. 

“ You’re a muppet. “ Cain muttered. 

“ What? “ 

“ Aaron tell your so called husband what we planned. “ Cain told his nephew, his voice filled with annoyance. 

“ We made some calls with Cains contacts, he knows someone in the court who could reduce your sentence by 8 years. “ Aaron told Robert his voice hopeful yet sad. 

Robert’s eyes widened in shock. “ 8 years? “ he whispered. “ I’ll only be in Prison for 2 years. “ 

“ - And the 1 year would be community service, 1 year would be spent inside. “ Aaron mentioned. 

“ H-how - “ Robert stuttered out amazed. 

“ Your not the only crafty schemer in this marriage. “ Aaron mocked with a smirk, his eyes twinkling from the cheekiness. 

“ And because I couldn’t let our Aaron be devastated by his idiotic husband serving 10 years can I? “ Cain piped in his stone, cold voice having bit of playful and softness chipped in there. 

“ I don’t - “ Robert was literally left for words. Speechless. You never get that with Robert Sugden do ya? 

“ Please don’t leave, I love you so much, Liv needs ya, Seb, me we need you so much Rob. “ Aaron told him desperately, he walked closer to Robert and cupped his face. 

“ I won’t go. “ Robert whispered as they kissed gently. 

“ Muppets. “ Cain muttered under his breath, being a bit awkward when his nephew was being affectionate with his husband. 

Aaron pulled away with a soft smile on his face, then his face changed to an unreadable expression. “ This is to keep you in line when you think of doing another runner. “ Aaron slapped Robert across the face. Hard. 

Cain made an ‘ oh ‘ face, his whole face wincing from the impact of the smack. The noice echoing because it was that loud. 

“ Fucking Jesus Christ! “ Robert cussed loudly, his cheek throbbing from the pain. When Robert touched his cheek with care it was hot. 

“ Bloody hell Aaron you’ve left a hand print on his cheek! “ Cain gasped he doesn’t know if he should be impressed or not. 

“ Good. He now knows if he has an idea like this again he’ll have the remember why he shouldn’t do it. “ Aaron smirked, he hugged one shocked Robert again. “ come on we need to go home. “ he told his husband. 

When Robert was about to his into his own car, Aaron pulled him into the direction of his.   
“ You are coming with me Sugden - Dingle, I’m not letting you out of my sight. “ Aaron ordered him as they got into his car, Cain got a attacher from Robert’s car to his and all three drove back home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #15 - “ No, no this can’t be happening. “

He’s dead. 

His fiancé has just died, the other half of him has died with him. 

I’m sorry love but he stopped breathing. He was long gone since he stopped breathing in the water. 

We tried everything we could Mr Sugden, but we couldn’t restart his heart again. 

I’m sorry. 

“ Love? “ Chas spoke quietly to her once son in law. He was sitting on the sofa in the Woolpack, staring at the wall with a blank expression.   
“ You need to say something love, “ She begged. 

“ He’s dead. “ Robert whispered slowly, there were tears in his eyes ready to fall. 

Chas looked pained again. “ I know love, “ 

“ Robert? “ Liv called quietly from the back door, she looked emotionally exhausted, her cheeks red and tear strained. 

“ Yeh? “ Robert replied quietly, his chest still aching from the agony of Aaron’s lost. 

“ I miss him. “ 

Robert gestured for his sister to come and sit beside him, he hugged her tightly as she burst into another set of painful cries. His own tears falling into her blonde- brown hair. 

“ i can’t believe he’s dead! “ She cried. “ I never told him how much I love him! How much he was a good brother to me! “ Liv cried louder into Robert’s chest, she was gasping for air between her broken words. 

All Robert could do was stare at the wall, everything she said was exactly what he was saying. 

:::::::::::::::: 

Aaron’s funeral. Robert is meant to say goodbye to his soulmate. How can he say goodbye to Aaron? He was everything, it feels like he’s died with him. 

Robert sits on the bed, suddenly, this wave of anger explodes out of him and he’s throwing everything, knocking down the wardrobe as he screams, kicking, punching, broken sobs escaping. 

He doesn’t see or even hear Chas and Paddy burst in looking concerned, beyond concerned for Robert. 

“ Robert calm down! “ 

“ You’re scaring us! “ 

“ HES DEAD! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH- WHY DID HE DIE!? “ Robert screamed as he punches the wall repeatedly, not noticing the blood dripping down from his knuckles. 

“ Love please just calm down and talk to us! “ Chas talked to Robert, her voice steady and calm but that’s a covering her panicked body language. 

Robert suddenly stops and runs past the two, they run after him when he goes into the kitchen fetching his car keys. 

“ don’t you dare go in his state!” Chas shouted out horrified. 

Cain came in seeing Robert look frantic, his sister and Paddy terrified seeing Robert so out of control. 

Robert ran out of the door too quick enough for any of them and ran to his car, he was shaking violently as he started the engine ignoring all the voices. 

Is he losing his mind? He can’t think straight? 

“ ROBERT OPEN THE DOOR! “ 

“ DON’T GO! “ 

“ ROBERT! “ 

He sped off into the darkness, he drove fast down the roads ignoring the speed he’s going. He doesn’t care anymore, he doesn’t care about living, he needs Aaron, wants Aaron, he wants to be with Aaron. 

He stares agonisingly at the dark sky, engine revering loudly, his blooded knuckles going white by the grip of the steering wheel. He blinks. 

He reveres backwards with speed, takes a deep breath, and presses down on the accelerator with force. He speeds off the edge of the Cliff, flying off into the air as he crashes down and down into the rocks. 

No point in living when your everything has gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #16 - “ I’m a mess. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly AU - Rob did go to prison, and went through the same experience as Aaron. However, he went through some other traumatic experiences. 
> 
> Warning - Self harm, rape.

“ Welcome home Rob. “ Aaron smiles nervously, subconsciously playing with his wedding ring as a comfort. 

Especially for the past year. 

Robert clears his throat and nods slowly standing by the dark grey couch awkwardly. He looks around the living room notices that nothing has changed in the year he’s been away. 

“ I - Vic cooked us a Shepard’s pie, we only need to reheat it in the microwave. And Liv’s gone to Gabby’s, so we have the house to ourselves. “ Aaron talks trying to lighten the mood but not knowing how to get out of the awkwardness between his husband and himself.

 It’s been a year of just seeing each other for an hour and now they back home together. They don’t know how to deal with it. 

“ Alright. I-I’m going for a shower. “ Said Robert and practically bolts up the stairs, not bothering to say anything to Aaron. 

He watches his husband quickly leave and out of sight. A flash of hurt crosses his face when Robert didn’t even say anything to him, just blanked him. 

Aaron had picked Robert up from prison, the same one he went too which brought back unwanted memories. The visits were hard rocking for Aaron watching his husband become thinner, colder and withdrawn. The every visit Aaron had he noticed new bruising on Robert’s skin. Aaron, Victoria, Chas and even Liv have noticed how Robert has become more quiet around people, he’s somehow isolated himself from people more by hardly ringing them in the evenings. 

He looked more broken from each visit, when either Aaron or Liv, Victoria and Chas had seen him. 

Aaron still doesn’t know what’s wrong with Robert, he hasn’t told him anything about the inside yet and it worries Aaron. 

“ Lets get the shepherd's pie cooked then. “ Robert suddenly says out of know where, Aaron looks around fast nearly causing himself an injury. 

“ you were fast. “ 

Robert frowned looked at him.   
“ Was only 20 minutes. “ his voice sounds unrecognisable just sounds so controlled and fragile. 

“ Oh. “ Aaron says quietly making a ‘ oh ‘ face. He’s shocked by how deep in his thoughts he was. They both stand looking at each other for a second longer and Robert walks away eschewing the situation. 

Aaron watches him walk away again can’t help in thinking he’s walking away from him. He watches Robert casually put the deep trey on the counter and cuts himself and Aaron a piece of shepherds pie. After It’s in the microwave Robert gets himself a beer and sits heavily on the comfortable sofa. 

Aaron clears his throat and sits beside him hesitant to touch him, regretfully not knowing what Robert needs. “ Rob? You - are you okay? “ he lets out concerned, he feels so awkward because this isn’t his husband. Aaron’s husband is happy, cheerful not cold, withdrawn just avoiding eye contact with people. 

Robert shrugs his shoulders and sips on the can, it suddenly becomes very interesting. “ Fine. “ he says sounding far from okay. 

“ I know your not, the whole car ride you were just staring outside the window! - “ 

“ Well I’m sorry if you wanted a deep meaningful conversation. “ He spits out sarcastically, his voice cold as well as his eyes - emotionless. 

Aaron notes he’s developed a defensive mechanism and too used to putting up a strong act whilst in prison. 

Aaron shakes his head and sighs heavily. “ Don’t be like this with me! “ he sounds hurt. 

Robert finally turns to his husband and looks at him, Aaron nearly gasps at him seeing his pale, skinny face, dark bags under his eyes. 

“ How do you want me to act then Aaron? “ He responds coldly. 

“ I want you to tal - “ 

“ Robert!! “ Liv gasped loudly and lounging for Robert hugging him tightly around the waist, a wet patch forming on his chest going through his blue jumper.   
Aaron noticed the flash of hurt covering the blondes man’s face. Aaron noted how he tensed and winced when she hugged him. How he closed his eyes painfully when she put her head against his chest. 

“ Hey, you haven’t aged have ya considering your 18. “ He said with a small smile not reaching his eyes like it used to before. 

Roberts smile reflected on Liv’s face, she pulled away and tugged her hair behind her ear. 

“ She has matured and become more wiser. “ Aaron commented with a smile, his once little sister not so little anymore. He just wished she could stay being a teen and not an adult forever. 

Robert ignored him, but forced a smile on his fragile face.  
“ Missed you. “ Robert said softly as he kissed the top of her head. 

“ You going to see Vic and Chas? “ Asked Liv curiously, hopeful.

“ Maybe after. “ he smiled softly, still feeling anxious, feeling like all this is being forced. He doesn’t feel right, feels like he’s somehow disconnected from himself, from life. 

From his family. 

She nodded her head, noticing Aaron looking off, like he’s getting ready for a serious conversation. “ Well I’ll go back to Gabs then. “ she said awkwardly. Robert said to her she didn’t have to but she made up a blunt lie that she had to get college work. 

After Liv went out of the door, Aaron stood by the kitchen table staring at Robert. “ Tell me what’s wrong right now. “ Aaron told him firmly, his tone hard, ready for an argument. 

Robert huffed as he looked at him, he tilted his head a bit and smirked. “ Or What? “ he played smugly. 

Aaron wasn’t expecting that, it was like his husband referred back to his old self when he first met him. “ There isn’t any or what’s Robert, I’m your husband I deserve to know what’s wrong with you and what happened in prison. You still haven’t told me.” Aaron told him gently. He doesn’t want an argument. 

The blonde man sighed, he walked past Aaron as he followed him. Robert deflated onto the couch, his ‘ tough, cocky ‘ act, fading away.  
“ I can’t bring back memories for you. “ he started off, looking down feeling so sorrowful..  
   
“ Well that’s too bad because every time I saw you in there they did come back. “ He fired back, a bit of venom in his voice - Robert flinched. 

“ Sorry. “ he mumbled. “ But I did say - l “ 

Aaron has a flashback exactly what Robert told him that day. 

( “ Just don’t come okay. I know it’s going be hard for you. It be easier for you. “ Robert reasoned with him, tears in his eyes ready to drop. 

“ Easier?! How is you leaving to go to prison easier than not seeing you?! “ he shouted. ) 

“ Yeh I know what you said and honestly how stupid could you be? A year without seeing you? A year of just listening to a 3 minute call? That wasn’t enough. “ He said heartbroken, flashbacks of their calls. Aaron  in bed lying on Robert’s side as he silently cried into his pillow. How he was alone in the dark every night, how he spent their first, legal wedding anniversary alone. 

“ just tell me what happened. I know you had the same experience like me. “ Aaron said knowing, Robert looked at him surprised and Aaron shrugged his shoulders. “ I’m your husband, I know you. “ he said simply, his voice soft. 

“ If you assumed that we might as well leave it. “ He huffed and got up only to have Aaron pull him back down with his arm, he winced. “ See! You wincing from me touching you! How you looked so hurt when Liv hugged ya! Are you self harming? “ his voice broke, his chest aching from the sadness of his husband going down the same route as he did. 

Robert looked uncomfortable.   
“ No... “ 

“ That sounds the least convinced I’ve ever heard off ya! Talk to me! “ he nearly shouts frustrated. 

“ I don’t want you to get affected and go back to unhealthy mechanisms. “ he replies concerned for his husband, not wanting him to worry about a disappointment. 

( “ Rob what’s happened? Why are you acting like this? “ Asked Aaron worriedly wanting to reach out but knows he can’t. 

He forced a smile, his cuts aching and stinging from the movements he makes. “ Everything is fine. “ he lied. ) 

“ I’m better now Rob, I’m in a better mind space. You can relay on me. “ he speaks softly, reassuring his husband.  

He swallows hard and blinks away tears. He stares at the floor, needing something I stare at. “ I - “ he stops, his voice breaking. He clears his throat, he feels safe when Aaron rubbed his back. “ I had few low moments. “ he breathes out, remembers the conversation in the visiting room. 

( “ Why did you cancel all your visitors last week? And why did you not ring us either? We were - are so scared something happened to you. “ said Aaron firing questions out the minute Robert sat down. ) 

Aaron instantly looks petrified. “ Low moments? “ he whispers scared. 

He nods his head slowly. “ I felt so incredibly guilty for being there, causing you pain and Liv. How I’m going be the reason why we can’t have Seb back, and what happened to me and it came all too much. “ Robert chokes out, he lets out a long breath, feeling incredibly exposed. 

Just wanting to hide what happened to him and forget about it. 

“ What did you do Rob? “ he asked softly, no anger, no shame just support. 

“ I - I had a razor. “ he tells him, it came out barely a whisper - if Aaron wasn’t listening he wouldn’t have heard. Robert can’t carry on, it hurts too much to continue. 

Aaron swallowed deeply calming himself as he blinked back tears. “ Did you cut yourself? “ he asks quietly.   
   
He nods quickly as his tears finally escape the cadge they’ve been in for months. 

“ how many times? “ Asked Aaron carefully. 

“ it doesn’t matter does it? I’m just being pathetic. “ said Robert bitterly. 

Aaron holds his hands and gently rubs them with a thumb, he stares softly at him. “ Do you think I was pathetic for cutting?” 

“ no of course not, you went through a tremendous time during prison - “ 

“ And you didn’t? “ he asks confused arguing back. 

“ I caused - “ 

“ The same reason why I went to prison then? For beating someone up? You can’t make any excuses for it Rob. “ 

He ignores, doesn’t answer. “ I just feel like I shouldn’t have sympathy. “ he responds confused with himself not understanding why he should get sympathy. Or anyone caring about him. 

“ why? “ Aaron looks confused. 

“ I’m just a problem, always causing hassle. I’m the reason why bad things happen. “Robert sounding so insecure like he honestly believes what he’s saying. 

“ bullshit. You have made mistakes yeh, but it doesn’t mean you suffer for them. “ he responds firmly yet softly. Robert sighs as he carries on looking at the floor, like he just didn’t hear what Aaron just said to him. 

“ What else did they do to you?” Aaron asked quietly. 

“ I don’t want to tell you. “ he replies honestly, his voice small. 

How can he tell his beautiful Husband he was raped for months? 

“ and you think after that obvious answer I’m going to let it go? “ Aaron nearly laughs. 

He sighs and decides to tell him half of the truth. “ They beat me. “ 

A flash of pity goes fast Aaron’s face, he blinks away tears waiting for what else Robert has to say. But when he doesn’t Aaron pushes him to speak up.  “ and the rest? No point in lying to me Rob, I know you to well. “ 

He sighs, avoids eye contact. “ One of the blokes knew you, meaning they somehow knew I was your husband. “ He says darkly, Aaron touches his arm and he yanked it away from him quickly and gets up, needs space. He feels their hands all over him, feels their - “ don’t touch me. “ he says coldly but he looks scared.

“ what did they do to you Rob? “ he asks scared. 

“ One of the blokes said some homophobic slurs to me, ‘bout you. And - and.... he.. got me... “ he breaks down, falls to the floor his legs no longer able to support him. Aaron rushes to his side instantly and touches him but Robert moves further away from him telling him not to touch him. 

“ Did they do what I think they did? “ he asks coldly, he could murder those blokes who touched his husband. 

Robert nods as he cries louder, sounding more wretched and heartbroken. “ They wanted to show me how a real man acts. “ He chokes out, throat raw. He looks up and Aaron sees the horror in Robert’s eyes, sees his husband reduced to this shell of a man. 

“ Rob... I’m so sorry you went through that you shouldn’t ever have gone through that. “ He cries, not knowing what to say. His gorgeous husband having gone through such a traumatic ordeal and he didn’t have a clue. 

Robert sniffs hard using his sleeve, stares emotionless into nothing. 

“ Did they - was it once or - “ he struggles to find the right words. 

“ Separate blokes for months. “ He responds emotionless, the crying left him feeling numb. 

Aaron stares in shock. He is unable to speak for a second, all his own members coming to the surface. “ Rob you could have told me, you could’ve done something about it. “ he cries out eventually. Aaron just wants to scoop Robert up and hug him forever, wants to take away the pain. 

Just wants. 

 “ I didn’t want to make it worse than it already was. They were already beating me up and if I grassed them up? I wouldn’t be here talking to you now. I’ll be in the nearest body bag. “ 

“ don’t say that. “ Aaron shakes his head as he speaks quietly, hating the fact Robert wouldn’t be home. 

He looks at him with bloodshot eyes as they start to sting from wiping away the tears from his sleeve repeatedly. “ it’s true. And I wish i would be dead. “ he ignores the gasp from Aaron.  
“ so I wouldn’t be feeling like this! “ this anger just appears out of nowhere and he suddenly stands up. “ I wouldn’t be feeling guilty, ashamed, self hated, embarrassed, worthless, pathetic. All these fucking emotions fighting each other and I can’t do anything about it! All I want is for it to stop! And that’s why I started self harming. “ He screams out, pacing the room ignoring his raw voice, ignoring Aaron’s distressed face as he cries, ignores everything because his thoughts finally escaping.

“ Rob you could’ve talked to me.“ 

He turns and his face just falls and he collapses on the sofa, his breakdown taken everything out of him. “ I didn’t want to cause your mental health to come back. “ 

“ Rob it would always be there, but I would be talking to my councillor if I felt like I was going to self harm again. I’m in a better mind set now. “ 

“ doesn’t matter. “ Robert denials, like all that was just a blip and they can go back to ‘ normal. ‘ 

“ It does matter for starters. “ he says it because it’s obvious. “ you told me all that and don’t think I’m not going to do anything? “ 

He turns quickly, eyes wide and fearful. “ No don’t. Don’t do anything Aaron please. “ He pleads to his husband, looking petrified. 

“ no I won’t but I’m going to help you okay. “ he reassures him, he sounds so confident and strong. He is determined to help his husband. 

And Robert simply nods not arguing. “ I’m broken. “ he whispers mainly to himself. 

“ Your not broken, your my husband and you will never be broken to me okay. “ Aaron immediately fires back, he hates hearing these words coming out of his husbands mouth. 

“ I am. Your going to see me differently now and I can’t cope with that. “ he cries against Aaron’s chest. 

“ Do you see me differently? “ he questions him, wanting Robert to at least understand. 

“ No of course not - “ 

“ Then why would it be different for you then? “ He asks confused. Robert shrugs his shoulders not actually knowing but there’s this voice that just tells him that he’s different. 

“ I want to see ‘em “ Aaron asked, he wants Robert to know he sees no difference in him. 

“ No. “ 

“ I want to show my husband I see him as the same man as I’ve always seen him. “ he speaks softly. 

“ Nooo. “ he cries against his hands not wanting to hear Aaron say that. 

“ You are perfect, your flaws, scars, emotional baggage don’t scare me. “ 

Robert stops his crying, he fiddled with his sleeve. They sit on the sofa for a little while longer before Robert chooses to speak up. 

“ Can we go to our room and I’ll show you? “ He asks quietly. 

Aaron simply nods his head and both men walk up the stairs in silence. When they reach their bedroom Robert takes in a deep breath and walks in. 

“ Only show me if you want to Rob. “ Aaron makes sure, not wanting to pressure his husband. 

Robert clears his throat, with shaking hands he takes off his over sized jumper. He stands in the same position looking uncomfortable, ashamed. Aaron looks at Robert’s body for the first time in a year, and yeh, his body has changed. 

Aaron sees the green/ yellow bruising littered over the whole of his front. He notes the cuts over his stomach some long, some short, some scab, some scars. Aaron notices Robert’s bones showing, they are very visible, he can count every single one. He sees the cuts on his arms as well, the same on his stomach 

Aarons face makes no expression. Yes, he is upset that Robert didn’t talk to him, he hates how Robert went down the same route as he did. However, Aaron does understand why Robert did this.  
“ I don’t see you any different as I did a year ago. “ Aaron speaks truthfully. 

“ Really? “ He barely whispers. 

“ I still see my husband, my Robert. Your scars don’t define you Rob, they show you went through a difficult time and you survived. “ he speaks softly. 

“ I’m a mess. “ 

“ Nope, not a mess but a man who has his problems and he’ll have his husband help him through everything. “ He smiles weakly, his voice soft. 

“ Yeh? “ he asks quietly. 

“ I will help you through your self harm and your assaults. I will be there when you want to cut again, I’ll be there when you push me away. I will always be there and will never be leaving.” Aaron tells him looking at him eye to eye, and he holds Robert when he breaks down. 

It won’t be easy, but Robert has Aaron, someone who understands exactly how Robert feels. They will get through this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sensitive topic, I am sorry if I’ve written anything incorrectly or worded anything wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #17 - “ P-please don’t hurt me! “

Robert didn’t know what exactly happened to his husband since he left prison. Aaron was a free man and after 2 weeks or so, he become violent, angry, verbally abusive and irritated. He mainly lost his temper at the Mill, when Robert did something wrong or disagree - which would lead to an argument. He would get the brunt of Aaron’s explosive temper, with shoves, kicks or even punches. 

Liv noticed a slight change in her brother, how he would suddenly shout at her or at the television and kick the coffee table. She was worried for him now, especially when she saw Robert having more bruises littering his body and mainly having bruises on his face.

Robert and Liv talked about Aaron, they put it down as stress from prison, or maybe some sort of Depression perhaps. 

During those 5 months of Aaron’s aggressive behaviour. He would only lose his temper at his husband, he would tell him how much of a disappointment he is, that his husband was right. Aaron would punch and kick him till Robert would scream out in agony. Robert become frightened of Aaron, he would flinch whenever he was around, he would tense up whenever Aaron was soft around him. Robert would always accept Aaron’s apology’s, when he practically begged and pleaded for Robert for forgiveness. 

Robert always forgave him. Till the next time. 

Robert knew something was wrong with Aaron, he even brought it up with Aaron one day. It didn’t turn out good, the bruise to his back was evidence. 

“ Aaron please, what’s wrong? Why are you acting like this? “ Robert pleaded with his husband, seeing him pace in the kitchen, he could see how wound up and fuming Aaron is. 

He just knows what about to happen. 

Aaron felt this burning anger build and build inside him. His chest tightening, he felt irritated, he wanted to lash out. He doesn’t know why he feels like this, this explosive wave of anger just comes out of nowhere and he can’t control it.

“ Nothings wrong Robert. “ Aaron told him angrily. 

Robert slowly walked towards him. “ There obviously is! These anger episodes aren’t normal! “ 

Aaron turns around and glares at Robert, he walks towards him and pushes him at the shoulders again and again till Robert is pushed against the wall. 

“ I’m not normal I’m I? Bit hypocritical coming from this freak show here isn’t it? “ Aaron hisses out angrily, he shoves his finger against Robert’s chest.   
“ You’re crying now? “ he mocks, ignores the why Robert flinches. He’s too angry to notice. “ Pathetic little Robert. You can never do anything right you know? Always a fucking failure. “ he spits out, leans forward till Robert can feel his hot breath on his face. 

“ I-I’m Sorry. “ Robert mumbles out. 

“ Yeh you fucking should be. “ Aaron tells him, 

Robert takes a risk and touches Aaron’s arm he gently pulls his husband towards him. “ it’s just Liv and Chas have noticed- “ 

“ all of you have been talking about me! “ Aaron shouts, his face turns dark- colder like - a wave of new anger comes crashing down. Aaron punches him repeatedly in the face, he kicks hard in his stomach and chest, not noticing the blood running down his husbands face. He doesn’t notice Robert falling into unconscious. 

He only notices when the anger fades away. Again. 

“ Oh my - Rob? “ Aaron gasps out, his face full of horror. “ I-I’m Sorry! I - don’t know what’s wrong with me! “ Aaron cries as he clutches Robert’s shirt. He stumbles to get his phone out and rings an ambulance. 

He hates himself for what he’s done to his husband. 

::::::::::::::: 

“ Love, maybe it’s best if you go.” Chas speaks softly to him but there’s something in her voice and face that tells Aaron she can’t stand to look at him. 

“ No, I - I need to talk to him when he wakes up. “ Aaron stumbles out panicky, he looks guilt written. 

“ I don’t think he would want to see you love, “ 

Aaron cries silently. “ I didn’t mean it! “ 

His mother clicks her jaw. “ It’s been happening for months, your domestically abusing him.” 

Aaron cries harder against his hands, hates his mum saying that. “ No! No I- I can’t help it! “ 

“ Why are you here? “ Liv asks him coldly, her face full of hatred and it makes Aaron feel so much more empty. 

“ I’m waiting for Robe- “ 

“ I don’t want you to abuse him even more, I want you to leave him, us alone. “ Liv tells her brother, she stares at him coldly, she is showing no emotion expect for hatred. 

“ I can’t help it! - “ 

“ ... mmm.... “ Robert groans as he shifts, Aaron leaps up, he looks relieved and thrilled. 

“ Robert? “ Chas and Liv say at the same time when he eventually wakes up. 

“ Are you okay? “ Aaron asks concerned, Robert nods his head slowly he looks terrified of Aaron. How Robert somehow turns himself into a small ball, trying to get away from Aaron. 

Oh my god what have I done? 

Is what comes through Aaron’s mind. 

Aaron gently touches Robert’s arm and he completely breaks down, and Aaron just watches looking totally, utterly heartbroken. 

“ I-I’m Sorry! P-please don’t hu-urt me anymore! “ Robert cries louder, curling himself into a ball. “ i’m Sorry! “ 

Aaron cries freely against the hospital wall, he watches how terrified Robert has become because of him. 

Robert is scared of his own husband. 

Aaron walks slowly to Robert’s side where he still cries against his hand. Aaron gently strokes his husbands cheek his heart breaks when Robert flinches again. Aaron takes hold of his hand slowly, gently and holds his hand. “ I’m so so sorry Robert. I - I honestly can’t help it. I - don’t know what’s happened to me! “ Aaron tells him truthfully as new tears come to his eyes. 

Liv and Chas leave the room to let the two men have some space and privacy. 

“ Y-you hurt me so much! “ Robert gasps out broken. 

“ I’m sorry. “ All he can say. 

“ P-please just get some help! “ Robert cries harder against the pillow, he doesn’t make an attempt to move when Aaron slides next to him and hugs him. 

:::::::::: 

After few weeks of Therapy, Aaron finally gets diagnosed with Intermitted Explosive Disorder. Aaron looks heartbroken, the whole village somehow find out and they stay clear of Aaron whenever they see him. 

He feels like a monster. Maybe he is? 

Robert helps him regardless, so does Chas, Liv and Paddy. Chas and Liv check Robert for new bruises and don’t like staying away from Robert whenever he is with Aaron. It makes Aaron feel terrible that he can’t have alone time with him because he can’t be trusted. 

However, after a year of Therapy for Aaron, he is better. The Intermitted Explosive Disorder will always be there but Aaron has learnt new ways of helping himself now, he knows how to control it and what to do. 

Aaron and Robert are stable now, Robert forgives and trusts him, during those months Robert was still scared of him. But not anymore. Aaron still feels guilty, ashamed for what he’s done to Robert but he always says he couldn’t help it. Aaron has spent, and for rest of their lives, making it up to Robert for what he caused towards Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron develops Intermitted Explosive Disorder. 
> 
> Sorry if I have offended any one of you, by writing things incorrectly! I didn’t intentionally mean to upset any readers.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #18 - “ I’m worried about you. “

Aaron had been watching Robert like a hawk for weeks. He always watched how his husbands movements were slow, like he had barely any energy to even lift up his cup of coffee. Aaron was concerned. A million and one thoughts running through his head like shots and it caused Aaron’s anxiety to raise each time Robert stumbled into something, always sleeping and hardly ever eating. 

Aaron can’t remember anytime when he actually saw Robert eat something proper, like a meal. Robert would only eat when Aaron or Liv was around, but even then he took a painfully long time to finish it, or even sometimes not even finish half of the meal. 

Aaron wanted to find out what’s going on with his husband. 

::::::: 

Aaron came into the Mill with two, full bags of shopping. He heard the water go on in the upstairs bathroom. He was half pleased to know Robert was home then, as Liv was at Collage. He emptied the shopping into the cupboards quickly and went upstairs to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and went in when Robert said ‘ come in. ‘ 

“ Alright? “ Robert asked quietly, not sharing a look at Aaron. He rested his head against the start of the tub and closed his eyes peacefully, letting the hot water soothe his muscles. 

“ Yeh. “ Aaron responded. He was sitting on the closed toilet seat. His eyes gazing up and down his husbands naked body. Robert had lost weight, his once thick thighs now slimmer, his stomach barley a stomach anymore - just flat and so hollow, you can see his collar bones clearly and his ribs were visible as well. 

“ why you not in work? “ he asked curiously, he broke the comfortable silence between them. 

Aaron shrugs his shoulders, he was gazing at Robert and started stroking his leg as to distract himself. “ Nothing to do there, Ellis is off, no paper work to do - “ he went off into silence, nothing else to really say to add that. 

Robert ghostly nodded his head, he was nearing to unconscious the hot water and atmosphere making him sleepy. 

“ What about you? “ Aaron asked him, deciding which times best to ask Robert what’s wrong, maybe after when he’s out of the bath. Aaron can cuddle him in their bed and not let him go till he has an answer. 

“ M’I’ve done all paperwork, no meetings to attend to. “ Robert tell him with a somewhat bored voice. “ Nicolas doing the other clients as it’s her turn. “ 

Aaron nods his head. He suddenly feels anxious, the words creeping up into his throat and he just needs to understand what’s the matter with his husband. 

“ Rob? “ 

The blonde opens his eyes slowly and looks at the nervous brunette. “ yeh? “ he asks confused. 

“ Can we go to bed and cuddle?” 

Robert nods slowly and heaves himself out of the bath, the water droplets rubbing down his long limbs and body. 

Aaron’s the big spoon in this occasion, his arms protectedly wrapped around Robert’s mid - section, his chest fully against Robert’s back and his crotch against Robert’s behind. He strokes Robert’s chest, up and down, up and down as to calm him. 

“ D’you know you can tell me anything right? “ Aaron whispered against Robert’s ear, his chin propped on the curve of Robert’s neck. 

Robert played with Aaron’s wedding ring, he dug his face into his puffy pillow. “ Yeh. “ he whispered back, but there was something in his word that sounded off. It was more like a question than anything. 

“ Even if you thought it might worry me? “ 

He hummed. Robert knew Aaron was onto something, he didn’t mean to worry his husband but he doesn’t even know what’s fully wrong with him. 

“ Why’ve you not been eating Rob? “ Aaron asked softly yet so concerned. 

He sighed heavily against his pillow. 

“ Just - not had an appetite. “ 

“ Why? “ 

Robert shrugged his shoulders. “ dunno. “ 

“ You would tell me the truth wouldn’t you? “ Aaron asked fearfully. Robert turned around in the embrace and rested his head against Aaron’s chest. 

“ i - I just don’t fancy eating. I don’t know why. “ he finally admitted. “ It’s nothing serious, but it passes sometimes. “ 

“ You know that’s not right don’t you? “ he told him worried. “ you’ve lost weight Rob. “ 

Robert hummed. “ I’ve noticed. “ 

Aaron frowned. It was like Robert didn’t even care. 

“ You’re saying it like it’s no big deal! “ 

“ Aaron it’s fine. It’s probably from skipping meals or just forgetting to eat when I’m with clients. “ 

“ How can you forget to eat? “ Aaron replied confused. 

“ Just the hunger passes doesn’t it? “ Robert tells him. 

“ I’m worried ‘bout ya Rob. “ Aaron confessed, his throat going tight. 

Robert looked up and kissed Aaron’s jaw gently. “ Nothing to be worried about. “ he assured. 

“ I’m going to be watching you eat proper meals from now on. “ he tells him firmly. “ I don’t want you to lose anymore weight alright? “ 

Robert just snuggled against Aaron even further and eventually fell asleep. Aaron isn’t letting his husband end up in hospital on a feeding tube, not on his watch.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #19 - “ People are going to hear! “

Aaron is beyond horny, he’s been kissin and playing with Robert all day and ever since they got into the car. Aaron finally started kissing Robert till they were out of sight from the moody staff. 

“ Shh... people will hear! “ Robert half moaned and half giggled - ( Yes, Robert Sugden giggled, ) as Aaron was kissing him over his neck and lips. 

“ Let then hear. “ Aaron replied back unbothered. “ I want you out of these clothes. “ he told him, his voice full of lust and deep with desire. 

Aaron kicked the hotel door closed and pushed his husband onto the bed. Aaron nibbled his husbands ear lobe and moaned loudly. 

“ mmmh I want you so bad. “ Robert basically yelled out, moaning loudly, his cock painfully hard. 

“ you look so beautiful. “ Aaron moaned against Robert’s inner thigh. Robert flushed red, hair sweaty and patted to his head and his lips plump and swollen from the hard kissing. 

“ I - need... you.. “ Robert cried out. His whole body needing to be filled up and be full of Aaron’s come. 

Aaron smirks at Robert’s desperate pleads. “ not just yet.” 

Aaron sucks Robert’s neck as his hands are gripped onto his husbands hips. 

It’s going to leave red marks tomorrow that. 

Aaron straddles his husband, causing more friction between the two as their fully hard crotches rub together. 

“ P-please - A-Aaron. “ 

“ I’m going to take my time with you. “ 

Aaron whispered into Robert’s ear, as he carried on sucking, pulling, moaning and fingering Robert and not letting him come at all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to chapter 18.

“ Have you found out what’s wrong with Robert? “ Liv asked her brother when she walked into the Kitchen. She propped her backpack onto her shoulder more as it slid off. 

Liv has been worried about Robert for weeks now. The teenager has noticed the lack of appetite in him, how he barely eats or when he does it is only a forkful of food. She’s been Googling these symptoms and it always comes up with Eating Disorders. 

The main ones that usually come up; Anorexia or Bulimia. 

That caused Liv to panic and become even more concerned. Robert has an Eating Disorder.   
She doesn’t hear Robert being sick straight after eating, nor see him binge eat. Would it be Anorexia? Liv so naive about this new circumstance that she doesn’t know what to do. Should he tell someone? But then she hardly has any detailed information on her. When she asked Aaron about asking Robert, he hasn’t informed her since.

Aaron finished buttering the two pieces of toast, they were meant to be for Robert. “ Yeh. “ he replied heavily, he sounded concentrated. 

He couldn’t sleep at all last night. He was just watching his husband sleep peacefully, as he was worrying about Robert’s mental and physical health. Why Robert hardly had an appetite, surely that means he has something really wrong with him? He’s been Googling up symptoms and it comes up with all sort of Physical or Cognitive Disorders. 

“ Do you know what’s the matter with him? “ she asks bluntly. 

Aaron looked at his sister and leant against the counter as he crossed his toned arms across his chest. 

“ Nothing for you to worry ‘bout.” He really doesn’t want his little sister to be even more worried about Robert. She has already been through so much as it is. 

The teen frowned, offended. She is 18 years old, people shouldn’t treat her like a little kid. She think to herself. “ I’m old enough to - “ 

He sighed heavily. “ It’s just -he’s not been eating. “ he blurted out. 

“ well that’s obvious. “ She replied back like Aaron’s stupid. 

Aaron shot her annoyed face.   
“ you are the one who asked! “ 

“ Yeh I know, but do you know why he isn’t eating? “ She pushed on sounding more frustrated. When Aaron was about to speak Liv added on.  
“ Do you think he’s Anorexic? “ she asked painfully looking deeply concerned. 

Aaron felt his stomach drop, he hates that concept. He feels his throat form a massive lump it is painful to gulp down as the thoughts come running through his mind. Just that word makes Aaron want to cry. He just wants to wrap his husband into a hug and tell him everything is alright, he wants to protect him from anything. 

“ I don’t know Liv, but I’ll speak to him okay? “ he assures her softly trying to act strong when really, he feels so helpless. He feels so out of depth. 

Aaron walks up the spiral staircase after saying bye to Liv and gently opens their bedroom door with his hip. He puts the plate with the toast onto Robert’s beside and gently wakes up his currently sleeping husband. 

Aaron smiles weakly at Robert when he stirs. Robert always strunches up his nose and it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen, or when he groans softly and falls straight back to sleep. Aarons the only one who can see this purest part of Robert, and he is going to treasure it. He won’t let it become a memory. 

Aaron starts to stroke his husbands cheek as he gently kisses him on the lips. Robert looks up at him and smiles weakly at him, his face paler now than few weeks ago. 

“ Made you some toast. “ Aaron tells him softly. 

“ M’not hungry. “ he grumbles. It’s the same thing now that always comes out of his mouth. 

“ Rob, you need to eat. “ Aaron protests firmly yet gently. He’s pleased when Robert sits up and accepts the plate off Aaron. But he looks like Aaron is asking him to murder someone than eating toast. “ Go on then. “ he points out when Robert just stares at it, like he can’t stand to even touch it. He half looks disgusted. 

“ Aaron - I don’t wan- “ Robert tells him weakly. He doesn’t know what it is. He can’t stand to look at food, he feels sick when he looks at it. 

“ I’m not leaving till I see you eat it. “ Aaron tells him firmly, his voice hard enough to know not to argue back. Robert reluctantly picks up the toast making an disgusted face as he looks at the now cold toasted bread. The blonde takes a small bite out of the corner and chews slowly hears the crunch. He gulps hard to swallow it down, he feels it slide down his dry throat. He looks at Aaron, his eyes pleading for him to not carry on. 

“ Eat it. “ 

Robert looks back down at the plate. His stomach feeling heavy, feeling sick of that one bite. He takes another and another bite till he’s finished both slices. He feels numb. Robert doesn’t know what this feeling is, he doesn’t know what this thing is about not having the energy to eat, to not want to eat. He was that deep in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice Aaron was gently cupping his jaw. His beautiful husband, his gorgeous bright blue eyes now downcast with tears ready to drop. 

He’s done this to him. He is causing everyone hassle isn’t he? 

“ M’proud of you. “ Aaron whispered his voice breaking. It sounds so pathetic doesn’t it? Someone proud of their husband finishing their god damm toast. It’s the truth, Aaron is proud. He’s proud that he has finally gotten Robert to eat something. 

Aaron watches his husband look so dull when he finished eating. It was like he was ashamed he actually ate. Aaron wants to cry and cling onto his husband at the same time. 

Robert didn’t say anything when Aaron praised him. How can he? He is just a hassle. He can’t even do work properly, that’s why he lost that mayor client weeks ago. All that hard work and determination to get that massive deal gone down the plughole. The past mistakes he’s made still haunt him to this very day. How can anyone be proud of Robert Jacob Sugden? He isn’t a good brother, he isn’t a good husband, son, son in law, business partner. 

He’s nothing. 

He was born to be a disappointment. Jack showed him that, told him that to his very face. He had the bruises and marks to show it.   
Diane shows how she truly feels about him, he knows he isn’t the son she ever, or will want. Then there’s Victoria, his little sister, she probably gets tired of him too. Robert only ever causes stress and heartache doesn’t he? Aaron, Liv and Chas they all once told him to die didn’t they? They all wanted him to die, to be six foot under and not exist anymore. 

So? Why do they care about him? The whole bloody village are just waiting for him to wreck Aaron’s and Liv’s lives again. He is a disaster. Maybe that’s why he can’t eat? Because, he can’t find the point in eating anymore. He feels so tired. It’s like he just wants to fade away. 

Fade away. 

Quick and easy maybe? But that would cause more grief for people? No. He just needs to carry on feeling numb, to have this constant ache over his body. He needs to pretend everything is fine, he can’t cause anymore upset. 

He needs to pretend he’s fine.   
When really, he doesn’t actually know anymore. 

“ Rob? “ 

He looks up when he hears that panicked, frightened and unsure voice Aaron used to call him. Robert looks at him confused. Is he missing something? 

“ You kinda spaced out on me there. “ Aaron tells him, going for lightheartedly but sounds more scared than anything. 

Oh. 

“ M’Sorry. “ Robert murmured. 

Aaron slides in next to his husband in the bed, wraps the duvet around them again as he leans his head on Robert’s shoulder. 

“ Got nothin’ to be sorry for. “ Aaron tells him truthfully.   
“ Wanna tell me what you were thinking about? “ he asks fully interested, wanting to know. 

“ Nothing. “ 

Aaron nearly scoffs. “ Rob, you were stuck in your ‘ead for 5 minuets. That doesn’t tell me it was nothing. “ he mentions worriedly. 

5 minutes? He was really spaced out for 5 whole minutes? It doesn’t seem real. 

Robert sighs again, tucks his arm around Aaron’s waist tighter and kisses his forehead. 

“ Please don’t make me. “ Robert pushes out fearfully, like he is begging. 

“ I’ll wait for you. “ 

Aaron speaks to him softly and kisses him on the top of the blonde mess of hair. 

:::::::::::::::::: 

Robert hadn’t told Aaron yet, he’s been waiting 3 weeks for his husband to tell him more of what’s going around his head. Aaron has been waiting patiently, not wanting to pressure him, not wanting to force him. However, it is painful to watch Robert carry on barley eating, not sleeping or sleeping too much, starring through windows or into space. 

Being more withdrawn around people, sometimes eschewing society and staying home. When Robert is with family in the Woolpack, he’s not there mentally. 

It’s scarring Aaron. 

“ Love, what’s wrong with Robert? “ Chas asks him, pulling him into the backroom to have more privacy. 

“ I don’t know mum. “ he breathes out brokenly. 

“ why? Haven’t you not spoken to him? “ His Mum asks him confused. 

He throws her an angry look.   
“ Yeh of course I have! “ he hisses out. “ But he said I can’t push him on it so I’m waiting for him. “ 

She sighs, Chas looks as helpless as Aaron does. The older woman has noticed a large change in Robert in recent weeks, but now turning into the second month. She noted how Robert wouldn’t eat anything, or he would take a painfully long time to finish his meal when everyone else had eaten theirs way before Robert does. She was alarmed when he lost significant amount of weight, how he was more withdrawn with people, and even with himself. He would force himself to speak, or smile or even laugh. It worried Chas because the Robert she knew was confident, cocky and smug but now he’s this weird shadow. 

Chas has noticed how Robert stumbles into things when walking or standing when sober. She remembers Robert fainting twice now, but he shrugged it off with ‘ lost his balance. ‘ Chas knew better than that, she was about to tell Aaron but Robert told her there was no point. 

So she left it. 

“ How much longer are you going to leave leave it for Love?” 

Aaron shrugs his shoulders. He rests his forearms onto the kitchen table. 

“ I dunno. I don’t want to pressure him. “ Her son tells her vulnerable. He sounds so conflicted. 

“ I know that love, but Rob probably thinks you’ve forgotten about it. “ she tells him like she knows how his husband is thinking. “ He’s probably glad that you’ve left it, so people won’t notice anymore. “ 

“ I haven’t forgotten though! “

Chas places her hand on Aaron’s arm and squeezes him gently to calm him. 

“ I know that love, but he may be thinking you have to get you off his back maybe? “ 

Aaron doesn’t answer. He plays with his wedding ring, fiddling with it again and again. 

“ I don’t know how to help him. “ he says regretfully. 

“ Speak to him? Let him know people love him? “ 

“ I have done Mum. I’ve been so gentle with him for months. But I don’t know if that’s enough. “ he wipes away few of his tears. He’s been cuddling with him on the couch and in bed, he’s been so ever gentle when Robert wants to have sex with him. He’s been telling his Robert how much he loves him, he’s been showing him every single second. 

“ He needs help love. “ Chas just mentions it like he doesn’t already know that. 

“ Do you think I don’t know   
that?” Aaron hisses at her.  
“ Just because I don’t know how to help him doesn’t mean I’m totally clueless. “ 

“ I know that Aaron. “ 

He feels guilty but not enough to apologise for his rudeness. “ I searched up his symptoms and it comes up with Eating Disorders and -“ he tells her sounding broken. 

“ Who has an Eating Disorder?” Victoria asks them hearing what Aaron just said. 

The Dingle’s eyes widen, Robert’s sister just heard. They don’t want to upset her. 

“ No one Love. “ Chas tells her softly, but something in her face fails her because Victoria suddenly looks horrified. 

“ It’s Robert isn’t it? “ The Chef gasps out frightened. 

“ Yeh, “ Aaron lets out unsure, doesn’t want to totally not include his husbands sister in this conversation. “ - But he hasn’t exactly been diagnosed with what Eating Disorder he has. “ 

“ Is it Anorexia? “ 

Aaron glances at his mum because he looks really uncomfortable. “ We’re not sure Vic. It might be some sort of Eating Disorder or something else. “ 

“ it’s because he’s more withdrawn isn’t it? And because he’s not eating. “ Victoria tells them sadly. 

Chas and Aaron nod their head in agreement. They’re all startled when Liv bursts into the room looking terrified. Aaron is up in a shot and rushes towards his sister calming her down. Victoria and Chas behind him looking equally as scared. 

“ W-whats wrong? “ he asks scared he knows. 

Robert. 

“ Robert’s fainted. “ She gasps out. 

Aaron knew deep down it’ll be his husband. He feels panic rise and rise till he can’t breathe properly. 

“ Where? - “ 

“ Mill. “ Liv gasps out and Aaron legs it out of the Woolpack to the Mill. Victoria, Liv and Chas run after him seeing him just enter the Mill door. 

::::::::::: 

Aaron has never ran so fast in his life. When he used to run and run till his feet were bleeding, he never ran like this. Aaron bursts open the Mill door and spots Robert laying on his back, head facing the wall as his arms flat out on the hard wooden floor. 

“ Rob - Robert - wake up! - “ 

Aaron gasps out not making any sense. He shakes his husband to wake up, please just wake up Robert, but he is not responsive. All the three women come in looking terrified and then Chas in on the phone ringing for an ambulance. Victoria and Liv are beside Aaron tears dropping onto Robert’s chest as they are all frantic. 

“ Can you hear me? - “ Liv panics feels silly but it just comes tumbling out of her mouth. 

“ The ambulance are here. “ Chas tells them, the roaring sound of the siren come closer and closer to the house. 

“ Robert sweetheart, can you hear me? “ the paramedic asks the unresponsive Robert. Aaron, Liv and Chas didn’t even notice them come into the house. 

“ Do you know why he fainted? “ The second paramedic asked. 

“ He-he’s not been eating and we think he’s depressed. “ Chas informs the Male paramedic. He nods his head listening as he writes down the information. 

“ We’re going to move him onto a stretcher okay? And we’re going to take you to hospital. “ 

The female paramedic and the Male start putting Robert onto the stretcher as they wheel him out of the house.

“ Family only - “ 

“ I’m his husband. “ 

::::::::: 

“ Mr Sugden is quite Malnourished. He is below the healthy size for a man his age. “ The doctor informs Aaron sternly. “ Do you know why he has not been eating? “ 

“ He said he hasn’t been feeling like eating and just doesn’t have an appetite . “ 

The female doctor nods her head. “ Has anything caused Mr Sugden to lose his appetite? Maybe stress? Grief? “ 

“ He did say it was stress but I think it’s more than that. “ Aaron lets out painfully. 

“ Why? “ she asks confused. 

Aaron sighs heavily, holds Robert’s lack hand tighter. “ He’s been withdrawn from everyone, it’s like he’s not really there - “ 

“ mentally do you mean? “ She interrupts needing to know the right information. 

The brunette nods his head slowly. “ Yeh. Me or my mum have to force him to eat and he does but he - he just looks so disgusted by the look of food. And he always says that he doesn’t want to eat. “ 

“ Has he ever tried to make himself sick? “ The Doctor asks firmly. 

“ No. “ he responds automatically. “ not that I know of. “ he adds regretfully. 

She nods her head and smiles politely. “ we need to speak to Mr Sugden when he gets up, to do some further tests - “ 

“ Do you know what’s wrong with him? “ Aaron butts in. 

She looks unsure. “ I shouldn’t really say - “ 

“ please, I need to know. “ Aaron begs brokenly. 

The doctor sighs. “ From what you have said and what your mum told the Paramedic. I think he may have a Eating Disorder and may have Depression. “ she tells him heavily. “ - But we need to do more tests and talk to Mr Sugden when he wakes up. We will know further when we have all the information. “ she finishes off and leaves the room. 

Aaron lets out a soft cry. His chest aches painfully. “ Why couldn’t you just speak to me? “ he chokes out, leaning his head on his husbands arm. “ I love you so much - I tried protecting ya and I failed. “ he cries silently. 

::::::::: 

Liv, Victoria and Chas had been waiting in Robert’s room for about 2 hours and they retreated back to the café for a black coffee. Aaron stayed with Robert. He couldn’t leave him. 

“ Mmm. “ 

Aaron’s head shot up hearing his husband stir. “ Hey- your alright. “ He shushed softly. 

“ why M’here? “ Robert croaks out. He sees the worry in his husbands face. You’ve done this to him, what goes through his head. 

“ You fainted Rob - “ he told him softly nearly cracking. 

Robert looked at him alarmed. He felt something in his nose he went to touch the plastic tube, but Aaron softly guided his hand away. 

“ It’s a NG tube. “ Aaron tells him with his voice breaking, tears dripping of his ocean blue eyes, but he holds his husbands hand anyway. “ It’s leading to your stomach.. you need the nutrition. “ he looks like he’s going to break down again.   
“ I can see all your ribs now Rob, I see your hips through skin! When they brought you in they were worried about heart problems! “ Aaron shouts at him. He’s not angry, not really. It’s a mixture of stress, emotions, Robert. “ why couldn’t you speak to me? “ 

He blinks away tears. “ I - don’t know. “ he lets out shamefully. 

He’s caused all this hassle now hasn’t he? He should’ve just been better at hiding it. 

Aaron just looks like he’s taken a punch. “ You don’t know? “ he lets out slowly. “ you don’t know why you didn’t tell your husband why you’ve not been eating? Why you have been so withdrawn?! Why you have been so fucking Depressed and all you can say is I don’t know? “ the worse part for Robert is hearing the truth. Aaron is mad, angry but he isn’t yelling or screaming. No. He’s passed that, his voice is dangerously calm and controlled. Robert knows that Aaron is just upset but it still stings that he’s causing more stress. 

“ M’sorry. “ 

Aaron’s face softens and he gently kisses Robert’s wedding ring finger. He doesn’t want to upset Robert further but he is angry and that anger needs an out let. 

“ I waited for you to tell me what’s wrong and you never did.” 

“ I didn’t want to hassle you. “ Robert mumbles, not making an attempt to wipe away the tears from his face. 

“ Hassle? You are not a hassle Robert. “ Aaron lets out crying. 

“ I am! “ Robert shoves Aaron off as he cries into his knees. He has never felt this vulnerable.   
“ all I cause is havoc. I’m just a disappointment, a embarrassment. “ he doesn’t see the heartbreak in Aaron’s face. “ I don’t want to eat. I don’t see the point in eating more. I just - I just can’t be bothered too anymore. “ 

“ Rob... “ Aaron whispers, he cries against his hands. How can Robert say all this? Is he wishing he wants to be dead? Aaron couldn’t cope. He wouldn’t cope a single day if anything happened to Robert. His husband is his rock, his other half and he can’t have anything happening to him. 

“ I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Aaron. “ Robert cries louder against his knees. He lets Aaron slide in next to him and hug him tightly. 

“ You have nothin’ to be sorry for okay? We’re going to sort your problems out alright? “ Aaron tells him honestly. “ I’m not going anywhere, neither are you. “ he gently kisses the side of Robert’s head. “ I love you too much for you to end up in the ground. “ he whispers into Robert’s blonde hair, gently stroking him to calm him down through the painful heart wrenching sobs. Aaron’s own tears fall into the blonde mess of hair but he ignores them. 

His only focus is his husband. 

Robert seems to not hear Aaron talking. He was too far stuck in his head with thoughts and crying that he didn’t even realise it. The one thing that does make Aaron wince and it stings his heart when he hears husband husband let out a broken gasp. “ I don’t know what’s wrong with me! “ Robert lets out painfully. He sobs against Aaron’s chest, clutching the frabric of the black hoodie. 

It’s the most painful thing he’s ever said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have gotten the medical term wrong for Rob being malnourished.   
> Sorry if I have gotten medical facts incorrect and written things the wrong way! It wasn’t intentional.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #21 - “ Night Piggy. “

Both men were fast asleep, that type of sleep where your breathing is slowed down to the point where it makes others scared that you have died. Unfortunately for Robert, as he was heading for the deep sleep a certain snore kept happening loud and then quite, a long snore and then short like a bloody pig. Robert groaned in annoyance. He shoved Aaron to shut him up, it was even worse when Aaron was sleep on Robert’s shoulder. Robert had the delight of the *pig*snores down his bloody ear. No fucker, not even his husband will keep him from sleeping. 

“ Shut up... “ Robert mumbled in slight anger, rolling Aaron onto his side. 

“ M’not makin’ noise. “ Aaron slurred, half asleep and rolled back again to cling onto his husband like an octopus. 

Robert huffed slightly and ignored his sleeping pig. They went back to sleep peacefully. 

10 minutes later - 

SNORE 

“ shut the fuck up Aaron!!! “ 

Robert pushed Aaron backwards. Maybe a little too hard because Aaron rolled onto the floor, with a massive bang and a massive curse word as he hit the hard, cold wooden floor.   
Robert stared in shock and then horror, Aaron is going to kill him, good and proper. 

“ What the fuck Robert! “ Aaron growled, staring at his husband from the bed. His back was aching and his head, he was having a proper nice dream then the next he’s flying off the bed. 

“ What’s going on!? “ Liv asked annoyed by her two brothers, seeing Aaron standing by the window looking livid and half asleep. Robert in bed shocked and frustrated. 

“ Robert pushed me off the bed!” Aaron told her offended. 

“ I didn’t mean to do it that hard! “ Robert defended himself. 

“ Oh that makes it okay then. “ Aaron responded sarcastically. 

Liv sighed, shook her head and muttered ‘ muppets, ‘ under her breath and went back to her room. 

“ You were snoring like a pig! “ 

“ No I wasn’t! “ Aaron responded back, he slide into the bed again and stared at his husband. 

“ How were you supposed to know anyway? “ Robert asked him mocking. “ You were asleep!” 

“ I don’t snore! “ 

“ Yes you do. “ Robert said, putting his head back onto the pillow as Aaron did the same.   
“ Night piggy. “ Robert said cheekily. 

“ OW! “ 

“ Serves you right. “ Aaron smirked and went back to sleep, leaving Robert rubbing his leg in agony.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #22 - Aaron is horny at work.

Aaron was in the Portacabin on his phone instead of working, but in his defence it was spitting with rain and didn’t fancy getting wet. That’s meant to be for later when Robert gets back from the meeting in Birmingham. Aaron hated to admit it but he misses his husband, Robert left at the crack of dawn because of the Client wanted the meeting at 09:00. Aaron was left all by himself in bed, they usually had a blowjob before work and in this case they obviously didn’t. Which made Aaron horny, and still is horny. 

His thumb hovered over the send button on the contact for Robert. It was 10:00am, it would’ve been an hour of that meeting. Surely it was finished by now? 

He hit send; the text was plain and simple. 

“ How do you spell ‘ me ‘ ? “ 

Aaron sighed and waited for a response, there wasn’t one for about 2 minutes and gave up. He started doing mind numbing paperwork. 

10 minutes later his phone flashed up with his husbands reply. 

“ M and E? “ 

Aaron smirked widely. 

“ You forgot the D. “ 

“ There’s no D in me. “ Robert responded back. 

Because Aaron was still horny from this morning, he slide his hand down his pants unable to contain himself any longer. He could just imagine Robert’s hands wrapped around his hard cock and stroking it as he slid two fingers inside Aaron’s hole.   
He let out a loud moan. 

“ I can fix that. “ Aaron typed back with one hand, as the other was preoccupied handling a * big * problem. 

“ Bet you’re stroking yourself right now aren’t ya? “ 

Aaron was half surprised how right Robert got it and he wasn’t even here. He read the other text that came through seconds later and made him moan more. 

“ I bet your imagining my hands all over you, my lips wrapped around your hard cock and sliding my tongue around your slit whilst tasting the leaking cum. “ 

Aaron moaned louder again and lifted up his hips needing Robert right now. He squeezed tighter around his cock and could imagine how Robert would be sucking him off. 

He’s nearly coming from the texts and thoughts alone. 

“ And then I’ll tease you so much and have you a whimpering mess just needing me inside you. Is that right? “ 

“ Yes. God. Rob - I need you. “ 

His toes curling in his boots as he feels his body tense up, feeling his cock grow ready for the release. 

“ Come for me. “ 

And Aaron did. He came hard, all over his hand and he felt bit embarrassed that he did so fast but he didn’t care at all. 

“ I’m right mess. “ Aaron texted him back, having no idea why they are texting instead of calling he doesn’t really care. 

“ Bet you are, coming from just my texts. Such a slut for me. “ 

Aaron gave in and rang Robert sick of texting now. 

“ You know I am. “ Aaron told him with a soft voice and bit of desire in there too. 

“ I got come over my pants. ” He complained.   
“ Don’t regret it though. “ He added, Aaron could tell he was smirking.

“ when you coming back? “ he asked. 

“ Leaving in 5 so around 13:30?” 

“ Good. I need a round two with you actually here. “ 

“ I’m sure I’ll please you. “ Robert replied back with a flirtatious voice on and then they both said their goodbyes shorty afterwards.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequal to the last chapter.

After the phone call Aaron locked up the cabin and drove home. He was in desperate need of a shower as he was still sticky from his release.   
Thankfully, the Mill was empty, well yeh of course it would be Seb in Liverpool and Liv in College so it obviously would only be Aaron in the cottage. Aaron had a long shower. The hot water streaming down onto him calming his nerves and muscles. He couldn’t wait for Robert to get home, which brings an idea to his head. He dries himself off and goes to their bedroom and lies on the bed all spread out. Naked.   
He wants Robert to see him like this when he gets home, a nice surprise. 

Aaron sees his phone light up and reaches for it, he smirks. 

“ Get ready for me. “ Robert added two emojis. The wink face and the smirk one. 

Aaron lies back down and starts to stroke his semi, he feels himself getting tingly again and feels his cock grow more. 

He needs his husband right now, wishes he could be faster. 

Robert walks in knowing Aaron didn’t hear, because he has his eyes closed with his mouth little bit open and his left hand wrapped around his hard cock. Robert smirks and closes the door purposely making it bang shut and chuckles when Aaron jumps up in shock. 

“ Dick. “ Aaron insults with no heat behind his word. 

He walks over to his husband and pushes him against the door, gives him a hungry kiss on the lips and pushes his hard cock against Robert’s. Robert wraps his arms around Aaron’s waist and presses his body against his. His hands going through the brunette curls as he bites Aaron’s bottom lip between his teeth. 

“ I want you. “ Aaron moans, he lifts his right leg around Robert’s waist and fully presses himself against Robert as he pushes them both against the door. Aaron starts taking off the blazer and shirt off Robert hungrily. “ Your so beautiful. “ he moans against Robert’s neck and sucks the spot just below the ear. 

“ Mmm. “ Robert just moans. His mind blank, he loves this when Aaron is all hot and horny. 

Aaron guides Robert to the bed, and yanks his trousers and briefs off. He straddles his husband with his arse stuck in the air as he all but tongues his husband. They are both panting and both painfully hard. 

“ P-please Aaron. “ Robert whimpers. 

“ Please What? “ Aaron asks playfully, his swollen lips just inches away from Robert’s. 

“ I - need you - “ 

Aaron slides down his long body and strokes Robert’s hard cock. He wraps his mouth around it and starts to suck slowly, as his hands are gripped onto his hips leaving red marks. 

“ Not just yet. “ Aaron orders. The next thing the hazy Robert knows is that he is spun around onto his front and Aaron is still straddling him. “ I’m going to take my time with you. “ he tells him deeply. He smirks hearing Robert’s loud moans and pleads, especially the long one as Aaron slides his finger into Robert’s arsehole. “ Oh look at that, “ Aaron says playfully surprised, he tilts his head to the side. “ You are already lubed up. “ he whispers against Robert’s ear. “ Aren’t you a little slut ay? Getting ready for your husband. “ 

“ Mmm. Just - yours. “ Robert breaths out. 

“ And don’t you forget it. “ he murmurs. 

“ P-please Aaron - I need more - “ Robert whines out, pushing his hips up needing to feel more. 

“ More? “ Aaron teases. “ You already have three in, and your askin’ for more? Aren’t you a little desperate ay? “ He teases, doesn’t respond when Robert chokes out a yes. He sticks in three more fingers into Robert’s hole and it becomes all too much for him. He furiously yanks his own cock for his own pleasure he moans louder, feels Robert grinding against the mattress needing to be attended too. 

“ Fuck me - “ He hisses through gritted teeth, his cock is beyond hard that it physically aches now. 

Aaron slides his fingers out and pushes his cock inside his husband and goes in and out with quick and fast movements. 

“ Oh - ooh yehh - Aaron - “ 

“ You want to be filled up so badly don’t ya? “ Aaron moans against his husbands sweaty and flushed back. 

“ Yeh - I need you - need to feel you all - “ He gasps when Aaron comes inside him furiously, Aaron’s hands gripping Robert’s hips tightly as Robert can’t hold on any longer and comes over the sheets. Aaron collapses onto Robert’s back exhausted, panting hard and uncomfortably sweaty but too comfortable to move. 

“ ooh. “ Robert gasps out through a pant. That was the most intense sex they have had in weeks, they have good sex but today was exceptional. 

“ Good then? “ Aaron smirks against his husbands skin. 

“ Really good. “ He agrees.   
“ you were horny today weren’t ya? “ 

“ Yeh, you left me at the crack of dawn without our daily morning blowjob. “ Aaron responds with a light chuckle. 

Robert laughs softly, as he closes his eyes against the duvet. 

“ I’m shattered. “ 

“ hmm. “ Robert hums. 

“ We need a shower and then something to eat. “ 

Robert turns his head and captures Aaron’s jaw with a wet, sloppy kiss. 

“ Another round in the shower?” 

“ of course. “


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #24 - Liv finds out about Aaron’s and Robert’s past from her old school gang of teens. Which leaves her unsure to believe them or to ask her brothers herself.

Liv was walking to the bus station in Hotton as the college day had came to an end. She saw in the corner of her eye the gang of lads from her school and she sighed and walked faster not wanting interaction with them. Unfortunately for her, they noticed her and one of them shouted out to her and ran towards her. 

“ oi. “ 

She sighed and turned to look at the lad, who by the way looks like a cringe-y chav. 

“ What do you want? “ Liv asked tiredly. 

“ Do you know you’re livin’ with Murderers? “ 

Liv’s eyes widened from shock and unsure if he’s saying the truth or not. 

“ What? “ 

“ Ya brother and his husbund killed someone together. - “ he repeated again.  
“ Also ya brother killed someone years ago. “ 

“ No they never. “ She defended them.

The poorly dress ‘ chav ‘ laughed. “ Yh okay they aren’t murderers then. “ he mocked and walked away again as the whole group laughed at her. 

Liv got onto the bus to go back to Emmerdale, she was left uneasy were they right? 

::::::::::: 

“ Hiya, we’re havin’ lasagna and rocket leaves for tea. “ Aaron told his sister when she came in. Liv put her black coat onto the hanger. 

How could they be murderers? They’re the most softest, domestic people she’s ever seen. 

Aaron standing beside his husband with a goofy smile on his face, with Robert getting the plates out as they shared lives up glances to each other. 

“ You Alright? “ Aaron asked her concerned noticing her off attitude. Robert looked as well seeing that she looks like something is playing on her mind. 

“ Yeh fine. “ she lied, she smiled weakly and went upstairs to get changed into her pjs. 

“ What’s wrong with her? “ Aaron asked his husband suspiciously when she left. 

He shrugged his shoulders as he frowned. “ We could ask her when she comes down? “ he suggested. “ or wait for her to speak? “ 

Aaron nodded along with a look on his face. 

10 minutes later the family of three were at the table eating the lasagna. 

“ This is really good. “ Aaron commented through mouthful of lasagna and rocket leaves. 

Robert grimaced with the table manners of his husband. 

Liv watched on, they were so soft and domestic like, surely they can’t be murderers? Murderers have that dark look about them but these two? They just act so loved up.

“ Is it homemade or from Tesco?” Liv asked. 

And typical Robert. He looked damm right offended when she asked if it was from Tesco.  
I mean how dare she even consider that? 

“ Tesco? “ he practically spat out of the word. “ I wouldn’t buy macro-wave food with high salt intake would I? “ he mocked, Aaron rolled his eyes because of the over dramatic and exaggerating off his idiot husband.

“ Well done Liv, you set him off.” Aaron smiled sarcastically and cheekily to her. 

The dramatic husband carried on. “ I cooked this hand made! “ he put out proudly, and yes, he was very proud of his Lasagna. No one, and I mean no one can say no bad word about his homemade cooking. Or, he will put you in the pasta machine and cook you. 

Liv was right. How can this soft lad who had a hissy about homemade cooking be a murderer? 

When Liv was about to speak Aaron started talking. “ Have you stopped being all hormonal on us now? “ 

Liv let out a loud laugh, seeing the offended face off Robert as he glared at his husband. Robert gave him a side ways look and carried on munching on his rocket leaves. 

“ You look bit like a turtle you know? “ Aaron commented watching Robert eat his leaves. 

The blonde let out a low laugh.  
“ You What? Why you calling me a Turtle for?! “ 

“ Because you’re slow. “ Liv said cheekily. 

“ this is the last time I cook for you two again. “ Robert grumbled. 

Aaron laughed and nudged Robert’s shoulder. “ Turtle Robert. “ he insulted with the biggest smirk on his face. 

“ Fat neck. “ Robert fired back and bellowed a loud laugh when Aaron’s smirk fell off his face. Aaron lifted up his neck to show his jaw, like hello I have a jaw not a double chin. ( Most of the time. ) 

“ I’m going to my room, I’ll leave you two love birds alone. “ She smirked and about to leave she but Aaron stopped her. 

“ Liv You Alright? You seemed bit off earlier. “ Aaron said worried. 

She sighed. “ It was nothing. “ 

“ Come on tell us. “ Robert piped up. 

The teen sat back down and felt little bit awkward. 

“ It was just - these lads from my school said you two were murderers. “ she let out, she saw the stunned looks on their faces. 

They were right weren’t they?  
“ They’re right aren’t they? “ She asked scared. 

“ Liv... “ Aaron started off unsure, very uncomfortable. 

“ We best gave you the whole story. “ Robert added looking ashamed. 

Liv’s face was a picture. Shock. Heartbroken. 

Robert gulped down thickly.  
“ I - I pushed someone and they died. But it was accidental. “ he started off. 

“ Accidental? “ Liv repeated confused. 

“ Her name was Katie. She know about me and Aaron then me and her got into a heated argument but I pushed her and she fell through the wooden floorboards. “ he told her the painful story. 

“ So manslaughter then? “ 

Robert looked like he was about to cry. “ Y-Yeh. “ 

Liv nodded slowly. “ right. “ she let out quietly. 

“ but it doesn’t change who I man Liv. I was - I was a mess back then. “ 

“ And it was definitely a accident? “ Liv asked sounding vulnerable. 

“ Yeh. A massive mistake I’ve ever made and will always haunt me for the rest of my life.” 

“ What about you? “ She asked her brother, who looked like he was about to collapse. 

“ You don’t have to say. “ Robert reassured him. 

Aaron looked at him and smiled weakly. “ I-it’s Alright. “ he blow out a breath. “ I was around 17/18 years, my boyfriend got into a car accident. A train hit him and he was paralysed from the neck down. To cut a long story short, he asked me and his mum to kill him. And I did. “ 

“ Just around my age? “ she let out shocked. That was such a young age to go through something so tragic. 

Aaron nodded his head numbly. “ But Liv, What we did it doesn’t change anything okay? We’re still - “ 

“ I know. I don’t see you two any different, your still my idiot brothers. “ she smirked. “ Yours was an accident not meaning to happen, “ she spoke to Robert. “ and you were helping your boyfriend. “ she spoke to Aaron understanding. 

“ How did these people find out anyway? “ 

Liv shrugged her shoulders. “ I dunno. “ 

Both men nodded their heads.  
“ right, we’re glad you spoken to us. “ Aaron said awkwardly. 

Liv nodded her head and smiled softly. “ your still my brothers, and the past doesn’t change anything. “ she said reassuring them, the two men smiled softly glad that Liv doesn’t hate them or scared. “ I’ll leave you love birds alone now. Don’t wanna vome. “ she said cheekily and went upstairs to her room. 

Aaron sighed and moved to the couch, Robert followed suit and wrapped a arm around him. 

“ Talk to me. “ 

“ I just hate that my - our little sister knowing the worst times of our life. “ Aaron told him tearfully. 

“ I know, and I hate that as well but the main thing is she doesn’t resent us. She understands. “ 

Aaron nodded his head slowly and gently kissed Robert’s cheek. “ I know. I’m just glad she didn’t keep it to herself and we talked. But i hate how people can just find things out. “ He said bitterly, he wiped away few tears that fall down. 

“ It’s just gossipy twats Aaron, they don’t know the whole story and at least Liv talked to us and she now knows.“ 

Liv heard the whole of their conversation and when Aaron hugged Robert after what he said. She hates how she’s made them both upset by bringing up the past, but maybe it needed to happen. It would’ve been better talking about it now than in few years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly don’t know where this came from, there are probably some mistakes in this because I was multitasking at the time. I have proofread this but I may have missed some.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #25- when Liv accidentally poisoned her brothers with her cooking for the three of them.

“ Liv? What - are you cooking? “ Aaron asked his sister confused because this was an unusual occurrence. He just came back from the Scrapyard and saw her rushing from the oven to the fridge and back. 

“ Yeh. “ She replied back concentrated on the chicken in the oven. 

“ What’ve you done? “ He asked as he stepped into the kitchen seeing the carrots, cabbage and potatoes steaming away in the pots. 

“ I haven’t done anything! “ She said annoyed. “ Can’t I just do one thing for my brothers? “ 

Aaron smiled softly. “ Suppose.” He mumbled. “ Wheres Rob? “ 

“ Sent him to David’s to get a bottle of coke. “ 

Robert entered a second layer holding the bottle of Coke with a smile on his face. 

“ Speaking of the devil. “ Aaron grinned, he kissed Robert back on the cheek as he was about to put it into the fridge. 

“ This is done now, you might as well pour that into glasses. “ Liv ordered him as she poured the hot water into the sink. 

“ I think she wants something. “ Robert whispered to Aaron by the table. 

Aaron hummed in agreement.   
“ She never cooks and now she’s cooking a chicken? “ he chucked. 

“ Sit down then. “ Liv told them, she saw her two brothers standing beside each other whispering, then looked like a deer in headlights when Liv noticed. 

The teen put down their plates in front of them and to be fair it looked nice. 

“ This is nice. “ Aaron commented surprised, the carrots were little undercooked but apart from that it was good. 

“ Surprised you could cook this.” Robert said cheekily. 

“ I can cook! I’m not hopeless like Aaron. “ 

“ Oi! “ Aaron said through mouthful of chicken. 

Liv grinned and poked her tongue out at him like a six year old. 

After while they finished their meal. All three moved to the living room to watch a movie, Aaron and Robert cuddled up together as Liv was sat beside Robert used to them being affectionate now.   
Robert shifted uncomfortably before his stomach made a massive, loud gurgle and rumbled. 

“ You still hungry or somethin’? “ Aaron asked before Robert bolted up from the couch, nearly tripping over Aaron’s legs and making a beeline for the downstairs toilet. He was violently sick clutching the toilet with his hands as he gagged and coughed. 

“ Hey - it’s okay. “ Aaron said softly, he rubbed his husbands back not knowing what to exactly say. 

“ it was my cooking wasn’t it?! “ Liv commented upset standing by the doorframe, watching her other brother carry on being sick as Aaron stood beside him. 

“ You might’ve just undercooked it a bit. “ Aaron told her softly, not wanting her to be guilty. 

Robert pulled away and shakily stood up and wiped his mouth slowly. He was so pale. 

“ You okay now? “ Aaron asked worriedly. 

He nodded slowly. “ Yeh. “ 

“ I’m sorry Robert, I didn’t mean to poison you. “ she told him guilty. 

Robert smiled at her weakly.   
“ it’s alright. It happens to everyone Liv, “ he reassured her. 

Aaron guided Robert to the couch again and placed the fluffy, grey blanket over him as he got a glass of cold water. 

“ Are you sure your alright? “ She repeated again sitting beside him. 

“ I’m fine. Think the chicken was just undercooked, you haven’t had practice cookin’ it. “ he reassured her again. Liv nodded her head and accepted it, she leant against his side still feeling guilty. 

“ Rob could always teach ya how to cook if you want to make tea again. “ Aaron said, noticing the worry on her face. He sat in his original position next to Robert and had an arm wrapped around him. 

“ Yeh, he is the Chef around here. “ She smiled. 

Robert smiled weakly. “ And If you want to try killin’ me again, you should try harder next time.” He joked. 

“ I’ll set up a mood-board up to think of different ways to kill ya then. “ Liv replied as Robert gently nudged her. 

“ Muppets. “ Aaron commented with a smirk seeing them both smile and Liv jokingly plotting new ways to kill Robert.

20 minutes later, Aaron was the one being sick as well. To say Liv was guilt written with worry was an understatement.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #26 - 2018, 21st February.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this when I was supposed to be doing work. I just write random stuff with random ideas. Then put them here out of my own enjoyment and maybe yours if you like these little fics.

“ I need to forget him for good. “   
Robert commented, seeing Alex look so smug walking back into the Mill. Robert saw the scene unfold in front of him, Aaron and Alex kissing. 

They were boyfriends anyway, but it hurts so much. That’s meant to be Robert standing there kissing his husband in public not that boring Doctor. 

Robert turns back to head back to Victoria’s, leaving his sisters standing there. 

He is going on the pull tomorrow. He is going to get Aaron out of his head, ( yet in his heart he is hammered down stuck. ) 

//// 

“ Come on Robert! He is well fit! And he cooks! “ Vanessa slaps his arm annoyed after Robert refused to have a drink with the black haired man. 

Considering he was meant to be going on the pull he is doing a rubbish job so far.   
It feels like he is betraying Aaron even when they broken up, when they let each other go on Christmas Day. 

Just friends. Nothing more. 

“ Robert! “ one final slap to the arm rattles Robert out of his trace. 

“ What?! “ he says defensively. 

Bernice comes in and speaks for Vanessa, ears-dropping. 

“ You and Aaron have broken up. Just friends. He doesn’t love you Robert. He stopped loving you back in July. That was 8 months ago! And you are pining over him looking pathetic when he’s getting his fella into your bed and shagging him senseless. - “ 

“ Bloody Hell Bernice - bit harsh don’t you think? “ Venessa mentions with a forced laugh. 

Whilst Robert is sat there starring at her shocked. But it’s true isn’t it? He is just waiting around, for what? Aaron and Alex are together, moving in together, shagging in his bed and house. 

“ Give me that. “ Robert orders, doesn’t wait for Bernice to answer when he yanks the vodka bottle out of her hands. He gulps down the clear, strong liquid till the very last drop. 

He feels dizzy. He can’t un see the images swirling around his head of his husband and that moron. 

“ OI OI SUGDEN! “ Kerry bellows loudly watching him wipe his mouth with his hand. 

“ God Robert - you need to slow down man. “ Kerry’s Geordie accent turning into concern, all of the women watching Robert take more shots and beers. 

“ M’no your right Benice. “ Robert slurs at her. “ I’ll need to go p’ull don’t I? “ he chuckles.   
“ M’need to get ‘im off me system. “ he tells the group slurring. He wobbles as he stands up searching for that - what’s his name? “ Oi! Wh-at he’s name? “ 

“ Who? Aaron? “ Victoria answers confused. 

“ No! That black haired one - the f-it one! “ 

“ Mike? “ Bernice answers and chuckles when Robert shouts out a yes. 

“ M’need to find the fit chef. Don’t i Ven’essa. “ Robert laughs as he looks at her. 

“ go on Robert! “ Venessa cheers him on. “ All of us expect ya to be in those clothes tomorrow. Walk of shame! “ 

“ M’Don’t you worry. “ Robert chuckles dirtily. 

He stumbles into the dance floor not seeing Aaron watching him from the bar. 

“ Ay, Mike. “ he pats his back.   
“ M’sorry for not havin’ a drink with ya. “ he slurs to Mike. “ B-but I can think of ways I can make it up to you. “ he flirts, tracing his finger up and down the man’s chest. 

“ Oh really? “ Mike teases.   
“ What sort of plans you thinking of? “ 

Robert whispers in his ear as they head out of the exit doors. Aaron follows them, jealously taking over and protectiveness over his husband. 

How can he be so stupid? He should of told Robert how he felt at Valentines. Now he’s lost him for good. 

“ Mmm. “ Robert moans loudly. He pushes Mike back harder against the brick wall, his hands going through the thick, black hair. 

“ Robert! “ 

Robert turns to see who called his name and he rolls his eyes annoyed. 

“ What do you want? “ Robert asks hostile to Aaron. 

He looks hurt, but he knows it’s the alcohol talking after watching him down a bottle of Vodka and shots with beer. 

“ you are going home now. I’m not letting you go home with him in your drunken state. “ Aaron tells him firmly. He goes to grab Robert’s arm but unsuccessful fails when Robert moves away. 

“ Go away Aaron. You have a boyfriend to get back too. “ 

“ No! No I ended - “ 

Robert turns to Mike. “ Come on lets go back to your place. We’ll have a comforter bed for all night. “ he slurs a bit and Mike nods his head eagerly. 

“ Robert don’t go to his - lets go home. “ 

“ We have ended it Aaron, you kept repeatedly telling me since July last year. We finally departed and become only mates in December. You don’t love me anymore. “ Robert sounded angry till the very end of his rant, he was hurt.   
Robert grabs Mikes arm and they start walking into the darkness, leaving Aaron wiping away tears. 

He’s lost him for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequal to the last chapter.

Robert groaned when he woke up. He blinked slowly, before painfully bolting up in the bed. 

A strangers bed. 

He looked around the unfamiliar room, noting the comic books and DVDs, the posters of superheroes, chef books and clothes. Robert buffs and rubs his eyes tiredly. He pulled last night then. Great. The awkward, ‘ hello I know I just shagged you and you were really great but this is the part where we go our separate ways. ‘ Robert gets up and puts all his clothes back on, before pausing. He looks down and - 

No. It can’t be. Is that a... hickey? 

He rolls his eyes in annoyance and mutters a ‘fuck’. Robert gets his keys, phone and wallet before walking out of the bedroom to follow the noise of a coffee machine in use. 

He could really do with a strong, black coffee. 

“ Hello. “ Mike announces with a smile. Robert smiles tight lipped awkwardly. If the ground could swallow me up can it hurry up? 

“ Hi. “ Robert replies. “ Last night was great and all - “ 

“ - but it was only a fling? “ Mike finishes his sentence with a bit of a smirk. 

Robert forces an awkward laugh. “ Yeh. I’m sorry but I was just really drunk. “ 

“ Yes you were, so was I to be honest. “ Mike says with a chuckle. 

“ Anyway I best be going - “ he trails off nodding towards the front door. Mike smiles politely and both men say goodbye. Robert breathes out a breath, looking around the red bricked buildings with hedges. 

He didn’t even ask where he was. 

Fuck. 

Robert walked down the street till he saw the sign for where he was. 20 minutes away. He got out his phone and rang a taxi. 

///// 

“ Robert! “ 

He glared at the group of woman sat around the table in the Café. He plonked himself down with a sour face on. 

“ How’s the hangover? “ Vanessa asked with a chuckle seeing the man’s unhappy face. 

“ Delightful. “ Robert replied back sarcastically. 

“ Bob do Sugden a English Breakfast with black coffee will ya! “ Kerry shouted out at him and did a thumbs up when Bob shouted will do. 

“ Do you remember last night? “ Venessa asked him. 

He shook his head. “ What did I do? “ he asked fearfully. What did he do? 

“ Well, you drank a whole bottle of Vodka, shots and beers then found that Mike bloke and went to his. “ Kerry told him with a smirk. 

“ How did you know I went to his? “ Robert asked confused. 

“ You told everyone, you hardly kept quite about it. “ 

“ oh my god. “ Robert muttered under his breath. 

“ One, greasy English Breakfast and one strong black coffee. “ Bob said with a cheerful smile. He placed the plate and mug down in front of Robert as he grimaced feeling the bile come up. 

“ Eat it. “ Vanessa ordered him and he made a face at her when he gulped down the coffee. 

“ How was the chef then? “ Bernice teased sitting down next to him, nicking his piece of buttery toast. 

“ Fine. “ he grumbled not bothering to nick the toast back off her. He scoffed the sausage, egg and beans in his mouth. 

“ Was he good in bed? “ Bernice asked with a smirk, as the two other women looked interested. 

He sighed. “ Fine. “ 

“ Was he a good kisser? “ 

“ Did he rock your world? “ 

“ Rock my world? “ He repeated with a cringe face as his forehead crinkled with a frown. 

“ We want the details! “ 

“ And If I tell you will you shut up?” Robert asked them and smirked when they all nodded their heads. Kerry said she won’t guarantee it. “ He was a very good kisser, and in bed it was a little rough. “ mainly because he hasn’t had sex with anyone since Aaron. 

“ Will you be meeting him again? “ Bernice asked with a cheeky grin. 

“ No. I went on the pull didn’t I? That’s the whole point of sleeping with someone for one night. “ Robert told the woman, not noticing Aaron’s fallen face when he entered and heard Robert speak. 

“ You are meant to be in work. “ Rishi unimpressed told Kerry. 

“ I still have 5 minutes! “ 

“ Tough. Go. “ Rishi ordered her to go and went to the till.

“ Why has he woken up on the wrong side of the bed? “ Kerry grumbled. “ Bye. “ she said to them all, and left. 

“ I need to open the Salon actually. “ Bernice mentioned getting her bag on her shoulder. “ You going to be okay? “ she asked noting the pale skin and droopy eyes. 

Robert hummed into his coffee. “ Just tired and the banging head. “ he commented. “ We should do this again though. “ he adds. 

“ what? The free breakfast?” 

Robert chuckles. “ No, the going out getting bladdered again. “ 

“ ah. You were quite the party animal. “ She laughs. Bernice pats his shoulder. “ Remember you and Aaron are broken up. “ she reminds him and looks over to Aaron sitting at the far table pretending not to be watching. Robert frowns at her and glances at his ex husband. 

Oh. Aaron’s been here the whole time. 

Bernice leaves Robert at the table alone as he carries on drinking his warm coffee. 

“ How was your night out then?” Aaron asks him with a small smile looking like he is rooting for information. 

“ Good. “ Robert softly smiles.   
“ I didn’t know I drank so much.” He chuckles regretfully. 

“ You look like the walking dead.” 

“ Hmm feel it. “ Robert grumbles. “ How was your first night in then? “ Aaron frowns.   
“ with Alex. “ he pushes. 

“ Oh. We’ve broken up. “ Aaron tells him awkwardly, last night events coming to his mind. 

“ Why? I thought he was the perfect, fit bloke that you love and your mum adores. “ Robert chuckles cheekily. 

‘ That you love. ‘   
Is he taking the bloody piss? 

“ No, he was boring. There was no spark there, no passion. He was dull. “ 

“ Did you tell that to his face? Bit harsh don’t you think? “ Robert asks surprised by his honesty. 

“ Err no. Just said it wasn’t working. “ Aaron replied, deciding this isn’t the place to lay his heart on the table in the middle of the cafeteria. 

Robert nods his head understanding. “ Relationships do fizzle out. “ he mentions. 

It didn’t with you though. Aaron thinks. 

“ I need to get changed, “ Robert grumbles. “ Been in these since yesterday. I’ll see ya around. “ Robert smiles and leaves a heartbroken Aaron sat there. 

I miss you so much. We should be celebrating our wedding anniversary. 

//////// 

“ Beer please. “ Robert asks Chas with a smile. 

“ And how was your night out with the girls then? “ Chas asks him with a slight harshness to her voice. 

He shrugs his shoulders.   
“ Alright. “ 

“ Sounds ravishing. “ She replied sarcastically before serving another customer. 

“ Robert? “ 

He turned around and saw it was Mike. 

The same Mike who he spoke to this morning. Was he stalking him? 

“ Err yeh? “ 

“ I know this looks like I’m stalking you but I’m not - “ He chuckles awkwardly. Aaron walks in from the back far door seeing his husband and Mike, ( the prick who took slept with his husband Aaron likes to cool him, ) talking at the bar. Aaron’s face hardens, feels the jealousy swirl around his stomach watching them talk. 

“ It’s just I remember you saying you lived in Emmerdale and this morning I noticed you left your watch here. So- “ he awkwardly slides the watch towards Robert on the wooden surface. “ I just wanted to give this back to the rightful owner. “ he smiles awkwardly. 

Robert slides the watch on.   
“ I honestly forgot I was even wearing this. Thank you. “ 

“ No problem - “ 

“ You two are on a date?! “ Kerry bellows seeing the two men talk. 

“ No we’re- “ 

“ i know! That’s what - I knew I was the matchmaker! “ Bernice says loudly with cheerfulness. 

Robert sighs heavily noticing the eyes starring at him. He feels his cheeks go hot. 

“ Yeh we are on a date - “ Mike pipes up cheekily. 

What! 

Robert turns his head that fast he may have whiplash. “ No we - “ 

Aaron storms over to them and yanks Robert’s arm with that much force he’s surprised it hasn’t dislocated. 

“ I need a word with you. “ Aaron tells him darkly, voice full of anger and frustration and just hurt. 

“ wha - “ 

Honestly Robert just wishes he stayed home. To save all the humiliation. 

“ What the fuck do you think your planning at? “ Aaron hisses in his face, his hands clutching the blue jumper in hand fulls.   
Robert can feel his hot breath on his face, sees his ocean blue eyes full of fear than anger. 

“ What do - “ 

“ You waving it under my nose for eh!? You and your new fucking fella! Going out yesterday gettin’ hammed, getting dressed in those tight jeans and shirt to make me jealous? “ He carries on to hiss in his face. Aaron looks from Robert’s eyes to plump lips, eyes to plump lips. “ Did you like it? “ he spits. 

Robert is that stunned it makes a delayed reaction. “ Like What? “ 

Aaron pushes Robert against the wall harder as he pushes himself against Robert. 

“ Was he a good kisser? “ He asks angry. “ Did you kiss him like you used to kiss me? “ his voice suddenly goes soft. “ was it full of passion? Heat? Like the air is knocked out of you? Like this. “ 

Aaron grabs both sides of the blondes face and kisses him hard on the lips. Robert doesn’t respond for 3 bloody seconds before touching Aaron all over. His left hand going under Aaron’s shirt and feeling him, whilst his other hand is going through the brunette curls. Aaron pushes his crotch further into Robert’s and moans loudly before pulling away both panting. 

“ Did you kiss him like that? “ Aaron repeats again panting, his voice soft, pleading nearly. 

Robert watches his (ex) husband look so desperate. How Aaron is panting, cheeks pink, hair a mess, like this is his final chance and he is reaching for it with both hands. 

Robert’s Brain catches up to the moment and he turns angry.   
“ What the hell Aaron?! “ he shouts. “ Why are you kissing me for?! You kept telling me we’re over! And now your - your doing this?! “ 

One tear runs down Aaron’s face. “ I - I can’t stop denying it any longer! “ Aaron shouts back at him passionately. 

“ Denying What? “ Robert asks with a frown, a little bit of hope bubbling in his chest. 

“ I love you. I’ve always loved you and being with Alex made me realise how much I miss you and I want my husband back. “ Aaron pleads passionately. 

Robert shakes his head in denial. “ No. you don’t get to do this Aaron! “ He shouts. “ You can’t just choose when you want me back you know! “ 

“ I’m not choosing! “ 

“ Yes you are! You are choosing when you want me again! You told me at Christmas we can only ever be friends, you told me if you do break up with Alex you won’t ever take me back. “ Robert tells him with a sad voice. “ So Why now? “ he asks quietly. 

“ Because I’ve accepted that I can’t live in denial anymore. “ 

“ I - I can’t do this. “ Robert confesses exhausted. 

“ Do What? “ Aaron whispers scared. 

“ Hoping that you really want me. When you don’t. Valentines you nearly kiss me, you ring and then say its pocket dial. “ Robert tells him tiredly. Aaron cries silently hating that he is listing off the things he’s done. “ You don’t love me anymore Aaron, Yeh you’ve broken up with Alex but you moved him into the Mill, you stayed with him for 6 months - “ 

“ Don’t you dare say I don’t love you! “ Aaron yells angry at him.   
“ I love you even more! You are the best dad Seb could ever have! You have grown so much since Christmas. It’s made me realise that I can’t lose you again, when I saw you leaving with that bloke I felt my heart turn to stone. I kept imagining all these scenarios with you and him getting married, being husbands and dads, having that massive house full of kids and dogs and I WANT THAT. “ Aaron screams at him getting his point across. 

“ You - don’t mean that. “ Robert whispers voice cracking. 

Aaron half smiles as he takes a step further to him. “ I love you Robert. I know what I’m getting myself into, your smug, arrogant, cocky and you have terrible taste in music, you dance worse than Paddy and that’s saying something but your my husband, your my Robert who’ve I’ve loved for 4 whole years. We’ve been through thick and thin, but we’re Aaron and Robert, and it will always be like that. “ 

“ Cheesy or what? “ Robert chuckles lightly wiping away his tears. 

Aaron smiles weakly, he cups his jaw. “ Please Robert can you just come home with me? “ he pleads, voice soft. 

“ Of course I’ll come home with you. “ Robert whispers against his lips. Aaron looks relieved hearing those words coming out of his mouth. Aaron hugs Robert, and kisses him on the lips. 

“ I missed you Mr Sugden. “ Robert whispers with a beaming, soft smile. 

“ Mr Dingle. “ 

“ Yeh? “ Robert replies with a grin. 

“ Shut up. “ Aaron whispers, his face reflecting Robert’s smiling one. 

They sway together for a short while, fully content in their embrace before walking back to the Mill holding hands. Aaron unlocks the door gently as they walk in, in comfortable silence. Aaron takes Robert to bed. 

Their bed. 

He gently places kisses on Robert’s neck as he whispers he’s going to take his time. They aren’t going to have sex, they’re going to make love. Aaron takes off Robert’s jumper and pauses seeing what’s on Robert’s stomach. The hickey. 

Robert senses the stillness and opens his eyes to see Aaron starring at his stomach. Robert looks guilty as he gently takes Aaron’s hands and places kisses on them. 

“ Just ignore it okay? “ He whispers. 

Aaron looks at Robert with an unreadable expression on as he places a wet kiss on his lips.   
“ I’m going to mark you again, to make you mine. “ he whispers in his ear as he strokes Robert’s chest with one finger. 

“ I was already yours. “ Robert tells him with a soft voice, wrapping his hand around his husbands neck. He snogs his husband hard on the lips and goes with it when Aaron gently pushes him backwards on his back and straddles him. 

Aaron places kisses all over Robert’s front, as he sucks on Robert’s skin leaving a red mark. 

“ I missed you so much - “ Aaron moans against Robert’s lips again. He slides his hand down to feel the hard cock of his husband. “ I could never do this with him - but with you it feels amazing - “ He moans deep in his throat as he tightens his grip on Robert’s hard dick. He pushes his crotch further against his husbands causing so much friction it hurts so good. 

“ Aaron... “ He moans pushing his hips up. 

Aaron presses his lips against Robert’s and leaves a lazy, wet kiss in its absence. 

“ I want to take my time with you. I want you to wait for me. “ Aaron tells him deep in his throat. He smiles when Robert practically whimpers. Aaron slides down his body and sucks lightly on Robert’s cock, tasting the leaking cum. 

“ Did it feel like this? “ Aaron asks deep in his throat from desire. He strokes Robert’s cock teasingly smirks when Robert moans louder and whimpers to have his orgasm. “ Did you whimper like this when he touched you? “ He moans against Robert’s neck referring to Mike. Robert gasps out a no. “ Did he make you a little slut? Begging for him to suck you off? Begging to be filled up? Or was it just a meaningless shag? Quick and easy? Only me can make you like this. “ he growls against his neck, kissing hard just under his ear. 

“ only - only you - “ Robert moans again, letting Aaron be in charge. 

“ Even when you had a quickie with that fella you were still mine. “ Aaron growls at him, snogging him on the lips. 

“ J-just yours - “ Robert moans through his words. 

Aaron smirks before sucking off Robert off and within minutes Robert came in Aaron’s mouth. Robert’s cock at the back of his throat as Aaron was swallowing the thick, smooth white liquid. Aaron pulled away and licked the cum off his lips watching Robert pant and look so flushed and exhausted with sweat dripping off him. 

“ Bet that was better than with Mike ay? “ Aaron responds smugly laying on top of his husband wiping away the drenched blonde hair off his forehead. 

“ Mmm’amazing. “ he says droopily. 

“ I missed you so much Rob. “ Aaron tells him quietly. “ I missed my husband, missed our domestics and little petty arguments. I’m so glad I’ve got you back. “ 

Robert smiles tiredly as he pulls himself up a bit to kiss Aaron’s lip but captures his jaw instead. They fall asleep on top each other, in cum and sweat not the slightest bothered because they are together after all these months of being apart.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #28 - Robert forgets to put his wedding ring back on after taking a shower. Aaron finds that very ring sitting on the bedside table. He isn’t too pleased about it.

“ ROBERT! “ 

“ What have you done now? “ Liv tells Robert with a smirk hearing her brothers angry voice bellowing from his and Robert’s bedroom. 

Robert looks at her equally confused. “ Nothing! “ he says defensively. “ Why do you always assume it’s me?! “ he asks her offended. 

The teen shrugs her shoulders still smirking. “ Because your a muppet. “ she tells him simply as Robert just glares at her. 

Both of them turn to heat heavy footsteps running down the stairs and are greeted with Aaron looking pissed off. 

“ Why aren’t you wearing your ring? “ He tells him angry. He has his hands on his hips as he stares at his husband. 

“ What? Yeh I am! “ Robert replies, he looks down at his left hand and - 

Oh no. 

Aaron shows Robert his ring in his face, like actually in his face till Robert’s eyes only see the ring and his husbands fingers. Robert swots away Aaron’s hand to get some personal space again as it was invaded. 

“ You forgot this precise ring Robert, you forgot you have a husband. “ Aaron tells him with a disappointment voice on. And yeh maybe he is being a bit of a drama queen ( prince. ) 

Liv laughs at her brother being over dramatic. “ To be fair, you two have been married for 5 years now. How can he forget about you? “ she chuckles. 

Robert nodded in agreement with Liv, pointing at her to make his point stronger. 

Two against one and all.

“ I haven’t forgotten about you Aaron. “ He tells him softly, wanting to laugh but yeh - best not too. 

Inappropriate time as his husband is having some sort of moment. 

“ Well that means you have gotten too used to being married then! You can’t just forget about your ring Robert! “ 

“ What is your idea then to make me not forget about my ring? “ Robert asks him, finding his husbands little meltdown adorable. 

Aaron stands up straighter and coughs getting ready for his speech. “ You will clean up Snow’s shit ( the Husky dog. ) outside for 3 weeks, you will clean Annie and Jacob’s nappies for 2 whole weeks, you will make me and Liv and our two children tea for 4 weeks, you will do the food shopping for 3 weeks, you will clean the house for a week and finally you will be making it up to your husband for forgetting your ring.” 

Robert stares in shook. Horror even. 

Liv looks between them both and laughs seeing Robert’s stillness. She puts both of her fingers against Robert’s neck to find a pulse. 

“ I think your list of chores have killed him Aaron. “ Liv mentions laughing. 

Aaron shrugs his shoulders unbothered but he does have a ghost of a smile on. 

“ W-wh - you bein’ serious!? “ Robert finally lets out. 

Aaron nods his head. “ Yep. All those chores are to remind you to never forget about your ring again. “ he smiles brightly as he pats Robert’s shoulder and leaves a kiss on his cheek.   
“ You will be doing all our tea first and then you can start cleaning up outside. “ Aaron tells him with a serious face on. 

“You are actually being serious aren’t you? “ Robert lets out standing by the couch looking at his husband. 

Aaron smiles sarcastically as he hands Robert the rubber gloves and bag to Robert. 

“ Yep. “ He makes sure to pop the ‘ p. ‘ he looks at his watch before looking back up to Robert. “ you have one hour and then your picking up Annie and Jacob. “ Aaron orders him with a evil smirk. Robert walks past him with a pout and goes to do his many tasks. 

“ Wow. “ All Liv lets out with a surprised by her brother being so strict. 

Aaron looks at her and smiles finding the whole situation funny. He looks through the kitchen window and waves cheerfully in the window at Robert who sticks the middle finger at him. 

Never, ever, forget to wear your wedding ring or Aaron Sugden - Dingle will come for you.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #29 - Little domestic argument.

Aaron looked up from his phone and saw Robert come back in with a parcel in his hands looking pleased. 

“ what have you got? “ Aaron asked him. 

Robert looked from the brown box to Aaron and sat down on the couch. 

“ Barbour international duke waxed jacket. “ Robert told him pleasingly not looking up at him as he got the jacket out. 

“ So? A jacket then? “ 

“ Yeh a jacket. “ Robert told him heavily. 

He stood up and put the jacket on and it was sad to watch because he looked like a little kid. He was stretching his arms and seeing if the jacket fitted him. 

To see if it was the one. 

“ How much was it? “ Aaron asked him and sensing how Robert went quite and looked guilty. It obviously was a lot.   
“ How much Robert? “ he told him firmly, voice dangerously calm.

“ It doesn’t really matter does it? “ 

Aaron stared at him. 

“ 1 hundred and ninety nine pounds. “ 

“ that much for a bloody coat?!” 

“ your jacket was the same make! And it was a hundred and seventy nine pounds! “ Robert said defensively as Aaron was being a little bit of a hypocrite. 

“ mine was 20 pounds cheaper! So that 20 quid got us food! “ 

Robert looked at him with a frown and a confused face.   
“ Bu - you still paid loads! “ He said. “ What is the point of this discussion?! “ 

“ I don’t know now. “ 

Robert laughed and so did Aaron at the pointless little domestic argument. 

“ Just we do need to save money Rob. “ Aaron eventually told him. 

“ I know, but it was a nice jacket and I couldn’t help myself. “ Robert told him with a soft voice sitting next to him as they cuddled together. 

“ And the navy jumper from that shop? 90 quid or something? “ 

Robert stared into nothing his face doing a ‘ oh shit face. ‘ 

“ You said you liked it! “ 

“ Yeh I did like it and I also liked the blowjob as well but you paid 90 quid for it. “ 

“ Doesn’t matter. “ Robert mumbled into his husbands chest.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #30 - One of Robert’s old London mates come to make a surprise visit and in aid of an alibi.

“ Why do you always put honey on the parsnips for? “ Aaron asked his husband actually curious about it. Every Sunday Robert makes Sunday Lunch, with roasted ham, carrots, peas roasted spuds and a big Yorkshire Pudding with those horny roasted parsnips. 

Robert shrugs his shoulders before putting the tray into the oven and timing it for 60 minutes. He looks at Aaron as he dries his hands with the kitchen towel. 

“ Because it tastes better and mum used to do it. “ he tells him with a soft memory of Sarah doing their Sunday Lunch. It would be the best time of the Sunday for Robert to watch his mother cut the vegetables and make their lunch. Jack took over when Sarah died. He tried to make it just like Sarah’s but it was never the same. 

Everything was never the same since she died. 

Aaron smiles softly at his husband. “ You must’ve loved watching her cook or do it with her. “ he says with a gentle voice. 

“ Yeh, yeh I did. I think that’s where I got my love for cooking from and Victoria. “ 

“ You should become a chef. “ Aaron suggested to him, standing in front of him as he slid his arms around Robert’s mid - section. 

“ Already was back in London. “ he told him. 

Aaron rose his eyebrows in surprise. “ You never told me. “ 

“ Didn’t really have a reason to suppose. “ Robert tells him not actually knowing why he never mentioned it. 

“ You’ll always be my chef. “ Aaron smiles as he places a wet kiss to Robert’s lips. 

“ Thank god. You and Liv would be living off frozen food or the pubs food for the rest of your lives. “ Robert mocks. 

Aaron gently pinches his husbands love handles offended. “ oi! I’m not that bad!”

“ Beans on toast? “ 

“ Sunday lunch and a bacon sarnie actually as well. “ Aaron defends himself with a smirk. 

“ i love how you think that’s good. “ Robert patronise with a smirk jokingly offending him. He kisses him again before pulling away because of a knock on the front door. 

“ Who would that be? “ Aaron asks frowning still standing by the counter watching Robert walk towards the door. 

“ I don’t know Aaron. How I’m I supposed to know? “ 

Robert opens the front door and stares in horror. 

“ Hello Robert. “ He smirks at him. 

Conner Jenson. 

“ I told you never come back again! “ Robert hisses at him, looking over to his shoulder to see if Aaron isn’t there. 

Conner keeps on smirking as he looks Robert up and down with hunger in his eyes. “ I see your married. “ he states out.  
“ Who’s the lucky lady? Or man?” He smirks again playfully. 

“ That is none of your business.” He hisses at him. 

“ Who is it Robert?! “ 

Aaron calls out from the living room. 

“ Oh! Your married to a bloke?! “ Conner laughs in surprised.   
“ To be honest that came as a shocker. “ he laughs again. 

Robert clicks his jaw as he stares at him. “ What do you want? “ 

“ A favour. “ 

“ Who’s this Rob? “ Aaron asks behind his husband seeing the ginger haired man standing outside the porch. 

“ Nobody. “ Robert tells him. 

Conner smirks as he pats Robert’s back and leans forward as he stretches out his hand.   
“ Conner Jenson. “ he pleases to tell Aaron. He retreats his arm back as Aaron looks at his hand not making an attempt to shake his hand. 

“ You never mentioned him? “ Aaron told Robert with a frown. 

“ With good reason too. “ Robert tells his husband before looking at Conner. “ What do you want? “ he repeats again. 

“ Can I just tell you inside? Better than standing in the cold?” 

Robert sighs heavily knowing if he said no he won’t go away. Robert stands out of the way to let him into the house. Conner smiles at them both passing and walks into the big living room. 

“ Nice place. “ Conner aspects looking satisfied with the room decor. 

“ What do you want? “ Aaron asks him not liking how he wonders around in his home as if he owns the place. 

“ I need a favour off Robert. “ He delights in telling them. 

“ What favour? “ Robert asks him with a frown reflecting Aaron’s confused and hard stare. 

“ I got into some dodgy stuff. “ he tells them heavily. 

“ How is that our business? “ Aaron asks him not taking note of ‘ our. ‘ like every problem is his and Robert’s. 

“ Not to be rude but it’s Robert’s business and not yours. “ Conner tells him with a not sad voice. 

“ It is my business when my husband is involved. “ Aaron tells him with a hard controlled voice. 

“ So you have finally came out then? “ Conner lets out surprised looking at Robert. 

Robert huffs annoyed. He wants to throttle him. “ What favour do you have Conner? “ he asks heavily. 

“ I was in a rubbery, someone accidentally died and I don’t have an alibi. “ 

“ How did someone accidentally die? “ Aaron asks him frowning deeper. 

“ Someone shot a woman accidentally. “ Conner tells him. 

“ And why haven’t you got an alibi? “ Robert asks him annoyed. 

“ Because I don’t have anyone in London do I? You remember what we used to do? “ he smirks at Robert’s paled face. “ That’s the only people I do have but I obviously can’t tell them can I? “ 

“ And if I do your favour, give you an alibi will that be it? “ Robert asks him nearly giving in. He ignores Aaron’s stern, angry stare. “ There won’t be any comebacks on me? “ 

“ Nope. All you do is tell them the date, time, location and what we were doing or talking about. “ he smiles simply. He sounds like he has done this before. 

Robert sighs heavily. He looks at Aaron and then back at Conner. “ can you give me a day to think about it? “ 

Conner laughs. “ Of course Robert. I don’t want you getting into trouble with your hubby do I? “ he mocks nastily. Conner walks over to Robert and pats him on the shoulder. “ I give you till 12:00 tomorrow and I will give you money for being a good boy. “ he mocks darkly and letting himself out. Robert looks sick from that name. A flashback from his London days. 

“ You aren’t seriously going to think about it are you? “ Aaron tells him angry. 

Robert looks up at him and looks panicked. He gets up to walk to the kitchen and gets a beer out. 

“ I need to give him an alibi. “ 

“ Why? “ 

“ Because he’s a mate from London. We helped each other all our lives, even when we don’t want anything to do with each other we help each other. “ Robert tells him heavily yet passionately. He hates Conner, yet he loves him deep deep down - a tiny bit of his heart belongs to Conner. It’s like first love and then your stuck with that part of you where you will always care about them regardless. 

“ But Why? “ Aaron repeats confused- frustrated. 

Robert looks pained. “ I can’t tell you. You’ll see me differently and I can’t cope with that. “ he tells him strangled with emotions. 

Aaron walks over to his husband and gently strokes his arms with a worried face. “ I will not see you differently Rob. You are my husband and will always be my husband. “ 

“ You know I left Emmerdale when dad forced me to go? “ he waits for Aaron to nod his head.   
“ And when I kissed that farm-boy? “ another nod. “ That was Conner. We both left the Village and went to London. “ 

“ Conner was the person you kissed? “ Aaron lets out slowly. 

Robert nods his head slowly.   
“ When we were in London - we were obviously homeless, jobless and living on the streets.” 

“ What happened to the car? “ 

“ Broke down. We couldn’t sell it ‘cos it wasn’t worth anything. So we slept around dodgy streets till - “ Robert stops talking. The feeling of dirty, fingers all over him, people pushing themselves into him coming all back to the surface again. 

Aaron looks confused by the stillness of him. “ .. Rob? ... “ 

Robert slips out of Aaron’s embrace and paces a small circle till he stops and looks at Aaron with hands on hips. 

“ This pimp helped us out. “ he tells him quietly ashamed. 

“ ... You - you used to be a prostitute? “ he lets out slowly. 

Robert nods his head slowly, blinking back tears. “ It was the only way to get money! To have a roof under our - my - head! “ Robert nearly shouts at him immediately on the defensive. Robert’s eyes are wet with tears, heart hammering in his chest feelings of resentment of what he used to do. 

Aaron hates seeing him look so distressed. He walks over to Robert and pulls him in a hug. Wanting him to calm down, needing him to know Aaron doesn’t see him any different as he did 20 minutes ago. 

“ I know - okay just calm down for me Yeh? “ Aaron whispers against his husbands ear. He feels Robert’s broken sobs against him. 

“ I hate that I used to do that! “ he cries. “ that I could sell myself for money! “ He gasps out pulling away from Aaron. He wipes away his tears from his eye and jaw and breaths heavily. “ We helped each other all through the 3 years of it. Through the dodgy stuff, through the low moments and the times when we just wanted to feel close to someone who wasn’t a client. “ he tells him the truth as it all comes pouring out of him now. 

“ Three years? “ Aaron repeats surprised with a nameless emotion. 

“ Yeh. We couldn’t get out of it because the ‘ Boss ‘ till he got stabbed. “ Robert tells him heavily with bitterness and hatred. Robert sees the pour shock on Aaron’s face hearing that and all he wants is this day to never have happened. “ One of the lads in our flat got into an argument with him and it obviously got heated till he lost his temper and stabbed the boss in the stomach. “ Robert tells him emotionless like it’s nothing. 

Aaron doesn’t know what to say or even look. He feels so sorry for Robert to even gone through all that. 

“ Did you wittiness it? “ He asks him quietly. 

Robert nods his head numbly.   
“ Watched him bleed to death. I saw the terror in his eyes as the life drained out of him. “ Aaron stares, stunned. Robert looks traumatised. “ All of us legged it out of there. Me and all of the lads made a packed to keep in touch whenever we needed each other. But now it’s only Conner that’s still in contact. “ 

“ why? “ 

“ The 8 lads got killed some of them separately. Murdered, ran over, drug overdose, heart attack. “ he lists off numbly.   
“ And that’s why I need to keep in contact with Conner. Why I need to help him because we’ve been through everything together. “ 

“ God Robert - I - I don’t know what to say. “ he shakes his head totally amazed by the new information. By the image of a young Robert going through all that. 

Robert shrugs his shoulders.   
“ Do you want me to leave? “ he asks fearfully. 

“ Why would I want you to leave? “ Aaron asks confused. 

“ Because what I have just said.” Like it’s obvious. 

Aaron shakes his head. “ You are staying right here, your not going anywhere. Your past is apart of you, and because of the things you did to survive shouldn’t be judged by Rob. “ he tells him passionately. 

Robert breaks down into tears.   
“ I thought you wouldn’t want anything to do with me! “ 

“ Of course not Robert. I’m your husband and will always stick by you through whatever your going through okay? “ Aaron tells him truthfully into his blonde thick hair. Robert cries silently into his husbands chest. “ You know everything about my life and it would be unfair of me to do the same to you. “ 

Robert hugs him tighter needing to feel his husband closer to him as too protect him. 

“ Thank you for being understanding. “ He whispers. He is so glad Aaron hasn’t chucked him out, that Aaron understands him. 

Aaron smiles weakly at him and hugs him tighter knowing what Robert needs right now. They stay hugging each other for 10 minutes till they pull away and Robert sighs heavily and wipes his face again. He throws cold water over his face to freshen himself up a bit more. 

“ What you going to do then? “ Aaron asks him after a moments silence. 

“ Going to tell Conner that I will help him out and then speak to the police to back him up. “ Robert says heavily. 

“ I don’t want you getting into trouble Rob. “ Aaron tells him scared. 

“ I won’t Aaron. I’ll be careful okay? “ he smiles reassuring him as he hugs him again.   
Aaron looks at him vulnerable hating how Robert is going through the illegal route. 

“ He mentioned money being involved. Will that he from the robbery? “ He asks him naively. 

“ Yeh I assume so. “ 

“ At least we could put it towards a holiday or something couldn’t we? “ Aaron jokes trying to lighten up the mood. Robert looks at him before smirking at his husbands sense of humour. 

“ I guess we could. “ He smirks against his lips and tongue kisses him. They have a little bit of a snogging session before Robert pulls away and getting out the tray of food. 

“ Glad this hasn’t burnt. “ Robert comments as he puts the food onto the plates. He hears Aaron chuckle and frowns when he turns around Aaron has this massive grin on his face. 

“ It’s just so us isn’t it? “ Aaron smiles as he says it. “ Getting involved with dodgy stuff, lyin’ to the police and then your putting our Sunday Lunch onto the plates as we eat as a family.” 

“ Well when you put it like that. “ 

Aaron carries on to smile as he slides his arms around Robert’s waist and props his chin on Robert’s shoulder. 

“ Remember to give me the most carrots and ham. “ 

“ Of course dear. “ he mocks.   
“ of can I forget? “ he tells him sarcastically. Aaron pinches his side as his response. 

“ Tell Liv to get her backside back here or her lunch will be met in the bin. “ 

And Aaron does as he’s told.   
They are not letting what happened today turn nasty and ruining their happy moods. Robert texted Conner later on and got a response back telling him great, Robert always does as he is told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t expect this to make total sense. I originally got the idea of Cain needing Robert’s contacts, but then i was stuck on a whim when I couldn’t think of what Cain could of done. Then this with the idea of Conner came to my head and now you have this - mess.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #31 - Aaron finds Robert’s naked men magazines under his side of the bed. He leaves it till he finds Robert looking up half naked men on the laptop and they have a discussion about Robert’s sexuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in late October ( Nov/Dec period. ) 2016. Aaron and Robert are happily married in this and are living in the Mill.

Aaron found the magazines under the bed on a Tuesday. When he had nothing to do at the scrapyard and he decided ‘ fuck it ‘ I’m going home. Robert was at a meeting in Hotton with a very important client and Liv was at College. So, it was just Aaron wondering about in the Mill cleaning their bedroom. When he came across the magazines under Robert’s side of the bed. At first Aaron thought they were just innocent mags, till he looked at the naked man, and the title, and the their pages of naked men. 

And the dirty, kinky words.  
And Websites.  
And Phone numbers.  
And even shops to where you can get the items. 

To say Aaron was a bit shocked ( and horny, ) was a bit of a understatement. He didn’t even know his husband liked reading magazines with ( half ) naked men in. When did he ever read them? He and Robert always went to bed together and snuggled up to each other. Maybe Robert brought them and forgot about them?  
One thing he has to agree is, he and Robert have very good taste in men.

///////// 

It was a few weeks later when Aaron stumbled onto some new magazines again. The magazines had this time two men kissing, or only in their boxers hard, with water dripping off them, running down their toned bodies. In the other pages it had men in uniform, or men holding chains, rose in their mouth. The different types of blokes had messy, shiny, out grown beautiful black, blonde, ginger hair. 

What the hell is Robert into? 

Aaron quickly put the magazines back in their original place when he heard Robert coming in. 

Aaron came down the stairs as he greeted Robert with a wet kiss to the lips. He slid his arms around his husbands waist and smiled softly at him. 

He loves him so much, and is still falling in love with him. 

“ You alright? “ Robert whispered against his lips still holding him on the second staircase step. 

Aaron nodded softly, thinking should he bring up the magazines? He doesn’t want to ruin this soft moment between them either. 

Robert dropped his work bag onto the floor as he started kissing Aaron’s neck. The kisses were lazy and wet all over his side neck. Aaron was moaning already from the first kiss, leaning against the rail as Robert pushed himself against his husband and running his long, thin fingers through the brunette messy curls. 

“ I missed you .. so much ... “ Robert moans against Aaron’s neck tugging Aaron’s crotch towards him using the belt loop. 

“ Mmm s’only been a day. “ Aaron moaned with a slight smirk. He couldn’t think straight, all the blood and his brain going down to his hard crotch. 

“ Still too long. “ Robert whispered against Aaron’s lips and slipping his tongue in between Aaron’s lips. They were snogging like hungry teenagers but they couldn’t care less. Why would they? When it felt so magical to snog your husband off? Feeling them harden as you kiss them and run your fingers through the thick messy hair and grip the strands tightly. 

“ Mmm Robert... fuck...me.. “ 

He pulled away smirking with desire and eager in his eyes when Aaron moaned and whimpered from the loss of contacted. Robert pulled Aaron’s wrist and both men ran up the stairs to their room and slamming the door. Robert gently ( but with a bit of force, ) pushed Aaron onto the bed and straddled him. 

“ Come on husband let’s see what you got? “ Aaron teased dirtily beneath him gripping Robert’s hips and forcing Robert on top of him. 

Robert did show him for 1 hour straight what he’s got. 

//////// 

Only the following day, Aaron saw Robert on his laptop browsing through Google looking at half naked men again.

“ Why you looking at men with only their boxers on for? “ Aaron asked frowning peeping over Robert’s shoulder. 

And Robert looked like a startled deer caught in bright red headlights. 

“ It - it just came on - “ 

Aaron could laugh at how his husband looked so nervous and awkward. It was like when your 15 years old, looking at something your not supposed too and your parents come in. 

Aaron sat beside his husband and took pity on him. 

“ I know Robert. “ 

Robert looked at him guiltily but still played dumb. “ Know what?” 

He sighed. “ I know about your magazines under the bed. “ he mentioned heavily. 

“ Were you spying on me? “ He asked him defensively. 

“ No, I just stumbled onto them.” 

“ How can you just “ stumble “ on to them? “ 

“ Because i was cleaning and looked under the bed and saw magazines so I wondered what they were. “ Aaron told him. 

Robert nodded his head slowly and shut down his laptop as he stood up and got himself a beer.  
To calm his nerves of being exposed about his secret, ( was it even a secret though?? ) 

“ Right..... “ 

“ So? Are you going to tell me why you have magazines with naked blokes on? Or just gonna leave it? “ 

Robert looked pained. He feels so awkward. It was just something for him and didn’t expect anyone to find out. It wasn’t this massive betrayal or anything, but maybe he started looking at them because he wanted to explore his own sexuality more? To see what he likes and dislikes, what men he liked and what type of man he liked. Which was obviously Aaron, his husband who will always be his type of man but still... 

Robert sighed heavily.  
“ Do you really want to know? Or if I don’t will you start being jealous and all stressed out about it? “ Robert wasn’t being mean to him. He is genuinely concerned about how Aaron feels about this awkward situation. 

And honestly Aaron didn’t have a massive problem about Robert looking at magazines with blokes on. It was only models who were probably photoshopped 2x 100 times to look that good. Aaron was only curious why his husband was suddenly into reading and looking at naked men, because all the years of knowing him he has never seen Robert read that sort of thing. 

Okay. Maybe he is looking a bit too deep into this and being dramatic and exaggerating this whole simple thing. But he is still curious about it. 

“ Not jealous or stressed but wondering maybe. “ Aaron finally said as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“ I went to a shop and saw the magazines and got ‘em. “ 

“ Why? “ Aaron asked and maybe it came out a little bit judgmental than anything. He has looked at magazines in the past with men in. He doesn’t know why he is making this a massive deal out of it. Again, maybe he just wants to get to know more about his husband and what he likes in men maybe. “ I’m not having a go or anything. I think it’s just - I want to find out more stuff ‘bout ya I suppose. “ 

Robert looked at him with that vulnerable face where he feels like he can’t say what he truly wants to speak about. He still feels like he will be judged about his sexuality. He is out but proud? Maybe not exactly there just yet. He still has those moments when he remembers his dad’s opinion about him kissing that farm lad. How would he feel about his own son being bisexual. With the added 15 years of hiding who he truly is. He still feels like he hasn’t rooted into his bisexuality still. Some days he feels comfortable within himself and some days he feels like he still doesn’t know how to cope with being in a marriage with a man. What he knows is that he is proud of being in a relationship with Aaron, but it’s more about himself and his dads words playing a role with his thoughts than anything.

“ I think it’s just - I want to find out more about myself. My sexuality more? “ Robert pushed out through the tight voice. 

Aaron looked at his husband and nodded his head softly, knowing that it is hard for him to talk about his bisexuality. 

“ I never really had a proper chance of discovering myself when I was a teen. Yeh I kissed a boy but then had my dad beating me up for it. I think it’s just - with my dad’s thoughts and actions plus me lying to myself I never got a chance to find out more about myself. You get what I mean? “ 

“ Yeh, I do get about finding out your sexuality not the bi part obviously. “ Aaron chuckled lightheartedly. “ With me, after accepting myself I was in relationships with men openly -“ 

“ I don’t think I’ve truly accepted myself. I might have a bit but I think I’ll always have my dad’s actions and how he thought I was a disappointment. “ Robert told him with a sad voice, looking down at his shoes by the mention of his dad saying he was a disappointment. He looked up at his husbands passionate and firm looking face when he slid his arms around his waist and held him closely. 

“ You are not a disappointment.” Aaron told him with a passionate voice like he literally wants to drill into Robert’s head he is not what his dad thinks of him. 

Robert smiles weakly and plays with the fabric of Aaron’s jumper from his back. “ I know that. Now. But sometimes I do feel like I am failing him, ruining the image he had of me. “ 

“ He was twat. “ Aaron told him bluntly, smirking when Robert let out a surprised chuckle. Aaron smiled till he turned serious.  
“ Both of our dad’s did terrible things to us and made us feel like being gay or bisexual was wrong. For many years we were guilty for liking boys till we actually said we were gay or bi.” He told him truthfully feeling like he isn’t making sense as the whole talking about this isn’t his strongest point. “ What I’m meaning to say is, our dad’s can’t rule our lives anymore. Both dead. We are free of them now Rob, and I know that’s easily said than done but I can help ya to feel more comfortable if you want? “ he smiled unsure. 

Robert smiled again weakly and stroked Aaron’s back up and down. “ yeh if you want. “ 

Aaron returned the smile and gently kissed Robert on the lips. “ So, on a brighter note, wanna see which blokes we both like? “ Aaron joked with a smile, wanting Robert to be more comfortable and after the half serious conversation they had. 

Robert huffed out a chuckle. He still felt some what awkward about this but he knows Aaron is only trying to make him happy. 

“ Yeh okay then. “ He tells him quietly against his husbands lips. 

“ Do you want me to get them or? “ He trailed off. 

“ You can get them if you want and I’ll order us a pizza. “ he suggested. Aaron nodded his head with a smile and ran up the stairs to fetch the magazines. 

They sat on the sofa for 2 hours looking, talking and having banter about the men in these and flirting with each other about how they would fit in some of the styles the models have. Robert felt normal when doing this with his husband, and he came to the conclusion that Aaron’s right ( isn’t it he always?) his dad is dead. Robert is free of him and should let go of the past and be comfortable within himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if i’ve upset anyone with how I wrote this as Robert’s thoughts. Robert finally came out in the woods and said he was bi. I wanted to write him feeling uncomfortable still about his sexuality.
> 
> // 
> 
> Honestly I was going to write this fluffy and soft but yeh that didn’t turn out like how I expected. 😂


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #32 - Aaron has a soft moment when watching Star Wars with his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you even call this Aaron feels? Idrc - Here is some Aaron feels. 
> 
> :)

Both Aaron and Robert were snuggled up in fluffy soft blankets on the sofa. Aaron’s legs handing off Robert’s, with his whole side completely against Robert. Basically nearly sitting on his lap. Aaron didn’t care. He was too comfy and content and full from the unhealthy food to care how domestic and in love they look right now. They were watching Star Wars to Aaron’s delight. The one with the ‘ I am your father ‘ episode or whatever. Aaron lost count and lost interest when they were 2 minutes into the first episode, and that was 10 episodes ago.   
Robert has his long fingers threading through the brunette curls, subconsciously playing with the dark locks. Aaron wasn’t really watching the tv anyway, gazing at nothing. His head propped on his husbands shoulder, tracing random shapes on his stomach. It feels so weird to be this happy, to be this loved up it’s like off a Disney film. Where you find your Prince and then they become loved up and nothing else matters in the world. And yes, Aaron is ( to a degree. ) relating himself to a Disney film but instead he found his Prince. Aaron, once a scared, reckless teen who thought he would never find love or be loved, especially by a man. He is now happily married, has a little annoying sister, got a 2 year old step - son, has twins on the way, has a business and a beautiful home, a model of a husband and finding two dogs to join their little family. How did he get so lucky? How could that scared teen who was frightened to say he is gay, now have all this? It somehow feels so strange thinking he, Aaron Dingle, has this perfect domestic life now. Aaron’s life now involves cleaning dirty dishes, doing all that domestic house stuff, going on little date nights with his husband and being so carefree, laughing, joking and showing PDA with his husband more than he did a few years back. He has it all and he’s only 29 years old. Aaron still has so much more with his husband. He wants more little Robert’s and Aaron’s running around the house, he wants loads of family dogs, he wants to be the perfect dad he never had. He wants to show his past self that he has done everything, and has everything he never thought he would get. 

Aaron smiles softly and snuggles more against his beautiful husband. He has truly won the jackpot hasn’t he? He actually fell in love with the cocky, rich posh twat, had a powerful, intense, passionate affair now married, have a home together with two girls coming along the way, and has a step - son. If he told that young Aaron back in the Affair days, that he would have everything he wished for with that married man - he would’ve scoffed in your face and then probably smiled weakly and cried into his pillow afterwards. Aaron won’t ever take this for granted. He finally has everything he wanted, wished and even dreamed about during the Affair era. 

Aaron gently kisses Robert’s neck after his soft little daydream. He will always keep falling in love with his husband.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #33 - Fluff, little banter, and cuteness?

Aaron was half laying and half sitting on their bed, phone in hand without anything but his black boxers on. Aaron was waiting for his husband as he was taking a long shower right before bed, which was annoying when Aaron just wants to either snuggle up to his husband or shag him. He hears the shower turn off and he sits up a little straighter, he smiles softly when the whiff of that expensive, strawberry shampoo comes through the air. Robert comes in with a damp towel wrapped around his hips, water droplets running down his long body semi toned body. Aaron takes in his beautiful husband, how he runs his long skinny fingers through his damp hair and makes his blonde hair sticky up and looking messier than normal. He gets up from the bed and wraps his arms around his husbands waist. He gently kisses between Robert’s shoulder blades and props his chin on his shoulder and strokes Robert’s bare stomach with his thumbs in a calming motion.   
Robert smiles softly, he bends his neck back to kiss the side of Aaron’s stubble jaw. 

“ I love this you know? “ Aaron tells him quietly, both gently swaying by the cupboard. Robert plays with his husbands hand and gently kisses his knuckles for him to carry on.   
“ How we are so domestic now, me waiting for you and then you coming in here looking dead fit.” They both chuckle, Robert spins around in his husbands embrace and hugs him back. 

“ Glad I’m worth something. “ He jokes. 

“ You are worth everything Rob-“ He tells him firmly with a soft smile. He places a kiss to Robert’s lips as he slowly slips in his tongue before pulling away. 

“ hmm. “   
He hums softly. 

“ Your birthday is in 2 days. “ Aaron mentions with a small smile, it lightening up his eyes. 

Robert huffs. “ Don’t remind me.” He grumbles. 

“ 34 years old. “ Aaron says with a sad deadpanned voice. 

“ So are you in few years. “ Robert replies back with a smirk stroking Aaron’s back. 

“ Yeh in a few years and you will be 39 years old. “ he smirks cheekily. 

“ Enough with the old jokes. “ he pinches Aaron’s back with a little giggle. Aaron gently slaps Robert’s chest getting him to stop ticking his upper side chest. 

“ Alright ancient. “ he replies back through a giggle as Robert continues ticking him. 

“ Stop with the old jokes or you won’t get any ! “ 

“ Both of us know that won’t happen. “ Aaron challenges with a smirk going back to stroking Robert’s sides. 

“ hmm. We just have to see won’t we? “ he smirks. 

“ See how long you can resist me? “ Aaron tells him cheekily.   
“ you’ll probably last an hour mate. “ he smirks. 

“ Not your mate - “ 

“ Husband then - “ Aaron whispers against Robert’s lips. 

“ Muppet you are. “ Robert comments playfully, he pulls away from Aaron and turns the light off before both men go to bed with Aaron half laying on Robert. 

“ How I’m I a muppet? “ 

“ I’ll find a reason. “ 

Both have a permanent soft smile on their face till they are nearing sleep till Aaron whispers something and Robert hums back confused. 

“ Your still old. “ 

and Robert gently pinches Aaron’s hip again as response.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #34 - Aaron and Robert get into an argument when Robert gets fed up with Aaron never helping around the house. When Aaron brings something up which kicks Robert over the edge and slaps his husband in the face.

“ Are you not going to help me at all?! “ Robert asked Aaron whilst holding a mop bucket. He sounded annoyed, really annoyed and pissed off. All Aaron was doing was sitting on the sofa playing on the PlayStation. 

“ Why? You look like your doing just fine by yourself. “ was his response unbothered. The sounds of the controller buttons moving and Robert’s glare at his husband. 

“ Lazy bastard. “ he muttered under his breath. 

Aaron heard him and paused the game before turning around equally angry as Robert. 

“ Did you just call me a lazy bastard? “ Aaron growled at his husband. 

“ Yeh. Yeh I bloody did Aaron! “ He half shouted at him dropping the mop against the floor. He put his hands onto his hips now worked up. “ You are just like a fucking teenager you are! It’s like I’m looking after two teenagers instead of one! “ he tells him angrily. 

Aaron frowns. “ How I’m I a teenager? “ he asks confused half angry. 

“ Your stupid as well? “ Robert comments as Aaron stands up like he is ready to bop his husband. “ All you do is play on that game console all the bloody time! You don’t help at all, you flounce around the place leaving mess around for me to clean up after you! “ 

“ I help as well! “ 

“ Oh really? What do you do exactly? “ He narrows his eyes at Aaron. “ Eat the food? Drink all the beer? Watch the tv? - “ he lists off nearly mocking as he trails off not having anymore to say. 

Aaron looks offended. “ I do the washing up! - “ 

“ Only when I ask you too ! “ 

“ I helped with Seb all the time I did, till you fobbed him off - “ 

Aaron instantly stops talking when he feels a hand radiating off his cheek, leaving a loud clash as his cheek stings and throbs. He slowly touches his sensitive cheek starring in shock at Robert. 

His husband just smacked him hard in the face. 

“ Don’t you ever - ever fucking say I fobbed off our fucking son!” Robert screams at him. Robert’s face red, full of anger and because he is few inches taller he makes Aaron feel 2 inches tall making Robert a lot more intimidating. 

Aaron lets out a soft cry and runs up the stairs into their bedroom, he slams the door shut and locks it. He cries into his hands after what just happened. 

Robert watches him go, the anger fading away now replaced with so much guilt and regretfulness. How could he just smack his husband in the face?   
Robert walks up the stairs slowly hating himself for even laying a finger on Aaron. He gently knocks on the door and gets no response. 

“ Please Aaron - I’m sorry - please open the door - “ 

“ Leave me alone Robert - “ he chokes out from behind he wooden door. 

Robert shuts his eyes painfully from hearing his husband sound so scared and upset. And right he should be. 

“ Please Aaron, I’m really sorry - please open the door. “ he begs again guilt written. 

Robert stands back when he hears the lock unlock and Aaron slowly opens the door and walks back to their bed. He doesn’t look at Robert just stares at his hands. 

When Robert sits beside him slowly Aaron tenses a bit feeling him near him. 

“ Aaron I’m so so sorry - it’s no excuse but I was just so angry -“ 

“ It’s okay. “ he whispers. 

“ No. it is not okay, I should have never lay a finger on you. I should have never let my anger get that bad - “ 

“ It’s my fault as well - I shouldn’t have brought Seb into it. “ 

“ I still shouldn’t have smacked you. “ He tells him heartbroken. He gently touches Aaron’s shoulder and looks heartbroken when he flinches a bit. 

“ P-please don’t hit me ever again. “ Aaron whimpers, his voice still raw from crying. 

“ I will never lay a finger on you Aaron, I’m so so sorry. “ he repeats again, he hates how he has reduced his husband to being scared. 

He feels like a monster. 

Aaron slowly grabs Robert’s hand and inter-whines their fingers together. He slowly looks up and Robert gasps from the red handprint on Aaron’s cheek. 

“ I’m so so sorry Aaron! “ He breaks down into tears. From just seeing Aaron’s cheek and how he looks so vulnerable makes Robert feeling like a monster. 

“ It’s okay Robert - “ He reassures him softly. He knows Robert is sorry, beyond that even from how he is acting. “ Robert I forgive you okay - “ he tells him softly. 

“ I’m sorry - “ He repeats again voice raw. 

“ Rob it is okay, I know you were just angry and acted instead of thinking. I know you are sorry. “ 

“ I’m going to make it up to you so much Aaron, you shouldn’t even been smacked in the first place. “ Robert tells him through broken tears and cracked voice. “ Does - does it hurt? “ he asks quietly. 

Aaron nods his head slowly. “ yeh just stings. “ he responds back still vulnerable. 

“ Can I - can I give you a kiss? “ he asks quietly feeling as if he has lost permission to touch his husband now. 

“ You don’t have to ask Rob - “ he tells him now more firmer. Robert gently pecks his forehead with the gentlest of kisses and pulls back. He holds Aaron’s hand and plays with his wedding ring. 

“ I’ll get you some frozen peas and then if you want we can stay in bed all day, eating greasy food and do whatever you want. “ he tells him softly, wanting to earn back trust. He knows that you shouldn’t buy people things forgiveness but it’s a start and Robert wants to do anything for his husband now. 

Aaron returns the smile and gently hugs his husband.   
“ That’ll be nice. “ he tells him quietly with softness in his voice.. 

Robert smiles gently at him and goes downstairs to get the frozen peas.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #35 - Sarah’s death anniversary, Robert is withdrawn from everyone, Aaron gets Robert the most sweetest, specialist gift ever to remind Robert of his mum.

“ Do you know what’s going on with Robert? “ Victoria asked Aaron with concern written over her face. She leant against the bar as Aaron was swigging on his beer. 

He shook his head with a slight sigh. “ I don’t know Vic, he’s been acting like this for weeks. “ he replied worriedly. 

Robert had been withdrawn from everyone, distant and when he was with people that shine he usually had was no longer there. 

Victoria clicked her jaw. “ It’s mums anniversary’s coming up in few days. “ she mentions because that may be the key to her brother’s odd behaviour. 

Sarah.   
Of course it’s going to be Sarah, why didn’t Aaron think that first? 

“ Do you think that might be why he’s been off? “ 

She nods her head slowly. “ yeh, but I don’t understand why this time he is more distant with everyone? “ she told him confused. Robert has always been upset about Sarah’s death but this time it’s like something has changed, its hard to explain for her. 

“ I’ll speak to him. “ he reassured her with a soft smile. She returned the smile and walked back through the double doors.   
Aaron sighed heavily and looked at his phone, no new messages and it’s nearing 18:00. Robert would always text him by now. He gets up to leave heading back home, hoping Robert is there. 

And he is there when Aaron gets back. He’s curled up on the sofa with his fluffy, grey gown on looking small considering he’s so tall. Aaron is instantly worried, well he has been for the past weeks but he’s more worried now seeing his husband curled up on the sofa. Aaron walks to him and sits down where there’s space, he gently threads his fingers through the blonde locks and kisses his forehead gently. 

“ You okay? “ he asks him quietly seeing Robert look lost. 

“ Hmm. “ 

“ You need to tell me what’s going on you know? “ 

“ I know, “ he tells him softly. “ I will tell you when I’m ready yeh?” 

“ You better. “ Aaron replies back with a soft smile. “ Have you eaten? “ 

“ No, not hungry. “ he tells him quietly. 

“ You need to eat Rob, I’ll order us a takeaway yeh? Pizza? And then we can watch a movie down here or upstairs and snuggle? “ 

Robert slowly gets up with a groan, the left side of his face pink from leaning on it. He smiles weakly and gives Aaron a hug with a kiss to the neck. 

“ It - It’s nothing bad, I’m just - I’m just need to have some time to myself and then I’ll tell you okay? “ Robert tells his husband quietly when he pulled away from him. 

“ I’m glad it’s nothing bad but you know I’m here okay? “ he tells him softly. 

“ I know. “ he smiles weakly before walking two steps up the stairs and looking around to see Aaron getting his phone out.   
“ Get a large pineapple pizza and two 6 pack beers. “ Robert smiles trying to sound better and he does sound a little more of himself but there is still that distance in his voice. 

Aaron chuckles lightly. “ You and your pineapple pizza. “ 

/////// 

Robert gets up slowly. There is this dull ache in his chest, his head feels fuzzy and full and aches. He puts on his jeans and jumper, heads downstairs quietly. Aaron’s in the kitchen making coffee and passes it to Robert as he smiles weakly at him. Victoria texted Aaron it is Sarah’s anniversary today, Aaron knows Robert’s mood is linked with his step - mother. 

“ Are you going into work today? “ Aaron asks him. 

He shakes his head. “ No. I’m going to mums gravestone. “ 

“ Do you want me to go with you? “ 

Robert shakes his head slowly.   
“ Need to be alone. “ he tells him quietly. “ You can come wit me later around sunset though.” He weakly smiles at him before getting his wallet and heading out to David’s.   
Aaron watches him go and feels terrible for not knowing how to help Robert on the death of Sarah. 

//// 

Robert had been ghosting around the place all day feeling like he has lost connection from the world and himself. Aaron has been texting him all day asking where he is, all he replied back was walking around. He knows he is causing hassle and concern but he can’t bring himself to care. He walks to the place where he has been going for the past few weeks. The cliff. He goes here because it is very calming, you can see the sun going down perfectly, you can see everything below you as well as the calming air to make your mind blank.   
Robert texted Aaron to meet him here, given him directions on where to go. He hears feet walking on the ground before feeling a presence next to him. 

Aaron. 

“ This is where you’ve been going then? “ he asks him looking out at the scenery. 

“ It helps to think clearly. “ 

“ About Sarah? “ 

Robert nods his head numbly.   
“ 10 whole years without her Aaron. “ He comments, can’t get his head around the concept. He has mixed emotions in his tone. “ I watched my mum die 10 years ago. “ he comments nearly sounding bitter and angry. 

Aaron doesn’t know what to say. It feels like Robert is letting this all out off his chest and mind, feels like he doesn’t have to speak. 

“ it feels so quick, it still feels like she died only yesterday and it still hurts you know? I still have that crushing pain in my chest whenever I think of her. I just - I miss her so much Aaron that it physically hurts me. “ he chokes out blinding back tears, not moving when Aaron wraps his arm around his waist. “ Why did she have to die? Why did she have to be in that barn when Andy set fire to it? “ he breaks out into a hard cry against Aaron’s chest. His husband holds him tightly letting him have a moment. “ I can’t remember how she exactly looked like anymore, or I can’t remember her favourite flowers or chocolates. It feels like I’m forgetting her Aaron! “ he cries softly, voice raw. “ I don’t want to forget her but there is nothing I can do about it! “ 

“ You could always have a photo framed of her? You can always look at when you miss her? “ Aaron suggests gently. 

“ Maybe. “ he chokes out. “ I can’t believe it’s already been ten years without my mum. “ he whimpers. 

Aaron gulps down his own tears because this is so hard to hear. He has Chas, but Robert? He has already lost two mothers before he was even 18!   
What can Aaron say? He doesn’t know how this feels at all and he doesn’t want to say the wrong thing either. 

“ You could talk about her more? To remember how she talked? To remember those memories again? “ 

“ It hurts too much Aaron to talk about her. “ he tells him quietly. 

“ I know that Rob, but maybe it’ll be better in time? “ 

“ How will it be better? “ Robert asks confused looking at him eyes red from crying. 

Aaron internally panics because he knew he would say the wrong thing. “ because you’ll be talking about he more? Which will slowly take away the pain of talking about her? “ 

“ Maybe your right. “ he whispers. 

“ You want it go home? “ Aaron suggests. 

Robert nods his head slowly and both men get up. “ Sorry for being distant with you, I just didn’t know how to deal with it all. “ 

Aaron smiles weakly at him and hugs him as they walk down the muddy path. “ It’s okay Rob, I know I don’t fully understand about losing a mum but I am here whenever you need me okay? “ 

Robert weakly smiles at him. 

////// 

A few days later, Robert is back to normal laughing and joking a bit more than he used to be. Aaron has been planning something for Robert, he asked Victoria for videos of Sarah talking, and hopefully she did. The videos were still in high quality considering it’s been years without them being used. Aaron headed to this photo place where you can put videos into this teddy and it talks back to you with the loved ones voice. Aaron got it for his husband, this medium sized brown teddy bear with a photo of Sarah in the middle for the Teddies t-shirt. Aaron felt pleased with himself because he actually thought of this sweet idea and hoping Robert would like it. 

Aaron came into the Mill with the teddy box and saw Robert sitting in the sofa watching tv. Aaron paused the tv and handed Robert the box, at first he frowned before opening it and weakly smiling seeing the imprinted photograph of Sarah on the shirt. Aaron told him to press the middle of he teddy, when he did so the voice of Sarah played. Robert immediately broke down into tears, clutching the teddy in his face as it even smelt of her. Aaron looked looked panicked telling him sorry that he was only trying to help but Robert was choking through sobs, not making any sense. Aaron heard the words, it’s amazing, thanks, Sarah. When Robert calmed down after 20 minutes of crying he told Aaron this is the most amazing gift he has ever received, he can’t ever be more thankful than now. He was speechless because he was so overwhelmed with emotion, he hugged Aaron tightly and kissed him repeatedly to show how thankful he truly is.   
When they went to bed, Robert would reply the voice video and smile weakly in the dark, with Aaron hugging him from behind. He eventually fell to sleep with the teddy tight to his chest with Aaron wrapped around him.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #36 - Annoying, irritating, joking Robert.

“ I’m thinking about getting a new job. “ Robert announced from bloody nowhere. They were just sitting together on the sofa on their phones and the next Robert says that out of the blue. 

Aaron frowns and turns to his husband. “ why? “ he asks confused. 

The blonde sighs. “ because what if I don’t always want to be a businessman? “ 

“ what do you want to be then?” 

“ I dunno. “ 

Aaron chuckles at him. “ You want to be something but you don’t know what? “ he makes clear. 

Robert pauses for a moment like he is concentrating before nodding his head. “ yeh basically. “ 

Aaron shakes his head at his husbands- whatever it is - and goes back to looking at cars on his phone.   
They carry on sitting in comfortable silence, well, Aaron is but he can tell Robert isn’t because he keeps moving like he is internally having a mental breakdown about something. 

“ Stripper! “ Robert all but shouts it out. 

Aaron slowly looks up with a frown and glares at his husband who now looks as equally surprised by his outburst. 

Robert gulps down a bit. “ I meant what if I became a stripper? “ 

“ why would you want to become a stripper for? “ 

He shrugs but he has a smirk on his face. “ the money is good. “ 

“ You are not becoming a stripper. That is only for me. “ 

“ What about a porn-star? “   
Robert knows he is annoying his husband by asking these questions but honestly he’s in this weird mood. 

“ No. “ 

“ But the money is really good! Better than the stripper thing! “ 

“ If you become a porn-star I will literally rip your eyes out. “   
Aaron casually says whilst reading about cars on his phone. 

“ a policeman? “ 

“ You would look good in uniform. “ Aaron agrees. “ But no. “ he adds a second later. 

“ why? “ 

“ Too dangerous. “ 

“ Fireman? “ 

“ Too too dangerous. “ 

“ A Nurse? “ 

“ I would barely see you. “ 

“ Gym person? “ 

Aaron frowns. “ A gym person? “ 

“ yeh, people who work in a gym. “ 

“ Doin’ what in the gym? “ 

“ dunno I have to find out. “ he answers him. 

“ When will you stop irritating me? “ Aaron asks him dead serious. 

“ when we find out what job I’m going to have. “ Robert answers him back. 

Aaron sighs. “ Gym person on the list then, what others do you have? “ he asks him. 

“ Illegal car racing? “ 

“ why does it have to be illegal?” 

“ why not? “ 

Aaron frowns not understanding his logic. 

“ What - “ 

“ Or just car racing? “ 

“ You would look fit in a car and those uniforms. “ 

Robert grins. Mentally notes the two jobs he could have. Gym person, and car racing person. 

“ Drug-dealer? “ 

Aaron glares at his husband.   
“ Are you joking? “ 

“ yes. “ 

“ good. “ 

Robert nods his head slowly before asking another annoying question. 

“ Boxing? “ 

“ You would look dead fit but I’m not into those blokes who are just all muscle. “ he grimaces. 

“ Chef? “ 

“ You would look fit as a chef but apparently the pay isn’t that good and all you would be doing is cooking. “ 

Robert sighs. “ Gardener? “ 

“ when have you ever liked gardening? “ 

“ When I helped Doug with his carrots. “ 

Aaron laughs at that simple answer. 

“ Mechanic? “ 

Aaron stills for a moment. “ You do look fit in overalls. “ 

“ a yes then? “ 

“ yeh alright. “ 

Mental note - Gym person, car racing person and mechanic. 

“ Farmer? “ 

“ You helped with Andy with that yours ago didn’t ya? “ a nod. “ you did look fit in those green overalls. “ Aaron stops before nodding. “ alright then yeh. “ 

Robert grins. “ so we have gym person, car racing person and farmer. Which one should I be? “ 

“ Are you actually gonna do one of those things? “ 

“ I mean the gym person is good but I can’t be bothered to do sports everyday? So no. “ 

“ Either mechanic, farmer, car racing? “ Aaron fills in. 

Robert makes a face. “ What’s your opinion on car racing? “ 

Aaron shrugs and makes a turtle face. “ It’s Alright but can be really dangerous because your driving at high speed. “ 

“ so? No? “ 

“ Yeh no. “ 

“ Should I ask Moria if I should become a farmer and carry on doing business then? “ 

“ if you want. “ 

“ You don’t exactly scream delighted in my career choices.” 

Aaron turns his whole body towards his adorkable husband. He loves him, he loves him so much, but god he can drive you to bloody murdering him.   
“ Robert, you are my husband, but bloody hell you are so irritating that is beyond my control to not throttle you to shut up or even suffocate you with a pillow. “ 

Robert stares in shock by Aaron’s normal tone. Aaron even has a normal face, he is being bone dead serious. Aaron Dingle is not messing around the bush. 

“ Message received. “ he grumbles. 

They go back to looking at their phones for an extra ten minuets till Robert speaks up again. 

“ What about a model? “ 

Aaron slaps the back of Robert’s head to shut him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #37 - Liv gets period cramps, Aaron doesn’t have a clue what to do but Robert does.

Aaron ran down the stairs absolutely not knowing what to do. “ Robert ! “ 

“ What?!” He asks him confused from the sofa. 

“ I don’t know how to help with Liv. “ 

“ why? What’s wrong with her? “ 

Aaron looks pained. 

“ It’s - the month - “ he moved his hand awkwardly pleading his husband with his eyes to get the idea. 

Ah. 

“ You seriously don’t know how to deal with the times of the months? “ Robert mocks him with a laugh. 

“ No Robert, I haven’t been in any relationships with women. “ he replies sarcastically. 

Robert sighs. “ I meant when Liv has been living with you, have you still not learnt how to help her? “ 

“ Mum always done it! “ 

Robert sighs and shakes his head at him. “ Give me strength.” He mutters under his breath. “ Put the kettle on “ he tells him. 

“ why? “ 

“ I know your inexperienced but surly your not that thick? “ 

Aaron glares at his husband. 

“ The hot water bottle - “ he points out. 

Aaron looks beyond confused. 

“ Aaron just put the kettle on before you give yourself a migraine. “ 

And Aaron does that because maybe Robert is right, he is still offended though. 

Robert gently knocks on Liv’s door and comes when he hears a come in. Robert sees Liv curled up in a ball holding the hot water bottle against her stomach. In pain. 

“ Liv you okay? “ he asks gently. 

“ Do I look okay Robert? “ 

“ No. “ 

“ Well there you go then. “ she replies sarcastically like he is stupid. 

He sighs, no wonder Aaron didn’t have a clue what to do.   
“ Give me your hot water bottle so I can refill it. “ 

Liv stirs and gives him the bottle looking like she is in agony. 

“ I’ll get you some warm tea, chocolate, more blankets and some paracetamol okay? “ 

Liv smiles weakly at him.   
“ Thanks Rob. Your not totally useless as I thought. “ 

Robert smirks knowing she is only half joking. He walks downstairs to see Aaron looking worried. 

“ Is she okay? “ 

“ She’s not going to die Aaron. “ Robert mocks at him putting the hot water into the rubber bottle. 

“ I know that but I feel so helpless! “ 

“ Its okay, she only needs some paracetamol, chocolate, blankets, and this - “ he hold up the rubber bottle to Aaron. 

“ That’s it? “ Aaron asks confused. 

“ Yeh? What else were you expecting? “

“ Whats the chocolate for?” 

“ The cravings. “ 

“ Paracetamol? “ 

“ Cramps. “ 

“ Hot water bottle and tea? “ 

“ Cramps and cuppa helps everyone. “ 

Aaron’s his head slowly still looks tiny bit confused and like he is trying to remember this information. Robert looks at his husband and grins still when he still looks lost. 

“ You need to be more educated in women you do. “ he informs Aaron when he frowns. “ when we have kids who might be girls you can’t be acting like this you know. “ 

“ like what? “ 

“ stupid. “ 

Robert grins cheekily at him and carries the items Liv needs and walks up the stairs, ignoring Aaron’s offended look yet he has a soft smile on his face. 

“ Here you go. “ Robert smiles and passes his sister/sort of daughter/sister in law person the things she needs. She smiles at him and at least looks a lot more comfier than 10 minutes ago. 

“ You feel better? “ He assures her still standing by the mirror.

“ a lot. Thanks. “ she smiles and at least she is sitting up and looking less uncomfortable now. 

“ good. Just call if you need me or Aaron. “ 

She smirks. “ I would prefer you cos Aaron was just useless. “ 

“ Come on don’t be like that, you know he hasn’t had much experience with all this. “ 

Her smirk fades now feeling bad. “ I know, I’m only joking. “ 

He smiles softly and walks out of the room and sees Aaron sitting on the sofa with his phone in his hands. 

“ You Alright? “ Robert asks him sitting beside his husband and giving him a peck on the lips. 

Aaron hums. “ I’ve been thinking about what you said - “ 

“ I didn’t mean anything bad - “ 

Aaron smiles softly at him and holds his husbands hand. “ I know Rob, but you are right when we do have kids I need to learn more about this. “ 

Robert kisses him again. “ Good. I’m going to the pub. “ 

“ what?! “ Aaron asks him looking shocked. 

“ Well you said you need to learn more about this didn’t ya?” Robert grins at him seeing the panic in his face. “ So. Whilst I’m having a pint, you can deal with the teenage moods. “

“ no Rob - don’t leave I don’t know what to do! “ 

Robert smiles evilly. “ See ya babe. “ he jokes and leaves, he sees a glimpse of Aaron looking like he is being asked to fight off goblins. Okay, maybe that is over exaggerating but he does look like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m surprised how this tumblr/random/ ideas popping into my head has 208 likes! thank you for reading, commenting, liking! I’m very grateful, as well as for my other fics. 
> 
> :)


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #38 - Robert comes back from the Doctors and tells Aaron that he has his alcohol clinic session in a few days.

“ How did it go? “ Aaron asked his husband after glancing at the door when he heard him come in. Aaron turned his back to him again carrying on pouring the 6th bottle of alcohol down the sink. Everyone knew by now Robert had a problem with alcohol, and it took Robert nearly dying and from Aaron pleading and begging his husband to get some help. 

Robert didn’t say anything for a short moment looking at the 5 empty bottles lined up on the counter. That urge to drink slowly came back again. 

He shrugged his shoulders.   
“ Alright. I’m going to come to alco - clinic seesion in few days. “ 

Aaron nods now looking at his husband standing there nearly twitching and playing with his sleeve. Aaron heavily puts the 6th bottle with the rest. He can’t understand how he didn’t find any of them, the bottles were everywhere. The bedroom, under the couch, bathroom, in a bloody boot, hidden behind foods and on top of wardrobes.   
It took Aaron 1 hour to find them. 

“ I’m proud of you. “ Aaron told him softy with a small smile.   
Robert awkwardly smiles back.   
“ is there anymore? “ Aaron asks him wanting every last bit of alcohol out of the house. 

Robert shakes his head. “ no. “ 

“ where else Robert? “ he asked knowing he is lying. Aaron now knows when Robert is properly lying about his drink. 

He sighs hating himself but knowing this is the only way to recover from his drink addiction. “ The sink, water bottles in my bedside table which are full of vodka, outside shed, scrapyard, my car, the cupboard on top of fridge and the attic. “ 

Aaron stares. How could he not have found out all these bottles when Robert was drinking every night? 

“ And your sure that is all? “ Aaron asks again. 

“ yeh that’s it. “ he tells him quietly. He hates himself even more now, he hates how he still needs a drink. 

Aaron walks over to his husband and hugs him tightly with a kiss to the neck and lips. “ we will battle this together yeh?” Aaron tells him gently cupping Robert’s jaw. 

Robert nods slowly blinking back tears. “ I’m sorry Aaron. “ 

“ It’s okay - we will sort this out together yeh? “ 

Robert breaks down silently when Aaron holds him against his chest. 

“ I still need a drink! “ Robert cries out heartbroken hating himself for still needing it. Aaron hugs him tighter, gently kissing his husbands head not saying anything. His throat thick with tears.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #39

“ ROBERT SUGDEN! “ 

Everyone turned around to the man who bellowed his name from the main entrance of the Woolpack door. Aaron automagically went into defence mode incase his husband has annoyed someone and they might want to bob Robert. Chas looked puzzled as well as Diane and Victoria but Robert... he looked chuffed. 

“ Riche!! “ He cheered with a massive grin and walked over to the man and they hugged each other with a pat to each other’s backs. 

“ Who do you think that is? “ Chas asked her son in a low tone than a indoor voice. 

Aaron shrugged his shoulders at her. “ Dunno. “ he replied not looking at his mum still watching his husband and this bloke hug till they pulled away still smiling. 

“ How have you been? “ Robert asked him still standing in the middle of the pub, like everything has disappeared. 

“ I’ve been brilliant man - “ 

“ Rich I forgot to introduce you to my husband- “ Robert told him and guided Riche to his husband who was sitting down on the stool. 

“ Riche Aaron, Aaron Riche. “ 

Both men nodded their head as to greet each other. 

“ You finally got rid of that posh knickers then?? “ Riche asked him bluntly as Robert huffed out a laugh and Aaron smirked by that reference. 

“ Yeh years ago now, “ 

“ And now you married a bloke - him? “ Riche suspected nodding his head towards Aaron who looked awkward. 

Robert smiled. “ Yep been married a year. “ 

Riche slapped Robert on the shoulder and grinned widely. “ I’m happy for ya mate. “ 

“ thanks mate - “ 

“ So? Are you not gonna tell us who this is then? Or? ... “ Chas said waiting for some more details. 

Robert made a ‘ oh ‘ face before grinning. “ We met in school and been friends for years haven’t we? “ he directed to Riche who nodded his head in agreement. “ But life got in the way but always stayed in touch. “ 

“ I know everything about what’s going in ya life don’t I Rob? “ Riche grinned at the blonde. Aaron internally gave him daggers for using his nickname for Robert. 

Robert carried on smiling. “ We still need to catch up on you don’t we? “ 

“ We need to talk in private for that mate. “ 

“ why? “ Aaron asked confused. 

Riche looked at him, Aaron noted something in his face he didn’t like to see. “ ‘cos I don’t want my details going around the place mate. “ he answered half offended. 

Aaron nodded his head shortly. 

Robert felt the little tension between them both and looked a little uncomfortable. “ You wanna catch up tomorrow then?” Robert suggested. 

“ Yeh mate, I’ll text you the details tomorrow. “ He hugged Robert again. “ Bye mate, bye Aaron. “ he nodded and left. 

“ You never mentioned ‘im. “ Aaron told him the minute he left. 

Robert shrugged his shoulders. “ never had the reason too suppose. “ 

“ I don’t remember you hanging around with him when you went to school? “ Victoria said confused. 

“ Me neither pet. “ Diane added. 

“ You were young Vic you wouldn’t of remembered and Diane I was always out wasn’t I?” He answered them both. 

“ How old is he? “ Chas asked noting how Riche looked tiny bit older than Robert. 

“ 34. “ Robert replied. 

“ It’s Good you have mates isn’t it pet? You been alone for all this time. “ Diane commented with her patronising tone. 

Robert looked at her a little hurt by her words yeh it was true but still. 

“ Haven’t you got that meetin’ tomorrow? “ Aaron asked him. 

“ No that’s the next day. “ he replied. “ Wanna Have our tea here or home? “ he asked his husband. 

“ Might as well have it home. “ 

Robert smiled and they said their goodbyes and left the pub. Robert wrapped his arm around his husbands waist and gently pecked his cheek as they walked home. Aaron was glad Robert has been reunited with his old school mate, and no Aaron wasn’t jealous of him. Aaron was wary of Riche, he had this vibe and something in Riches face that Aaron didn’t like. Aaron wasn’t going to say anything to his husband, he knows about the whole speaking about your feelings but Aaron thinks maybe he should let it slide and have a better opinion on the bloke. 

//////////// 

“ You remember when you drank that whole bottle of booze at that house party? “ Riche laughed at the memory looking at Robert both slumped against the sofa with beers in hand. 

Robert groan from the embarrassment. “ I was sick everywhere! Then I had to hide a hangover from dad the next! “ he told him annoyed but no heat in his words. 

“ It was dead funny still! We even recorded it and it took ya 2 minutes to drink it! “ Riche laughed. 

Robert groan shaking his head at him. 

“ Do you think you can do it again? “ Riche asked delighted by the idea that popped into his head. 

“ Do What? Drink a whole bottle of booze? “ Robert replied with a frown and confused. 

“ yeh mate! It’ll be fun! “ 

“ I don’t know - “ 

“ Come on! married life hasn’t mellowed you has it? Your not one of those boring blokes who read the paper and only get a shag once a year? “ He mocked Robert. 

And that’s when Aaron decided to come in just in time when he heard Riche say that to his husband. He knew he had his opinions about him. 

“ No of course not. “ Robert forced out feelings like he has to show his mate that he isn’t one of those people. 

“ Hi. “ Aaron smiled at his husband seeing him look slightly uncomfortable now from what Riche said. 

“ Yeh good. “ Robert replied getting up and placing a kiss to his husbands lips. He got one of the heavy bags from Aaron and took it into the kitchen. 

“ You gonna do it then? “ Riche repeated as he didn’t get a full answer. 

“ Do What? “ Aaron asked confused seeing Riche stand up and walk to them. 

“ He wants me to down a whole bottle of booze to see if I can basically beat my record from this party years ago. “ Robert told him not really impressed. He carried on putting the foods into the cupboards. 

Aaron frowned. “ Isn’t that dangerous? “ 

Riche sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. “ Come on don’t be boring! “ he let out annoyed but with a smirk. “ you tellin’ me that your hubby has mellowed you down into a boring Grampa?” Riche mocked with slight nastiness in his voice. 

Aaron frowned again not liking what Riche is saying, he is basically making Robert feel guilty to do what Riche says because he doesn’t want to be judged. 

“ Fine I’ll do it then. “ Robert defeated. Aaron looked at his husband shocked by his lack of fight. Robert is just giving in! 

Riche grinned. “ Great! Where is the booze then? “ 

Robert ignored Aaron’s pointed look and went over to the beer fridge and got out the bottle of straight Vodka. The bottle was meant to be for tomorrow for his client but he can always buy a new one can’t he? 

“ Brilliant! I’ll get my phone all my mates will love this! “ He went and got his phone. 

Aaron stopped Robert from walking away from him. “ You aren’t seriously going along with it are you? Don’t let him guilt trip ya. “ he told him firmly, making sure Riche hasn’t heard. 

Robert sighs and quickly looks at Riche before looking back at his husband. “ I don’t want him to judge me! I don’t want him to think I’m boring! “ he hisses through a whisper. 

“ Rob don’t do this it’s dangerous - “ 

“ Come on then Robert! Let’s do this! “ Riche shouts excited walking back to the other two men. 

“ Why you gonna send it to your other mates for? “ Robert asks him confused not comfortable with the idea at all. 

“ It’s our old mates Rob. I was thinking we can all meet up and have a drink? “ 

“ Your still in contact with them?” Robert asks surprised. 

“ Yeh! Look - “ he shows Robert the list of contacts that Robert remembers all there names too. He was friends with all of them. 

“ You gonna do it then? “ Riche asks him. 

“ So all I’m gonna do is drink this? And then what? “ 

“ I’ll dare ya. “ Riche challenges. “ You drink that whole lot and I’ll give ya 40 quid. “ 

“ 40 quid to just drink a bottle of booze? “ Aaron asks with frown from the kitchen still. Riche is acting like he is still a teenager. 

“ Yeh! You do miss those party’s don’t ya Rob? “ Riche asks him sounding upset. 

Robert nods his head but it feels forced. “ yeh of course I do. “ he lies. He hasn’t even thought about those days in years. 

“ What you waiting for then? “ Riche tells him annoyed and opens the bottle of Vodka for Robert. He passes it to him and Robert grabs it. 

“ Drink! Drink! Drink! “ Riche cheers cheerfully a massive grin on his face. 

Robert sighs before gulping down the clear liquid coughing from the horrible taste. 

“ Don’t be a pussy Robert and drink all of it! “ Riche orders him egging him on. Aaron looks pissed off seeing his husband reluctantly go along with this. He hates how Robert always feels like he isn’t good enough and needs to show people that he is fun. 

Riche slaps Robert hard on the back and smiles pleased. Robert coughs and looks spaced out a bit stumbling. “ It took ya 2 minutes! “ he cheers. 

Robert takes a few seconds to respond. “ M’really? “ Robert lets out his vision blurring. 

Aaron walks over to his husband with a bottle of water and shoves it into Robert’s hands.   
“ Drink this. “ he orders his husband. 

“ Aww Rob you feeling a bit ill? “ Riche mocks with a smile. “ You weren’t like this when ya were back at school. “ Riche sounds disappointed. 

Robert rolls his head slowly on the sofa their voices sounding like it’s under water. 

“ Anyway here’s the 40 quid. “ he flies the notes onto Robert who looks like he is somewhere else. 

“ Ay mate you might as well go, he’s out of it. “ Aaron forces a happy tone when he wants to throttle him. 

“ Yeh mate maybe your right. “ Riche agreed with a smile. “ tell ‘im that he needs to practice on his drinkin’ again. “ 

Riche leaves and now Aaron is left with a spaced out Robert. 

“ Robert. “ he slaps his husbands cheeks getting no response considering he is awake. “ Honestly I could kill ya Robert. Doing this to yourself for what? To show your not a mellowed husband? “ Aaron nearly shouts at him frustrated. 

“ M’sorry A-ron. “ Robert lets out slurred. 

Aaron goes soft a second later. “ it’s okay. “ no it’s not. 

“ What’s wrong with ‘im? “ Liv asks seeing Robert slumped on the sofa looking miles away from reality. 

“ His new mate guilt tricked him into drinking a whole bottle of Vodka. “ Aaron tells her unimpressed still keeping Robert up right. 

Liv frowns. “ Why would he do that? “ 

“ he doesn’t want to be judged the stupid muppet. “ 

“ Mmm go - in “ Robert heaves starts to be ready to vomit but because of the alcohol he is delaying the reaction to bolt to the toilet. Aaron orders Liv go get the bucket and she does just in time when Aaron pulls his husband on the side for him to be sick. Aaron gently rubs his husbands back livid. How can Robert be so stupid? Riche isn’t really his ‘ mate ‘ if he doesn’t accept Robert isn’t a party animal like him. And no. Robert has not mellowed down he has just always been a little soft lad, who wants to please everyone.   
Robert groans in discomfort on his side, he looks like he is about to cry. 

“ Drink this water Robert. “ Aaron lifts him up and pours the water into his husbands mouth. He drinks the whole bottle of water thirsty. 

“ M’i’m so stup-id. “ Robert moans weakly. 

“ You are not stupid Rob, you just don’t like letting people down. “ Aaron softly tells him rubbing his back.   
Liv’s watches on awkwardly seeing Robert groan and Aaron looking after him. 

“ m’lets peop-le m’let - “ Robert drifts off to sleep till Aaron shakes him awake. He pours more water in Robert’s mouth needing to drink up the Vodka. 

Robert was violently sick 10 minutes later, and fell asleep. Aaron kept checking him every 5 minutes, waking him up to see if he is alive. He could kill his husband and Riche for making Robert seem so little. 

/////////////// 

Robert finally wakes up at 12:00 the following day with the mother of al hangovers.   
He groans and groans because of the light being too bright, the thumping pain in his head feeling like drums is he dying? 

“ It lives. “ Liv comments looking down at the half alive Robert. 

“ Wish I wasn’t. “ 

“ That’s What happens when you let people use ya because of your vulnerability. “ Aaron adds as well standing over his husband who looks like this is hell. 

“ Can you please nag me when I’m alive? “ 

“ You are alive. “ Liv replies with a smirk. 

“ No I’m not, I feel like a zombie.” 

Aaron and Liv share a look of ‘ what the fuck? A zombie? ‘ 

“ I get ya some paracetamol and black coffee. “ Aaron tells him. 

“ I need a time machine. “ Robert comments. 

“ Don’t we all. “ Liv mutters. “ I need to go for college. Bye Aaron, bye Robert try not to die.” She smirks. 

“ I try me best. “ he replies to her and groans again when he stands up, everything looks weird like it is spinning and doubling. 

“ Here. “ Aaron passes the coffee to his husband. 

“ Two? Two Aaron’s? “ Robert saints seeing two annoyed Aaron’s in front of him. “ god help me, I can’t handle two. “ 

Aaron gently smacks Robert’s arm. “ Sit. “ 

And he does. 

“ You can’t let Riche do that to you again Robert. “ Aaron tells him concerned. 

“ I don’t want him to think I’m boring. “ Robert replies back weakly. 

“ I know that, but you could’ve died! That amount of alcohol! “ 

“ I was fine wasn’t I! “ 

“ You were out of it Rob, you were saying all sorts of stuff that didn’t make sense! “ 

Robert groans. His head feels tight. 

“ I haven’t got any mates have I? I want to please him and not seem borin’. “ Robert replies weakly again. 

“ I understand that Rob but I don’t want him usin’ ya and you drinking that amount of alcohol again! “ 

Robert slowly holds Aaron’s hand. “ Okay. “ 

Aaron sighs. “ Why you even mates with him? “ he asks. Robert frowns not following. “ He is obviously pushing you to do things you don’t want to do.” 

“ He was always the pusher. He would egg on people to the point where you just gave in eventually. When I saw him I was genuinely happy to see im’ ‘cos I thought he’d changed. “ Robert told his husband still not looking at him because he has his eyes closed. 

“ What would he do? “ 

“ Get people drunk, just getting people to do stuff. “ 

“ He’s obviously not a mate then is he? “ Aaron tells him still stroking his husbands arm. 

“ hmm. “ He agrees to a point.   
“ He is fun though. “ he grins weakly. 

“ Well yesterday you looked like you were far from happy. “ 

“ Fine your right. “ he admits painfully. “ But What Diane said was true. I don’t have any mates do I? So I need to keep Riche as a mate because I’m just pathetic - “ 

Aaron sits closer to his husband and gently kisses his husband on cheek. He slides his right arm around his mid - section as his other arm is wrapped around his front when he rests his head on Robert’s chest. 

“ You are not pathetic Robert okay? I know you don’t have any mates, but that’s just because you prefer to be with your family. But don’t listen to Diane, she’s always putting ya down. “ he tells him firmly yet softly.   
“ I don’t like it when you go along with things because you show your true vulnerable and insecurity side and people use that against ya. I don’t want you makin’ yourself ill with it. “ 

Robert hates it when Aaron is right. 

Robert places a kiss to Aaron’s forehead and hugs him tighter before widening his eyes in panic. 

“ I haven’t cancelled- “ 

“ I have done it for you, I’ve changed it for Thursday at 11:00. “ Aaron tells him still laying on Robert’s chest. 

“ Did I ever tell you your amazing? “ Robert smiles softly, full of love. 

“ Yeh when I was giving you a blowjob the other day. “ 

Robert laughs till he groans from the knock on the door making his head scream out again. 

“ make it stop. “ he groans.   
Aaron just smirks and walks to the front door and sees Riche standing there. 

Great. 

“ Alright mate? “ Riche smiles brightly. “ Is Robert ‘ere? “ 

Aaron nods his head. He doesn’t want to pick out a fight only because his husband feels like he needs mates. Even when his mate is a prick. You will always find a prick in a bunch of roses. 

Riche walks past Aaron and he makes a sarcastic smile when Riches back is front of him. 

“ Mate! You look dreadful. “ 

“ mmmh. Feel it. “ Robert replies back. 

“ You want tea? Coffee? “ Aaron asks him. 

“ Coffee, no sugar with milk. “ Riche tells him before turning back to Robert. “ what you did yesterday was great man, and I sent it to all our mates and they totally agreed. All of ‘em said that he is still the Robert Sugden from the school days. “ he grins at him. 

Robert smiles weakly. God. “ that’s good mate. “ 

Aaron smiles at his husband passing him his 2nd cup of coffee and then smiles at Riche ‘ hope you don’t choke on yours ‘ type of smile. 

“ You have your hubby slaving around ya then? “ Riche smirks sipping on his coffee. Aaron frowns again at him sitting beside his husband. 

Robert gently squeezes Aaron’s side calming him not to argue, he wraps his arm around Aaron’s waist a bit tighter.   
“ Yep, he’s dead good at making a coffee aren’t ya? “ he directs at Aaron who forces a smile at Riche. He hates Robert’s mate, he is outspoken thinking he can just turn up and act like he is cock of the bloody north. 

“ Used to it aren’t I? “ Aaron jokes. 

“ I, you will be when I get Robert out more and drinking loads. “ 

Translation in Aaron’s head - when you take out my husband and slowly kill his liver. 

Aaron and Robert force a smile.   
“ All the lads reunited again ay.” Robert tells him with a grin. 

“ I know it! I know I could persuade you turning back into a party animal! “ Riche smiles brightly looking pleased. Aaron turns to his husband and gives him the look. ‘ I told you so you bloody muppet. ‘ and Robert’s stare ‘ shut up and carry on smiling. ‘ 

“ You twisted my arm didn’t ya?” Robert grins. 

“ I told our mates ‘bout this illegal car racing right and I’ve put us up for the race. “ Riche tells Robert excitedly. 

What.   
No. 

“ what? “ 

“ I have put us up for illegal car racing, if we win we’ll get loads of money! “ 

Aaron pinches Robert’s hip because he can literally see Robert’s eyes turn to money signs. 

“ how much money? “ Aaron asks him. 

“ 400! “ 

“ that much? “ Robert asks surprised. Okay now he is interested. 

“ come on Rob I know your interested. “ Riche grins at him. 

“ All of ya will get into trouble wouldn’t you? “ Aaron asks. 

“ You’ve met a right one haven’t ya Rob? “ Riche comments rudely. 

“ You don’t know anything about me. “ Aaron tells him voice cold. 

Riche looks unbothered. “ All I’m saying is you seem to always stop Robert from doin’ stuff, he’s 33 and should have a bit more fun. “ 

“ Aaron it’s okay. “ Robert tells him calmly, gently placing his hand on his lower back. 

“ Rob - “ 

Robert looks at Richie not happy with him. “ Aaron’s my husband, he is obviously going to be worried about me. You can’t say stuff like that to his face can ya?” 

“ Rob you used to be so full of life and not caring about laws and rules but now you just seem to always listen to Aaron. “ Riche tells him. “ You have mellowed down and I miss the Robert I used to know - “ 

Robert has had enough. If Riche wants him to act like he’s back at school again, and do car racing fine. He is sick and tired of him thinking he has mellowed down when he hasn’t. 

“ When’s the illegal racing? “ Robert asks him sounding hyped. He has adrenaline running through his veins mixed with anger because he hasn’t mellowed down at all. If Riche wants to see Robert act crazy again and not caring about the rules that’s exactly what he is getting. 

Even Riche seems surprised by the sudden hypnoses of Robert.   
“ T-tonight. “ 

“ What time? “ 

“ 19:00. “ 

“ Give me your number and I will meet you there and I will show you how much I haven’t mellowed you down. “ Robert tells him sternly. Maybe that Vodka is still in his system and he isn’t thinking straight? 

Riche and Robert exchange numbers and he leaves the Mill. 

“ What the hell are you playing at Robert?! “ Aaron hisses at his husband hearing the whole conversation of Robert actually doing this race. 

Robert turns to him angrily. “ I am sick of him thinking I’ve mellowed down! “ 

“ It doesn’t matter what he thinks about you - “ 

“ It matters to me! I hate how he and other people think I’m a fucking softie! I am going to show everyone of you that I can be as dodgy as them! “ he shouts at him before going up stairs. 

Aaron is stunned. 

////////////////

“ Your actually doing this? “ Aaron asks his husband seeing him dressed in his best jeans, brown timberland boots, fitted black jumper and leather jacket. Aaron watches his husband down a can of beer and nod his head, ignoring how worried Aaron still looks. 

“ You don’t have to do it. “ Aaron tells him. 

“ I’m doing it for me. “ 

“ But it’s really dangerous! “ 

“ I don’t want him and all our old school mates to think I’m one of those husbands who just listens to their partner and has no fun anymore. “ Robert finally turns around to him and now looks upset. 

“ You’re not though Rob. “ Aaron tells him gently.

Robert walks over to his husband and loosely hangs his arms around his waist. 

“ I know that Aaron, I just hate it when people think I’m a softie, weak when I’m not. I am just showing myself that I can be dodgy again. “ 

Aaron sighs heavily. “ It’s dangerous Robert. “ 

“ That’s all the fun of it. “ 

“ Rob - “ 

“ I need to go. I’m gonna be late, I’ll text you okay? “ He tells him softly before kissing Aaron on the lips. Aaron watches his husband ago with a concerned look on his face. Why does Robert always think of a plan and can never drop it? 

/////////// 

Aaron wakes up to the sound of shouting and arguing at 02:00 in the bloody morning. He puts on his joggers and hoodie jogs down stairs to hear his husband shouting at someone. 

“ Rob? - “ Aaron moves out of the way when Robert storms in with Riche in tow. They both seem a little tipsy. 

“ What the fuck do you think you’re playing at? “ Riche shouts at Robert not looking at Aaron when he walks past him to his husband. Aaron sees the cut lip, cut eyebrow and a few bruises forming on his husbands face. 

What the fuck has happened? 

“ Me? What the fuck are you playing at? “ Robert shouts at him livid walks towards him like he is about to deck him. Aaron holds him back but it’s quite hard because Robert somehow seems stronger.   
“ Your fucking mate tried to run me off the track! “ 

“ No he didn’t! “ 

“ He braked suddenly and swerved towards me! “ 

“ You must be going fucking loopy again - “ Riche hisses nastily. 

Robert goes to punch him but has Aaron pull him back again.   
“ Rob just calm down. “ 

“ Yeh Rob calm down, listen to your hubby. “ Riche mocks them both laughing. 

Robert breaks out of Aaron’s hold and pushes Riche against the floor and stands over him.   
“ I am not listening to you or him, “ he bends down and clutches Riches shirt. “ You are fucking scum! Treating me like fucking dirt! Like I’m just a vulnerable fucking dog! “ 

“ You are - your boring - and have always been boring - “ 

“ Why the fuck come back then?” 

Riche pushes Robert off and they stand glaring at each other breathing heavily. 

“ I wanted to see if you are still the party animal like you used to be but no - your just a little princess now, in a gay little - “ 

“ ROBERT! “ Aaron shouts when Robert punches Riche hard in the face and goes to have another punch. Aaron drags Robert back as Riche laughs at him. 

“ You are pathetic but at least you have won your 600 hundred pounds ay? “ Riche mocks him. 

“ All I did was do what you fucking wanted! “ 

“ yeh? Well all you lot always follow the men don’t ya? “ 

Robert pushes Aaron off hard making him stumble backwards and not able to control his husband. Aaron has never seen his husband this violent before or angry. Has Robert had drink that doesn’t agree him plus the bottle of Vodka still in his system? 

Robert goes to punch Riche but he gets in there first and hits Robert in the nose he stumbles back before lurching himself onto Riche. Both men end up fighting on the floor, rolling and kicking, punching Aaron can’t get to them, unable to grab on of them. Riche punches Robert one last time till Robert stops moving, and he gets off him leaving Robert still on the floor in agony. 

“ I don’t know what fucking possessed me into finding you again! You are pathetic and I might as well leave you in your little gay love nest. “ 

“ fuck off. “ Aaron shouts at him angrily and he walks off laughing and slamming the door shut.  
Aaron helps Robert up and can smell the alcohol on his breath. 

“ Before you start, I know your right. “ Robert tells him tiredly. 

“ I’m glad we agree on something. “ is all Aaron says and fetches the A&E box.   
Robert sits at the table and takes out all the money from his pocket. 

“ at least I’ve won this and taken some of his money as well. “ Robert mentions half happy, half bitter, half pissed off. 

Aaron frowns at him sitting opposite him on the chair. “ Is that all you care about? Rob you just had a fight with ‘im and probably another one before that! His mate apparently runs you off the track, Riche forces ya to drink bottle of Vodka and then make fun of ya! He is a homophobic bastard! “

“ which is why it’s good I’ve nicked his money then isn’t it? “ Robert replies. Aaron sighs. 

“ This is going to sting - “ Aaron tells him before gently dabbing his husbands cut lip. “ I have never seen you like that before.” Aaron comments still stunned a bit. He moves onto Robert’s nose and clearing away the dried and new blood. 

Robert hums from the sting and to knowledge Aaron. “ I had few more beers and whiskey at the race. “ he admits regretfully. 

Aaron stares at him. “ You what? You had more beer when you were just about to drive a fucking car?! “ Aaron nearly shouts. 

“ They persuaded me! And it was illegal anyway! “ 

“ oh that makes it okay then. “ Aaron tells him sarcastically. 

Robert sighs again. “ I know I have been a idiot but I’m not meeting him or them again, especially after tonight for what he said to me. “ 

“ Good. “ before Aaron frowns again. “ Have you been smoking? “ he adds smelling the whiff of smoke in Robert’s mouth. 

“ Yeh. “ he tells him quietly. 

“ No wonder you were so aggressive tonight. “ Aaron mentions not impressed. He pulls back from clearing the blood away and sighs sadly. Robert’s face is batted, black right eye, cut on his lip and eyebrow plus another bruise on his cheek. 

“ M’sorry. “ He tells him quietly. 

Aaron’s face softens hates it when Robert looks tiny and small all a sudden. He cups his husbands jaw and gently strokes his cheek. 

“ It’s okay Rob, I understand that you want mates but that doesn’t mean you push yourself to be someone your not. “ Aaron tells him softly. 

“ I just don’t like it when people think I’m a push over ‘cos I’m married. “ 

“ You are only a push over when you let them take an advantage of ya. Riche isn’t your mate Rob.” 

“ I know that, now. I just wanted a mate again, and it was nice seein’ him again. “ Robert mentions quietly still playing with Aaron’s wedding ring. 

Aaron smiles softly. “ I’m your mate aren’t i? “ he jokes softly. 

Robert laughs lightly. “ the best.” He smiles. “ But it kinda sad init? Your only friend is your husband and what if you get tired of me? “ he whispers his insecurities coming up the surface. 

Aaron frowns. “ Tired of you? Why would I get tired of you? “ he asks confused. 

Robert shrugs his shoulders not actually knowing, he feels his mood go down into low. “ I don’t know. Maybe because you live with me? Married to me? “ 

“ I will never get tired of ya. “ He tells him firmly. “ yeh you do stupid things, like the past two days because you want to impress Riche but I will never get tired of you okay? “ he gently kisses his forehead.   
“ messed up forever remember?” Aaron smiles. 

“ Certainly that aren’t I? “ 

Aaron pulls away from him and leans back a bit seeing Robert look downhearted. Maybe it’s the alcohol lowing his mood? It is certainly a depressant. 

“ Where’s all this insecurity come from? “ Aaron asks him confused he hasn’t heard him speak so badly about himself. 

“ I don’t know. “ He tells him quietly. “ Maybe it’s the alcohol talking? We should go to bed and we’ll have a sleep. “ 

Aaron nods his head softly and they get up to go upstairs. They both get undressed in just their briefs and Aaron is the bigger spoon holding Robert to his chest with his husbands arms wrapped around him. 

“ I love you. “ he murmurs. 

“ I love you too Rob. “ Aaron whispers back kissing Robert’s head and forehead before both drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what came to me at 1am in the bloody morning. Sorry for mistakes! I had this picture in my head with Rob being vulnerable, a bit of a pushover maybe? Because he doesn’t have any mates and with him not wanting to look pathetic he would try to impress Riche by acting out of character.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #40 - My first ( think? ) prompt! 😂  
> Daisy Indigo asked - Hi, can u please write a fic about Aaron forgetting Robert’s birthday? Also this fix is great 👍
> 
> I am sorry if I disappointed you, and you were expecting something more maybe? But I hope you still like this?! 
> 
> :)

Robert wakes up slowly from his deep sleep as he wanted an early night yesterday, because of work being hectic. He groans when his brain gets out of the sleep fog. 

Today is his birthday. One year fucking older. 35 years old. Fabulous. 

Robert groans again and turns over to his sleeping husband, he smiles softly seeing Aaron’s peaceful little face scrunched up into the puffy, white pillow. Robert leans on his right elbow just watching him sleep, taking in the gorgeous body that lays in front of him. They are actually going to spend Robert’s birthday together without any hassle this time. The other years they never had a chance because last year Liv was in young offenders, the following year before that Aaron was in prison, the year before Aaron was in prison was Aaron’s trial with Gordon and the two years before 2016 was the affair era. Basically, this time, Aaron and him are happy, settled and will make this one the special one.   
It doesn’t mean Robert is too pleased to be 35, and to be called ancient by Liv and Aaron. 

Aaron stirs and opens his eyes slowly, the brightness stinging his tired eyes. He smiles softly seeing his husband awake next to him watching him. 

“ Mornin’ “ Aaron croaks out throat deep from sleep. Robert kisses his head and hand gently, he lies back down next to his husband. 

“ Morning. “ He whispers. “ What you doing today? “ he asks him softly from the crook of Aaron’s neck. 

Aaron doesn’t answer for a moment. “ Err nothing. Work, contracts, pick ups. “ he lists off sounding bored by it. 

Maybe Aaron’s planning something for after? He is just keeping everything a secret maybe? 

“ So? Nothing else then? “ Robert says trying to see if Aaron drops the act of keeping things a secret. 

“ No, why? Should there be? “ 

Robert feels something twitch in his chest listening to how honest and confused Aaron sounds.   
“ No. “ Robert tells him. Has his husband forgotten? Surly he can’t have forgotten Robert’s birthday? 

“ Right well I need to go to work-“ Aaron mentions giving Robert one last kiss on the lips before jumping off the bed and putting on his work clothes.   
Robert watches on and smiles softly seeing his husband go to work. The smile fades away feeling a bit disheartened that Aaron has actually forgotten about his birthday. I mean it is a bit stupid though isn’t it? You feeling a bit upset that Aaron has forgotten your birthday, it’s just a birthday isn’t it? Nothing special about it, you are just a year older. Is what Robert thinks to himself putting on his suit trying to push away the disappointment of him forgetting. 

Robert walks down the stairs quietly, Liv has gone as well, they haven’t left a birthday card on the table or even a text message to say happy birthday! Robert sighs, he’s 35 now, he shouldn’t be upset about people forgetting about it.   
He goes to work like usual, like a regular day not feeling so happy now as when he woke up. 

The two people he loves with the whole of his heart have forgotten about him. 

-/- 

“ Hello love, “ Chas smiles at her son happily. She gestures to the pint glass in her hand and Aaron nods his head tiredly. She places the now filled glass of beer in front of him.   
“ Busy day? “ She asks noting Aaron’s tired face. 

“ Yep. I had a two hour scrap run to pick up new parts of this car. I haven’t even had chance to text Robert all day because I’ve been busy. “ he tells his mum tiredly before sipping on his beer. She makes a pitying look towards her son. 

“ You should get a break Aaron, you have been working hard. “ she tells him worriedly. 

Aaron sighs. “ I need to start getting back to work mum, we need the money if we want to try for Surrogacy and build up money. “ he tells her desperately for his mum to understand how much he wants to try for kids. 

She smiles softly at her son. “ I know love, I just don’t want you to over do it. “ 

“ Mum I know when to stop okay! “ he snaps at her before the flood of guilt passes through him. “ sorry. It’s just I don’t need you nagging at me. “ 

“ It’s okay love, you are grown enough to know when to call it a day and you do have Robert. “ She tells him softly, she feels her smile widen a tad watching Aaron’s face light up with a grin. 

“ I do have Robert. “ He smiles.   
Chas gives him one last look before serving a waiting punter. 

Victoria comes through the doors with a smile on her face and notices Aaron at the bar alone. 

“ You not doin’ anything with Robert then? “ She asks Aaron with a slight frown. 

Aaron frowns back at her.   
“ Doing What? “ 

She stares at him thinking if he is being truthful or not. “ For his birthday? He is 35 today. “ 

“ what? “ Aaron tells her shocked. No it can’t be! It’s only the 21st of April? Aaron looks at his phone to see the black and white numbers - 22nd April. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. He hasn’t even texted Robert all day, and it’s his bloody birthday he forgets! He is a terrible husband. 

“ You need to make it up to him Aaron. “ She tells him not impressed seeing Aaron look guilty. 

“ How could I have forgotten? “ he comments guilty. 

“ I’m sure he’ll understand, you have been working - “ 

“ He always remembers my birthday Vic! He always makes a go with everything, always planning stuff and I can’t even remember my husbands birthday! “ Aaron snaps at her hating how she is making excuses up. 

She sighs. “ it’s 18:00 now, you need to go home and tell him how sorry you are. “ she tells him. “ Make it up to him. “ she adds before walking off back into the kitchen. Aaron sighs again feeling dreadful, he gets up and walks faster back home. 

“ Wheres Robert? “ Aaron asks his sister the minute he walks into the living room. 

“ In bed. “ she simply replies not breaking eye contact from the PlayStation. 

“ Do you not know it’s his birthday today? “ Aaron tells her. 

Liv frowns and pauses the game. “ it’s not today? It’s the 21st - oh god we’ve forgotten! “ 

“ he must be so hurt. “ Aaron nearly cries from how he feels so guilty. 

“ We need to apologise to him. “ 

“ Let me speak to him okay? “ He tells her softly before walking up the stairs into his and Robert’s room.   
He spots Robert under the covers, the blonde hair sticking out on top of the pillow. Aaron walks quietly to his husband and gently pulls back the covers to see Robert asleep.   
Aaron’s chest twists from the guilt even more, Robert has just gone straight to bed not even bothering to stay up. He must feel so unloved and not thought for. 

Aaron gently shakes Robert awake till he groans annoyed that he is being woken up. 

“ Rob - “ 

“ mmm what? “ he croaks back annoyed, pulls the covers back over himself the coldness hitting him. 

“ I’m so sorry. “ Aaron tells him guilty. 

“ what for? “ he asks him confused, he knows it’s really because Aaron has forgotten his birthday but he can’t bring himself to care. 

“ For forgetting your birthday. “ Aaron tells him like it is obvious. 

“ it’s alright. “ he tells him quietly still covered under the covers. 

Aaron pulls back the covers again to see the vulnerable face on his husband. He hates himself even more for putting it there. Aaron threads his fingers through the blonde locks needing to touch him. 

“ It’s not alright Robert, you are always remembering things and I can’t even remember my husbands birthday! “ 

Robert holds Aaron’s hand not wanting Aaron to be more upset. “ Aaron it’s fine okay. You have been under stress in work and are bound to be forgetting insignificant things - “ 

“ You are important! I don’t want you making up excuses for me!” Aaron argues back hating how Robert seems unbothered. 

“ I’m not making up excuses Aaron, I’m just reasoning with you. It’s okay, it’s no big deal we have always got next year and all the years to come for my birthday Alright? “ Robert assures him with a small smile. 

Aaron looks down at their joined hands and sighs. “ I don’t want you feeling unloved like we have forgotten about you. “ he tells him scared. Robert’s eyes flicker and Aaron instantly knows that is how Robert felt today. “ That’s how you felt today wasn’t I? “ he asked upset. 

Robert sighs, looks uncomfortable. “ a bit yeh maybe, but it’s only a birthday isn’t it? And there’s no point in doing anything now is there? “ Robert tells him tiredly sounding so negative it aches Aaron. 

“ There is a point in still celebrating- “ 

Robert sits up straighter looking at his husband in the eye. “ Aaron there is no point okay?! I know you would only be doing something now because you feel guilty for forgetting. I don’t want you to do something because you feel you have too, and feel dreadful for not doing anything. “ 

Aaron stares seeing how Robert looks hurt in his eyes. “ I wouldn’t just be doing it because I feel I have too - “ 

“ Yes you do, and honestly that’s okay. I don’t want this to be made into a big deal. “ he tells him tiredly just wants to go to sleep, hates how Aaron feels this bad. It’s just him isn’t it? Nothing worth stressing over.   
“ I’m tired anyway, busy day so.. I’m just gonna go back to sleep.” He tells him quietly forcing a small smile to his face. He gently kisses Aaron’s head and sliding back down into the covers.   
Aaron stands up slowly looking hurt by how Robert seems to think he isn’t worth the hassle. He walks downstairs slowly looking defeated and heavily sits in the sofa. 

“ You sorted it out with him then? “ Liv asks her brother now off the PlayStation and on her phone. 

He sighs. “ He thinks he isn’t important, that it’s okay that we have forgotten about his birthday. “ he tells his sister heavily. 

She frowns looks concerned. “ he said that? “ she asks quietly. 

“ Not in so many words but yeh he did. “ 

“ what are we going to do? “ She asks. 

Aaron shrugs his shoulders.   
“ he said that he doesn’t want anything happening because he only knows we will be doing it out of guilt. “ 

“ Well that is part of it isn’t it? “ Liv tells him half agreeing. 

Aaron glares at her. “ But that isn’t the point Liv! He is always remembering our birthdays! “ 

She sighs. “ We could order a takeaway? “ she suggests not knowing what else. 

“ We always have a takeaway. It wouldn’t feel special. “ 

“ Maybe leave it then? Both of you are tired and he doesn’t want to do anything anyway - “ She trails off defeated, you can’t exactly do something when the person doesn’t want to do anything.   
Aaron nods his head slowly, he hates himself for being this terrible. How can he not do anything for Robert? He hates himself even more because he can’t think of something to do.   
He goes back upstairs and sneaks into the bed after taking off his clothes and closing the bedroom door. He slides his arms around Robert and smiles when Robert turns in his embrace. 

“ love you..” Robert whispers still sleeping, he rests his head just under Aaron’s chin. 

“ I love you too Rob. “ he whispers back. Robert hugs him tighter whilst nuzzling his nose into Aaron’s neck. 

“ Don’t beat yourself up about today. “ Robert tells him quietly, eyes heavily closed. 

“ I will because I feel terrible. “ he tells him. “ I am going to book us a week away to Paris.” 

“ You don’t have - “ 

“ I will Robert, you are my beautiful, clever little idiot who should have the most romantic week away in Paris. “ He tells him softly tucking Robert further into his neck, as he rests his chin on top of the blonde locks. “ I will make it up to you for the whole week okay? And no it’s not because of guilt, but because you deserve it okay? “ he tells him firmly yet that softness is still visible. 

Robert weakly smiles. “ best get packing then. “ 

Aaron grins and kisses Robert on the forehead. He needs to book that holiday when Robert falls asleep again. Aaron feels more better now that they’re going away, just the two of them for a week. Aaron is going to make it up to his husband by doing anything he can possibly do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If others like to prompt things to me I will be happily to write them.   
> :)


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #41 - A comment wanted a fic with the Jacob, Maya situation with Robert, Aaron and Liv being involved with the fallout. 
> 
> I am sorry if you were expecting something more! I hope you like this!

Liv was walking past David’s shop when she heard Jacobs’s voice just by the wall. She was about to speak when his next words shattered her heart. 

“ I love you too, no I won’t tell Liv she doesn’t have a clue -“ 

Liv heard him chuckle and laugh as she had tears running down her face. How could he do this to her? She thought he loved her? Liv ran back to the Mill bursting with tears hating herself for crying like this. 

Aaron and Robert looked up seeing their little sister bursting with tears, crying in hysterics running up the spiral staircase into her room and slamming the door shut. Aaron and Robert stood up quickly and ran up the stairs going after her panicking. They have never seen her cry like this before. 

“ Liv? Liv what’s wrong? “ Robert asked her quickly through the closed door hearing her cry. 

“ Is it Jacob? “ Aaron asks her angrily and when she cries more Aaron looks livid as well as Robert. Robert opens her door and see her crying on her head, face red and puffy. 

Heartbroken. 

Robert sits on her bed and gently cradles her when the teen cries more into his chest. She gasps through tears painfully. 

“Shh, sshh just calm down Liv okay? Just breathe for me. “ Robert tells her ever so calmly, gently stroking her head wanting her to calm down. 

“ Has Jacob hurt you? “ Aaron asks her angry. “ Has he touched you? “ he asks. 

Robert looks at his husband.   
“ Hold on with the questions, let her calm down fully will you? “   
Liv does begin to calm down and just softly cries wiping away her tears with her sleeve. 

“ No he hasn’t touched me. “ She croaks out through a raw throat. 

Aaron does look a bit more relieved but he still looks like he is about to throttle the lad. 

“ What has he done Liv? “ Robert asks her softly. “ We have never seen you like this before. “ 

She shakes her head with tears dripping onto her lap. “ I thought he loved me. “ she tells them heartbroken. “ I - I heard him telling someone on the phone - that - he loves them! And - how how I don’t have a clue what’s going on! “ she cries again. 

Robert’s eyes darken. How dare he do this to his little girl? He is going to pay. Aaron has the same look as his husband and he is breathing heavily. 

“ Where is he now? “ Aaron asks her voice controlled full of anger. 

“ I - saw him at David’s Shop - “ She chokes out. Aaron is about to leave when Robert’s words stop him. 

“ Wait - Aaron don’t do anything yet okay? “ He firmly tells him.   
“ I want to break his legs and all but our main priority is Liv at the moment. “ he tells him. The last thing any of them need is a murder sentence. Aaron seems to defeat and stay, he sits on the bed as well. 

“ Do you know who he was talking to? “ Aaron asks her gently. 

“ Probably someone better looking, properly someone who isn’t a Asexual freak like me! “ She starts to cry again against Robert’s chest. Her whole chest aches from the pain of Jacobs betrayal. She thought he understood her? 

“ Ay don’t you ever say that again okay? You have nothing to be ashamed of because of your sexuality. “ Robert tells her firmly hugging her tightly when she breaks down into new set of tears. 

“ You being Asexual has got no excuse for Jacob to cheat on ya Liv. “ Aaron adds gently looking at his little sister curled up against his husband. 

“ I thought he understood! “ She lets out broken. A memory comes to her head and she is suddenly angry. “ He was probably meeting her months ago! He’d set this dead romantic setting out full of candles and flowers and he had a packet of comdoms there! “ Liv nearly shouted angrily through tears, Aaron and Robert shared a death look. “ I obviously got there ruining their little love nest! “ 

“ What did he say it was for? “ Aaron asked her firmly. 

She scoffs bitterly. “ Apparently for me. “ 

Robert’s eyes widen in shock and anger. “ You didn’t - “ 

“ He didn’t force - “ 

“ No, I told him that I didn’t want to do it. “ She her brothers quietly now feeling dreadful and tired. 

“ Good. “ 

They all sat in quiet silence for a moment when they hear knocking on the front door. Aaron sighs and mutters he’ll get it before hearing shouting. Robert and Liv run down the stairs seeing Aaron scream and at Jacob. 

“ You have got a fucking nerve coming here mate! “ Aaron shouted at the teen. Robert stood beside his husband as Liv was standing in front between angry. 

“ What?! What have I done? “ Jacob asks them confused, Aaron scoffs and shakes his head at the audacity of the teen and Robert glares at Jacob wanting to ruin him. 

Liv pushes Jacob hard and lets out a broken cry again. “ You cheated on me! “ she shouts at him now being held at the arm from Aaron. “ you told someone else down the phone that you love them and I don’t have a clue about it!! “ she yells angrily and it makes her more livid when the teenagers eyes widen, and a look of shock knowing he has been found out. 

“ it’s true then?” Robert asked him clenching his jaw, his voice controlled and firm. 

Jacob looks at the three of them and bolts out of the porch. He can’t let them know it’s maya she told him he needs to keep quiet. 

The both men walk back into the living room with Liv crying softly. 

“ I thought he was one of the good ones? I thought he really cared about me?” Liv told them quietly voice full of heartbreak. 

“ he obviously- “ Aaron stops when his husband kicks him at the ankle. It’s not the time for that is what Robert’s expression tells him. 

“ I’m just going to bed. “ Liv tells them defeated. 

“ Are you sure? We don’t want you to have a set back - “

“ I won’t, promise. I just want to be left alone but if you want you can check on me. “ she weakly smiles at them and goes upstairs. 

“ why would he do that to her? “ Robert asks his husband angry and confused. 

“ because he’s scum taking after his fathers cheating traits.” He tells him bitterly full of anguish. 

“ What we going to do? “ Robert asks him his eyes dark ready for revenge. ( if you want to call it that?) 

Aaron looks at him with the same dark look. “ We come front him in public to humiliate him. “ 

-/- 

Aaron, Robert and Liv walk into the Woolpack and they see Jacob with David and maya at the table acting like a happy little family. Aaron charges to them before you can say Jack Russel, Liv looks pained because she is going to get embarrassed in front of the whole pub. Robert goes after his husband not wanting another Prison sentence. 

“ Doesn’t this look nice? “ Aaron comments bitterly starring at the three of them. 

Jacob looks guilty as hell and shares a glance at Maya who just has her usual eye moving face on. 

“ Yes. “ Maya speaks softly and calmly to Aaron. 

Aaron frowns at her like she is stupid. “ Your Jacob here is taking after your cheating traits.” He tells a offended David. 

“ what? No. My Jacob wouldn’t ever cheat on Liv - “ 

“ She heard him on the phone! He tellin’ them he loves them and how Liv doesn’t have a clue about it! “ Robert butts in angrily at David. 

David looks at Jacob with a loss, mouth half open like he doesn’t have a clue what to do. 

“ Is it true? “ He asks his son. 

“ Yeh. “ Jacob admits after a moment of not doing anything. Maya’s eyes widen at him silently pleading him to not carry on any further. 

“ Who is it? “ Liv asks quietly, her heart going into shatters again. 

‘ Don’t tell anyone. ‘   
‘ I will get into so much trouble for this. ‘   
‘ You cannot tell anyone okay? ‘ 

Maya’s words running through his head he is so conflicted. He only exposed her at his party, and he could expose her now couldn’t he? Maya is older than him but surly it would be okay? 

“ It was Maya. “ 

Aaron’s, Robert’s and Liv’s faces are stunned, everyone else in the pub is equally stunned. Maya looks like a car is about to hit her. 

Jacob stands up and stares at the woman. “ I have been sleeping with Maya, we’ve been going behind dad’s back for months - I’m sorry Liv but I needed you to think we were in a relationship so no one got suspicious about me and Maya -“ 

“ Maya? My girlfriend Maya? “ David half shouts. 

Maya is too shocked to move. 

“ She - she came onto me! “ Jacob defends himself panicking. 

“ Maya is twice your age. “ Robert tells him confused, outraged. 

“ And we love each other - “ he admits slowly as everyone’s eyes widen even more.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #42 - To the prompter who wants Aaron to talk about Jackson. 
> 
> I’m sorry if I disappoint you!

“ You okay? “ Robert asks his husband noting the quiet mood in him this morning. 

Aaron hums quietly sipping on his coffee. He doesn’t know why it still aches him 9 years on from Jackson’s death but it does, because he was the first boyfriend he truly loved and thought they could have a life together. 

Robert sits beside him and takes Aaron’s hand. “ come on talk to me. “ he smiles gently. 

Aaron sighs, he shakes his head. “ Today is when Jackson died. “ he tells him quietly, that ache filling his chest again. 

Robert knows that it’s a bit of a touchy subject about Jackson, Aaron sometimes likes to talk about him and sometimes not.   
“ And how do you feel? “ he asks him gently wanting his husband to start talking. 

He shrugs his shoulders. “ It still hurts you know? When thinking about him, especially today. “ 

“ He was your first boyfriend and he had a major part in your life didn’t he? It is going to sting sometimes when thinking about him. “ Robert comments gently 

“ The first boyfriend I really loved and I actually felt comfortable with myself. “ Aaron half smiles thinking about him. 

“ Talk to me about him. “ Robert pushes knowing Aaron wants to get things off his chest. 

Aaron looks at him and squeezes his husbands hand and grins softly. “ he was - funny, sarcastic, cocky, a grump - “ he trails off with a small smile. 

“ he sounds like you. “ Robert chuckles. 

“ He was in some ways. “ 

“ You miss don’t you? “ Robert mentions softly. 

Aaron nodded his head slowly.   
“ I do sometimes, only when something reminds me on him. “ 

“ if I was here when he was alive I would’ve ran a mile. “ Robert chuckles. “ two grumps in one small village? God help us. “ he smirks playfully. 

Aaron laughs softly and nudges his husband. “ Shu’p muppet. “ 

Robert smiles through a light laugh, they calm before sitting in comfortable silence. “ Do you want to go to Jackson’s grave?” 

Aaron nods his head slowly clearing his throat and walking to the sink putting his mug down. 

“ Do you want me to stay or? “ Robert trials off a bit awkward. 

Aaron shrugs his shoulders looking a bit lost still. “ You can come if you like. “ 

Robert still looks awkward feels like he is somehow over stepping the mark and being in the way. “ If you don’t want me -“ 

Aaron walks to his husband and places his hands on his arms. He smiles weakly. “ It’ll be nice for you to be with me. “ he tells him quietly and kisses Robert gently on the lips. 

“ Do you want flowers? “ 

“ me personally? “ Aaron smirks and Robert smiles weakly. “ Yeh best get some lilies. “ 

They leave the Mill and go to David’s shop to get the bunch of lilies. Aaron walks a bit further ahead as Robert wants to give him some privacy when he calls out to him. 

“ Come here you muppet, you haven’t met him yet. “   
Robert walks to him and Aaron slides his arm underneath the coast and holds his husbands waist. 

“ Jackson, this is Robert, my husband. “ Aaron smiles weakly seeing the words on the stone engraved. “ He is a right idiot but he is the second person who showed me love, and how to be shown love. “ Aaron tells Jackson softly grinning when Robert was wiping away tears.   
“ See?! Told you he was a big softie. “ he says cheekily. 

Aaron went to see Jackson when it was the day before his wedding day. Aaron remembers Robert crying happily because they are actually going to be legal husbands. 

“ You always bitching behind my back then are ya? “ Robert jokes tightening his grip around Aaron’s waist. 

Aaron smiles and turns to his husband with a soft face. “ No, not bitching but telling him everything about my amazing, dorky husband. “ 

Robert doesn’t say anything he smiles weakly and pecks Aaron’s cheek with a kiss. Aaron guides Robert to the nearest bench and he looks into Robert’s eyes. He tightens his grip on Robert’s hands and breaths deeply. 

“ What happened to Jackson, being paralysed like that at a young age and then me helping him die. “ He says heavily with sadness in his tone. “ I never want you to end up like that, I don’t ever want to see you paralysed from the neck down, wishing you were dead, me helping you and just watching you day by day thinking about suicide. I wouldn’t, couldn’t, cope Robert - “ his voice breaks thinking what if Robert was in that position. Robert shuffles closer to him and hugs him tightly with his own eyes glistening with tears. “ I love you too much, I loved Jackson once but with you - “ he looks up at him face full of honesty actually talking about his feelings. “ My love for you is beyond anything else Robert, it’s more than love, you are my life and I want you like this- happy, healthy and mobile. I never want to see you in hospital and have to tell you that you cannot ever move again, because it will physically break me seeing your world stop and I can’t do anything about it. That’s why I’m always cautious about driving near train tracks or whatever. “ He cups Robert’s jaw and looks stern. “ Promise me Robert, promise me to never end up like Jackson. “ he pleads. 

“ I promise. “ Robert repeats and hugs his husband feeling so helpless for him. He hugs and hugs putting all the words and emotions into that hug.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #43 - Robert gets a promotion from a client but it means he has to leave Emmerdale.

Robert got out of his car slowly with what the email had told him that is life changing. It can change his, Aaron’s and Liv’s lives for the better, but it also means he will need to move away for a year.   
Robert is nervous but excited as well, he replied back to the company saying he will need to speak to his husband because he can’t agree to something so important without talking to Aaron first. 

Robert walks into the living room spotting Aaron in the kitchen stirring what looks like vegetables and Robert can hear Liv’s loud music from her room. He is going to miss this if he does agree to leave. 

Aaron smiles at him before it fades away noticing Robert’s tense body language. He turns down the level of the gas and is instantly worried. 

“ what’s the matter? “ Aaron asks him sounding himself nervous now. 

Robert sighs heavily, his heart beating out of his chest. “ We need to talk. “ 

“ Is it serious? “ Aaron asks fearfully. 

“ Yeh. “ Aaron nods his head slowly and they walk to the kitchen table and sit down.   
“ I had a email off this massive company stating that they want to work with the haulage company. “ he starts off pausing needing himself to get ready to reveal the big news. 

Aaron nods his head frowning.   
“ Right okay? “ 

“ The money is really good and could set us up for life Aaron, we could be rich. “ He tells him the good news first. 

Aaron’s face lightens up like a bulb. “ really? “ he lets out amazed. “ Could it afford the Surrogacy? “ he asks with a beaming excited smile. The hope bursts out of his chest like fireworks. 

“ Yeh, Yeh it could. We could keep expanding our family till we’re a family of twenty. “ Robert smiles that concept bringing a small smile to his own face. Aaron gets up to hug his husband tightly, only now noticing the odd mood on his husband. “ what is it? Is there more? “ Aaron asks confused knowing that this could burn his ideas. 

“ We could only accept the deal if I move to America. “ 

“ what? America? “ Aaron is confused. All of them have to move to the states? For how long? 

Robert nods his head slowly.   
“ It’ll be for one year, one full year of living in the states and I could come back home. “ 

Wait.   
I?   
Only Robert? 

“ Only you? Me and Liv don’t have to move with you? “ 

“ You two are too settled here, Liv with collage and you with the scrapyard. It would be easier if I went. “ 

“ How could it be easier? “ Aaron asks him half angry thinking he would be fine without his husband. 

“ Like I said, you two are too settled here - “ he trails off. 

Aaron does understand, but it still stings. 

“ You need to go and accept it Robert. “ Aaron tells him. “ this can set us up for life. You can’t miss this opportunity. “ 

“ Don’t just - “ 

Aaron grabs his husbands hands tightly. “ You need to go, you cannot miss this opportunity or you will forever regret it and will hate yourself for it. “ 

“ I leave in 2 weeks. “ Robert tells him something in his voice that sounds scared. 

Aaron stares in shock. “ 2 weeks? That soon? “ he lets out stunned. Robert nods his head his eyes glistening. 

“ Okay, Okay we - we can spend as much time together can’t we? Me, you and Liv can spend more time together going on trips and takin’ loads of photos together -“ 

Robert could cry. Aaron could cry. They are both mixed with emotions. 

“ Are you sure about this? You won’t be seeing me for a year. “ 

“ you need to do it Robert. “ Aaron tells him firmly. 

Robert blows out a breath.   
“ What If we start to have cracks in our - “ 

Aaron shakes his head. “ no, stop that. You are overthinking because your panicking, we are stronger this time okay? Healthier and we will get through this because we will know that we’re together okay?” 

“ I’m going to America! “ Robert repeats scared, excited and just fucking hell. Both men hug tighter than ever, both crying from happy tears. 

They will get through the 12 months even when it physically aches them.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #44 -

Aaron loves Robert’s arse. He loves every single bit of his husband, every angle and every flaw but more importantly, he loves Robert’s bubble butt. Aaron can stare at his husbands arse for hours to see the different angels of how it looked, to imagine scenarios of what he will do to that very bubble butt - touch, lick, squeeze and push his face into the softness of the butt. He can’t help to not stare, it looks amazing in every clothing Robert wears which is either tight jeans, regular jeans, joggers... nothing.. Aaron is always touching his husbands bum when he can ever get a chance too. He sometimes does it in the Woolpack when they are in the corner of the bar, Aaron would slide his hand down the back of Robert’s jeans and feels the butt, squeezes teasingly when Robert gets a light rose flush on his cheeks. Aaron touches the arse when they are in bed just grasping the thick and plush cheeks in his hands, he pushes his face in the squishy skin loving how it feels firm but soft at the same time. Basically, Aaron admires, adores, gets horny about Robert’s bubble butt.

That is what’s happening now, Robert standing at the Woolpack bar forearms against the wood, and his arse slightly sticking out in those beautiful tight dark blue jeans. Aaron’s mouth is watering, he shifts in his sit uncomfortably feeling his erection grow and he is thankful he is in a booth. He stares at his husbands arse and it is a truly beautiful sight to see. Robert’s bum just looks so big, Aaron can’t exactly explain it because there are no words to describe Robert’s perfect bum.

“ A penny for your thoughts? “

Aaron mentally shakes himself out of daydreaming and gazing at his husbands bum and sees him sitting beside him looking at him with a slight frown.

He clears his throat awkwardly hating the heat go to his cheeks and how he feels his hard on turn harder.

“ Just thinkin’ about dinner. “ he lies. What sort of an excuse is that? Thinking about their dinner? With their mouth slightly open, cheeks pink and sitting awkwardly at an angle? Oh yeh, you must be thinking with your belly...

Robert doesn’t look too convinced. “ Really? You were deep in your thoughts. “

I want to be deep in you actually. I want to grind against your thick arse and feel you in my hands. I want to pour chocolate sauce over your arse and lick it all up with my tongue. Did he really just think that? Jeez, Robert brings out the kinky side of Aaron that he didn’t even know he had.

“ Thinking really hard. “

Really hard. Aaron’s really hard. Oh god. He can’t stop feeling horny.

Robert nods his head slowly as he sips on the beer, Aaron watches seeing how he looks so beautiful. The jawline showing when he gulps down the beer, the white foam on top of his upper lip and how he licks it off. Aaron wants that tongue tasting him after.

“ Do you want to then? “ Robert asks him. Aaron’s eyes move from the plump lips to focus on his husbands face he frowns.

“ What? “

“ Get dinner here? “ He points out confused wondering why Aaron isn’t all there.

He shrugs his shoulders and takes a gulp of his beer. “ Yeh fine. “

Robert slightly frowns at him again. “ Are you sure your alright? “

“ Yes Robert, get the menus then. “ he tells him with a small smile and watches him go, watches his bum look even better whilst he walks away. Aaron looks down and sighs heavily. How the hell is he going to hide his boner?

Whilst he is waiting for Robert to come back his mind wonders again, all he wants to do is handcuff Robert to the bed on his front and be completely naked. So, Robert’s plump arse is exposed, Aaron can play with him and do whatever he wants to do with that delicious arse. He wants to come in that arse till he is all filled up and Robert becomes a whimpering - moaning mess feeling his husbands come inside his arse, and whenever he moves he can feel the white creamy liquid move within him. Maybe Aaron should buy some toys for Robert? Butt plugs so Robert can feel him all day? But especially all Aaron wants to do is get his face on Robert’s arse and feel how plump it is.  
He jolts back feeling pain in his forehead. He shoots Robert an annoyed look when he smirks widely.

“ You daydreamin’ again! “ Robert points out with a grin.  
“ I am not stupid you know. “ he tells him with a slight twinkle in his gorgeous blue/green eyes.  
Aaron frowns at him but his gut feeling goes again and he knows Robert is on to him. “ I know you love my arse. “ he grins and Aaron gulps a bit feeling his cheeks go slightly redder. Robert slides his finger up Aaron’s leg slowly teasing him, he leans closer to Aaron till he can feel the hot breath on his face and Aaron feels hotter and accidentally lets out a quite moan. “ Do you want to feel it? Do you want to stick your cock inside me and feel my arse against you? “ he whispers with desire in visible in his voice, Aaron looks pained he is finally hard and needs his release urgently. Even worse, he is in the Woolpack, where everyone can see he is having an silent orgasm. This is torture. “ Do you want to hold my arse in your hands and mark me? To feel my arse against your face and you can - “

“ mmm - stop - it - oh my - “ He deeply but quietly moans painfully and Robert looks so bloody smug. He can’t do this any longer and bolts out of the booth like a bloody flash and goes into the toilet wanking himself off. He finally comes and he is panting, sweating his face feels red. After several minutes of calming himself down he walks out of the toilet and splashes his face with cold water, he has flushed cheeks. Great. He awkwardly walks back into the pub and goes back to his original seat, he ignores Robert’s watchful eye with a massive grin on him.

“ Had a nice wank did ya? “ he smirks at him seeing Aaron’s slightly flushed face.

Aaron looks at him with an annoyed face and pinches him on the arse smirks when his husband jumps from the bloody pain.

“ You are going to pay for doing that to me. “ Aaron warns him with no heat against his words but more smutty as he trailed his hand up Robert’s thigh very close to his crotch.

“ Am I now? “ Robert replies back smirking his voice deepening with their foreplay.

“ Hmm I may have to show you how much you’ve been bad. Do you need reminding again? “

Robert places a kiss to his husbands lips nearly dipping his tongue in looking into the ocean blue eyes. “ I may have to be reminded again. “ he replies back barely a whisper.

Aaron leans even closer till they are nuzzling their noses together. “ I am going to wipe that smirk off your face mate. “

“ Not your mate. “

“ Husband then. “ he smirks softly with a hint of cheekiness.

-/-

Aaron bangs Robert against their wooden bedroom door with a bit of force, he clashes his lips to Robert’s and forcefully kisses him. He pulls away slightly parting Robert’s legs to put his own leg between Robert’s and pushing his whole body against his husbands. Robert tugs him closer tongues him whist sliding his hands down Aaron’s trousers feeling the increasing hardness.

Aaron’s lips are only a few inches a part and breaths against Robert’s own swollen mouth. “ I told you I was going to show you have much you’ve been bad. “

“ Yeh? You gonna show me all night are ya? “

Aaron just smirks and guides Robert to the bed and pushes him onto his front. Aaron stares in desire looking back at that very arse he’s been imaging about. Aaron yanks down Robert’s jeans and briefs and now only left with his thick butt in the air looking better than being covered in clothing. Aaron licks his lips in desire and takes off his own clothes to straddle his husband, he nips the skin on his back whist his hands travel down the long body of Robert.

“ You are so smug sometimes aren’t you? “ Aaron tells him in the back of his throat holding tightly Robert’s hard cock. Robert moans deeply pushing his arse up against Aaron’s making his already hard cock twitch and grow harder. “ Always thinking your the cocky bastard when really your far from it aren’t you? “ Aaron pushes his cock info Robert’s wet hole. “ Nobody can ever get you like this. “ he tells him matter of factually. Aaron slowly fucks Robert wanting Robert to whimper and moan till he begs Aaron to fuck him faster.

After 20 minutes of painful slow fucking, of Aaron stroking Robert’s hard cock Aaron finally gets pity on him and fucks him harder, faster till both of them cum in minutes. They collapse onto the bed with Aaron laying on Robert’s hot back, but he isn’t done yet. Aaron slides out of a exhausted Robert and squeezes his bum, gets handfuls and gently bites the soft skin hearing Robert let out another moan.

“ I love your arse - “ Aaron mentions deeply. He carries on playing with his husbands fat arse.  
Till he moves down to his thick thighs. “ and your thighs are equally just beautiful. How they are thick, strong and firm just like your butt. “ Aaron moans against Robert’s arse crack he teasingly blows against it making his husband shudder. He rolls Robert onto his back with no effort from Robert, Aaron slides up his husbands body placing kisses all the way up from his cock to his mouth and leaves a wet kiss in its absence.

“ I’m not finished with you yet. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there is anymore mistakes in this! Autocorrect is a bitch.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #45

“ I can’t believe you have just done that. “ Aaron commented at his husband sitting across from him. Aaron was looking at Robert slight disgust in his voice. 

Robert looked at him mid finger liking ( to get the salt off. ) and he frowned at him. “ done what?” 

“ You ate a family pack of French fri crisps. “ he pointed out then looking at the discarded packet next to his husband. 

He shrugged his shoulders. “ they weren’t that filling. “ 

“ You eaten a family pack of crisps which are meant to be for the family not one person. “ 

“ I didn’t exactly see you or Liv asking for any. “ Robert replied defensively. 

“ We didn’t get a chance too. “ 

Robert faked outraged. “ You making out I’m a fatty? “ 

“ No. “ Robert shot his husband a grumbled look.. “ A tubby. “

“ Which is basically fat! “ 

“ Your not fat! “ 

“ You just called me chubby! “ 

“ Yeh I know. “ Aaron smirked loving how he is confusing and frustrating Robert. 

Robert looked beyond frustrated and confused. “ Well this chubby isn’t going to give you any later on. “ he grumbled crossing his arms over his chest. Aaron smirked. 

“ like to see you try. “ Aaron smirks. 

Liv comes into the living room and instantly feels the slight tense atmosphere. “ Yous Alright? “ 

Aaron laughs quietly smirking at the annoyed Robert. “ he is doing the silent treatment. “ 

“ why? “ 

“ because- “ 

“ because! He called me fat! “ Robert grumbles at the teenager unhappy. 

Liv frowned at Aaron. “ why did you call him fat for? “ 

“ he ate a family packet of crisps! “ Aaron defended. “ I was only having a laugh. “ he adds. 

“ Your not the one that can talk.” Liv smirks at him. 

“ why? “ Aaron is confused. 

“ You at Wishing well remember? Robert told me you nearly ate all the sausage rolls and mini pork pies. “ 

Aaron made a face knowing she is telling the truth, and now he looks like a hypocrite. “ I was only joking though! “ 

“ Well at least both of you are chubbies then. “ Liv says cheekily smirking at both of their offended faces. She went upstairs smirking. 

“ come on I was only joking. “ Aaron told his husband with a soft yet slightly mocking tone. Robert grunted something and remained cold towards him. Aaron sighs and sits beside him, he slowly starts to kiss Robert’s neck slowly smirking when Robert shifts uncomfortably knowing he is getting to Robert. 

“ That won’t work you now. “ Robert told him going for the annoyed voice but Aaron can see right through him. 

“ Will it not? “ Aaron comments raising an eyebrow. He straddles Robert putting his arms around the blondes neck and kissing him passionately.   
“ You would prefer me to stop then? “ he asks him innocently, nipping his husbands lower plump lip. Robert moans quietly in the back of his throat, his annoyed mood now faded. Aaron sucks gently at the skin just below the ear lobe whilst pushing his hard crotch more into Robert’s stomach. “ You are gorgeous Robert, “ he moans deeply. “ I love you exactly like this, I don’t want you to ever think differently. “ he tells him with his voice deep with desire. 

Robert moans painfully feeling the uncomfortable sensation from his hard electron pushing against his jeans zipper. “ but you said - “ he doesn’t get a chance to speak as his lips are being clashed with Aaron’s lips. 

Aaron pulls back slowly leaving wet desperate kisses along the way till Aaron cups Robert’s jaw gently stroking his cheek. 

“ I was only teasing Rob, “ he tells him ever so softly. 

Robert whimpers the back of his throat needing to feel his husband more. “ You mean it? “ he whispers vulnerable now his insecurities have made their way through to the surface of his mind. Aaron slowly kisses his husband again sliding his tongue in slowly, he runs his fingers through the thick blonde hair slightly pulling Robert’s head back. 

“ I mean it with the whole of my heart Robert, you are not overweight okay? “ He tells him firmly whilst carrying on stroking the slightly flushed cheek. Robert weakly smiles at him and pecks his lips again, they have a bit of a longer snogging session till they part panting slightly. 

“ I love you Robert, I was only ever teasing ya. I don’t want you to become insecure becos of me. “ he tells him quietly with that small voice that is ever so Aaron. 

“ I won’t. “ He tells him softly pecking his husbands swollen lips again. Aaron grins weakly and gets off his husbands lap and sits closely beside him.

“ What’s for tea then? “ Aaron asks with a grin seeing Robert’s little smirk. 

“ I was going to say me but - “ he leans closer to his face. “ I think we need a empty house for that. “ he whispers with a smirk, a cheeky smut glint in his eye. 

“ I’ll look forward to that. “ Aaron grins with desire. 

“ Can we have a Dominos for tea? “ Liv comes down the spiral staircase asking her two brothers when they shift and put a pillow hiding their hardens. 

“ Again? “ Aaron groans. All of them had a Dominos yesterday, and to have it again would be a bit too much? 

“ Yeh Alright then. “ Robert agrees not in the mood to cook. 

“ Again! “ Aaron grunts at him unimpressed. 

“ what?! I don’t want to cook! “ Robert defends himself looking at his husband neither of them looking at an amused Liv because of their domestics.   
“ But if you don’t want one you can make your own tea. No one is stopping you. “ he tells him innocently. Aaron shoots him an annoyed expression. 

“ Are you quite done with your domestic? “ Liv comments to them plainly with a ghost smile on her face. 

“ Pass us my phone and I’ll ring ‘em now. “ Robert tells the teenager and she does as she’s told, Liv chucks the iPhone to the blonde and he dials the number. 

“ Hello, 2 medium sized pepperoni pizzas - 

“ 3 pizzas - “ Aaron interrupts in his bloody ear when Robert shudders from the hot air down his earlobe. 

Robert sighs. “ 3 medium sized pepperoni pizzas with a large bottle of cola cola, and some potato chips. Thanks. “ he ends the call. “ it’ll be here in 30 minutes. 

Liv smiles at him loving how she has gotten her own way and does back upstairs. Aaron snuggles up to his husband gently kissing his shoulder. 

“ I’ll rather have a takeaway when your not cooking. “ Aaron tells him softly. 

“ And whys that? “ He smirks loving the compliment. 

“ Because your my chef. “ 

“ Getting all hot and spicy for you. “ 

“ That was a terrific line. “ 

“ still true. “


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #46

“ I need your face. “ Liv blurted out accidentally when she was thinking. 

Eh?   
Is what Robert’s face reads looking at Liv from the kitchen table. 

She smirks awkwardly. “ meant I need your face for my art project. “ she explains. 

“ why? “ he frowns. “ You not gonna put make - up on my face are ya? “ he grimaced, his business paper work now abandoned. 

“ no, well unless you want to wear make - up? “ she jokes. 

“ No. “

She laughs at is refusal because his face looks like a picture of disgust. “ I have to do different projects with people wearing different make - ups and different colours of hair with different hairstyles. “ she explains to her second brother now sitting at the kitchen table. “ I can’t ask Aaron ‘cos he has a beard, Chas has too many wrinkles - “ 

Robert burst out laughing.   
“ Don’t tell her you said that. “ 

Liv grins. “ Basically your the only one who I feel remotely comfortable with to fuck up your face. “ 

Robert looks half offended. “ I don’t know if I should be offended or take it as a compliment. “ he says with a frown. “But I’m happy your comfortable with messing up my gorgeous looks. “ his ego speaks for him. 

Liv rolls her eyes at his smugness. “ Will you do it then?” She asks with her puppy dog eyes. 

He sighs. How can he say no to her? “ Fine. “ 

Liv smiles widely. “ great! I’ll get my equipment. “ she smiles and runs upstairs to get her boxes of make up and hair coloured sprays. Robert shakes his head fondly, he smiles to himself about how much himself and Liv have gotten closer over the last few months. She really feels like she is Robert’s daughter as well as sister. 

She comes back downstairs and puts the box of makeup with another box of sprays next to it. “ Right. The first makeup I’ll be doing is the beaten up look. “   
She tells him holding the fake blood up with some thin brushes. “ I’m sure you’re used to this look already- “ 

“ Very funny Olivia. “ he deadpans. 

Liv grins even more cutely, she gets her makeup supplies and lays them out on the table. 

“ First of all, I’m going to make you look like you have a cut lip.” She mentions and Robert nods his head. It takes about 5 to 10 minutes to draw the cut lip onto Robert’s bottom lip. she used different colouring makeup pencils for different shades. Liv shows Robert the lip on the square mirror and he raises his eyebrows surprised by how real Liv has done it. 

“ You’re so talented Liv! “ he tells her proudly, you would actually think someone bobbed him one by how real the cut looks. 

Liv blushes not used to the compliments. “ It’s only a cut Robert. “ she denials but has a small grin on her face. 

“ Yeh it might be just a cut but it is like someone has actually punched me one! “ Liv laughs at his dorky self. She carries on to make the bruises next, applying the green/yellow/blue makeup on the upper cheek just below the right angle of the eye. She pulls back looking at her work and she is quite pleased with herself. The bruise is the right colour to make out it’s been there for a few hours, and it looks like a good punch as well. Liv applies more scattered cuts onto his nose, cheek, forehead and eyebrow. She tells Robert to not open his eyes as she is making him a black eye, which is bit more difficult because it’s slightly uncomfortable for Robert feeling the brush on his eye and it tickles slightly 

“ Perfect. “ she announces very pleased with herself seeing Robert look like he has taken a good beating. 

“ Is it good? “ 

“ Yeh proper looks like someone has beaten you! “ she shoves the mirror into his face and agrees. 

“ I didn’t know you were this talented! “ he says shocked. 

She shrugs her shoulders. “ I guess I just practiced a lot. “ she put her makes up sets away. “ You think it’s good then?” 

“ Amazing. “ he smiles. 

“ I’ve got the piz - what’s happened to you?! “ Aaron panics seeing his husbands beaten up face. When Robert is about to interject Aaron interrupts him. “ Do we need to ring Cain to find the person who’d beaten you? Do we need to call the pol - “ 

Robert laughs at his frantic worried state. It’s warming actually by how much he cares about his husband. 

“ Aaron it’s fake, “ he reassured him with a gentle smile. “ Liv did it for her art project. “ 

“ Really? “ he asks like he isn’t too convinced. 

“ I spent an hour doing the makeup, the tutor told us we need to come up different idea linking to faces and hairstyles. “Liv tells her brother. 

“ You are talented Liv. “ Aaron lets out surprised by how good it looks, because you would either he was properly beaten up or this has been done by a professional. 

Her cheeks go slightly pink again. “ Thanks. “ she grinned gently. The teen got her high quality camera out of its case and took pictures of Robert, from different angles with 2 being on flash. When she was satisfied with the good images she took off the makeup off him whilst starting on a more hipster/gay pride vibe. 

“ You want me to order a pizza?” Aaron asked them sitting beside Robert watching Liv get the soft pink spray out of the black sparkly bag. 

“ wait, wait wait - “ So she waited. “ Is that temporary or permanent hair dye? “ Robert asked her beforehand. 

“ Temporary. You can wash it straight after. “ She answered him as he nodded his head. Liv covered his eyes and starting spraying the tips of the blonde hair making it look dipped dyed. She flattened down the sides of his hair before ruffling up the hairs a tad, whilst getting the top hair and messing the hair up to get a party look. Aaron watched in silence internally thinking Robert doesn’t look too bad with baby soft pink hair. Liv started applying glitter as a carve starting from his eye to the middle of his eyebrow, getting a shiny blue effect. 

“ Well this is the first time seeing you wear glitter. “ Aaron commented smirking. 

“ Bet I look fitter. “ Robert smirks. 

Liv sighs. “ Can yous do this when I’m not here? I don’t wanna be scarred for life. “ she jokes. 

“ Is this a gay pride look? “ Aaron asked her slightly dawning on him remembering seeing pictures on Instagram of people having this similar look. 

Liv nods her head whilst still styling out Robert’s hair letting the glitter stick. “ Yeh. “ 

“ Rob you actually look quite fit like that. “ Aaron gazes at his husbands face. “ maybe you should have this as a look more often. “ he grins jokingly. 

“ Would you be alright with that? Your husband wearing glitter?“ Robert grins at him sneaking his hand under the table to hold Aaron’s hand. 

Aaron shrugs his shoulders. “ I mean I wouldn’t be totally against the idea? But you would need a occasion to wear that stuff. “ he laughs. “ You can’t just go around wearing glitter on your face. “ he mocks. 

“ obviously. “ Robert replies with his own smirk. 

“ Muppets. “ Liv mutters under her breath, Aaron and Robert share a look - the look of love. How soppy. 

“ You need to wash that off now, unless you actually want to have pink hair. “ Liv mocks him smirking when Robert does a funny pose to show his now pink hair. Robert gets up to walk to the sink and rinse his hair through till all the dye has now gone. 

“ Is there anymore? “ Robert asks, he watches Aaron get up saying that’ll be the pizza. 

“ I’ve been thinking of doing a painted one? Where it looks like paint is running off your face, when it’s runny liquid makeup. “ 

“ Have you ever tried it? “ he asks taking a slice of pepperoni pizza out of the box when his husband gives it to him. Aaron places the pizza box in the centre of the table. 

“ No. “ she says simply. “ But I am willing to try it on ya, if you want. “ 

Robert shrugs. “ Yeh Alright. “ 

Liv says okay and holds a red, blue, white, pink, purple and blue pen then starts to softly but forcefully flick off Robert’s face at the ends of each lines. This time it takes her a little while longer because it needs to be tidy to make it stand out, she does it perfectly. The right side of Robert’s face has multi coloured paints running down his face showing off the bright quality of the different shades.   
When she has completed the look and proceeds to take photos of his painted face, she is satisfied with her work. Aaron and Robert are proud of their little sister by how much of a artist she is, and how she is going to wow everyone at the college. Liv goes upstairs to carry on with her coursework, she needs to draw the images onto a smaller scale with thick paper. When she has finally done after 3 days of drawings she shows her tutor - who is gobsmacked by how stunning the ideas and creativity are. Liv smiles widely highly pleased with herself and excitedly tells her brothers about her images going to be hung in the college. Also, the tutor asked if Robert could come along as she wants to use him for art because he has a very good face and how it compliments the makeup. Robert was grinning for 5 days by the words of the tutor, he slept on the sofa because of his smugness and how his ego increased by 5,000.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have a clue about makeup. I’m sorry with my describing isn’t the best to say the least.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #47 - Aaron is jealous of their dog, Sky.

“ sometimes I think you love that dog more than me. “ Aaron commented looking at his husband and Sky laying in bed together. Sky was tucked to his side as he stroked his head softly. 

Robert looks up and smirks.   
“ And you’ll be right. “ he jokes.   
Aaron shoots him an annoyed look before turning off the main light and climbing into bed, only with his boxes on. Aaron goes to snuggle up to his husband but is stopped by sky again, he moves himself higher onto pillow so Aaron can’t reach his husband. 

What a dog barrier. 

“ Robert I can’t even snuggle up to his husband because of sky! “ 

Robert grins at his husbands pouty face and tone. “ Aww Aaron wants some Sugden snuggles. “ he mocks. 

Aaron returns the grin but the serious face comes back on.   
“ he’s there all the time Rob, either on the couch or in bed sometimes I can just walk into the room and your hugging him. I feel like I’m losing my husband. “ he tells him quietly with a half sad voice on. 

“ don’t be so dramatic Aaron. “ 

He slaps Robert’s arm wanting him to be serious. “ It’s like I’m just there! You are always with that dog and never with me!” 

“ I’m with you right now! “ 

“ But Sky is there! “ 

“ You are jealous of a dog? “ he mocks him. 

Aaron pauses for a moment before nodding slowly. “ Yeh, only because that dog gets more affection off you and I barely get a hug off ya. “ he pouts. 

Robert laughs at him. “ You are so dramatic Aaron. “ 

“ Me?! Of course I’m bloody being dramatic we haven’t had sex in 5 days! “ 

“ Wow 5 days? Gosh the irony. “ he says sarcastically. 

“ Do you not care that your husband is having a crisis about his husband not touching him what’s so ever? “ Aaron asks him with a slight frown and maybe a bit hurt that Robert isn’t that bothered about them not having sex in 5 painful days. 

Robert sighs softly and now looks at his gorgeous dramatic husband. “ Of course I care Aaron you idiot. I honestly didn’t know Sky is causing you to be so jealous. “ he can’t help but to joke a tiny little bit. 

“ It’s just - with work being bit more stressful plus the triplets on the way I feel we don’t really spend any time together anymore. “ he tells him truthfully. He loves the life he currently has but all he wants is to have sex with his husband because him and his crotch miss Robert. It isn’t the same when he uses his left hand. 

Robert looks at him with a soft face. “ Okay what about if we leave sky downstairs and then you can take charge of me all night? “ 

Aaron nods his head. “ It’s just I miss ya Rob that’s all. “ 

Robert smiles and leans forward to kiss him on the lips. “ love you. “ 

“ love you too. “ 

Robert grins wider. “ still can’t believe your jealous of a dog. “ he says happily. 

“ shut up Robble. “


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #48 - Robert overheard Aaron call him boring but he misheard the rest of what Aaron said. Paranoid Robert! 
> 
> Based off 1/2 of prompt.   
> I am sorry if you were expecting more, sorry!

Robert was about to walk into the Woolpack kitchen when he heard Aaron’s voice stopping in him in his tracks. 

“ Do you ever get bored of Robert? “ Victoria asks Aaron. 

“ No why? “ 

“ Because he is always with you, isn’t he boring? “ 

“ - Yeh Vic, he is boring - “ 

Robert felt his heart shatter at those words coming out of his husbands very mouth. Aaron thought he was boring, has Aaron always felt like this? He is younger than Robert and maybe he is getting bored of his marriage with him? Robert clears his throat quietly still on the other side of the door, he pathetically wipes away a few tears from his eye and walks away ashamed. He honestly thought Aaron was happy with him, he thought they were both happy but now Aaron has been feeling like this and it makes Robert think was all their laughs, chats, smiles a lie? Was Aaron not satisfied enough with him? 

“ - Yeh Vic, he is boring, but i like it though. I like the boring side of the marriage because it makes me fall in love with him even more. “ He feels her softly with a half smile. 

Victoria frowns at him putting down her knife against the carrots and looks at her brother in law. “ How can you like the boring side? Weren’t you two full of excitement? “ she mocks nearly. 

Aaron huffs. “ Vic you don’t care nor understand do you? Just leave it yeh? “ he tells her annoyed he waits for Vic’s response and all he gets is a shrug and sigh. Aaron walks out of the kitchen pissed off at her. 

Robert walks inside the Mill and is grateful for the empty house, he gets himself a beer and plonks himself down at the kitchen table. He stares at the white surface as his brain goes into overdrive with thoughts.   
When Robert watches documentaries about David Attenborough with animals, does Aaron think why does he bother being with Robert? Or when Robert has sex with Aaron is he only faking the moans and pleads? Is it because Robert never goes out clubbing and getting drunk? Maybe he needs to try and make himself fun, he doesn’t know what he’ll do if Aaron leaves him because of his boringness. 

“ alright. “ Aaron appears out of bloody nowhere and Robert’s mind is blown because he didn’t even hear him come in? Or walk into the house? 

Robert turns around just spotting Aaron walk past his back. “ Er - Alright? “ he forces out his brain preoccupied with new insecurities and anxiety. 

“ Yeh fine. “ 

Is he bored now? He looks bored when he gets himself a beer. Speak Robert speak! Stop being a boring tosser and say something! 

“ Should we go to Bar West? “ he asks him before he even thinks about it. Aaron frowns at him when he sits opposite him. 

“ Bar West? You don’t like going there. “ 

Because he’s boring isn’t he? Because he is isn’t a party person and he needs to force himself to do things to make Aaron more happy. 

“ I do! It’s an amazing club! “ He puts on a fake cheerfully voice and even thar sounds weird to his own ears. 

“ Right... when do you want to go? “ 

“ Tonight. “ 

He wants the floor to swallow him up, actually, probably even the floor might spit him back out because he’s so boring. He feels so unwanted, just when he is being himself more he gets called boring. So much for being who you are. 

“ Tonight? Your a bit eager aren’t ya? “ Aaron mocks with a smirk. 

Maybe he is trying too hard? What if he distanced himself from Aaron? To make Aaron have more fun without him as he is the problem here. 

Robert shrugs his shoulders anyway after spacing out a moment. “ well we can do it another time if you want? “ 

“ yeh alright just a bit short noticed Rob. “ he smiles at his husband and kisses his cheek.   
“ I’m going for a shower. “ he tells him and walks to the stairs expecting him to follow him but he is still at the table. “ You can come if you like? “ he has a smirk on his face. Robert never downs an opportunity for a shared shower but today, he does and Aaron is stung by it. 

“ Er no, not today. “ 

Aaron makes an ‘o’ shape with his mouth and carries on up the stairs. Robert watches on and feels guilty but if Aaron finds him boring why does he want to spend more time with Robert? He doesn’t know what to do because should he be more fun? Should he spend less time with Aaron? He is beyond conflicted now, he hates how he is in this situation with his head. 

/-/ 

The following day of being stuck in his thoughts is physically aching him because he is putting this invisible barrier between himself and his husband. Aaron hasn’t said anything about the slight odd change in Robert so maybe he is doing a good thing? 

He isn’t at the Mill this morning drinking coffee or reading the newspaper, instead he is at work. Robert thinks Aaron is pleased because of this, no more faking smiles now around Robert. It makes him feel dreadful though he misses Aaron, it actually tugs at his heart because he isn’t seeing him. 

Aaron - You didn’t wake me up when you left. 

Robert winces, he can actually hear his husbands small soft sad voice through that very text. He thought Aaron would be pleased with this? 

Robert - I’m sorry, was in rush. 

What a blunt lie. Robert doesn’t have any meetings today, he only has to sign a few contracts and some emails then he is done for the day. 

Aaron - it’s alright. :) 

Robert half smiles. Maybe Aaron is only telling him to make Robert think he isn’t being ignored? Aaron is actually happy Robert wasn’t there this morning?   
Robert sighs heavily, he is giving himself a banging headache from just his thoughts. He needs a drink. 

“ Hello love, “ Chas smiles at her son in law. 

“ Hi. Pint please. “ He asks with a small smile, he sits on the stool next to the bar. 

“ No Aaron today? “ 

“ No. “ 

“ Probably had enough of his husband. “ She jokes, no heat, no nastiness behind her words just a harmless joke isn’t it? Expect, Robert’s face falls and feels his chest become heavy with insecurity. Chas walks off to serve someone else leaving Robert alone with his thoughts. 

So he drinks. 1 pint turning 2, 2 turning 5 and you get the point. 

Robert is now drunk from the beers and it does not help him when Bernice orders him shots.   
If Aaron thinks he is boring Robert is going to show him wrong. 

“ We - we should go out! “ Robert half shouts drunkly. 

“ Where? “ Bernice asks coming on tipsy. 

“ Was-thinking Bar-b West?! “ Robert stumbles slightly when he talks with a wonky grin on his face. 

“ What about Aaron love? “ Chas asks him with a frown. 

“ What about him? “ he replies confused. Why would Aaron care where he is? Just as long Robert isn’t anywhere near him he should be happy. 

“ Shouldn’t you tell Aaron first? “

“ He won’t care. “ Robert tells her waves his hand to imaginary get rid of her. There is something in his voice that told Chas he isn’t happy. 

“ Come on! “ Robert shouts at Bernice wrapping his arm around her neck as they both stumble. “ LETS GET BLABBERED! “ They both shout and then burst into laughter. Chas watches them leave and shakes her head, they remind her of little schoolchildren. 

-/- 

Aaron wakes up at 04:00 from a loud noise outside, he jogs down the stairs and sees a hammered Robert slumped against the floor beyond drunk. Robert isn’t making any sense when he talks and he feels like a deadweight when Aaron tries to pick him up. 

“ Why have you got like this Robert? “ he asks him knowing he won’t get a response. Robert collapses onto the sofa and curls up in a ball mumbling words. 

“ M’aaron - fun - “ 

Aaron shakes his head at him, places a blanket over his muppet of a husband and sleeps on the sofa chair. 

-/- 

Robert stirs awake wanting to be dead, the pain in his head is like someone is hammering against his skull, the heavy weight of his tongue is horrid. He now wishes he didn’t get himself drunk to stop the racing thoughts yesterday. 

“ Your alive then? “ Aaron comments next to him. 

“ Really wish I wasn’t. “ he groans going on his side. 

“ Why did you drink so much? “ 

So stop the self hatred? To stop being boring? To help the aching pain in his chest of knowing my own husband is talking behind my back? To wanting to change myself in the space of 48 hours? 

“ one thing led to another. “ He says instead. 

Aaron sighs softly. “ I’ll get you some paracetamol and water. “ 

Robert sighs again. He is being so much more of a hassle around Aaron now, he is stuck with Robert all day because of the hangover. Why can’t he just be normal? 

“ Here. “ Aaron passes the pills and water to him. Robert grumbles a thanks before flying to the downstairs toilet and being sick. He actually hates himself for being such a problem. 

-/- 

The whole day was spend of Robert being sick and sleeping, he forced Aaron out of the house because he doesn’t want to bring Aaron down with his pathetic state. Robert wants him anywhere but with him because if Aaron was talking about him to his sister, it must be bad? Robert doesn’t want to leave the Mill at all, he doesn’t want to show his face because what if other people are talking about him? 

-/- 

It has been a full week now with Robert being distant with Aaron and everyone really. He is embarrassed with himself for not noticing people thinking he is boring. He feels like he’s been lied to somehow, he generally thought Aaron was happy with him? How can he go on being happy and smiling when he knows people are talking behind his back? He feels pathetic. 

/-/ 

Aaron clicks on with the different changes 7 days later, with Robert not being with him like he uses to before. Robert never being in the house only when he is sleeping, and even then he doesn’t make conversation just sleeps on his side. Aaron was sitting in the pub having lunch by himself, thinking if he had done anything wrong to Robert. He comes up short, he hasn’t offended him or anything nasty so he doesn’t understand why Robert is being distant.   
He turns to the side hearing the main doors open and here comes Robert and he looks like he is about to turn back out. 

“ Hello. “ Aaron calls to him with a smile because now Robert can’t turn away from him. 

“ Alright? “ Robert says flatly, nearly awkwardly sitting beside him. 

“ You okay? “ 

“ Fine. “ he tells him flatly. He orders a large pint ignoring Aaron’s rise of eyebrows. 

“ Hard day or something’? “ Aaron comments head pointing to the large glass of golden liquid. 

“ Nope. “ 

Yes. He feels so different and insecure. 

Aaron slowly nods his head not convinced at all. He decides to leave it for now, it would be better to talk to his husband at home. 

They sit beside each other for 20 minutes, in half comfortable silence. When Aaron finishes his lunch and when Robert takes the last gulp of his beer Aaron drags him home. 

“ What is going on with you Robert? “ he tells him sternly when they have made it to the Mill. 

Robert looks half panicked.   
“ What do you mean? “ 

“ I mean what’s going on with you Robert? “ He repeats fed up. 

“ Nothing. “ 

“ Stop lying. “ Aaron tells him, he knows Robert that much he has become transparent. 

Robert sighs heavily. “ I heard ya. “ 

“ Of course you heard me you are standing right in front of me?! “ Aaron replies like Robert is stupid. 

Robert rolls his eyes. “ I heard you talking to Vic in the pub kitchen a week ago. “ He tells him heavily. “ I’m sorry if I’m boring. I didn’t mean to be boring, I know your younger than me but I honestly thought you were happy with me- “ 

Aaron’s face shows realisation. “ Robert - “ 

“ - I’m sorry if I read the paper or whatever - I have been trying to change myself for you - “ 

When Aaron is about to tell him straight Robert’s last words stop him. “ Change yourself? “ 

Robert nods his head slowly. “ I have been trying to be more fun but then I was thinking it would come across as odd and you probably don’t even - “ 

“ - remember to breathe - “ Aaron reminds him because Robert is rambling on. 

But he ignores Aaron. 

“ - want to spend time with me so I’ve been distancing myself from you for you. “ 

Aaron frowns. “ You have been ignoring me for me? “ 

“ Because you find me boring! “ 

“ If you listened to the whole point of what I said you wouldn’t be ghosting around the place like a kicked puppy! “ Aaron half shouts through frustration and softness of his stupid husband. 

“ don’t lie to me Aaron. “ He tells him tiredly. 

Aaron walks to his husband and puts his hands either side of Robert’s arms. “ I am not lying. I said to Vic I love boring life with you becos because it makes me fall deeper in love with ya. “He tells him softly. 

“ Really? “ he replies quietly. 

Aaron nods his head slowly. “ Yes Rob, I like how we are so domestic, I love our midnight talks and cups of teas. I love all that, I love how we sometimes act like old people. “ 

Robert smiles weakly. “ I feel stupid now. “ he sounds hatred. 

“ You just got a bit insecure didn’t ya? And had a internal crisis about us. “ Aaron grins softly. 

Robert chokes on a dry laugh.   
“ I honestly thought that is what you wanted. “ 

“ You were wrong. “ he pecks his husbands lips. “ again. “ he kisses Robert moaning. “ Love you. “ 

“ love you too. “ Robert murmured. 

“ You have 7 days of no sex so now you are going to make it up to me. “ Aaron grins slapping Robert’s arse on the way to the stairs.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #49 - “ We can’t! We’re in public. “

“ We can’t! We’re in public! “ 

Robert giggled quietly playfully pushing away his husband kissing him against his neck feeling the curls ticking his jaw. 

“ Mmm I want you now Robert. “ Aaron moans from the back of his throat pushing his body more against Robert’s. Aaron slid his arms around his husbands mid section and feeling that plump arse of Robert’s. 

They always have sex or quickies in public toilets, however, on this occasion they are in an ally way of Bar West slight tipsy. 

“ I - ohh - want you now too - b-but mmmm. “ 

Robert out a low moan feeling Aaron’s hands slide down his front and touch his big come on. 

“ You were saying? “ Aaron grins smugly knowing he has gotten to Robert. 

“ I hate - you - ohhh that feels good. “ Robert moans louder not caring they are in public and anyone can see them. He has his husbands hand down his briefs holding him, stroking him, tightening his grip on his rock solid cock, so no - he is past caring if anyone does see them and calls them slags or slurs. He is technically a slag for Aaron, he wants him all the time till the point where he is surprised his own cock still works. 

“ There’s * sucking on skin * a * kiss * corner where * whimper * it’s more * loud long moan * private. * pant * “ 

Robert nods his head numbly and Aaron yanks his wrist to follow him to that very corner. 

They have an amazing blowjob and hand job without getting noticed at all.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #50 
> 
> Another random scenario came to me 10 minutes ago lol

He never knew it would come to this, with Lachlan walking around the old barn like a shark with a gun and having himself standing petrified of him. He is thankful Aaron and Liv are in Ireland, safe, Seb with Lydia safe and sound, it’s only him who isn’t. Belle ran away with a half conscious Sam, but Lachlan caught them in the car and luckily Robert pushed him to the ground. He had to run faster trying to hide when Lachlan got up and was chasing him, which is why he is standing in a barn petrified. 

Robert got out his phone frantically and rang Aaron smiling when the contact profile came up with his husbands smile face on. 

“ This might be my last chance to say this. “ Robert immediately spoke when the phone picked up. He sounded scared, beyond that like he was about to break down. 

“ What? What’s wrong? “ Aaron asked scared. 

Robert silently started to cry.   
“ I’m so so sorry Aaron - i wanted to marry you so much - to have a whole life with you - “ he chokes on his silent sobs. 

“ Robert? Calm down okay? Just tell me what’s wrong? “ Aaron tried to be calm but his voice was showing how scared and worried he truly was. 

“ I’m - I’m going to die - Lachlan has a gun and he’s walking around the barn - “ He tells him panicking. 

“ What! Rob have you rang - “ 

Robert heard the big wooden doors rattle seeing a black figure trying to open them frantically. Robert’s breathing hitched and his heart hammering in his chest frantically. 

“ Aaron I love you okay? I love you so so much and I always wanted to be your husband - I won’t get that chance anymore - be happy, be safe look for someone who makes your heart melt with love. “ Robert spoke fast and quickly voice breaking on verge of sobs. He can hear Aaron’s cries down the phone as well, when he tries to butt in.   
“ you will always be mine - “ 

“ You are going to regret doing that to me Sugden- “ Lachlan threatens darkly pointing the gun to his chest. 

Robert stares in horror dropping his phone to the ground, Aaron’s calls of panic now a background noise. 

“ Lachlan don’t do this okay? - “ 

“ I’ve wanted you dead for a long time. “ he smirks coldly, before Robert can do anything - 

BANG! 

Black so dark peace now here till silence comes over seeing my last breath.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #52

“ Why are you comfort eating at three in the morning? “ Aaron pointed out from the stairs seeing Robert stand against the kitchen counter with a tub of chocolate chip ice cream in his hands. 

“ I’m not. “ he said through mouthful of ice cream. Aaron walked up to him and leant on the opposite counter. 

“ what do you call this then? “ 

“ eating. “ 

“ Are you upset about something? “ 

“ no. “ 

“ Are you depressed? “ 

“ no. “ 

“ Are you eating because there is something on your mind? “ 

“ ......no..... “ 

“ What’s going on with that brain of yours? “ 

“ Brain cells working. “ 

“ Don’t be a smart arse Robert.” 

“ I’m not. I’m just eating ice cream. “ he repeated. 

“ In three ‘o’ clock in the morning. “ 

“ yeh. “ 

“ So you went to sleep, subconsciously woke up and fancied ice cream? “ 

“ yeh. “ 

“ I don’t believe that. “ 

“ You can believe what you want to believe Aaron. “ he said tiredly. 

“ Can I have some? “ he asked. 

“ In your universe it’s strange to eat ice cream in the early hours of the morning. “ Robert said sassy. 

“ It’s not like I’ll explode if I have a bit. “ 

“ Hope you do explode to give me a break. “ 

Aaron lifted himself off the edge of the counter and poked Robert in the stomach making him squirm away. 

“ Sweet tooth you are. “ Aaron comments getting a spoonful of the ice cream. 

“ So is Liv. “ 

“ No wonder we have a longer grocery list. “ 

“ Plus your beers. “ 

“ true. “ He agrees. “ you want to tell me what’s wrong then? “ 

Robert sighs. “ It’s just this client I have to meet, he’s a massive twat and rude and I get nervous when I have a meeting with him. “ 

“ why? “ 

“ he doesn’t like homosexuals and guess what? He knows I’m married to a man. “ 

“ He’s been treating ya nastily?” Aaron asks concerned. 

Robert shrugs his shoulders.  
“ Snide comments. “ 

“ like? “ 

“ who turned me. I must feel dirty when I’m at home. He loves his wife but it’s a shame I can’t say the same thing.  
Just nasty stuff. “ he tells him quietly. 

“ You know us being married has got nothing to do with him yeh? “ 

“ I know, and I’m proud of us being married and being the same sex relationship. It just gets to me sometimes. “ 

Aaron wraps his arm around Robert. “ I know, but you shouldn’t let small minded pricks get the better of ya Rob. “ 

“ don’t mean too but it just happens. “ he mentions quietly. 

“ That’s why you eat ice cream? To help ya? “ 

“ Not help but to focus on something else. “ he admits shamefully. “ I know it’s unhealthy but I rarely do this. “ 

“ I know. “ He smiles and places a soft kiss to Robert’s jaw. “ wake me up next time yeh? “ 

“ I don’t want to wake you up though. “ 

“ I’ll rather you waking me up than waking up in a cold bed and seeing you eat your way through a tub of ice cream. “ he points out obviously. 

“ Okay. “ he tells him quietly. 

Aaron weakly smiles at him and guides his half sleepy husband back to bed.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #52 - Sequal to the last chapter

“ Guessing it went bad then? “   
Aaron commented plainly when he walked down the stairs and there was Robert eating the ice cream again. 

Robert nodded his head. “ yeh. I hate him. “ he spat out. 

Aaron sighed softly. “ what did he say? “ 

“ He doesn’t understand those gay people that wear glitter and do I look pretty in glitter? “ he told him bitterly before eating a spoonful of chocolate ice cream. 

Aaron frowned. “ That’s weird. “ 

Robert hums. “ I just don’t understand how people can treat us like we’re different? “ he told him confused upset. 

Aaron sighed and sat on top the counter. “ You know why. “ he said gently. 

“ But it shouldn’t though! “ 

“ Rob you are going to get pricks in life, but all you have to do is ignore them. “ 

“ Thanks Sherlock. “ He said sarcastically. 

Aaron gently slapped the back of the blondes head. “ Oi I’m tryna help ya! “ 

Robert sighed. “ I know that Sherlock but like you said we will always get ‘em. “ 

“ I’m not Sherlock. “ is all he said. 

Robert smirked and didn’t say anything still eating the ice cream. 

“ And you need to stop eating that. “ Aaron told him. 

“ why? “ 

“ Becos it’s unhealthy to eat a whole tub full! “ 

“ It’s only half! “ 

“ That’s the point! “ 

Robert turned around and scoffed a load of ice cream in his mouth like a naughty 5 year old doing it anyway. 

Aaron sighed and gently shook his head. “ What I’m I going to do with you? “ 

“ Stick yourself into me because we only have an hour. “ Robert told him with a ghost of a smile. Aaron rose his eyebrows up in surprise not expecting that comment. 

“ Come on then! “ Robert ordered and dragged him up the stairs to fill the whole hour of sex. 

/-/ 

“ Pint please Marlon. “ Aaron commented before looking back at his husband. “ So are you okay now? “ 

“ I was always okay to start with. “ Robert replied back getting his beer and having a swig. 

“ Your past two nights crisis whilst eating ice cream is okay then? “ Aaron mocks. 

Robert frowns. “ it wasn’t a crisis. “ 

“ What was it then? “ 

“ Anything but a crisis. “ 

“ Hmm. “ unconvinced. 

Robert turned around hearing Charity’s loud laugh and he immediately wanted to curl up and die seeing the client who is homophobic walk through the door. 

“ Oh it’s you Mr Sugden. “ He greeted bitterly with a nasty smile. 

Robert felt his chest tighten just wanting him out of here. “ H-hello. “

“ Stuttering today are we? “ He mocks with a nasty laugh. 

Aaron appeared at his husbands side on the defensive for the both of them. 

“ No need to say that. “ He tells him coldly. 

The client faked shocked. “ Oh I’m terribly sorry. “ he responded sarcastically. 

Aaron shot him a dirty look and went back to his original position. 

The client smirked behind Aaron’s back and looked at Robert again. “ Have you done any work today? Or just been floating around gay boy? “ he spat out. 

Marlon heard and as usual he went mouth open and shocked without saying anything. 

“ He isn’t gay he’s bisexual. “ Aaron butted in about to punch him one. 

“ You can’t pick a side then? “ The client asked Robert and secretly kicked his ankle chuckling when he stumble a bit. 

“ there is no side to pick. I like both and that’s final. “ Robert defended himself. 

“ Surly it must be an act? You can’t like women and men, attracted to both and have sex with both? You are lying to yourself and one day you’ll hate yourself for it. “ 

Robert looked crushed hearing this bi-phobic man speak to him like this, he hated how tears came to his eyes and his throat becoming tight. 

“ Oi! You can’t speak to people like that! “ Chas shouted at him pointing her finger at him. 

The client surrendered mockingly. “ What?! I’m only saying the truth! “ 

“ No you are not - You are being bi - phobic towards him and you can’t to pick on people’s sexuality just because they’re not straight. “ Aaron hissed at him angrily holding his whole will power to not punch him. 

The client laughed in his face.   
“ have you finished your preaching? “ he said bored. 

“ Get out of my pub! “ Chas ordered him angrily. 

He laughed at all of them.   
“ fine, I don’t want to stay with princess anyway. “ he poked at Robert’s chest and left ignoring how Aaron was about to punch him one. 

“ Rob you okay? “ Aaron concernedly asked him seeing he looked like he was about to cry. 

“ Don’t listen to him love. “ Chas commented to him softly. 

“ He is just a idiot Robert. “ Marlon told him. 

Robert felt suffocated hearing all their words plus what that man said. He couldn’t breathe, till he managed to calm himself down and think he shouldn’t be wasting his time being upset. He is happy with Aaron, happy being bisexual and shouldn’t let low lives make him feel indifferent. 

“ He’s just a twat. “ Robert told them with a small smirk. 

“ Are you are - “ 

Robert smiled at his husband and pecked his lips softly.   
“ more than fine - I’m not going to let scum ruin my mood and life. “

“ that’s the spirit love. “ Chas smiled and gave him a free pint. 

Robert reported the man and he got fired, lost every single client he had and now unsuccessful. Robert smirked knowing he had the upper hand, he is proud of himself and won’t let anyone tell him he shouldn’t be happy to be with a man.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #53 - prompt - talk about Robert’s childhood. 
> 
> Sorry if this is rubbish! I hardly know anything about Robert’s childhood because I don’t have the time to watch the old Emmerdale on ITV3, Wikipedia does not give you enough detail about anything. I tried and delivered this short fic. Sorry to disappoint.

Aaron and Robert were at the Health clinic to test themselves if they are clean to go without condoms. They have always used condoms to be on the safe side, but since they became illegal husbands they wanted to be composed to each other without any barriers. They were called in by a nurse to have a normal chat before getting tested. The question which made Robert uncomfortable was if they have ever contracted a disease. 

“ No. “ Aaron answered. 

Robert was still looking uncomfortable on the chair like he was battling an argument in his head. Aaron turned frowning wondering what is wrong with him. 

“ Robert? “ The Doctor said gently. 

“ I used to have Chlamydia. “ Robert them shamefully. 

Aaron looked stunned, Robert never told him this. 

“ How long ago was that? “ The Doctor asked him firmly. 

“ 15 years ago, 2004. “ 

“ What was the treatment? “ 

“ Something called Azithromycin. “ He tried to spell out the name awkwardly. 

“ Zithromax? “ The Doctor announced perfectly. 

“ Yeh. “ Robert nodded, he hates how he might be the problem. 

“ But that wont cause me any harm will it? He hasn’t had it in years. “ Aaron piped up hopeful. 

“ Did it go within a week or two?” The Doctor asked Robert not answering Aaron’s question. 

“ Yeh a week, and then had regular check ups and I was all clear. “ 

The doctor nodded his head digesting the information. “ I don’t think you will be positive as you haven’t had it in years, but we obviously still need to check. “ 

“ Yh course. “ 

The doctor nodded his head again and he started to test Aaron and then Robert separately before they can leave and go back home. Robert was quite not speaking one word and Aaron didn’t say anything because Robert seemed too uncomfortable to talk. They eventually got home and pulled up at the Mill, with Robert jumping out of the car avoiding Aaron completely. 

“ Rob - Robert - Robert! We need to talk - “ 

Robert ignored him and carried on jogging up the spiral staircase into the bathroom. He would rather the ground inhale him than have a discussion about his past transmitted disease. 

20 minutes later after the shower been turned off, Robert walks down the stairs silently and heading for the beer fridge. 

“ Rob it’s only lunch time - “ Aaron told him concerned but being cut off by Robert. 

“ So? “ 

Aaron sighed. “ Can you stop being so stubborn! “ 

Robert sighed into his beer can. “ I don’t want to talk about it! “ 

“ why? “ 

“ because it’s embarrassing. “ he starts off before shifting.  
“ There was just a VD epidemic went around the village becos everyone bloody sleeping with each other or whatever. “ he told him embarrassed and annoyed. 

“ and you didn’t wear protection? “ Aaron asked confused nearly judging. 

“ No - yes - I can’t remember okay! Look the only thing that matters is that I’m clean yeh? And back then I was stupid. “ 

“ Hmm. What else do I not know about you? You never told me about you have Chlamydia. “ Aaron told him with these weird feelings of hurt? 

“ It’s not exactly a conversation opener is it? “ Robert told him like it was obvious. He leant forward to shake Aaron’s hand sarcastically. “ Hi I’m Robert, I used to have Chlamydia, please hire me. “ he mocked. 

Aaron stared unimpressed. 

Robert sighed and drank more of his beer. “ What do you want to know about me? “ he said heavily. 

“ Everything. “ 

“ Not asking for much are ya? “ Robert replies back sarcastic. 

“ Rob - it’s unfair that you know every dark and tragic event in my life and I’m only now discovering things in yours. I don’t want our marriage to be one sided. “ Aaron told him firmly stroking his husbands arm calmly. 

“ fine. “ he grumbled and got another can of beer out. He sat heavily on the sofa with his legs on top of Aaron’s. 

“ What was your childhood like?” Aaron asked curiously. 

Robert shrugged his shoulders slightly still playing with the edge of the beer can.  
“ Alright suppose. “ 

“ That it? “ 

“ yeh. Went to school, watched Sarah cook, nothing much. My teenage years were a bit jam packed. “ he joked bitterly. 

“ Why? “ 

“ In 1994, Vic had a whole in her heart, Sarah was admitted to hospital for depression, my uncle nearly killed himself, I run away with Derek ‘cos dad never listened to me but I returned 3/4 days later and Derek goes to prison. “ He listened off plainly. 

“ Your uncle nearly killed himself? “ Aaron repeated concerned. 

“ Yeh forgot why now. “ 

“ God. “ 

“ Hmm. Then I just had affairs, cheats, frauds with people, especially Andy. Literally nothing good. “ 

“ You really never had a good moment living in Emmerdale back then? “ Aaron asked frowning. 

He shook his head. “ no. Dad now and again punching me, or shouting at me cos I did something, me arguing with Andy, Sarah dying, Dad going on a murder trial then max dying. “ Robert trials off bored. 

“ Dunno what to say. “ Aaron honestly says because it doesn’t sound the best to say the least. 

“ That’s everyone’s reaction if they knew. “ Robert darkly chuckled. 

“ At least now your life is better though. “ Aaron smiled softly at his husband. 

“ Living with two grumps? Dunno what’s worse. “ Robert cheekily insults and laughs again when Aaron pokes in him the stomach. Robert leans forward and places a kiss to his husbands lips. “ I wouldn’t have it any other way. “ he told him sincerely. 

“ Me either. “ Aaron told him gently. Them having an affair, with lots of dumps along the way now legally married with ideas of their own kids and dogs, Liv and Seb living all together is truly magical. So no, Aaron wouldn’t change this if he was offered a million pounds.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #54

“ Aaron! “ 

“ what?! “ Aaron called back after him from the sofa flicking through his phone aimlessly. 

Robert huffed at him standing at the near end of the sofa.   
“ Our wedding is 2 weeks away!” He states. 

“ Is it really? Didn’t know that. “ Aaron replied back sarcastically. 

“ Will you stop being so stupid! “ he ignores the offended look.   
“ We still haven’t chosen a cake!” 

“ Double chocolate cake with chocolate icing. “ Aaron told him immediately. 

Robert sighed, of course Aaron was going to say that. “ Aaron, we didn’t get the chance to organise our wedding last time and I really want us to make ago of it. “ he told him going for the guilt trip card and it worked. 

Plan one - successful. 

“ Rob I know that but I’m not into the massive plannings. “ he told his drama husband softly. 

“ It’s only cakes Aaron. “ 

“ fine. “ he sighed. “ I’ll do it, when - “ 

“ I’ve ordered us 30 different types of cakes. “ Robert hesitantly told him and mentally died when Aaron looked horrified. 

“ 30! How are we - “ 

“ It’s fine! They are only small and we can spread them out to everyone afterwards. “ Robert made up with a small smile. 

Aaron rolled his eyes fondly.   
“ What I’m i marrying? “ he muttered. 

“ the best shag and cocky bloke you will ever find. “ He told him smugly. 

Aaron huffed out a laugh.   
“ Muppet. “ he whispered against his husbands lips. Robert pulled back with a soft smile before getting up from the sofa. 

“ I’ll and get them now. “ he smiled and went. 

10 minutes later, when coming in and out of the house all the boxes of small cakes were laid out on the coffee table. Aaron and Robert stared at the white boxes with notes on, looking at them all and thinking god that is a lot. They may need to hit the gym after this. 

Robert picked up a box and read the name of the cake.   
“ Red velvet. “ he announced. They had a forkful and moaned from how good it tasted, it was soft, melted in your mouth and had a strong flavour of a acidic flavour of buttermilk. 

“ I could just have all of this right now. “ Aaron commented having another forkful. 

“ mmm. We need to save room.” Robert moaned through a little pout and put the box down to try others. 

They were 8 boxes in and they had few on mind that could have at the wedding. The red velvet, plain chocolate fudge, pineapple cake ( Definitely a yes from Rob but a are you having a laugh from Aaron. ) and coffee cake. 

“ For this one I want you to guess what type of cake it is. “ Robert told his husband. 

“ And I have to have my eyes closed? “ 

“ yeh, so you can use your senses! “ 

Aaron grumbled a fine and closed his eyes, he opened his mouth when Robert told him too and tasted this cake. The mouthful was creamy, and it had a hint of cheese flavour inside too. 

“ Guess what it is? “ Robert asked him smirking. 

“ Mmm’no. “ He moaned from the delicious taste. 

Robert gave him more. 

“ cheese cake? “ 

“ yep. “ He smiled and kissed his husband slipping in his tongue and tasting the cake. They both moaned from discomfort of their full bellies and from how good this feels. 

It took them a full 40 minutes of trying cakes. The testing was full of banter, talking how they were good or bad and a little food fight. Aaron gave Robert the chocolate piece and stuck it in his face, and Robert had chocolate over his nose and cheeks. He then got a handful and did the same to Aaron till they ended up kissing and snogging and having cake over themselves. 

Aaron grumbled and groaned on the sofa beyond uncomfortable shifting on Robert. He rested his head on his husbands shoulder feeling beyond sick. 

“ I feel * burp * so full and sick. “ he grumbled terribly. 

“ We shouldn’t have eaten most of them. “ Robert agreed painfully. 

“ We gonna need to hit the gym aren’t we? “ 

“ yep. “ 

They fell asleep on each other with agonising full stomachs, but at least they have finally picked the cake they both wanted. 

Double chocolate cake with chocolate icing.   
What Aaron originally asked for. 

The next day it looked like they both gained one pound and they felt terrible but I wasn’t noticeable at all. They didn’t need to hit the gym, which was good and their wedding was beautiful.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #55

Aaron was on a scrap run to last about an hour or so, but, instead it lasted two whole hours because the scraper in Leeds was taking his time putting all the metal onto the truck. Then, when he finally done the job, which was meant to take 1 hour, Aaron got stuck in 90 minutes of traffic. Aaron was livid to say the least. Himself and Robert were meant to be having a nice casual/romantic dinner, candles, pressed shirts and the smartest jeans but no. Aaron had to sit in the truck for 90 minutes and have a BLT with a cola cola from the service station, and not his husbands home made tea.   
Which is such a downgrade. 

Robert has been helping at the scrapyard for a few weeks, a extra pair of hands. Ellis has been tremendously helpful, but today, he had a break. In which, Robert offered to help. Aaron was admittedly disappointed in this, because, he could watch his model of a husband lift metal up and looking hot as ever. Today was not his day. 

Robert sent him a text saying he has gone to bed early, 19:30, which was unusual because he doesn’t go to sleep this early. The heavily lifting must have tired him out because he’s a grandpa in a 33 year olds body.   
Aaron came home at 20:00 now, from the extra traffic in Hotton, and all he wanted to do was collapse onto the bed with his husband. He took off his boots and sighed in relief, then his jacket and coat. He walked up the stairs checking on Liv and said their greetings and goodbyes before seeing each other tomorrow. Aaron walked into his room and smiled softly at his husband sleeping peacefully, completely wrapped up in the duvet with a soft smile on his own sleeping face. Aaron loves seeing this in front of him, he is the only person to ever see Robert sleeping like this and he will never get tired of it. 

He crept on his husbands side of the bed, to cuddle behind him like they usually do - Aaron being the big spoon. Aaron stopped in his tracks and looked curious and worried. He leant forward more and there was this massive cut along Robert’s inner arm, his eyes went wide with fear. The immediate thought coming to his mind, of what he used too, before his rational side of his brain started to work. Robert must have cut it from the metal, but what if it is infected? But what if what he gets sepsis and nearly dies just like him?   
Aaron shakes Robert awake his fears now taking over till Robert finally wakes up annoyed. 

“ M’what? “ Robert grumbles annoyed. 

“ What happened to your arm?” Aaron asked him scared. 

He frowned. “ eh? “ before his brain catch up from the sleep of fog disappearing. “ Oh just cut it from the metal ‘cos holding it at a bad angle. “ he told him unbothered. 

Aaron sighed in relief. He slid in next to his husband and held his arm firmly looking into his green - blue eyes. 

“ 2 scars. You are only allowed two scares okay? “ Aaron firmly told him but both of them heard the fear in his voice. Aaron kissed the cut on the arm then placing a cut on the bullet wound scar. 

Robert nodded his head against the pillow holding his husband closer. “ What’s got you so worried ay? “ he whispered under the duvet. 

“ I just feared for a moment that you did this to yourself. I don’t know why, but I just hate to think you would follow in my footsteps. “ Aaron told him quietly nearly breaking. 

“ Aaron - “ He whispered. 

“ No look it’s okay - it was just fear, nothing to worry about - “ 

“ You can always talk to me. “ 

“ Robert, this isn’t about me okay? I was worried about you but it’s nothing. “ 

Robert whispered an okay before placing a soft kiss to Aaron’s lips. He held him closer, and mentally made a note to keep an eye on Aaron.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #55

A full blown heatwave hit the village over the weekend, the hottest it has ever been considering its summer. The Mill cottage garden fabulous for sunbathing on the sun beds, a bottle of beer in hand and hearing Aaron, Seb, Annie, Jacob and Liv laugh loudly as they played catch. Seb was now 6 years old, his hair blonde just like his dads even blonder even with scattered freckles across his nose. Annie and Jacob are 3 years old, they had their other daddies curly brunette hair, ocean blue eyes with a beautiful pale freckled face. The perfect combination of Aaron and Robert mixed together making two gorgeous children.   
Robert smiled at his family, they can be a right pain in the arse sometimes but they were the most thoughtful, sweetest individuals you could ever ask for. Liv wasn’t living in the village anymore as she was now 21, but she will always be Robert’s little girl, that grumpy 15 year old who kicked him in the balls. 

He was that deep in thought he didn’t notice Aaron laying half on his body drinking from his beer panting a little. 

“ What you thinking about? “ Aaron asked him looking down at the half burnt face. The sunlight making Robert’s eyes even bluer and greener. 

“ You lot. “ he smiled. The laughter of them in the background was magical. 

Aaron grinned against Robert’s lips placing a kiss whilst slipping in a teasing tongue. Aaron has gotten more confident since he’s gotten more older, now going without light t-shirts around family. The holidays they went on he would wear shorts without a shirt, and in the garden. Robert is proud of him for being confident in showing his scars. 

“ Proud of you, you know. “ Robert told him sincerely. 

“ Yeh? “ Aaron murmured leaning his forehead against Robert’s. 

“ You have become so confident in yourself and it really shows. “ 

Aaron smirked softly. “ That’s because of you. “ 

“ And you. “ 

Aaron smiled unable to get it off and kissed Robert again. 

“ Daddy come on! Let’s play! “ Seb shouted at them, Annie and Jacob cheering in agreement. 

“ Come on then Daddy you heard ‘em. “ Aaron grinned jokily. Robert smiled whilst getting another mouthful of beer and pulling himself from the lounger. 

“ Do you want daddy to get the pool out? “ He teased, knowing they love playing with the balls and splashing everyone. 

“ Yeh! Yeh! Yeh! “ 

“ Go on Gramps hurry up. “ Liv jokey insulted Robert with a smirk. 

“ Oh Yeh I’ll just fetch my walk-in stick. “ he replied back sarcastically. 

He went into the shed to fetch the pool. Aaron watched on admiring his husband, they have been married for three years now and he still has those butterflies whenever he sees Robert naked or half naked. He thinks that will never go away, their love will never go away. 

It took 20 minutes or so to put up the pool because at first Robert had a bit todo with it. He eventually succeeded with the added bonus of everyone laughing at him, he then filled up the pool with water. Annie, Jacob and Seb jumped in splashing around with Liv next to it playing as Aaron and Robert watched on from the sun beds. 

“ We have really made it haven’t we? “ Aaron told him admiring them all. 

“ hit the jackpot. “ He grinned. 

“ Funny that, that’s what Mum said on our wedding day. “ Aaron mentioned truthfully. “ I hit the jackpot and she is right. I still love you - more actually. “ 

“ Soft lad. “ said Robert cheekily wiping away a tear. 

“ Still true. “ 

“ I wouldn’t change this for the world you know? “ 

“ me neither. “ they shared a knowing look before sitting in comfortable silence resting their eyes with the loudness of their kids. 

“ We should go on holiday. “ Liv told them appearing next to Robert. 

“ where too? “ He asked her still having his head on his arms. 

“ and when? “ Aaron asked looking at her. 

“ Next month. We could go to Greece! “ 

“ Isn’t it a bit short - “ 

“ No! “ She gasped. 

“ You have work - “ 

“ I can just go on the sick. You two don’t need to stay at work cos it’s gone so successful, it wouldn’t make a difference. “ Liv told them twisting their arm. 

“ It would be nice wouldn’t it? “ Robert told Aaron lifting up his head. 

“ Hmm. And the kids would enjoy it. “ Aaron agreed with him. 

“ Is that a yes then?! “ Liv gasped excitedly. 

“ Ugh fine. “ 

She squealed and hugged Robert then Aaron with a massive grin on her face. Both men smiled loving seeing Liv so happy. 

“ can I tell - “ 

“ Wait a bit when we have booked it yeh? “ Aaron told her gently. 

“ Thanks Aaron, Thanks Dad. “ Liv smiles again and went back to her nieces and nephews, but they feel more like her sisters and brothers.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #56 - After tonights episode ( 28/03/19) what if Venessa, Robert and Aaron actually got caught by police?

“ Well well well wonder what this is. “ PC Swirling blankly said walking towards the three of them. 

“ We found this car - “ Venessa started off panicked. 

“ And decided to have a test drive? “ The police officer mocked. 

Venessa shook her head with her heart hammering in her chest.

“ we found it here and we tried -“ 

“ Do you think I’m stupid? “ PC asked them. 

All three of them didn’t say a word. 

PC swirling sighed and got out his cuffs walking towards Venessa. “ arresting you - 

“ Robert did it! “ She blurted out before she could even process what’s happening. Robert turned that fast he nearly got whiplash, Aaron looked at the woman ready to murder her.   
“ He took the car and we followed him! “ 

PC dropped his arms away from Venessa and arrested Robert instead seeing her total distress she must be telling the truth. Robert got guided to the police car with Aaron shouting he hasn’t done anything but it went on all deaf ears. 

Aaron glared at Venessa when the police car drove away. 

“ I’m sorry! I panicked! “ She cried out. 

“ My husband has just been arrested because of you! “ He shouted at her. 

“ I didn’t know what I was thinking! “ 

“ No. no you bloody don’t! “ He hisses at her and walked to the van with her following. 

-/- 

Charity looked up seeing her girlfriend looking terrible and Aaron looks like he is about to commit murder. 

“ where’s Robert? “ She asks. 

Aaron smiled nastily. “ Venessa over here throw him under the bus, told the officer it was all him. “ he practically hissed. 

Charity looked shocked. “ why did you do that babe? “

“ I panicked! “ 

“ so you throw Robert under the bus because of your own stupidity?! “ 

“ I-I’ll tell them I- “ Venessa stuttered out panicking. 

Aaron laughed at her. “ you seriously need to get some brains Venessa. If my husband goes down for something you did, “ he walks 5 steps closer.   
“ You will regret ever living. “ he threatened coldly slamming the door shut when he left. 

“ I can’t look at you right now. “ Charity said to her disappointed. 

Venessa looked lost. 

/-/ 

2 hours later Robert walked into the Mill shattered. 

Aaron bolted up and hugged Robert breathing in his scent. “ I thought you would be all night. “ 

“ Me too. “ 

Aaron pulled away from him worried 

“ Have you been charged? “ 

“ no. I managed to convince them me and you two had nothing to do with it thankfully. “ he told him heavily. 

“ You should have told them it was Venessa. “ Aaron bitterly told him. 

“ and what would take achieve?” 

“ She threw you under the bus! Something you didn’t actually do! “ 

“ She’s just naive isn’t she? Just leave her, she doesn’t know what she’s doing and if she went to prison? She wouldn’t last an hour. “ 

“ Still don’t forgive her. “ Aaron stubbornly said. 

Robert placed a kiss to his forehead. “ Don’t worry. “ 

“ hmm. We are going to have a chat tomorrow when we’ve had some sleep. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably makes zero sense. Soz.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #57

Robert was fast asleep and slowly turned over to Aaron’s side. He made that weird mouth movement when you usually about to wake up, till he slowly opened his eyes. He saw a pig next to him. 

Wait what?! 

He opened his eyes and - 

“ AHHHHHHHHGHH!!!! “ he flew out of the bed smashing into the wardrobe scared shitless staring at the pig man who was hysterically laughing. 

“ Oh my god! “ Aaron cried laughing the mask now off. “ You screamed like a girl! “ he laughed harder. 

Liv burst through the door startled. “ What the hell was that? “ 

“ Robert screamed. “ He said through hysterical laughs. 

“ You - You were wearing a pig mask! “ Robert defended himself still startled. 

“ You screamed like a girl! “ 

“ No I didn’t! “ 

“ yeh you did. “ Liv laughed at him. 

“ I never knew a man could scream like that. “ Aaron mocked. 

Robert’s cheeks went red like a tomato. “ I will get you back for this. “ he threatened. 

“ Like to see you try. “ Aaron brushed him off not convinced in the slightest. He pity patted him still chuckling before walking downstairs with Liv. Robert smirked widely the cogs in his brain moving along. 

////// 

“ I’ll - “ 

“ Oh no no I’ll get the drinks in. “ Robert smiled too innocently at his husband who gave him a suspicious look. It was 12, lunch time, and they were having a little lunch break/date away from work. Robert went out to Hotton and got some viagra pills to put one into Aaron’s beer. He wanted to humiliate Aaron in a jokey way, because one, it’s funny, two, Aaron can’t do anything about it and three, he made Robert scream like a little girl. 

Revenge is a bitch. 

Robert secretly put the pill in Aaron’s drink before casually going back to their booth sitting beside Aaron smiling. 

“ why are you keep smiling for?” Aaron asked suspiciously. 

Robert shook his head slowly the smirk permanently glued to his face. He watched Aaron gulp down the beer and honestly he is holding himself from laughing. 

“ Just happy I’m spending time with my husband. “ He lied perfectly. “ Your the one who should be happy. “ 

“ why? “ 

“ because you are having a long, big break from work aren’t ya? “ Robert replied simply. He purposely hinted big and long because Aaron doesn’t have a clue does he? 

They were chatting and laughing for about 30 minutes, Robert noting Aaron has drank nearly all his beer till he looked down and - 

Aaron shot his head up at Robert who was silently laughing. 

“ What the fuck have you put in my drink? “ Aaron hissed at him, crossing his legs but god it was painful. It was just - too big and a low moan from the back of his throat escaped his lips. 

“ viagra pills. “ He told him smirking happily. 

“ Robert! I have a boner as big as the largest whale in the fucking world! “ Aaron hissed at him embarrassed, humiliated, wanting to die right now. 

“ Good luck with that. “ Robert told him shifting out of the booth till Aaron grabbed his arm and the movement causing his cock to move which made him moan again. He is going to kill Robert. “ How long does this last? “ 

“ 4 hours. “ Robert burst out laughing seeing the pure horror on is husbands face and quickly walked out of the door leaving Aaron stuck in the booth. With a monster of a boner. 

Robert was sat happily reading the paper in the Mill till he heard the loud bang of the front door being shut. 

Aaron’s home. 

“ I am going to rip your heart out Robert! “ Aaron all but shouted at him livid chasing him around the kitchen table till Robert ran towards the sofa surrendering. 

“ Come on don’t be like this. “ He reasoned calmly. “ Didn’t your viagra pills not help you? “ He cheekily said ducking from the flying pillow about to hit him. 

“ 4 hours! 4! Sitting at that booth with a boner! I couldn’t move! And I was so fucking horny I’m surprised I didn’t start going at it in the corner! “ 

Robert frowned playfully. “ Going at it in the corner? Not even the toilets? “ 

“ That’s not the point! “ Aaron hissed at him. “ I had Mum and Paddy talking to me! Do you know how awkward that it? “ 

“ Talking to egg head and chas?” Robert playfully insulted pads. 

“ HE ISN’T AN EGG! “ 

“ YEH? WELL HE’S CERTAINLY A BLOODY TOMATO- HOW HE TURNS BRIGHT RED LIKE A BAKED TOMATO! “ 

“ Stop referring him to vegetables and dairy products!” 

“ Alright viagra man. “ 

“ You put ‘em in my drink! “ 

“ And you certainly liked it didn’t ya? “ Robert smirked running away from the 2 big step of Aaron going towards him. 

“ I never felt so humiliated! “ 

“ Are you sure? “ 

“ yes! “ 

Robert sighed heavily. “ okay, okay, what if you go upstairs and have more viagra pills go calm your nerves? “ 

“ OW! “ Robert rubbed his sensitive chest from the smack. 

Aaron starred at him and crossed his arms against his chest.

“ I want an apology. “ Robert told him stubbornly. 

“ Wheres mine? “ 

“ You wearing a pig mask and scared me shitless! “ 

Aaron chuckled. 

“ Come on, apologise. “Robert told him sternly. 

Aaron sighed again. “ fine. Sorry. “ 

Robert nodded his head. “ Fine. Sorry. “ he repeated. 

“ Still can’t believe you gave me viagra pills. “ Aaron nearly laughs. 

He smirks in response.   
“ Well - you were a really naughty boy weren’t you? “ he used his sex voice on him, straddling him on the sofa when he lowered him down. 

“ and what are you going to do about that? “ Aaron asked from the back of his throat. 

“ we will just have to see won’t we? “ he whispered in his ear lobe and started sucking on the neck.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #58 - prompt - Robert gets kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first idea that popped into my head, Gordon is in this and mentions of rape.

“ Where’s Robert love? “ Chas asked her son from the other side of the bar. 

Aaron took a swig out of his beer and sighed softly. “ Another meeting. “ he said plainly. 

She frowns slightly. “ he’s been on a awful lot lately hasn’t he? “ she points out. 

Aaron makes a face. “ He isn’t having an affair mum. “ he hisses. 

Chas is stunned. “ I - I know I was just saying he has been on a lot of meetings lately. “ 

“ He is doing overtime, wanting to get more money because things are a bit tight at the moment. “ 

“ Your poor? “ 

“ no, just not overly flexible. “ He told her plainly again. 

Chas nods her head slowly leaving the topic. “ How are - “ 

“ Can’t I have a pint in peace? “ he tells her annoyed. 

“ Love, it’s the anniversary of the start of Gordon coming back. I don’t want you to be left alone. “ She tells her son worried. 

Aaron looks angry. “ I have Robert and our kids - so no I’m not left alone, I’m fine. I don’t need you pestering me. “ he hisses. 

Chas is awkward and half hurt. “ sorry. “ the bar lady mumbles. 

Aaron watches her go and takes the last gulp of his beer and leaves the pub. He gets out his phone about to call Robert when instead he has a phone call. 

“ Hello? “ he asks with a frown. 

“ Hello son. “

Gordon? 

Aaron nearly drops the phone panicking, feeling his whole world plummet to the ground. 

“ Come on don’t go immobile on me. “ he smirks. “ You don’t want to upset your husband do ya? “ 

Aaron can’t speak. “ You - you have Robert? “ he nearly whispers. 

“ Keep up, he hasn’t texted you all day has he? “ 

No. No he hasn’t. All the details turn into a massive picture. 

“ I’ve got him, at first he put up a fight but he’s sleeping now. “ Gordon laughs down the phone. Aaron wants to be sick. 

“ Don’t hurt him - “ Aaron pleads. 

Gordon ignores him finding it rather sweet really. “ He’s really good to play with isn’t he? I know I can get him to like it. “ Gordon teases darkly. 

Aaron is about to collapse. 

“ You - I’ll kill you if you touch one hair on his body. “ Aaron threatens coldly but the shiver is visible in his voice. 

“ No you won’t, you didn’t like it back then did ya? So I’m seeing if hubby prefers me instead. “ Gordon laughs again and ends the call leaving Aaron heaving for air. 

What about the kids?! 

Aaron bolts into a run heading for the Mill if Gordon has his kids - he wouldn’t be worth breathing. Aaron yanks open the door and spots Jacob and Annie with Liv sitting on the sofa. Safe. Happy. Safe. Happy. 

“ What’s wrong with you? “ Liv asks her brother noting how out of breath he is. Aaron ignores her and cuddles his kids in his chest, seeing them safe is the best feeling in the world, especially when that monster is lurking in the shadows again. 

“ Don’t leave the house, keep everything locked, only answer calls and texts if you know the number okay? “ Aaron orders her frantic. 

“ Why?! What’s happened!? “ She repeats frustrated. 

“ He’s back. “ He tells her on verge of breaking down. 

“ Who? “ She is confused. 

“ He. Is. Back. “ Aaron points out harsher till Liv has a look of pure horror on her face. 

“ No- no he can’t be - “ she pushes out scared. 

“ He phoned me outside the pub he’s got Robert. “ Aaron tells her voice breaking. 

“ We - we need to ring the police then - “ She tells him with tears falling down her cheeks. 

Aaron gently puts Jacob and Annie with Liv on the sofa and asks her to go upstairs not wanting them to hear what he’s talking about on the phone.   
He rings the police and shouts down the phone telling them they need to do something. He ends the call and sobs on the sofa from the failed phone call. The police said because Aaron hasn’t got any proof of Gordon taking Robert they can’t do anything, all he has is a phone call which can’t tell them anything. Aaron rings Cain and 10 minuets later they are in the car searching for his husband, making sure the Mill was locked and safe beforehand. They go out searching for two hours around Hotton, Leeds, the in-between and the woods but it’s all a lost cause. No Robert. No Gordon. Aaron was on verge of a panic attack and Cain got him to calm down from it. Aaron’s uncle was a real good help, he and Robert have developed a strange - good relationship over the past few months and you could even consider them as best friends.   
Aaron retreated back home at 11pm disappointed in himself for not looking longer, he will go searching tomorrow at the hit or dawn. After checking every door/window is locked shut and he sneaks upstairs then checks on the twins and Liv. After happy with them being safe and uninjured he goes to bed. Aaron lies on his husbands side of the bed holding the fluffy navy gown to his chest crying silent tears. His Robert in the hands of a monster, who ripped away Aaron’s childhood left him broken. The shell of a child who never let anyone near him. Aaron resents Gordon with a passion, there isn’t enough words to describe Aaron’s hatred towards the man. He will kill Gordon if he touches Robert. 

-/- 

“ Hello pretty boy. “ Gordon purrs down the line mocking. 

Aaron flinches, the old painful memories coming back to the surface. The whole night was full of not sleeping his mind too preoccupied of horrid scenarios regarding to his husband.   
Aaron is tired, not the sleep type the emotionally drained type of tired. 

“ Please bring back Robert. “ He begs voice cracking. 

“ Why? We’re having too much fun - aren’t we Rob? “ Gordon mocks at him. Aaron can hear shuffling around and hears a slight soft moan. 

“ If you’ve hurt him - “ Aaron’s voice going cold. 

Gordon laughs before shouting at Robert telling him to speak because Aaron wants to hear him. 

“ Don’t think your hubby wants to speak to ya. “ Gordon mocks again. “ Is that becos he’s unconscious or because I’ve been telling him things? “ Gordon teases nastily. 

“ M’Aaron. “ Robert whimpers sounding hurt in the background. He could hear his husbands voice but wasn’t sure if he was hearing things. 

“ Rob? Robert! Are you okay? “ Aaron relieved to hear his voice. 

“ Awh Hubbys gone back to sleep now haven’t you? “ Gordon cooled at him, Aaron can tell he is smirking. 

“ Please - I want him back - leave him alone it’s me you want isn’t it? “ Aaron fires at him angry. 

Gordon laughs. “ It’s not all about you, you know? What if I fancied a bit of fun with Robert?” He fakes hurt. 

Aaron nearly heaved. 

“ DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH MY HUSBAND!! I’ll kill ya! “ 

“ Oh Aaron, don’t say silly things. I know you won’t be capable of doing anything to your daddy. “ Gordon mocks with a fake soft voice. 

“ You are not my dad! I wish that cancer killed ya! “ Aaron screams down the phone hating how he feels weak with tears running down his cheeks. 

“ Come to Wylies Farm at 5pm on your own. “ Gordon orders him coldly ignoring Aaron’s distressed shouts. 

“ Why at that time? “ he asks suspiciously. 

“ I want you to wait - I want you to suffer thinking if Robert is alive or not or just damaged. “ Gordon chuckles darkly and ends the call leaving Aaron silent in his bedroom on the bed helpless. What if he becomes a widower with 4 children to look after? Seb is only 5 years old and is going to lose his daddy, Jacob and Annie are 3 years and they are so close to Robert it will shatter them as well as Liv who thinks of Robert as her dad and brother as well. Aaron will be beyond broken, he would be unfixable if anything happened to Robert.   
Aaron reluctantly gets up from the bed knowing he needs to wake up the kids for nursery, school and Liv for university. 

/-/ 

“ Cain? Come with me to Wylies Farm at 5pm, Gordon wants me to go. I’ve rang the police and they’re coming as well but we need to make sure it only looks like I’m alone. “ 

“ Right. “ 

Aaron frowns at his uncles simple reply. “ That’s it? Right?” 

“ What else do you want me to say? “ Cain asks him bored. 

“ maybe a bit more upbeat about the possibility of killing Gordon? “ 

“ The police will be there Aaron, if they weren’t I’ll happily kill him. “ Cain answers him coldly. 

“ Glad we’re on the same page. Gotta go remember what to do.” 

/-/ 

Aaron got out of the car at the time and place Gordon ordered him to go. Aaron was anxious for what he’ll see but he needs to face that monster and save his husband.   
He walks in after a few pushes of the stiff door, Gordon is there to greet him smugly. 

“ Hello son. “ he greets him, like he is so much powerful than Aaron making him feel 8 years old again. 

“ Wheres Robert? “ Aaron tells him putting on a strong voice. 

“ through there. “ He tells him happily, Aaron gives him a look. Why is Gordon not putting up a fight? Why is he just letting Aaron go through? 

“ You don’t want to see your hubby? “ Gordon smirks patronising. “ He’s been calling you for the past 2 days. “ Gordon informs him thinking its a joke. He leaves a sick thought Aaron standing by the door till he follows him into the other room. Aaron’s heart flutters of relief seeing his husband here - alive - till he feels sick seeing the blood and how Robert’s head hangs down with his body limp. 

“ Wakey wakey Robert - your hubby is here. “ Gordon shakes Robert on the shoulders voice cold and controlled. The shock of everything, plus, seeing his husband look more dead than alive puts him into shock and is unable to move. Till he mentally shakes himself out of it and walks towards them when Gordon bolts his head up with fire in his eyes. 

Mad. Crazy. Lunatic. Tapped. More words to describe the now frantic features on the man’s face. 

“ STAND BACK OR HE IS A GONNA! “ Gordon screams suddenly having a knife against Robert’s semi conscious throat. 

“ Wha- Don’t - don’t kill him’! “ Aaron cries. 

“ You took everything away from me! “ Gordon yells at Aaron grabbing the knife tighter. Robert doesn’t move but their voices sound like it’s undersea and how he is in so much pain - he just wants sleep. “ You couldn’t just keep your mouth shut could ya?! But then you went to court and everyone didn’t believe ya! “ Gordon laughs at him like he heard a good joke. “ You made me look like a fool! I lost my job because of you! “ he mentions madly his voice full of bitter and hatred.   
“ and I never got my revenge did I? “ he smirks. 

“ Revenge? You raped me when I was a child! You knew i was telling the truth! “ Aaron screams in frustration- anger- resentment. 

Gordon smirks wider propping an eyebrow up. “ But they don’t know that do they? I manipulated them, it was like I was playing with puppets. “ Gordon mocks smugly. 

Aaron’s face pales, he’s finally admitted it? 

“ I don’t understand why Robert has got anything to do with this?” Aaron pushes out needing to focus. 

Gordon huffs loudly.   
“ this is getting really boring now. I might as well do what I was going to do because Robert Sugden is scum and you know what should happen to scum? Die. “ he yanks the knife into Robert’s stomach and he jolts up from the pain screaming from the agony. 

“ Robert! “ Aaron rushes to him stares in shock when Gordon falls through the floor. Aaron ignores him and gets the ropes off Robert keeping him awake.   
“ Just - just stay with me Rob - please just stay with me okay? Don’t you dare leave me. “ he pleads crying freely. He doesn’t notice Cain or the police coming in with paramedics, doesn’t notice anything but Robert paling falling more into sleep. 

All he feels is his life slipping away. 

/-/ 

“ You can see him now. “ The nurse tells Aaron with a gentle smile.   
Aaron walks in slowly into his husbands room and cries silently seeing the bruises, swollen eye + lip, cuts and the bandages on his wrists. 

“ Oh Rob - “ He chokes out and cries more when Robert weakly smiles at him. 

“ Don’t cry. “ He tells him quietly, the raw throat making him sound terrible. 

“ I was so worried - I thought you were dead. “ Aaron cries into his husbands arm. 

“ I’m fine okay? Nothing to be worried about. “ He assures him weakly, he strokes Aaron’s cheek with the energy he has left. 

“ I - have I ask you this okay? Because- he was hinting at it - “ Aaron breathes heavily on verge of a emotional breakdown. 

Robert nods his head slowly wincing from the pain. 

“ Did he rape you? “ 

“ No. “ 

Aaron grabs hold of his husbands hands tighter making him look dead in the eye. “ Please tell me the truth okay? Don’t keep it from me just because of my past - “ 

Robert breaths heavily swallowing down the lump in his throat. “ he mentioned it a few times. He didn’t do that but he did run his hands through my hair and stroke me. “ he cringes. 

“ He’s dead. “ Aaron tells him emotionless. Robert tries to sit up but Aaron gently pushes him back down. “ I haven’t done anything - he fell through the floor. “ 

“ good. “ 

Aaron nods his head slowly and slides in next to his husband, he curls into his side on the hospital bed. “ I love you Rob. “ 

“ I love you too. “


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #59 - sequel to the last chapter.

“ I forgot to ask you what are your injuries? “ Aaron murmured against his husbands chest, they are still cuddled up together on the hospital bed. It feels like hours but in reality it’s been an hour. Aaron stroking Robert’s hand with his thumb content, even in these circumstances, Robert’s jaw rested on Aaron’s head nearly asleep. 

“ Bad bruising, few cuts, dehydrated. Nothing much really. “ Robert listed off unbothered. 

Aaron lifted his head up and looked at his husbands bruised face offended. “ How can it not be much? That monster had you for 2 days Robert. Annie, Jacob and Seb were all missing ya and I couldn’t tell them my pedo dad had you could I? He beat ya, just look at your fucked up eye Rob! “ he nearly shouts. 

“ Thanks for that. “ He grumbles. 

Aaron sighs softly. “ All I am saying is - it is kinda of a big deal, he kidnapped ya Rob, I thought I was about to become a widower whilst raising 3 kids plus a teenager all on my own. “ 

“ You would have the whole Dingle lot with ya though. “ 

“ They’re not my husband though are they? “ Aaron whispers. 

Robert holds Aaron tighter around his waist. “ I’m fine now okay? He - he is dead thankfully, got nothing to be worried about. “ Robert assures him. 

Aaron smiles gently placing his lips gently against Robert’s.   
“ You are not leaving my side ever again. “ he orders softly. 

/-/ 

The minute Annie and Jacob spot Robert walking into the living room they immediately start crying from distress.   
They have never seen a bruised and cut face before, with a eye swollen before. So, this is quite horrid for them to see. 

“ Daddy! “ they cry louder. Aaron picks them up and holds them, gently rubbing their backs as comfort. 

“ Don’t worry sweetheart, Daddies only an an incident. “ Aaron whispers to them, shooting Robert a sad look when their children bury their heads in the crook of his neck.   
Robert looked like he was about to cry from how his children look horrified. 

“ Annie, Jacob it’s okay. “ he told them gently and they slowly peered to look at him their green/blue eyes shining. 

“ Dady you hurt. “ Annie croaked out. Robert walked to them and threaded his fingers through the brunette hair. 

“ I know sweetheart but I’ll be okay. “ he whispered. 

Annie reached out and Robert hugged her as well as Jacob.   
“ Lo’ve you. “ they murmured into their daddies neck. Robert smiled, the greatest feeling of holding his children close. He genuinely thought he would never see them again, or Aaron, but now he’s back home he will never take this for granted. 

“ Lets get Daddy to rest now in bed yeh? “ Aaron suggests noting his husbands tense body language. Jacob and Annie make up a fuss but reluctantly let Robert go upstairs into his room. He is wrapped up in the quilt nice and warm, the two twins and Aaron helped him get snuggled up before having the two twins sleep next to him. They really missed Robert, even when he goes on overnight meeting the day after they’re clingy. Aaron smiles softly to himself watching the three people he loves with his whole heart sleeping. He is thankful Robert is back where he belongs. Home. Aaron’s glad Gordon is dead, it saves him the job after all. The police told Aaron they can’t do anything as he was dead so they’ve left it as case closed. Doctors told Aaron that Robert will make a full recovery as it was only severe bruising over his front and face, the swollen eye will go down within a week or so. 

His little family are back together again, safe.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #60 - fire at the Woolpack

“ Do I really have to do the house work? “ Liv whined disappointingly. 

Robert nodded his head pointing a chip to his sister.   
“ You went out to a party and came back at 2 ‘o’ clock in the morning! We said eleven! “ 

Liv huffed. “ But I still rang you though. “ she pointed out. 

“ Yeh at eleven and then put the phone down on us when we told ya to come back. “ Aaron reminded Liv. 

Liv huffed again before sighing loudly. “ Fine. “ in which both men smirked at her and shared a look.   
Everyone jumped out of their skin hearing the agonising bang echoing out from the back. The thick black smoke sweeping through the whole pub shortly afterwards. All the women were screaming and panicking trying to move. 

“ Bloody Hell. “ Aaron breathes out shocked. 

“ have you called 999? “ Nicola called out scared and Charity pushes her out of the door already on the phone. 

Aaron bundles Liv out as she was too scared to move.   
“ Come on go go go - “ he tells her frantically and they both go outside. 

Another loud bang was heard, you can hear the cracking and fire burning everything. The noise making all the beer bottles and wines fall to the floor, tables and chairs flying off balance. 

Wait Victoria. He hasn’t seen his little sister!   
Robert bolts back in hand over mouth and nose through the black fog going into the hot kitchen. There she lay on the floor unconscious. 

/-/ 

Chas looked around panicking.   
“ where - wheres Robert?! “ she calls out frantic. 

Aaron and Liv instantly looked horrified. “ He’s still in there! “ 

“ And Victoria! “ 

Aaron was about to bolt back in when Chas yanked his arm back terrified. “ No! You are not going in there! I’m not going to lose my son! “ she screamed. 

“ My husband is in there! “ He yelled back before everyone ducked from another louder explosion making glass fly everywhere. 

All they could do was watch helplessly. 

/-/ 

“ Victoria! “ Robert screamed out seeing his little sister laying limply on the hard floor. “ come on wake up - please wake up for your brother - don’t - don’t die like mum Vic - PLEASE! “ he cries over her shaking her. She shifted slightly waking up before coughing terribly. 

“ M’Rob - What happened? “ She chokes out dizzily. 

“ Fire. “ He tells her, he tried to get her standing and she stumbles slightly before leaning completely on her brother. 

“ Come on just lean on me and we’ll be fine. “ who was he calming, himself or his little sister? 

They stumbled through but it was helpless, the rooms completely black with wood falling to the floor blocking their path till he saw the back door open. 

Get Victoria safe. Get Victoria safe. Doesn’t matter about him get his sister safe. 

“ Vic see that back door? “ he tells her firmly and gets a weak nod of Victoria. “ Head straight for there okay? Don’t worry about me. “ 

Don’t worry if I die. All I care about is you being safe. 

She clutched his leather jacket her eyes terrified. “ What about you? “ she declared. 

“ I’ll be fine. “ he reassured her with a terrified smile. 

/-/ 

Victoria stumbled out of the pub heaving for air going into the arms of Chas. 

“ Are you hurt? “ Chas asks her overwhelmed with stress. 

She shakes her head slowly.   
“ Just - p-banged my head. “ She breathes out. 

“ Wheres Robert?! “ Aaron declares frantic. 

“ He - he was behind me! “   
Victoria sobs into Chas’s shoulder. 

“ Robert. “ Liv bursts into tear welcoming the comfort of Aaron. They watched the pub burning with smoke going out of the windows with the sirens blearing in the background.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #61 - Robert bakes.

Aaron knew Robert didn’t hear him pull up or enter the house, because he was still dancing around the kitchen with a wooden spoon in hand. The song Aaron has heard for bloody weeks, Breathin’ by Ariana Grande, and he has now got a very passionate dislike to it now. Liv keeps playing the song repeatedly, he hears it on the radio, people singing it and all he wants to do is rip his own ears off. So, when he walks into his own home with that song playing, beyond loud through the speakers, all he he wants to do is walk straight out again. He doesn’t though. The scene in front of him is top precise not to miss, his husband dancing around with little sways of his arse moving whilst holding a wooden spoon covered in chocolate baking something. Aaron didn’t even know he could bake, Robert wasn’t a baker lover at all to his knowledge and it’s a bit unusual for him to suddenly start baking on a early Tuesday evening.   
Aaron smirks walking slowly towards his oblivious husband before putting his hands on Robert’s hips making him jump a mile into the sky or well - ceiling. 

“ Aaron! I nearly had a fucking heart attack! “ 

Aaron laughed at him seeing the pure shock of fright. “ Especially if your wearing that hideous thing. “ Aaron pointed at Robert’s apron. He had to borrow it from Victoria, because he didn’t want to dirty his own clothes. But the only one Vic had was a girly one. All pink with love hearts with ‘ love yous ‘ on. Not very manly is what Robert said and Victoria replied “ You wear moisturiser Rob. Isn’t that a more of a girl thing? “ in which he gave her a look and left her cottage with apron in hand. Gotta keep his pride and ego in check. 

“ It’s Vics. “ Robert tells him like it’s obvious, now turning back to the chocolate mix. 

“ And you couldn’t just wear your other scruffy clothes? “ Aaron asks him, cheekily sticking his finger into the brown mix tasting the sweet - chocolatey flavour grinning when Robert swots his hand away. 

“ I am but I still don’t want them to get messy and dirty. “ Robert replies concentrating putting the liquid into the cake cups. 

“ Why are you baking anyway? “ Aaron asks him confused. He only now realises the chocolate chip cookies waiting to be cooked, the other trays of plain cupcakes to be cooked as well. I mean... has Robert had some sort of emotional breakdown and finding comfort in baking? Because- this is the perfect example of a mid life crisis situation. 

Robert shrugs his shoulders whilst propping the trays into the oven. “ I was bored - fancied cooking something different and actually it’s quite relaxing surprisingly. “ he tells him happily setting the heat to two hundred and 40 degrees. 

“ I never thought I’ll see you, Robert Sugden, baking in a girly apron listening to Ariana Grande. “ Aaron mocks. 

Robert blushes slightly. “ Yeh well - “ he trails off embarrassed. 

Aaron smiles softly at his adorable shy husband. He loves how Robert can become shy, it is actually the cutest thing to witness. 

Liv bursts into the living room with a big full of shopping and a happy smile on her face. “ I got the fairies you wanted but they didn’t have the Disney Lion King you wanted but instead I’ve got the frozen ones. “ she tells Robert putting all the cake topping next to him. Aaron is beyond surprised because Robert picking out Disney stuff? The Lion King? Bloody frozen? Who took Robert and replaced him with this? 

“ You are very passionate and serious about baking aren’t ya Rob? “ Aaron teases him. 

“ It’s just nice to bake that’s all! “ he defends, getting the icing ready. 

“ And because it is a bonding session init. “ Liv smiles cheekily at him. 

Aaron smiles at the both of them. “ Who’s gonna eat all these though? “ 

“ Well we could sell them? “ Liv offered. 

Robert sighs heavily and Aaron can tell he has to get something off his chest - and no it’s not the flour. 

“ The real reason I am baking all this stuff is becos I’ve been thinking of making a bakery shop. “ Robert tells them a bit apprehensive. 

“ A bakery shop? “ Aaron repeats not expecting that. 

“ that’s dead cool Rob - you could have all these little red velvet cakes! “ Liv tells him excitedly. 

Robert chuckles at her.   
“ And I would have you helping me wouldn’t I? “ he grins. 

“ I thought you like being a businessman? Or whatever you do. “ Aaron teases with a smirk. 

“ I still be a businessman but just a owner of my own bakery shop. “ Robert tells his husband. “ And I think it make Mum proud, she used to like baking and maybe I could get Vic to be the chef as well. “ he suggested. 

“ awh two siblings working together. “ Liv mocks without heat behind her words. 

Robert grins. “ Well I would have to set up a shop yet won’t i? I don’t even know if I’m I good chef. “ 

Aaron nudges his husbands ankle. “ You are a good chef! “ 

“ hmm. “ Robert hums to him. The pastries have already cooked and Robert gets them out, setting them onto the kitchen table. 

“ Let’s try then. “ Liv grins whilst reaching for the chocolate chip cookies. “ Oh my god! This is amazing! “ 

Aaron hums in agreement. “ I have never had such delicious cookies before Rob! “ 

He blushes. “ Thanks. “ he half mumbles. Aaron and Liv try the two separate kind of muffins and god - so soft, a balanced sweetness with a chocolatey flavour hitting the tastebuds. Robert put chocolate spread in the middle making it even more delicious than it originally was. 

“ Well I think you should go ahead with this baking idea. “ Aaron told him egging him on. 

“ I didn’t think you could cook this type of thing! “ Liv compliments. 

“ Well I did used to watch mum do it but - Yeh - glad these are tasty then. “ Robert smiles softly. 

Aaron unwraps one chocolate muffin putting it against his husbands lips. “ You haven’t even tried it! “ before pushing it into his mouth. Robert chokes on a laugh and having the pure shock of how good his cooking is. 

It looks like Robert is going to have a bakery shop.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #62

Aaron and Robert are in the pub sitting at the tucked away seats next to the left side of the bar. Aaron said to Robert it’s date night, Robert replied with getting bladdered night - so you know the romance is still there.   
Till, Aaron wanted to strangle his husband to make him shut up from the embarrassing flirting and how he is shouting. He is making an absolute fool of himself. Robert was drinking beer till Charity, thanks a lot Charity is what Aaron thought, gave Robert Vodka with mixed fruits in. And Robert loved it that much he has had 5 glasses turned into double Vodka and fruits. 

“ AAARROON! “ Robert yelled laughing afterwards leaning against his husband. God. His breath stank of alcohol. Aaron grimaced and winced as Robert shouted down his ear. 

“ Keep it down will ya? “ Aaron told him brushing away Robert’s hand coming dangerously close to his crotch. 

“ Mm’why?! “ Robert pouted adorkable. 

“ Because you are driving attention to ya-self. “   
Noting the looks around the room and his mums smirks. 

“ I don’t care! “ Robert pouted even more till he drank the last gulp full of the vodka. “ Charity! “ she turned and sighed. 

“ what do you want? “ 

Robert scoffed. “ Charming. I want another one. “ He smiles waving the empty glass. 

“ I think you have had a enough Rob. “ Aaron told him. 

Robert laughed at him. “ You are so funny Aaron, you should be a comedian. “ he replied sarcastically. He turns to look at Charity again. “ Still waiting. “ 

The blonde grumbled something and went to get another glass of what he ordered. 

“ You know I don’t kiss and tell. “ Robert smirked at his husband. 

Aaron frowns. “ Good for you? “ 

“ I SHAG AND SHOUT!! “ Robert laughed. Aaron turned red like a bloody tomato and hissed at Robert. “ shut up’ will you! “ 

“ M’sorry Aaron. “ He murmured. “ But I only want a cockertoo if you know what I’m sayin’ “ Robert full belt laughed at his own joke and Aaron started to lightly chuckle at him. Charity passed Robert his drink and downed it whole. They both stared at him. 

“ Another! “ 

“ No more. “ Aaron told the Dingle. 

“ He’s makin’ us money, I am not refusing money. “ Charity replied outraged. 

Aaron frowned at her. “ You are not the one who needs to take him home! Or look after his hangover! “ 

They looked at Robert who was drawing shapes in the air.... Robert looked flaming mad. 

“ See?! Look at him! “ Aaron pointes out. 

She shrugged. “ not my problem babe. “ and left. 

Aaron glared at her and sighed again. “ Come on you, we need to go home. “ he ordered. 

“ I want to stay here!! “ 

“ Well you can’t, come on. “ Aaron shifted him. 

“ But - but - “ Robert stammered. 

Aaron sighed and with relief Robert was actually standing using Aaron as support.   
It took about 10 minutes for them to finally leave as Robert wanted to carry on interacting with Doug. He was having a nice conversation about carrots which was Doug, Robert was making dick references about the carrots. 

“ I love you Aaron. “ Robert told him digging his face into the crook of Aaron’s neck. 

“ I love you too Rob. “


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #63 - Sequal to chapter #60 :)

Robert hears the fire burn around him, hears the ceiling fall and collapse somewhere through the double doors. The thick smoke burning his lungs with the added dust and particles. He lies on the floor on his back, the wooden banister laying across his front pressing onto his chest and stomach. That was the last thing he did see, a massive wooden object falling onto him till he woke up from his unconscious state. 

Robert hates fire. His mum died in a fire, screaming and shouting as he watched her burn to death. He is going the same way isn’t it? 

He wants his mum. 

Everyone is out of the Woolpack expect for him, and he is happy for that to happen. He isn’t worth saving, he can finally be free now and be with Sarah. Would she proud of him? Proud of Aaron? Robert smiles at that, his husband who he would rip the world apart if he asked him too. Aaron’s safe and free and that is all Robert cares about, even when he can’t feel anything. He has this wary sense of calmness on him now, he knows he is going to die, he doesn’t fight back and try to save himself because others will get hurt. He thinks back a few nights ago sitting on the couch with Liv both of them watching A&E emergency services, they were fascinated by all the educational facts they now know. Robert knows he has internal bleeding. He knows there is damage. He knows he won’t wake up. 

One tears slips from his eyes and he lets himself break down in his final moments, as the pub falls down around him just like his life. What a metaphor. He and Aaron only lasted two years of married life, the best two years of his life. They have both grown so much closer with each other. They have fallen even deeper in love with each other. If you asked him how much you love Aaron, he would reply “ How deep is the sea? “ how soppy is that? He still fancies his own husband, still gets those butterflies whenever he sees him naked or just - existing.  
He and Liv have become closer, they consider each other like daughter and dad. Liv calls him dad sometimes but still uses his real name, it feels right to call Liv his daughter. 

Robert focuses on Aaron’s face. 

“ I want to see his face when I die. “ 

Robert hears the massive crash following another explosion, he winces and closes his eyes scared. He blinks and sees the ceiling above him cave in, he shuts his eyes and then - 

And then this is when he becomes a memory, becomes a past tense now. He was so loved. 

He lets go. 

/-/ 

“ GET HIM OUT! NONONO! “ Aaron cries hysterically watching the firemen coming back out like they have given up. 

“ I want dad! “ Liv cries loudly into Chas’s chest clutching the fabric of her browse.  
All the villagers watch the two grieving Sugden - Dingles and they share their pitying looks. Robert had grown on everyone, he was the go to man for advice, help, suggestions on business, a friend. He become the man who everyone loves, Victoria was a bit more awake and she is crying hard tears telling everyone how he saves her. She can’t forgive herself. Her brother sacrificed himself for her and now he is paying for it. 

“ Sir we are trying are best to save him but we’re tackling the fire - “ the fireman told Aaron calming him. 

“ You need to try harder! “ Aaron shouts at him broken. 

“ Sir - “ 

“ THE FIRE IS OUT! “ One of the firemen yelled out and they ran towards the building with their equipment ready. 

“ Love, you need to breath okay? “ Chas told her son noting how he is breathing heavily. 

Aaron turned to look at her crying, heartbroken, distressed his whole life falling apart. “ I can’t lose him mum, he - he is my world I can’t lose him! “ Aaron cries. Cries. Cries. Till the fireman carry a body. 

Robert’s. 

Limp. Lifeless. Fabric glued to his body. Dead? 

“ ROBERT! “ Aaron bolts to his husband cradling his bloody pale face. He looks dead. 

The Male pushes Aaron away.  
A paramedic. “ Sir please move out of the way. - “ he orders before doing CPR on Robert. 

Chas gently strokes Liv’s hair calming her down with gentle comforting words. As Chas watched the paramedics work on restarting Robert’s heart, watching her son grieve for his husband begging him to be alive. 

The looks off the paramedics made Aaron feel sick, they are giving up on his husband, 2 minutes of restructuring him and Robert’s heart still wasn’t beating. 

“ Come on Robert, come on please, you promised! You promised you would stay with me till we’re eighty! Stick to your word! “ Aaron begged, his heart hammering in his chest. The more they tried the more he was losing his mind till he heard those amazing words. 

“ We have a pulse. “ The female paramedic announced. Aaron could breathe again, so did Chas and Liv. It was like all their lives stopped with Robert’s. 

It went like a flash, one minute Robert was laying on the ground then they were in the ambulance and now Aaron left standing in the middle of the hall watching his husband being wheeled away as people quickly walked past him. 

Frozen in time. 

/-/ 

Robert was been operated on for about 2 hours now, Aaron, Liv, Chas and Victoria were all checked over reluctantly and were given the clear. Aaron had gotten pissed off with one of the Male nurses who said he was lucky. Lucky. He wasn’t lucky just because he hasn’t got anything major doesn’t mean he’s “ lucky. His husband is being cut open trying to be netted back together, Aaron would rather be the one who’s life was hanging on a thread. 

All of them were sitting in the waiting room impatiently for any updates about Robert but got nothing. Victoria has a bandage around her head from the cut on the back, and she discharged herself as the Doctors told her she needs to stay in hospital. Liv is leaning on Aaron’s side half asleep, the emotional stress making her exhausted. The same as Aaron, his leg kept bouncing a mile per hour a trillion and one thoughts leaping through his mind. 

3 hours later, the surgeon came out and all of the family immediately leaped up to their feet. 

“ I take it your Mr Sugden - Dingles family? “ The Surgeon assumes looking at their anxious faces. 

“ Yeh I’m his husband, is he okay? Is - “ 

“ I best we talk in private. “ The Surgeon suggested and walked away with them following. 

He sits down at one of the chairs in the family room, with Aaron, Victoria, Chas and Liv sitting opposite him. 

“ Robert was brought in with major injuries to his chest, abdomen, and his head. “ The Surgeon informed them as they all looked terrified. “ The ones we’re not so overly concerned about is the broken leg in which has been broken in 2 places from the amount of pressure and weight laying on him. Robert has a broken wrist, and arm to add to the damage. Robert has bruising and cuts on him as well. “ he stopped talking letting the relatives digest the information. 

“ W-What’s wrong with his chest, head and abdomen? “ Aaron asked quietly. 

“ Robert has Pulmonary Contusion. “ The Doctor told them. 

“ A What? “ Chas asked confused. 

He sighed lightly. “ A bruised lung, In Robert’s case it’s severe. He is having trouble breathing, we have put him on life support. He has broken 13 of his ribs which have also punctured the right lung, that alone has made Robert’s chest cavity worse. “ 

“ But he will be okay? “ Aaron asked hoping. 

The surgeon looked apprehensive. “ We don’t know. The damage to his stomach wasn’t as bad as we first thought, but we did stitch the organ up. The possibility of infection is still high. “ 

“ What about his head? “ 

“ His Brain is swelling, we have put him into a coma. “ Said The Surgeon. “ It is only a matter of time. These 48 hours are critical for Robert. “ 

Aaron sighed and wiped away his tears from his eyes again, ignoring the sting.  
“ Can we see him? “ 

The Doctor nodded his head.  
“ Of course. “ he smiled politely. 

The Surgeon walked them to Robert’s room and soon left as they anxiously walked in. Aaron started to cry and Liv followed suit, he walked to his husband and held his undamaged hand tightly. Liv sat on the other side of Robert chest hurting from the sight of Robert. He has a white, thick bandage wrapped around his head with added dark bruises and cuts on his skin. His leg casted up, and his wrist in a plastic brace. He looks so pale. It’s like he is already dead, it’s just the tube down his throat keeping him alive. 

“ Ohh Rob. “ Aaron murmured brokenly. He stroked his husbands arm crying freely as Liv is crying just holding her dad’s hand. 

“ Please Rob just hold on okay? Don’t you dare leave us. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if medical information is wrong!


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #64

“ Rob, “ Liv said standing near Robert as he read the newspaper. 

“ What? “ not looking up at her. 

“ I need clothes. “ 

“ good for you. “ Robert said sarcastically as he change the page. 

Liv huffed. “ We need to go to shopping. “ 

Robert looked at his sister with a frown. “ what’s the matter with your other clothes? “ 

She shrugs. “ I want new ones, a change in style, bored of my old ones. “ She answered. 

He sighed. “ When do we need to go? “ 

“ Today. “ 

“ when today? “ he pointed out. 

“ Now. “ 

“ Like now now? “ 

“ Well not now now but now as in 10 or 20 minutes or so. “ 

“ so in 10 or 20 minutes then? “ Robert was a little amused. 

“ Yeh. “ 

Robert sighed again. “ What about your brother? “ 

Liv frowned. “ what about him? “ 

“ I’m meant to be cooking his-our- breakfast, and if I’m not here he’ll be wondering where I am. “ 

“ Tell him your going shopping with Liv and he can cook his own breakfast. “ 

Robert just sighed. Not wanting to get dressed, too comfortable in his pjs. 

“ come on make a move on! “ She said impatiently. 

“ Fine! Fine! I’m going! God. “ 

/-/ 

“ Can we go now?! “ Liv whined by her brother’s slow motion. 

“ What’s the rush? “ Robert suspiciously asked. 

“ What? No, there is no rush. “ Liv lied. 

“ hmm. “ He narrowed his eyes at her. 

They were about to walk out of the door when they were met with Aaron. 

“ Where you two going? “ Aaron asked them curiously. 

“ Shopping. “ Robert deadpanned. 

“ I need new clothes. “ Liv told him. 

“ Oh right okay, how long will you be? “ 

“ Aaron I’m shopping with Liv, we may never come out of the shopping centre. “ Robert joked. 

Liv offendedly slapped Robert’s arm as he laughed at her. 

Aaron chuckled. 

“ Well I wish you luck. “ Aaron cheekily said and planted a kiss to Robert’s cheek. 

/-/

Robert huffed loudly beside Liv, she was holding up two jumpers exactly the same but one maroon and one mustard yellow. 

“ Liv we have been standing here for 20 minutes! Just pick one! “ 

“ How can I Sherlock? “ Liv asked him annoyed. “ I can’t just ‘ pick ‘ one if I can’t decide an outfit to go with it. “ 

“ Pick the mustard yellow as it would go with the black ripped jeans the trainers. “ 

Liv looked at him then the clothes in the basket, her brain mentally clicked and had a pure of delight on her face. 

“ That actually goes. “ she sounds surprised. 

“ Yeh didn’t spend all those years in the closet for nothing did I? “ Robert joked with a smile. Liv chuckles. 

“ Can we go now? “ 

“ yeh I’ve wasted all your money so, we Good now. “ Liv said cheekily and they walked to the till. 

/-/ 

After, reluctantly, going to McDonald’s they were driving back to Emmerdale. Robert thought McDonald’s were terrible as they were laced with salt and oil, but hey hoo, they’re nice suppose. 

“ You gonna tell me why you are wanting clothes all sudden then? “ Robert asked her casually. “ The clothes you picked out weren’t exactly casual. “ 

Liv sighed. “ fine. But you can’t tell Aaron. “ 

“ depends on what you’re about to tell me. “ 

“ I have a crush. “ she said heavily. 

“ on who? “ 

“ A boy. “ 

Robert calmed himself down, protective mode going into overdrive. 

“ Right. “ 

“ and I want to impress him. “ 

“ by wearing clothes and wearing loads of make - up? “ he mocks. 

“ No, well a bit, “ Robert scoffs at that. “ I want him to notice me. “ 

“ why can’t you speak to him? “ 

“ Because- I get too nervous. “ She said quietly. 

Robert glances at her before looking back onto the road.   
“ Liv, you need to speak to him first, get to know him and vice versa, he can’t just notice your appearance, he needs to get to know the real you. “ he said wisely. 

“ I hate it when your right. “ she said slightly annoyed. 

Robert grins.


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #65 - based off prompt

Robert is happy Aaron is going to have a child of his own, biologically. Of course he is, Aaron deserves everything, including having his own biological children and deserves every ounce of happiness in the whole universe. But, Robert can’t help but feel that tiny bit of bitterness and jealousy towards this. Robert already has Seb, but he doesn’t really have him does he? Because he’s in Liverpool living with Ross and Rebecca and he hardly ever sees his little boy. That little child was brought into the world by a fling that should have never had happened. Robert doesn’t regret having Seb, but he wants Aaron and himself to have their own children. Robert wants Aaron’s DNA in his child, mixed, but no, Aaron is going to have his own biological children and Robert has to remember why Seb isn’t here - a part of their family. Robert is going to see their little boy or girl with brunette curly hair, ocean blue eyes starring back at him, Robert will only ever feel regret. He hates himself for ever cheating on Aaron in the first place, and yeh Aaron forgive him now, but it doesn’t make it right for his actions. Robert has lost his little boy, and now, Aaron deserves to have his own children. Maybe Robert is overreacting a tiny bit? Maybe he is being selfish, but he just subconsciously wants to have his own child with Aaron being just there’s.   
Robert moves onto his back keeps starring into nothing, it’s three ‘o’ clock in the morning and is consumed in thoughts. Aaron is laying next to him deep in sleep, snoring slightly, Robert smiles softly. He loves him with his whole heart. He hates himself even more, he shouldn’t be jealous over Aaron choosing to have his own DNA used. But, what if Aaron doesn’t let Robert have legal guardian of his child? What if Aaron gets bored of him and chucks him out, so, Robert is left with nothing?   
Robert sighs heavily. Aaron’s change positions so he’s clung onto Robert like an octopus, his legs wrapped around Robert’s, with his arms protectively wrapped around Robert’s mid - section with his head on Robert’s chest. He plays with the messy curls, imagines a little girl, the split of image of Aaron, her deep blue gorgeous eyes making people jealous at the sight. Robert thinks about Seb, he feels like a terrible father, just like Jack. He choose to let Seb go with Rebecca, but now it makes no sense. She has brain damage, has no recollection of anything past or present, Ross shot him, was taking drugs so what the fuck was he thinking of letting Seb go? Maybe It was fear? Fear of being a terrible dad? Fear of Seb growing up hating the world because he has no mum? Just like him, he lost both of his mums before he was eighteen and he was messed up even now when you think about it. Robert wants Seb back, he wants his little boy back to tell him how sorry he is for ‘shipping’ him off with two people he barely knows. Robert wants to show Jack he is a better person, that he isn’t a disappointment but deep deep down he is, he is a coward. He can’t help but want him, ( is it Jack he wants back? Maybe it’s both? He isn’t sure anymore. ) he wants to have his husband and Liv with Seb and a mini Aaron running around the place. Robert wants to have another child of his own, to show them love, to have them the perfect way possible not like what happened 2 years ago.   
Robert looks at the clock and it’s now four in the morning, he is going to look like he hasn’t slept all night, which is true, Aaron is going to ask him questions on why he is so tired. He can’t tell him, Aaron will hate him, so, he has to bite back the insecurities of not being good enough and be the best step - dad he will be with Aaron’s child. 

Maybe some day Robert will have another child of his own? Maybe, that child will have the similar features of Aaron as well? Why can’t it be the same for them like straight couples? Why is it so hard to make a family of their own?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I haven’t disappointed? I wanted this to be completely based on Robert’s mixed/confused thoughts.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #66 - During mid 2017, Robron broke up, Robert has gone down the path of self destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have random ideas popping into my head, and sometimes I just need to write them down. I know in canon Robert wouldn’t take drugs, but in this alternative universe, he does.

Aaron was walking past the path where it leads to the bridge where he heard hushed voices. He stopped when he recognised one of the Male voices - Robert’s. He frowned and he started to walk towards him slowly and ever so quietly wondering what he is doing in the dark. Aaron saw another man opposite Robert giving him something- like a small bag of powder? 

“ You know where to find me when you run out. “ The man told Robert, his voice ruff the type of street thug voice you normally hear in the common areas of Hotton. 

“ This will be the last time. “ Robert told him, he sounded upset? Guilty? Aaron couldn’t place it. 

The man laughed and Robert flinched. “ You said that before, about 4? 5 times now? “ he mocked making Robert remember. “ You are a druggy now, You will never be free, you’ve fallen in the trap. “ he patted Robert’s shoulder. “ See ya mate, text me whenever you “ he leaned closer nearly whispering in Robert’s ear. “ feel lonely. “ he winked and walked away into the direction of the woods. Aaron watched Robert as he wiped away a tear, looking down at the bag in his hands. Aaron couldn’t believe it. Robert. His Robert taking drugs? The Robert who went bad at him in prison for doing the exactly same thing, now is taking drugs? 

Aaron had seen over the few months, of the separation of the relationship, that it was taking its toll on Robert. He seemed dazed, lifeless, pale and bit skinnier than Aaron last saw his body. 

Robert started to walk up the path not noticing Aaron standing there till he spoke up and scared the shit out of him. 

“ Never took you as the druggy type. “ Aaron commented plainly. 

Robert’s face was a picture of shocked and being exposed. He needs to lie, can’t let Aaron know because that’s showing his weak side isn’t it? He can’t show that he can’t cope without Aaron, because he isn’t, every night he stares at the wall with his thoughts racing. The drugs help him sleep, help him to forget everything, help the aching pain in his chest to go away. 

He is pathetic. 

“ I’m not taking drugs. “ he lies, tries to find confident but Aaron can see straight through him. 

Aaron scoffs. “ And I’m not standing here watching you and that bloke talking about you being a druggy. “ he says sarcastically. 

Robert doesn’t say anything, because it’s true, his silence tells Aaron instead. He tries to move past Aaron but he blocks the pathway looking like he is about to bop his (ex) husband. The way his chest pushes out and his shoulders become broader, like he is about to fight. 

“ move. “ Robert tells him annoyed, he is surprised to hear the wobble in his voice. 

What happened to him? 

“ What happened to you? “ Aaron commented. That’s like a punch to Robert’s stomach, he sounds so disappointed in him that Robert just wants to fall asleep and not wake up. 

“ Nothing “ 

“ You are doing the exact same thing as I was doing in prison Robert. “ Aaron tells him matter of factly. “ Why are you doing this? “ 

Robert needs to push him away. He needs to push away the feelings of hope of Aaron actually caring about him. Robert needs to isolate himself even more so people can forget about him. 

“ You don’t care about me Aaron, so just stop pretending and go back to Alex will ya? “ Robert hisses and shoves past Aaron leaving him wince. Aaron doesn’t move, let’s the tears fall. The distance is unbearable between them. He didn’t even have the chance to say Alex wasn’t in the picture, he wasn’t even in the frame. 

It is always him and Robert, and it will always be like that. 

Robert gets back to Victoria’s house. He quietly walks in and jogs upstairs, shakily takes out the brown substance and lights the cigarette. He cries softly when it feels so much better, hates it when it feels so good.   
He falls unconscious from the drugs, the aching pain fades away and leaves him feeling numb. 

Aaron was laying in bed, on Robert’s side of the bed. He held onto Robert’s watch silently crying into the pillow, his gorgeous husband finding a terrible way of coping with everything. Should he have noticed the signs? Should he have done something? The rational side of his brain fights with the self regret, no, he didn’t know Robert was taking drugs, he didn’t know anything was going on till tonight. This isn’t his fault but it still stings. Aaron falls asleep holding the watch against his chest. 

-:- 

Aaron walks into the pub the next day, he nods over to Charity the silent request for her to make him a pint of beer. He sees Robert in the corner staring into his half empty glass of beer. Aaron walks over and sits himself down opposite him. 

“ You sure you should be drinking alcohol as well as takin drugs? “ Aaron asks him. 

Robert glares at him and looks around at no one in particular.   
“ Shut up will ya?! “ he hisses in a harsh tone. Robert’s eyes doing dark. 

Aaron doesn’t make a reaction.   
He notes the shaking of Robert’s hands and looks at him plainly. “ Need another fix do ya? “ he comments, looks down at Robert’s hands and he does the same. Robert yanks his arms down covering them. 

“ What do you want? “ Robert asks him. 

“ I want you to stop. “ referring to the drugs. 

“ I can’t, and why is it any of your business? “ 

“ I care about you. “ 

I love you. 

Robert scoffs, looks down.   
“ No you don’t. “ 

Aaron is about to speak when Charity interrupts. 

“ One beer. “ Charity places the moist glass onto the table.   
She looks at Robert up and down and frowns. “ I seen you have better days, or weeks. “ she comments. 

Robert rolls his eyes and huffs.   
“ Thanks. “ he grumbles. Charity leaves when Aaron gives her a pointed look. 

Aaron sighs. “ Rob - “ 

“ Aaron leave it okay?! “ he spits out and leaves. Aaron follows him and grabs his arm making Robert spin around. 

“ I want to help ya - “ Aaron pleads. 

“ I’m unfixable Aaron, a lost cause - “ 

Chas walks up the two men and glares at Robert. She hates him, she once liked him but now she hates him. She hates Robert for causing her son the pain and hurt in the relationship. 

“ You have never been loved, I can tell. “ Chas tells Robert, his face falls like he is about to crumble. Aaron looks shocked by his mums harsh words.   
“ You need to stay away from my son, he doesn’t need you Robert - “ 

“ Mum shut up - “ 

“ He never loved you and no one will ever love a disappointment like you. “ She hisses in his face and walks away. 

“ Rob she’s wrong, don’t listen to her - “ 

“ It’s true. “ Robert tells him quietly. “ Just leave me alone. “ he whispers, slowly walks away leaving Aaron standing outside the back of the pub heartbroken again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say, I am very grateful of this fic being popular ( not to sound vein, and I don’t even think that’s the right word, is this popular? ). I don’t want to take this for granted with the likes/comments, and I felt I just wanted to let people know. 😂  
> As well as my others fics. :)


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #67 - sequel to the last chapter

Aaron followed after him in a fast pace but a little too slow from Robert’s faster walking. When Aaron reaches the cottage he’s left outside in the cold, he sighs heavily and knocks on the door. He knocks repeatedly getting more and more impatient because Robert is deliberately ignoring him. 

“ Come on Robert! Open the door! “ He shouts backing away. 

Aaron sighs again, goes to grab the door handle and to his surprise the door opens. Aaron frowns but walks in anyway, anxiety reaching its peek, he could throttle his mum for saying those things to Robert.   
Aaron looks in the living room but he isn’t in there, Aaron walks up the stairs into Robert’s room and is met with him sweating and shaking as we wraps the substance into a cigarette on the desk. 

Robert jumps from his seat as his legs bump the edge of the surface. The cigarette falling to the floor and Robert flies down to save the drugs, Aaron just watches totally shocked. This can’t be Robert, it can’t. He wants to refuse to believe this Robert, this man who’s on the floor frantically picking up the little ashes of drugs off the floor is his husband. 

“ Rob - What - Whats happened to you? “ Is all Aaron can say. 

“ N-nothing - “ He stammers, shakily stands up and licks the cigarette for the two ends to stick together. Aaron sees the sweet on Robert’s forehead but it looks weird from the deathly pale skin. Aaron notices he’s lost weight as well. He looks awful. 

Aaron wipes away a tear stepping forward slowly.  
“ Please don’t take anymore - “ he begs. 

Robert frowns. “ why? What have I got to miss? No one cares about me do they? “ he laughs, he already sounds like he is high. 

“ I care, Vic and Diane care! “ 

Robert scoffs. He walks over to the wardrobe and gets out a bottle of Whisky. He stumbles mumbling things to himself, the cigarette still in his hand. 

“ You’ve got loads in there! “ Aaron points out, sees all the bottles lined up is shocked to see how much whiskey someone can have. 

Robert shrugs and opens the whiskey to takes a long gulp full. He moves away when Aaron tries to grab it. 

“ Leave will ya? “ Robert hisses.   
“ you’re not needed here, go - go back to your mum and Alex. They - they really care ‘bout ya. “ 

“ I’m not leaving you! I can’t watch you be like this! “ Aaron begs brokenly. 

Robert frowns, stumbles a bit.   
“ Like What? Broken? Damaged? I already know Aaron, i’m a lost cause - “ 

“ Please just - “ 

“ Fuck off Aaron! Leave me the fuck alone! “ Robert screams, throws the whiskey bottle against the wall, Aaron ducks terrified and yeh he leaves and Robert falls down sobbing his heart out. He hates how he has turned out like this, this - this druggy who’s addicted to Spice and Weed. He needs those throughout the day, cannot stop taking them with the alcohol.   
When Robert stops his broken cries he reaches for his phone, sees his broken reflection in the blank screen and wants to throw it against the wall - but he can’t because Jason’s contact is on there. He laughs bitterly. Robert taps onto the contact and takes a deep breath, his heart pounding and takes a shaky breath when Jason answers. 

“ Can I come to yours? “ 

Robert can tell he is smirking.   
“ I knew I could turn you around. We’ll be having lots of fun. “   
The phone call goes dead and Robert stares at it before getting up - grabbing his keys and going into his car driving to Jason’s house. 

/-/ 

“ Come in. “ Jason smirks at Robert and lets him in. When Robert anxiously walks past him, Jason looks up and down the back of Robert’s body whilst licking his lips. 

He gets them both some drugs and beers before sitting down in the sofa. “ Why are you here then? “ 

Robert ignores him, he needs to forget about Aaron needs to wash him out of his system. Jason is the top bloke with drugs. 

“ Because I want some peace and quite. “ Robert tells him quietly, his hands shake and his leg bounces. 

Jason smirks, eyes turning dark before moving closer to Robert stroking his arm. “ and you want to forget everything don’t ya? “ Jason sniggers. 

Robert nods his head feeling beyond vulnerable. “ Please I just need some spice or some - some pills - “ 

What the fuck is he doing? He doesn’t have control over his mind, can’t think straight anymore. He barely remembers ringing Jason. 

Jason smirks, leaning in to kiss Robert on the lips. Robert wants to move away but he can’t, it feels like his body has just shut down. “ I always knew you were scum. “ he tells him casually. “ But - you are one of the good ones. “ he smiles.   
Robert is confused, someone else saying good things to him and not the dirty looks off the villagers. Maybe he does belong here? Living on drugs? Being a rent-boy sleeping with men because he’s nothing. He’s nothing now, Seb not being his because it was impossible really considering they never slept together, he no longer has a husband or a home. He might as well just go off the rails because- who’s there to support him when he’s down? Victoria just calls him annoying and how he needs to grow up, because how he was acting, Diane calling him a disappointment and what would the mighty Jack think? No one needs him, he needs everything but the feeling isn’t mutual. But, Jason is here and yeh it’s bad but he is all Robert’s got as well as the drugs. 

Jason gently pinches Robert’s arm, smirks when Robert jumps a bit. “ You want some drugs? To calm your nerves? “ he tells him quietly, something in his voice is creepy. 

Robert nods his head. “ Y-Yeh. “ 

Jason smiles. “ You need to earn them first. “ 

Robert looks scared. “ By - by doing what? “ he whimpers. 

“ You need to let me be in control. “ he smirks. “ and when I’m done I can give you a whole stash load of ‘em. “ 

“ M’please I just want them now! I need them! “ Robert whines. It’s like he didn’t hear what Jason just said. The itch becoming worse under his skin, the verge to rip off his own face becoming unbearable. He wants to die. He also wants the drugs. 

And then this stupid fucking idea pops into his head because he is desperate. 

Desperate because of fucking drugs. 

“ I - I’ll give you a blowjob then! I can - I can do that so I won’t have to pay ya -“ Robert begs, eyes wide. 

“ You are disgusting. “ Jason laughs at him. 

“ P-please Jason - I need them I’m willing to do anything! “ Robert pleads. “ please - “ Robert breaks down into tears. 

Jason looks proud. After months of selling the drugs to Robert he has finally turned Robert into one of the desperate ones. Robert won’t remember a thing but maybe that’s because Jason slipped a sleeping pill into Robert’s drink beforehand. 

Jason pushes Robert down aggressively. “ I get them when we’re finished. “ he hisses, he straddles Robert as he takes off Robert’s jumper smirking at how Robert shakes whilst sweating. 

“ I am going to show you an amazing time. “ 

And yeh - Robert might as well just give up everything, even his dignity - all he needs is drugs to fill the void of pain. 

/-/ 

Aaron’s been calling Robert none stop for 2 hours till he leaves it for the night. He goes to sleep on Robert’s side feeling helpless. What can he do? How does he help? Should he tell Victoria? What if Robert hates him for doing that? Aaron sighs heavily from is mind racing, he obviously needs to tell someone he can’t keep this to himself - even when something could happen to Robert and he knew what’s he’s been doing. 

Aaron checks the time and it’s half nine in the morning, last night thoughts still vidivd in his memory and all he wants to do is rip them out. Aaron gets up heads downstairs to get breakfast before finding Robert. 

/-/ 

Jason swaggers into the living room smirking brightly at Robert who’s sleeping on the couch. Robert had been a total mess last night, crying, whining and other distressed noises till Jason had to shut him up. He has met loads of druggies in his time but this one? He’s the worst, he is hooked on them. 

He gets out his phone calls one of his ‘ mates.’ 

“ I got him. “ 

“ yeh? “ 

“ Like taking candy from a baby. “ Jason smirks. 

“ What will you be doing next? “ 

“ I am gonna have some fun with him, you see? He is dependent on the stuff mate, and he’ll do anything for ‘em. Which is why I’m gonna pursued him’ to have sex instead of payin’ for the drugs. “ 

“ And How is that gonna work? “ 

“ Last night was well adventurous to say the least, we’ve got a good one on our hands. We can’t loose him’. “ 

“ Good. “ 

Jason huffs hearing Robert stir.   
“ He’s up. Gotta go, wish me luck. “ he mocks. 

Robert groans uncomfortably, everywhere feels weird and he’s in loads of pain. He opens his eyes wider and - he isn’t at his sisters? Where - where is he? 

“ Princess is awake I see. “ Jason comments appearing suddenly by Robert. 

“ What - Why I’m I here? “ Robert stammers our scared. 

“ Don’t you remember? “ 

Robert is afraid to ask. 

“ You rang me last night wanting drugs and the next thing I know your kissin’ me. You slept with me last night. “ Jason lies, twisting Robert’s brain to make him even more weaker and vulnerable. 

Robert frowns. “ I can’t remember that? “ 

“ no you were off your face. “ Jason tells him plainly. He digs in his back pocket and throws Robert a bag of pills and spice.   
“ you’ve earned this. “ 

“ earned? “ he fears. 

Jason laughs at him and Robert flinches. “ You been good, but I want you to fuck off now that’ll last ya a few days considering your hooked on ‘em. “ Jason sniggers again. Robert hangs his head low ashamed.   
Jason grabs Robert and pulls him up, Robert stumbles a bit feeling dizzy. He needs those pills now. 

“ Go home, get wasted and when your done ring me and we can arranged something alright? “ Jason smirks at him. Robert slowly nods his head and walks out of the flat. Till he is outside and he is sick in the hedge. 

Out of all the people in his contacts, the only person he regretfully wants his Aaron. 

“ Aaron? “ he shakily asks. 

“ where are ya? “ Aaron asks him worried. 

“ P-pick me up - “ 

Robert wants to break down in tears. 

/-/ 

Robert looks out of the window too out of it to listen to Aaron’s angry rants. 

“ Are you fucking stupid! “ Aaron growls gripping the stirring wheel tighter. “ You could have caught something! You don’t go to someone’s fucking house and get their drugs of ‘em! “ Aaron shouts livid. “ are you even listening to me! “ 

“ No. “ 

Aaron slams on the breaks in a country road and stares at Robert. 

“ Don’t you care that you are slowly killing yourself? “ 

“ no. “ 

Aaron stares. Just stares. 

“ Why? “ He asks Robert, his voice now going softer. 

“ I want to die. “ 

“ We can get you some help. “ 

“ I’m too hooked on them, they’re my life now Aaron. “ Robert tells him, Aaron wants to pinch himself in the arm. Robert sounds so defeated like he has been brainwashed a thousand times. 

“ They’re not Rob, if you - “ 

“ I sold myself last night Aaron because of how desperate I am for them. “ Robert tells him quietly ashamed but can’t have it in himself to care. 

Aaron stares in horror, his chest suddenly having this aching pain. 

“ You What? “ Aaron lets out. 

Robert looks at Aaron and sees mixed emotions on his face - anger, sadness, disbelief and another unnamed emotion. 

“ I told him that I could give him a blowjob instead of payin’ for drugs. “ Robert told him quietly, doesn’t know why he is telling Aaron. 

“ Are you stupid? “ Aaron growls. Robert doesn’t say anything, wipes away a tear from his eye. “ Have you got them on you now? “ 

Robert risky takes a look at Aaron. “ why? “ 

“ I want to know. “ 

“ Yeh. “ 

Aaron takes Robert’s hand and holds it tightly. “ Please just let me help Rob. “ 

Robert shakes his head.   
“ I don’t want anyone’s help, I’m too far gone - “ he whimpers. 

“ No your not Rob - “ 

Robert yanks his hand away from Aaron suddenly looking angry. “ I have been takin’ them for months Aaron! “ he shouts. “ you don’t care about me! You only care because it’s the right thing to do! “ 

“ Your wrong - “ 

Robert scoffs jumps out of the car ignoring Aaron’s shouts even when he grabs his arm and Robert spins around. 

“ I’ll tell Victoria then and all of us can help you. “ Aaron threatens desperate. 

“ You do that Aaron. “ 

And that feels like Robert is mocking Aaron in some way?   
Robert carries on walking down the country road recognising it’s the road leading to Emmerdale. Aaron drives away unable to look at Robert, too angry at him but he still cares, still loves him even if Robert did sell himself last night for drugs.


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #68 
> 
> I had a dream about this, so yeah this might be a bit random 😂

“ are you sure everything is fine then? “ Robert asked again to the Doctor. 

Robert had a rare genetic Disorder where he has the female parts inside his body. Robert’s Doctor rang him to discuss about the Disorder and from the 5 minuet talk Robert isn’t worried anymore. Thank god. He hasn’t been himself for a couple of weeks because the worry was taking over his mind and he’d been distant from Aaron. Robert knows his husband has been worried about him and now he feels guilty. 

“ You will still live a normal life Robert, just like you have been for the past 34 years. You can get pregnant if you wanted too.” 

“ Pregnant? “ Robert repeated. That means him and Aaron won’t need a Surrogate, it won’t cost them thousands on thousands. When instead Robert can just carry their babies instead. 

The Doctor nodded his head.   
“ Only if you wanted too of course. You will carry like any other female lady, but the giving birth will be a c - section. “ 

“ and that’s? “ 

“ Where we cut underneath your stomach and get out the baby. “ 

“ Oh right okay. “ 

The Doctor smiled. “ Robert you have got nothing to be worried about. Your a healthy young man and if you do get pregnant you’ll get the right support throughout your pregnancy. “ 

Robert nervously smiled back.   
It feels like it’s Christmas. 

He can’t wait to tell Aaron. 

/-/ 

Robert sighed and blow out a deep breath whilst pacing around the kitchen nervously. He knows Aaron wants kids, that’s why they have been looking into surrogates for the past year. They thought Natalie would be the one last year but she was a time waster till she came to the conclusion she doesn’t want to do it. Their history ‘ too much ‘ for her and she felt she wasn’t ready. 

Aaron walked through the door and instantly got worried from the tension vibrating off Robert. 

“ You okay? What’s wrong? “ Aaron asked him walking to him and giving him a loose hug. 

And that’s what change over the year. They have gotten even more affectionate towards each other and fallen even deeper in love. 

“ Everything is fine. “ Robert started off now slowly chickening out. 

“ I know you too well Robert. “ Aaron told him not buying it.   
“ You have been distant with me for 2 weeks and I - “ 

“ went to the doctors. “ Robert interrupted him. 

“ are you ill? “ Aaron asked scared. 

“ no. I have a rare genetic disorder. Which means I have the female parts inside my body instead of the man’s. “ Robert informed him. 

Aaron frowned. “ Right? “ 

Robert took a deep breath.   
“ which means I can get pregnant. “ 

The word that covers Aaron’s face is delight. 

“ really? “ Aaron asked afraid of the answer. Not quite believing it for no apparent reason. 

Robert pecked Aaron’s nose.   
“ I can carry our babies. “ 

“ oh my god Robert! “ 

Aaron hugged Robert tight like his life depended on it. He feels like his heart is about to explode with love. 

“ your happy then? “ Robert asked grinning knowing the answer already. 

Aaron crushed his lips against Robert’s, his grin widening.   
“ Let’s get some baby making then husband. “


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #69- based off prompt.  
> Something happens to Robert instead.

Everyone came out of the night club after Kerry accidentally knocking the fire bell with her terrific dancing. All the girls were bundled together by the fire exit outside doing drunken dancing and slurring words making zero sense. Aaron and Robert were at the far exit outside, till they snuck off into a dark ally way and began kissing like two teenagers. Till Aaron wrecked the mood and said he’s forgotten his phone and he’ll be right back when he’s found it. 

Robert was standing in the ally way in the dark not at all looking weird as it is total silence but he was on his phone and that distracted him. 

They had a few drinks and were going past tipsy but a good tipsy, they did some ‘ dad ‘ dancing and it was all fun till they had to wait in the freezing cold. If anyone saw them slowly kissing whilst dancing on the dance floor... who cares because they liked it. 

Robert looked up hearing footsteps but because of the dark he couldn’t see and that’s why he began walking towards the light. His back was turned and he didn’t know Billy was walking behind him with the knife glistening from the light. 

Billy needs to kill Max. He needs to get rid of him because his family are at harm because of that scumbag. He hates Max with a passion and he will go to any lengths to get rid of him. When he saw a figure in the ally way he knew he needed to act now, the figure was the same height as Max and the similar body shape. 

Billy quietly ran up to the man and spun him around quickly stabbing him in the stomach deep. 

“ You deserve this. “ 

He’s got the wrong bloke. This isn’t Max. It’s Robert. The Robert now gasping and holding his stomach with the blood oozing out and his once grey t-shirt now turning dark red. Billy dropped the knife, the clattering now the loudest thing in the entire world. Before panic began and Billy collected the knife again and legged it out of sight. Robert cried. He looked down and gasped louder fearful. The whole of his front where his stomach is now covered in blood and his hands. It feels agonising, he stumbles back against the wall and slides down the bricks. He needs Aaron. He silently prays for his husband to hurry up, it feels like he can’t speak or even move.  
When it feels like a century, when in reality it’s been 3 minutes, Robert becomes dizzy and lightheaded. He feels like he’s slowly slipping away. 

All he sees is darkness. 

-/- 

Aaron cussed himself for taking so long and for leaving his husband on his own. But, he finally got his phone and he’s making his way back to the ally way when he heard whimpers. He saw a body figure slumped against the wall clutching their stomach. Aaron anxiously walked further till it dawned on him. 

That’s Robert. His husband, slumped on the ground bleeding. 

Aaron grew frantic and he bolted to his husband like a flash and he started crying seeing Robert’s face pale so so pale nearly grey. His grey top now ruined, you wouldn’t think it was grey now only expect he sleeves. Aaron rang the ambulance told them the address and where they were before ending the call. 

“ Rob- Robert What happened?!” Aaron panicked. He put his hands over Robert’s and pushes harder wincing when Robert made a noise in his throat. 

“ Some - someone stabbed me.” Robert spaced out losing strength. He feels everything slipping away. And it’s terrifying. 

“ Who? “ Aaron asked, he needs to keep him awake he can’t die. They are finally at the stage where they’re comfortable and happy with their life. Robert can’t leave that life. 

“ Bil - Billy. “ 

A red cloud covered Aaron. he pushed harder against Robert’s stomach putting all his anger into saving Robert even when his husband yelped loudly. 

“ I’m not - I’m not feelin’ good. “ Robert dizzily said, his head rolling against the wall eyes dropping. “ I don’t want to die. “ and that broke Aaron’s heart even more when his husband sounded like a little kid. 

Aaron let his tears fall. “ Just stay with me. “ he begged. “ Just hold on longer Rob. “ he pleaded. 

Robert weakly smiled. He can’t feel the pain anymore, Aaron guesses that even when he applies more pressure Robert no longer has a reaction. 

“ I love you Aaron. “ Robert sincerely told him. 

And for once Aaron didn’t want to hear it, because that means Robert’s dying. Famous last words. 

Aaron shook his head in denial.  
“ no, you are not saying goodbye. “ 

It seems Robert didn’t even hear him. 

“ You are my beautiful husband. “ Robert smiled weakly again, his eyes dripping with tears. He sounds so sad and so in pain. Aaron’s going to kill Billy if his husband doesn’t make it. “ I wanted a whole future with ya - “ 

“ and you still can! “ 

“ That’s not going to happen now. “ Robert told him quietly, breath hitching. “ Billy did it good and proper. “ he weakly laughed. 

“ No he didn’t because you are going to fight this, you - you are going to wake up and be okay. “ Aaron cried. The colour further fading away from Robert’s face, even his eyes seem dull now. 

“ Beautiful husband. “ Robert mumble nearly falling asleep. Aaron pushed harder and harsher. He opened his eyes but they were barely wide. “ Tell Liv and Seb I love them, tell them I’m sorry I always annoyed them with my music. “ he lightly chokes before crying again after the flash of pain going through him. 

It’s worse when he was shot. 

“ I won’t need to because you can tell them yourself. “ Aaron pushes out, wiping away Robert’s hair from his forehead. 

Robert slowly lifted his hand and wiped away the countless tears off Aaron’s face. “ Don’t cry darlin’ “ He’s never said that. This must be bad if he’s saying nicknames. “ I will always love you even if I’m the grave. “ 

And Aaron breaks down into hysterical sobs. His head hangs low as he holds his husband, his whole body shaking from the powerful cries. 

“ I love you. “ Robert whispers and closes his eyes slowly. Aaron keeps pushing and pushing till his body is nearly over Robert’s. Aaron shakes him till he breaks down again. 

“ NO! “ Aaron screams out, his scream echoing. “ YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME! “ Aaron screams, his voice breaking at the end. 

/-/ 

Aaron looks up and Robert’s Doctor is standing opposite him with a synthetic expression on his face. Aaron feels his chest tighten. 

“ I’m sorry Mr Dingle we tried everything we could. “ 

“ No. “ Aaron whispers, heart falling from his chest. “ you have to save him. “ he begs. 

“ From the severe blood loss and the extensive injuries - there were signs of Robert never waking up anyway if we did save him. “ 

and Aaron runs. Just runs till he’s in Emmerdale, can’t remember making all the directions till he is outside Marlon’s house. Aaron is numb. He is angry, that type of angry when you are dangerously calm. He lets himself into the house and Billy is sitting on the couch. 

Aaron is fuming. “ You killed my husband. “ he growls low. 

Billy stands up immediately on the defensive. Aaron looks like a man possessed. “ Aaron I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was Robert. “ 

Aaron walks towards him slowly not blinking, eyes wide screaming out murder. 

“ You killed my husband. “ Aaron repeats again sounding even scarier. Next thing Aaron has his hands tightly wrapped around Billy’s throat clutching the skin till he can’t breathe.  
“ You killed my husband and I kill you. They won’t find a trace of you. “ Aaron spits out laughing hysterically. 

And then everything goes blank. 

-:———————————

“ Mr Dingle. “ The Doctor repeats again. 

Aaron wakes up frowning. 

“ Wha- Is Rob - “ Aaron starts. The dream still lingering in his thoughts. 

“ We need to talk in private. “ 

Aaron follows the Doctor to her room and both sit down. 

“ Mr Sugden has lost a lot of blood, he is now on a blood transfusion. The knife went in deeper as we first expected. The knife went through the left side of his stomach and into the liver. We have now stitched up the two organs. Beforehand the acid from his stomach was going into his other organs and causing his body to shut down. Thankfully, we had caught it in time and stopped the leaking and cleaned him up. “ 

Aaron was stunned. “ But - he’s okay though? “ 

“ Yes Mr Dingle, your husband is now okay. He is awake but disoriented. He will need weeks to heal and rest, he can’t do any heavy lifting. I will advise him to not attend work for about a month because of the healing process is serious. “ 

“ But you just said - “ 

“ Just because he is awake and is doing okay, does not mean he is out of the woods just yet. “ The Doctor sternly told him. 

“ can I see him? “ Aaron asked just needs to see his husband alive. She smiled at him and they walked to Robert’s hospital room. 

Aaron walked in relieved to see him awake. He kissed Robert on the lips and gently hugged him. 

“ I’m glad your okay. “ he whispered. 

Robert weakly smiled at him.  
“ Nothing can kill me off. “ he joked. 

“ don’t even joke about it Rob, I thought you died. “ Aaron pointed out. 

Robert’s face fallen and he again gently lifted his hand up to Aaron’s face and softly stroked his cheek. “ what? “ he asked noticing Aaron’s stillness. 

“ You did that earlier, when you were dying. “ Aaron told him heavily, the lump in his throat increasing. Aaron kept Robert’s hand on his cheek when he tried to remove it. 

“ i love you Aaron. What I said about me dying - it was true you know? “ 

Aaron placed himself onto the bed and subconsciously threaded his fingers through the blonde locks. “ I know and I don’t ever want to hear you say that again. Only when your eighty or something. “ Aaron grinned, he placed a gentle kiss onto Robert’s lips again. 

“ at least you don’t have to take Liv to college for a while. “ 

Robert laughed before wincing. “ ugh don’t make me laugh. “ 

-/- 

Robert looked in the mirror when he fully recovered after 6 weeks of healing. He hates the scars on his front, the long jagged lines where the Doctors cut him open. Aaron walked into the room and wrapped his arms loosely around his middle, he kissed Robert’s back before propping his chin on Robert’s shoulder. 

“ what you doing? “ Aaron asked, noting his husband isn’t wearing a top and intensely starring into the mirror. 

“ I hate my scars. “ 

“ It shows you’ve survived it Rob. “ 

Robert sighed and turned around in his husbands embrace. “ My body is wrecked now. “ 

forever the vein his husband is, the thought ran through Aaron’s mind. 

“ You are not wrecked Robert, your even beautiful now. “ Aaron softly told him grinning. 

Robert blushed. “ Are you going to show me Husband? “ he grinned. 

Aaron was hesitant to have sex with Robert if they reopened the stitches. So, they haven’t had sex in 6 bloody weeks. Aaron went as far as gently giving Robert hand jobs or blowjobs. 

“ We have a lot of catching up to do. “ Aaron responded with a grin, his eyes twinkling. Robert grinned pulling Aaron back and kissing him hungrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if disappointed! I couldn’t think of anything else.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #70 - Robert has a heart attack from the effects of the carbon monoxide poisoning.

Robert breathed rapidly struggling to get the oxygen into his lungs, it feels like there is this blockage in his airway and nothings going in. He staggers to the Woolpack door feeling his heart beat a million times a second, this agonising pain in his chest and left arm with a weird tingling sensation. He knows he’s sweating horrendously but can’t bring himself to care when he falls out of the door way, laying on the floor nearly crying because he can’t breathe and it feels like he’s having a heart attack. 

“ Robert? Robert what’s happened?! “ Chas frantically asks him looking scared to death because he is slowly losing colour from his face. He clutches his chest and he staggers out a few words. 

“ My... heart... can’t... breathe...” 

“ Somebody call an ambulance!” 

A distant voice screams out. 

Chas puts her hands onto his shoulders and suddenly there’s another person with them. Paddy. He cries out in pain when he’s being lifted up and being leant again the door frame. Is this the end? 

“ Call Aaron. “ Chas tells Paddy silently. Robert feels like someone is ripping open his chest and ribs with a knife, feels like someone is ripping his arm out of his shoulder socket.  
Please just make it stop. 

“ Aar..on.. “ 

“ He’ll be here any second Love.” Chas tells him forcing a strong voice. 

“ Robert! “ Victoria lets out drops the food and immediately runs to her brother crying. She holds his right hand tightly looking beyond concerned.  
“ what’s happened?! “ 

“ Looks like he is having a heart attack. “ Paddy informs her. 

Robert’s eyes start to droop. 

Chas gently shakes him awake.  
“ no Robert don’t you dare go to sleep - Robert! “ She shakes harder, Aaron picks that moment to walk in and looks like he is the one who’s heart been ripped out. 

“ mum? What happened! “ 

Aaron cries holds the lifeless body in his arms. 

“ He - he came staggering in and he just couldn’t breathe! And then he just started clutching his chest! “ 

“ where’s the ambulance - “ 

“ they’re here! “ Priya shouts from the main doors, Aaron can’t even remember her being there. 

“ Don’t you dare leave me Sugden - Dingle. “ Aaron threatens but no heat in his words only terror of grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly don’t know if medical information is even accurate. I did google that you can have Hypoxia with lack of oxygen but I don’t know if it results in a heart attack? ( it probs does ) Honestly I probably sound stupid 😂 but sorry if things are wrong.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #71 - Sequal to the last chapter:)

Aaron looked from Robert to the Doctor again and sighed softly.   
“ So it was a heart attack then?” 

The Doctor nodded. “ Yes all the signs are there, when we did a second blood test it showed a enzyme in the blood stream. “ 

“ A enzyme? “ Aaron repeated with a frown. 

“ When someone has a heart attack the heart releases a enzyme. “ The Doctor explained. 

“ But I don’t get why he had a heart attack. He is healthy and young, fit. “ Aaron trailed off frustrated with confusion. 

“ When Robert had Carbon Monoxide poisoning it can decrease the oxygen levels and damage the heart muscles. It looks like when he was breathing in the carbon monoxide the damage to his heart was already done, but I don’t understand why he would have a heart attack a day later. It usually happens on the day. “ 

“ Will he have more heart attacks then? “ Aaron asked scared. 

The Doctor looked apprehensive. “ It may be a possibility, it ‘ opens the doors ‘ to more. “ 

Aaron wanted to cry. 

“ How can we stop it from happening again? “ 

“ We can give him some spray which attacks the heart and lets him breathe again and relaxes the heart. We’ll talk more when Robert is awake. “ The Doctor smiled politely and left the room. Aaron sighed heavily and held onto his husbands hand tighter. He placed a kiss to his knuckles and his face crumbled, crying into into the mattress with his forehead leaning on Robert’s arm. 

Aaron looked up when Victoria, Diane, Chas, Liv and Paddy all walked into the room looking as equally terrified as he feels. 

“ Oh love. “ Chas said hugging her son seeing the tear stained streaks down his rose coloured cheeks. 

“ Is he going to die? “ Liv whimpered her voice already wobbling with tears set to fall. 

“ No, he’s fine now. He wouldn’t leave us. “ Aaron told her with a rusty voice. 

“ He’s strong our brother. “ Victoria added with a watery smile. “ A bullet, beatings, car crashes, drowning - carbon monoxide poisoning won’t take him away from us. “ she listed, somewhere in there was humour but it was more lighting the mood than anything. 

“ So was it a heart attack? “ Paddy asked with genuine concern. 

Aaron nodded his head not answering. 

“ Oohh! I had flashbacks to Jack having a heart attack and dying’. I couldn’t cope if Robert went the same way as his dad. “ Diane cried. 

Liv looked at her shocked.   
“ his dad died of a heart attack?” She asked quietly, scared. 

Diane nodded her head and Aaron silently wished for her to stop talking, not wanting to scare his little sister even more. 

“ He died 10 years ago because of it. “ 

Paddy stood beside Diane with a look on his face. “ Liv, Jack was ill at the time, and he later to his death he become worser. It isn’t genetic. “ 

Diane looked like she realised.   
“ Oh Liv! I didn’t mean to scare you, it just brought back memories. “ 

“ It’s Okay. “ Liv said. 

“ Why did he have a heart attack? “ Chas asked Aaron. 

Aaron sighed. “ The Carbon Monoxide has damaged the heart muscles and can lead to a heart attack from the lack of oxygen. “ 

“ Heart damage. “ Chas repeated horrified. 

Aaron nodded his head, tiredly.   
“ It can open the doors to other heart attacks now. The Doctor said it is a possibility. “ 

“ oh my god. “ Diane let out lost for words. 

“ But surely there is something we can do to prevent it? “ Victoria added desperate. 

“ A spray. “ 

“ A spray? “ Victoria repeated with a frown. That’s it? 

Aaron nodded his head. “ Yeh, he also said we can talk more when Robert is awake. “ he explained. “ he’s taking his time the lazy bugger. “ Aaron joked. 

“ mmm. “ 

Relief washed through everyone’s faces. “ Rob your in hospital, your okay. “ Aaron assured him seeing his panic. 

“ Ugh feel terrible. “ Robert groaned. 

“ You gave us a right fright you did love. “ Diane told him. 

Robert looked around and was surprised by how many people were there. All of them for him? 

“ Sorry. “ Robert mumbled. 

“ Hey you’ve got nothing to be worried about okay. “ Aaron told him wiping away his blonde hair from his forehead. 

Diane smiled at them both.   
“ You’ve got months of bedrest now with him - “ pointing at Aaron. “ worrying ‘bout ya. “ she smiled. 

Aaron broke out into a small smirk. 

“ Rob I thought you were gonna die like dad did. “ Victoria told him quietly, vulnerable. He weakly smiled at her and squeezed her hand. 

“ I wouldn’t leave ya. Not ever.” 

“ You nearly did though Rob. “ Liv piped in, her voice breaking. 

“ It’s not like I wanted to have a heart attack either. “ Robert responded. 

Victoria, Chas, Paddy, Diane and Liv left shortly after, they hugged him and wished him well with Chas saying try to not die.   
Robert looked at Aaron and felt crushed with the grief in his husbands face. He couldn’t believe how many people cared for him, he always had that insecurity about people not caring. When there were so many did. Now he felt stupid. 

Aaron kissed Robert on the cheek then on the lips. 

“ You scared the life out of me. “ 

Robert stroked Aaron’s hand with his thumb. “ M’sorry. “ 

“ I don’t want you leaving me, I want a whole life with ya, till we’re eighty. “

“ and we will. “ 

“ but your heart is damaged - “ 

“ and we’ll deal with it okay? I don’t want to leave you either Aaron. I want to be your husband, and I’m not missing the chance to see you in a suit again. “ he grinned. 

Aaron smirked. “ muppet. “ he whispered against his husbands lips again. “ if you didn’t want to drive Liv to collage tomorrow you could have just said. “ 

Robert laughed before wincing at the shooting pain in his chest. 

“ Are you okay?! “ Aaron panicked. 

Robert nodded still slightly wincing. “ Yeh, yeh fine. Just hurts and bit uncomfortable. “ 

“ I’ll tell the Doctor your awake.” 

/-/ 

Robert was kept in hospital for 2 days to just be in case and he was discharged on the 3rd. The Doctors said it was a one off heart attack, after doing more scans and blood tests. But Robert does need to be rest and relaxed, needs to put off work for few weeks. Aaron took it literally and didn’t let Robert pick up a pen. 

Aaron brought Robert a cup of tea and gently placed it onto the bedside table. He sat down on the edge of the bed and cupped his husbands jaw. 

“ How are you feeling today? “ Aaron asked softly. 

“ Fine. “ 

“ Don’t lie. “ 

“ Aaron honestly I’m okay. “ 

Aaron gave him a look. 

Robert huffed. “ Fine, it’s just my chest feels funny, just tight and weird. “ 

“ the doctor said that’ll be normal for bit. “ 

“ I don’t get why I can’t get to work again. “ Robert grumbled. 

“ because you had a heart attack you muppet. “ Aaron spat out without any heat behind his words. 

“ I don’t want to sit in bed for weeks! “ Robert pouted. 

Aaron sighed. He must’ve known his husband wasn’t going to be willing as he first thought. 

“ Okay What If I collect all your paper work and you can do it here? “ 

“ I’ll go crazy if I don’t leave the house! “ 

“ Crazier. “ Aaron grinned cheekily. 

Robert broke out into a smile.   
“ What about you? When are you going back to work? “ 

“ I’m not. I’m gonna look after ya. “ 

Robert sat up and winced.   
“ no Aaron, we can’t have two people off work. I’m not a baby okay? I’ll do work at home and you can still go to the scrapyard. “ 

“ but - “ 

“ no buts. “ Robert kissed Aaron’s lips. “ I’m hungry now so off your pop. “ he gently pushed Aaron off the bed. 

Aaron laughed. “ off your pop? “ he cringed. 

“ yeh. I fancy a pizza and cola cola, and also get some movies! Star Wars! “


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #72 -

Aaron sighs, doesn’t say anything to Robert just gets the A&E kit from under the sink and puts the green box onto the kitchen table. He sits opposite his battered husband and starts to wipe away the dried blood off his face. 

They had countless arguments about Robert boxing and sometimes cadge fighting. Aaron would sometimes scream at his husband to bloody listen for once ( and when he does he makes empty promises). It’s too dangerous for him when he fights with hefty blokes. But he would always find an excuse. Today, it wasn’t successful, Robert was dragged around like a ragged doll. Aaron brought his husband back fo the Mill in silence, too exhausted to say anything. 

“ I’m sorry you know. “ Robert tells him. He winces from the stinging on his cut lip. 

“ you said. “ Aaron dryly says. 

“ I don’t want to stop though. “ 

“ Yep you said that as well. “ Aaron bitterly states out. 

“ Please don’t be be mad at me. “ Robert whispered. 

Aaron dropped the blooded cloth onto the table, he wet another one and started to wipe away the cuts on his husbands face. “ No how can I mad Robert? It’s not like you were dragged around like a ragged roll was it? Not like that bloke left ya on the floor laughing whilst you could barely move. It’s not like you are covered in bruises and cuts is it? “ Aaron said in a dangerously calm voice. 

Robert remained silent. 

“ All done. “ Aaron said, after they sat in silence for a while. Robert slowly got up from the chair and went upstairs to have a shower. Aaron leant against the counter and rubbed his forehead with his hand. He knows Robert is doing this for money because Surrogacy isn’t cheap. But it doesn’t mean he has to injure himself in the process does it? 

Robert came back down the stairs in his baggy grey trackies and overlarge black hoodie. The air flew out of Aaron’s lungs, his husband is ridiculously handsome. Robert smirks and pecks Aaron on the cheek then lips, ignoring the pain in his face and the rest of his body. 

Robert slid his hands around his husbands waist watching him cook, he propped his chin onto Aaron’s shoulder. “ I’ll stop. “ 

Aaron didn’t say anything, carried on stirring the vegetables. 

“ I know I have said this before, but I’m serious this time I’ll stop for you. I’m sick and tired of getting bruised and always hurting. Also hurting you in the process. “ The guilt rolling off his tongue. 

Aaron sighed. He turned around in his husbands embrace and played with the lose thread between his fingers. 

“ You’re only hurting me because I hate seeing you exhausted, always covered in bruises or cuts. I want my husband to be healthy and not ever hurt. “ 

“ And you’ll get that. I was only trying find another way of getting money. “ 

“ I understand that Rob. But you don’t have to turn black and blue for it. “ Aaron explained bluntly. 

“ but the money was good. “ 

“ Yeh and we’ve collected all the money into the bank, so now we just go to normal day to day work and do extra time then? “ Aaron suggested. 

Robert kissed Aaron. “ I love you. “ 

Aaron softly smiled. “ and I love you too. Even when you are a numpty. “ 

“ charming. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to me when I read Ryan ( Hawley ) used to do boxing? It’s on his CV. So yeh. Enjoy!


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #73 - I was on Tumblr and came across a gif with Aaron saying “ I haven’t got space for you. Go away,” to Robert. I felt I just needed to write about it, I don’t know the context behind the words, but I assumed it would be Robert done something wrong? Or Aaron having built up frustration/anger.  
> I’m sorry if this doesn’t completely make sense with context, but I hope it is at least okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in 4/11/16

“ I haven’t got the space for you. Go away. “ Aaron spat out at Robert. He stood there stunned with hurt from Aaron’s blunt words. Aaron really thought that? Was he really in the way? Aaron didn’t have the ‘space’ for him, but he’d be with Liv, Chas, Paddy, the dingles, the scrapyard or be with Adam. Maybe he just doesn’t want Robert around, maybe he isn’t getting the hint.  
Robert walked out of the back room head hung low making his way back to Victoria’s. He felt pathetic. He needs to go away. 

He needs to leave Aaron as much space as humanly possible. 

Victoria turned around from cooking when she saw the bags her brother was holding. Her face fell confused. 

“ Where are you going? “ 

Robert clears his throat awkwardly. “ I’m leaving. “ 

“ No Robert, what about Aaron? You can’t leave. “ She pleaded, the cooking now a back burner. 

“ I have to Vic, Aaron doesn’t want me here anymore. “ The hurt was visible in his voice, Victoria hasn’t ever heard her brother sound so defeated. 

Victoria took another step forward with soft eyes like Sarah used to have, another kick to Robert’s stomach. 

“ he cares about you. “ Victoria points out. 

“ No, no he doesn’t Vic, he said he hasn’t got the space for me and he wants me to go away. So I’m doing what he wants. “ 

“ he probably didn’t mean it. “ 

“ You’re not listening to me! “ Robert shouts frustrated. “ all I have done is help him, support him, and took Liv as my own and what do I get? Nasty comments/remarks off people, or Aaron hardly ever spending time with me. Then today, I get him saying he basically doesn’t want me around. So what’s the point? “ Robert sighs heavily.  
“ I know I haven’t been the best, I know I sometimes put my foot in it or do something wrong but I don’t always deserve people being nasty to me. “ 

“ But where would you go? “ Victoria asked her voice small. 

“ London. One of my mates got a restaurant down there. I’ll be gone for few weeks. “ 

Victoria slowly nodded her head, she hugged him tightly.  
“ I’ll miss you Rob, you will be coming back Yeh? “ she feared. 

“ oh course I will. “ 

They pulled apart. “ You are a good person Robert. “ he nodded his head unconvinced. He soon left to head to London with a heavy heart. 

-/- 

Aaron knocked against the door anxiously. He regretted what he said to Robert last night, he didn’t mean it at all. He was just angry and frustrated.  
He couldn’t go to sleep night without Robert clinging onto him for dear life, he didn’t like the quietness in his bedroom. He’d gotten used to the soft snores of Robert, the way he would sigh contently in his sleep or their little chats at 1am. Instead, he slept in a big cold bed without him, the quietness and darkness overwhelming him and he felt scared.

“ Oh hiya Aaron. “ Victoria smiled, her usual happy self. 

He cleared his throat awkwardly. “ is Robert around?” He hoped. 

Victoria’s face shifted.  
“ Err no, no he isn’t he’s gone to London. “ 

Aaron panicked. “ what? Why’s he gone to London? “ 

“ Something about you saying you haven’t got the space for him? You want him to go away?” 

“ I didn’t mean it though! “ Aaron half cried. 

“ He thinks otherwise. “ 

“ how long will he be away for? “ 

“ a few weeks. “ 

Aaron felt like someone took out his heart and stamped on it. He’s driven away the only person he feels comfortable with, who understands him inside and out. Why does he always do this?  
Aaron left Vic’s feeling like there’s a gap in his chest, where his heart is meant to be, where Robert is meant to be.  
He goes back to the Woolpack into his bedroom and sits heavily on the bed.  
Aaron leaves multiple messages to Robert pleading for him to come back. 

Aaron - please Rob, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it 

Aaron - I cant stand it without you here. I need you 

Aaron - I love you, you muppet. Just come back okay? 

Aaron sighed, sending one last message. 

Aaron - Of course I need ya, I need ya when I’m struggling, or when Liv is having a meltdown about maths. I shouldn’t have said what I said, I’ll always have space for you Rob, you’ve been my rock over this last year. Please come back home. 

Aaron waited, 10 minutes, no response. Then 1 hour which turned to 2 then 4 and he fell asleep like someone kicked and killed his puppy. He didn’t know Robert sent back a response. 

Robert - I love you too, but maybe I should stay away for few weeks? To give you some space, you’ve got your mum and Adam, plus all the dingles. You don’t need me


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #74 - Robert eats pickles and Aaron is disgusted + fluff, cute, soft, grumpy/upset Robert and Aaron straddling his husband!!! 
> 
> Mpreg!!

Aaron’s face scrunched up.   
“ ugh. “ he groaned at Robert, watching him eat on the sofa.   
“ pickles? “ he practically spat out the word. Robert ignored him ( as usual ) carried on happily munching away on his pickles. 

Aaron rubbed his husbands stomach with a soft smile on his face. Dads. They are going to be dads, he can’t believe it, he also can’t believe his husband is carrying their babies. Aaron would be happy to have 1 baby, 2 he’d be thrilled but 3? He practically burst and exploded over the walls with so many emotions running threw him.   
Robert is having a okay pregnancy, 7 months in, and he can’t move as his stomach is enormous. Aaron hates the moments where he does find his husband crying on the bad days, where he cries about how fat he is, how ugly he is, Aaron will leave him with the babies. Aaron wanted to bop his husband because what the fuck? Robert Jacob Sugden is none of those things, he is fit, attractive, kind, has a good arse - a perfect man you would dream about. Aaron told him as much and smiled when Robert choked out a wet laugh. 

Aaron tilted his head. “ Your just like one of those practical women who eat pickles all day and smell like them. “ he explained, like he was thinking. 

“ At least I won’t see the outside world. “ Robert responded dryly, he smirked when he dirtily deep throated the pickle, Robert burst out laughing at Aaron’s horrified face. 

He stroked along Robert’s arm, gently placing a kiss to his shoulder. “ Chas is starting to miss you actually, must be bad if she misses your dull tone. “ Aaron joked and swatted away Robert’s hand when he jabbed him into the ribs. 

Robert shrugged. “ She can easily come here and see the whale. “ 

“ your not a whale. “ 

“ Yeh I am. “ 

“ no your not. “ 

“ fine I’m not.... I’m a walrus. “ 

“ for gods sake Robert! “ 

Robert turned to look at him.   
“ what?! It’s true! “ 

Aaron sighed. “ I know you’ve put on a bit - “ Robert icy glared at him, it gave Aaron the shivers. 

Over stepped the mark is an understatement. 

Aaron gulped from the glare his husband is shoving his way.   
“ But your not fat. You are meant to put on weight during pregnancy! “ 

Robert raised his eyebrows, as well as making a face. He placed ( plus the struggle of actually leaning over ) the half empty jar of pickles onto the coffee table. Aaron knew he pissed him off. 

“ Aaron - help me up - “ Robert didn’t tell him, he ordered. 

“ Rob - “ Aaron whined softly knowing his dramatic husband is having a moment. 

“ Aaron help me off the couch so I can go to our bedroom and give you the cold shoulder. “ 

Aaron would’ve smirked if the consequences weren’t like this, Aaron did as he’s told then he heard their bedroom door slam. Aaron felt beyond guilty now regretting for even touching the topic of the pregnancy weight gain ( and to be fair, Robert barley gained loads only like 5/10pounds? ) ( Okay it may be a lot but it didn’t look like it on his tall frame ). 

Aaron took his jacket and left the Mill heading to Hotton to buy his beautiful husband some more pickles, dark chocolate and some flowers because he deserves it. 

When he returned with flowers ( multiple different types of flowers) in hand with dark chocolate and jar of pickles in hand, Robert was now sitting on the couch with the same grumpy face on. Aaron sat down next to him as he sided eyed looked at him, Aaron started kissing Robert’s neck before he smirked getting out a moan from his husband. 

Aaron gave him the flowers and the two other items looking genuinely apologetic. “ I’m sorry rob, I didn’t mean anything by it. You can barley even notice. “ 

“ hmm. “ 

“ But you are still my gorgeous husband even if you were a walrus. “ Aaron told him truthfully as well as cheekily. 

“ hilarious. “ Robert says deadpanned. Aaron sighed, shovelling closer to his husband taking his hand and placing a kiss to his wedding finger. 

“ come on Rob, stop bein’ moody will ya? “ Aaron begged with a soft voice, and Robert just melted into his touch didn’t he? How can he stay moody when Aaron ‘ sexy ‘ Dingle is right beside him?   
Robert pecked Aaron on the lips before they deepened the kiss with their lips clashing both moaning into the heated wet kiss. 

“ I really need you. “ Aaron moaned, he moved upwards and sideways to try get himself onto Robert. The blonde’s hands grasped tightly on Aaron’s hips, pulling him in more till Aaron was straddling him ( he was more standing up leaning on his knees as the bump took up a lot of space ). 

“ I want you too - “ Robert moaned and groaned from desire and uncomfortably as his back ached. Aaron left Robert’s lips with their lips glistening, Aaron took his husbands hand and took him to bed showing him love and being in charge. 

Robert felt so safe. So loved. So comfortable in a way he has never been before.


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #75 - Robert finds out he has a heart condition

Robert’s ill. He’s been fainting all over the place, his heart feeling like it is about to explode and every time he stands up he feels like he’s about to collapse. Does he go to the doctors? No. Of course he isn’t, it’s just him getting up too quickly is what he tells himself ( convinces himself more like). Or he puts it down to being unfit, even when he goes to the gym 3 times a week and feels WORSE. 

But he just puts it down to being unfit. 

Even when Aaron was worried sick when he fainted for the 2nd time at the Mill ( Robert didn’t dare to tell him it was more than once on other occasions) Robert said it was just not eating enough that day.   
Till the stabbing pain in his chest came back, the on edge feeling of being in society or having human interaction, the sweating or clammy hands when it was cold outside - Robert finally accepted there is something wrong with him. 

When Aaron was fast asleep in bed with his head on Robert’s shoulder with one arm wrapped under Robert’s back with the other on top of his husbands chest, Robert smiled at him. When Aaron was sleeping peacefully it is the most gorgeous moment to see the relaxed calm face of his husband. Robert sighed heavily and picked up his phone to diagnose himself. 

He wish he didn’t. 

Heart attack. 

He may be suffering a heart attack. The same way his dad died, he doesn’t want to die, he doesn’t want to leave Aaron or Liv or Seb or even Victoria. Isn’t he too young anyway? Maybe he should grow some balls and make a doctors appointment tomorrow because he needs to do something about this - to somehow prevent this heart attack. 

But he isn’t going to tell Aaron and worry him. It’s going to be fine. 

/-/ 

It’s not going to be fine. How could Robert be so god damm stupid? Why would he just leave it? What was he actually expecting to happen? For it to float away? No. He was just too god damm stubborn and didn’t want to look weak even when he might have a aspected heart condition. 

The Doctor put him on the ECG machine and he waited 10 to 20 minutes for the results, and the doctor said something about a extra electoral pathway in the heart or something. Robert can barely remember if he’s being honest, but he does know he has a appointment in Hotton with the cardiology ward. 

When Robert comes home he wants to burst into tears about how scared he is, but when he spots Aaron sleeping on the couch with one of his jumpers. How could he tell this man he has ( may have ) a heart condition? 

So he leaves it 

/-/ 

He carries on going to work feeling like he is on this time bomb.   
He still faints or has near misses. The fluttering of his heart worsens and the Doctor says they can’t make a earlier appointment. 

So he waits. 

/-/ 

Robert internally bites himself when he remembers the doctors words 

“ You need to rest, or you’ll make it worse “ 

How can he rest? He has a husband to look after, two sisters, two business, The Mill, a son and 3 daughters, the kids school work - Liv’s university work to check over. 

HOW CAN HE REST? How can he tell Aaron this - this burden when they are so busy? 

-/- 

Robert ignores the stabbing pain in his chest when he takes out the kids to the park. The black cloud going over his eyes but he ignores it not wanting to be a hassle. 

-:- 

2 days before the cardiology appointment and Robert faints again when Jimmy is at the scrapyard. He begs the man to not tell anyone because he feels like he is causing people so much hassle. 

Jimmy sticks to his word ( for now).

Robert hates lying to his husband. Aaron has obviously noticed something wrong with him. How Robert is out of breath, the sweatiness, how he is more clumsy ( when actually it’s dizziness ), Robert seems anxious- but all he gets in response is “ Just stress. “ 

Robert tells Aaron he has a meeting in Leeds today, Aaron gives him a look but accepts it. 

/-/ 

The consultant wants to look more into Robert’s heart. 

More tests.   
More ultrasounds.   
More ECGs. 

He had to wear this heart monitor for 24hours and he slept as far a away from Aaron as possible. 

Robert has to wait a week for the results to come back from bloody somewhere. He feels like he is on fast motion and he can’t bloody hit pause. 

-/- 

Of course Aaron finds out. It is his bloody luck isn’t it? Aaron sitting on the sofa looking like he is about to explode. 

Robert walked into the living room and one look at Aaron’s face and he wanted to turn around and bolt out. Till Aaron screamed at him - shouted at him for not telling him. 

“ Why didn’t you tell me Robert?! “ Aaron yelled at him red faced and tears filling his blue eyes. 

“ You have a heart condition! A fucking heart condition! And you didn’t want to tell me? I thought we were a team?! “ 

Robert suddenly stands up angry, falls back down feeling like he was hit by nothing but it was the dizziness again. He intentionally hits himself. 

Aaron walks over to him with more calm face to him now. 

“ I didn’t want to cause all you lot hassle. I already have two business to look after, the Mill, 4 children plus Liv’s university work, and I just - i didn’t want to add more stress onto everyone.” Robert explains heavily. 

“ you should have told me Rob.” 

“ I know but - I didn’t think I would have Woff Parkinson White Syndrome did I? “ 

Aaron sighs. “ Rob, you kept lying to me, they said the symptoms can worsen but you didn’t talk to me. “ 

“ because I didn’t want to worry ya over something that might be a storm in a teacup. “ 

“ but isn’t is it? They said they can offer you surgery because it’s affecting ya. “ 

“ I’m scared. “ Robert whispered. 

“ I’m scared too but we’ll get through it okay? “ 

“ together. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heart condition is when there is an extra electoral pathway in the heart and causes abnormal rhythms in the heart. This can cause fainting, sweating with the other symptoms.   
> \-   
> I had aspected heart condition ( Woff Parkinson White Syndrome) and you can live with it. They can offer you medications, or surgery if you generally can’t do anything because of bad it is.   
> But thankfully, I don’t have it, I thought I could write it with Rob having it and with his insecurities ( feeling a hassle or disappointment, burden ) I thought it could be okay?


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #76 - Aaron and Robert’s phone call few days after Lisa’s passing.

Aaron heavily sat down on the bed listening to his husbands voice down the phone. After the recent events ( Lisa suddenly dying really hit home for Aaron ) all he wanted to do was to hear Robert’s voice. 

Robert carried on talking after Aaron wanted to know what they did. “ Today we went to the beach to talk, looked out at the sea and it really helped - well more for Vic. “ Robert explained down the phone, sounded like he was shuffling about. “ The waves were calming and we talked, I think this is also us bonding more. “ Robert trailed off slightly. 

“ That’s good Rob, your okay as well? “ Aaron asked, turning his head a little. 

“ Yeh I’m fine. “ 

“ Rob don’t lie. “ 

Robert sighed heavily. “ Fine, I’m not exactly coping. I hate seeing Vic so quiet and not herself. But she’s doing alright, talking, sleeping - Gran helps too but we - well Vic - hasn’t told her. “ 

“ That’s Good Rob, tell her it’ll be okay yeh? “ 

“ I will. “ Robert answered. “ how are you? “ 

Aaron blow out a breath.   
“ dunno. Sad? I just can’t believe she’s gone, the Doctors said weeks months but she died in her wedding day all by herself. “ Aaron’s voice cracked. 

“ but she knew she was surrounded by loved ones yeh? She had the best day marrying Zak, at least she had her whole family with her before she died.” 

Aaron nodded wiping away his tears. “ I don’t you to die. “ Aaron said suddenly scared. 

“ I’m not going to die? “ Robert repeated confused. 

“ I know that, but I don’t want to ever lose you. I don’t want to ever find you by yourself dead in our home. “ Aaron cried at the near end. “ because I love you so much and I can’t take it if you died. I wouldn’t be me if I lost ya, I would have died with ya. “ 

Robert sniffled. “ Aaron, I won’t leave you, not intentionally. But I’m here okay? I’m here, alive forever annoying ya okay? “ Robert laughed wanting to cheer him up. 

Aaron wetly laughed. “ Two old grumps running the pub. “ 

They didn’t say anything for short period of time till Robert spoke up again. “ Do you want me to come back home? “ 

“ no. I’m fine, honestly it’s just - a bit of a shock that’s all and I don’t want to ever take you or our marriage for granted. “ Aaron told him gently but sounding more stronger. “ We never know when it might end. “ 

“ I love you. “ Robert said instead, needing him to hear it, hoping all his thoughts and words go into that. 

“ I love you too Rob. “ 

“ and for the record I don’t ever want to lose you too Aaron. Or anyone else. “ 

Aaron smirked rubbing his eyes. “ ugh look at us two eh? Softies. “ he chuckled wanting to step away from the loss for now. 

“ That’s what marriage does to ya. “ 

“ I strangely like it though, marriage domestic. “ 

“ I think it suits us. You are the perfect husband any bloke would want. “ 

“ Glad that I only belong to you then. “ Aaron grinned softly. 

“ mine. “ Robert murmured. 

“ always yours Rob. “


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #77 - Robert has Excoriation Disorder. 
> 
> * mentions of scars, blood and scabs throughout, but not detailed. *

Aaron stares at Robert waiting for him to noice but unsuccessfully he doesn’t. Robert carries on picking at his hands and peeling the skin or scabs off his fingers without a care in the world. 

Aaron speaks up from his desk. “ Rob why do you do that? “ he asks. Robert looks up from his hands and frowns. 

“ Do What? “ 

“ pick your hands. “ 

Robert shrugs his shoulders.   
“ Just do. “ 

“ why? “ 

“ I don’t know Aaron. “ Robert replies frustrated not actually knowing himself. “ it’s a habit. “ 

“ but you’re wrecking your skin. “ Aaron stresses and Robert huffs. “ you’ve gotten scars because of it. “ his voice turns sad. 

“ Aaron stop worrying will ya? It’s nothing. “ 

“ but it’s not nothing! You always pick at your skin or bite your lips all the time! “ 

“ stop making out it is a massive deal with ya? It’s fine. “ Robert snaps, leaves the portcabin ignoring Aaron’s pleads. Aaron huffs and leans back against his desk chair, he reaches for his phone and has some Googling to do. 

When he finds the answer it relieves him. 

Robert has Excoriation Disorder, related to OCD and is linked to Anxiety. 

And at least it is curable. All he has to do is help his husband, because he hates how Robert now has multiple scars on his beautiful body. Aaron is very protective of Robert when it comes to scars, because his body is littered with them and he doesn’t want Robert to become like him ( he knows it’s not intentional but he still hates how Robert has scars ). 

Aaron walks into the Mill a while later and spots Robert cooking dinner. Aaron smiles softly and guides his hand around his husbands waist placing a kiss just under his ear. 

“ You Alright? “ Robert asks him, carries on stirring the food in the pan. 

“ Yeh fine. When is it ready? “ 

“ 5 minutes. “ Robert responds, turns in Aaron’s embrace and they kiss, Robert cupping the scruffy jaw before pulling away with a smile. “ You get dressed and tea will be ready when you come back. “ 

“ A night on the sofa watchin’ telly with beers? “ Aaron grins. 

“ of course. “ he places a kiss on Aaron’s cheek before his focus going back onto the cooking. Aaron walks away smiling to himself, when half way up the stairs he looks back at his gorgeous husband and feels his heart swell ( and his semi ). 

And he was right. When Aaron comes back down the stairs tea is set on the coffee table with Robert starting on the first stack of beers. Aaron slides in next to him and they sit in comfortable silence for about 15 minutes ( with the added laughter + comments on the show ). 

Aaron turns to his husband taking his hand immediately getting his attention. “ Rob. “ 

“ yeh? “ 

“ You have Excoriation Disorder. “ Aaron tells him gently. 

“ eh? “ 

“ A form of obsessive compulsive disorder where you pick your skin. Which is also linked to anxiety as well. “ 

Robert sighs. “ Does it matter??” 

Aaron nods his head. “ yeh it does because your skin looks disfigured- “ 

Robert chokes out a offended laugh. “ Fucking hell, cheers. “ 

“ What I mean is your hands and fingers are always red, you have scabs and scars over them! Plus some on your arms as well! “ 

Robert sighs, knows he’s right but to be fair his hands or fingers aren’t always red. 

“ But I cant help it, it’s a need. “ 

“ I understand that Rob, but I want to help ya to overcome it. You know I hate seeing your body with marks on. “ Aaron uses the emotional guilt trip card. 

Robert’s face softens. “ Aaron - “ 

“ I love ya, and I care about ya and I want you to let me help ya. “ 

“ but it’s barely anything though! “ 

“ even when you make yourself bleed from the reopening of your scabs? “ Aaron points out. 

Robert looks down guilty.   
“ fine. I try to stop. “ 

“ Thank you, but I want you to do it for yourself as well Rob. “ Aaron softly adds. Robert pecks him on the cheek, before setting down and cuddling together.


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #78 - Robert comes back from his trip ( with Victoria) looking shattered.   
> Que soft Aaron, beginning of smut ( because I can’t write it for toffee ) and sleepy rob!

Robert walks through the Mill doors with his suitcase in hand tiredly. He is shattered. He is barely holding himself up with the exhaustion clinging onto him like a ghost. But he smiles, finds the littlest of energy to beam a tired smile at his husband. Aaron immediately looks lighter when Robert walks into the living room, he hugs him tightly as he kisses him on the lips. When they pull apart Aaron frowns instantly looking worried. 

“ You look dreadful. “ 

“ cheers, you haven’t seen your husband in weeks and that’s what you say to him? “ Robert fakes offended, but he supports a small grin. 

Aaron reflects the smile, he guides him to the sofa and props him down. Aaron places the blanket over him ignoring his husbands protests. 

“ Aaron it’s day time I can’t go to sleep. “ 

Aaron sits on the edge runs his fingers through the blonde locks. “ I don’t give one, you look like the walking dead rob. You need sleep. “ 

“ but I need - “ 

“ it can wait. “ Aaron orders. He leans down places a kiss to his cheek already smirking when Robert is halfway to unconscious. “ love you. “ 

“ m’love you. “ Robert slurs before falling into a deep sleep. Aaron smiles to himself watching him sleep, it’s been weeks without seeming him and he has missed him so much.   
The first time with them being apart since their wedding day, ringing/face timing plus the messaging isn’t the same when the real thing is here. Aaron is glad he is back home, back with his husband. Safe. 

/-/

“ Ugh. “ Robert groaned, hurling himself up from the couch jumping a bit when he knocks into Aaron. Who just sat there and he didn’t even notice. “ how long have you been sitting there for? “ Robert groggy asks. 

Aaron smirks, sipping on his coffee. “ for a while, I missed ya and didn’t want to be apart from ya. “ Aaron’s soft side slips out from the darkness within. 

“ aww, you little softie! “ Robert cheekily mocks, wrapping his arm around Aaron’s waist giving him a kiss. 

“ Yeh I have been soft since you left! “ Aaron dirtily replies, Robert chokes out a laugh. “ I miss you. “ he breathes out against Robert’s lips, he straddles him on the sofa. Robert leans back letting Aaron have more space on his lap, loving the feel of Aaron’s fingers running through his hair. 

“ You best do something about it then. “ Robert quirks up an eyebrow grinning with desire, he pushes up his hips when both men let out a moan. 

Aaron kisses him on the lips then sucking at his neck, takes his jumper off before leaving numerous kisses and hickies on Robert’s body. 

“ Fit. “ Aaron says, his voice dark with desire, before pulling down Robert’s jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spoiler pictures I seen show Robert looking knackered and this came to me.


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #79 - What I want ( hope ) To happen when Robron go car seeing where Lee works. 
> 
> ( also sorry if I have just told spoilt it if you don’t want spoilers. )

“ When are you going to buy a new car Rob? “ Victoria asked her brother, turning to him with that cheeky glint in her hazel eyes. 

Robert frowned. “ I don’t need a new car. Mine is in perfect condition. “ 

“ But it’s a bit - “ she tilted her head. “ Past it. “ 

“ no it isn’t! “ Robert offendedly said. 

Victoria laughed at her brother’s face. “ It’s true! You’ve had it for years! “ 

“ so? “ 

“ so you need a new one. “ 

Robert sighed. “ Even if I did want a new car, I’m saving up for the Surrogacy. “ 

“ One look won’t hurt you surly? You could look at cheap cars? “ 

Robert laughed. “ Cheap? The cheap ones are gonna be the crapy ones! “ 

Victoria sighed. “ You just said you can’t be splashing the cash! “ 

“ Fine. “ Robert heavily said “ one look won’t hurt me. “ he defeated, internally smiling at Victoria because it’s like old times. Her making fun of him and them laughing at their banter. 

He goes onto this car website, there’s a fine looking BMW which to be fair is cheap, and Victoria is all smug about it. 

“ See! Told you! “ she smacks his shoulder. 

“ Yeh Alright! You were right! “ He grumbled with a ghost of a smile. He clicked onto the car and an advertisement came up and before he knew it Victoria stilled frozen barely even breathing. 

“ Vic? Victoria what’s wrong!? “ Robert panicked. 

“ Turn - turn it off. “ She breathed out, scared and he did so before Victoria calmed down but she looked shaken up. 

“ You want to tell me what was the matter? “ Robert gently said. 

“ It was him. “ She breathed out. 

“ who? “ 

“ The man who raped me! “ Victoria broke down into sobs against her brother’s chest. Robert’s jaw clenched anger bubbling up burning his skin. 

He saw the man, the monster, who physically assaulted his little sister.

He’s going to pay. 

“ Ssh, it’s going to be okay Vic, don’t worry. “ He soothed her, gently rubbing her back with his eyes darkening with hatred. 

/-/ 

Robert was hunched over sitting on the sofa with his iphone in his hands, googling the company’s staff or searching through every single link to the website. He was desperate. He needed to find him, he can’t just let it go. 

Aaron walked to his husband and frowned, since Robert coming back home he hasn’t said a word. Aaron knows Robert is coming up with some sort of scheme/plan. 

At first he starts off casual. 

“ Do you want anything for tea? “ 

“ Don’t mind. “ A nonchalant answer. 

“ Dominos? “ 

“ yeh okay. “ Robert answers back, distracted. 

Then he tries for the testing to see if he is listening. 

“ Rob? Should I start selling porn? “ Aaron obviously is joking. 

“ yeh if that suits you. “ 

Aaron ( gently ) smacks the back of his husbands head. 

“ Ow! What was that for! “ 

“ You are so engrossed in that phone! What are you planning?!” 

“ Nothing! “ Robert defends. 

“ what are you planning Sugden? “ 

“ ugh. “ Robert fake heaves. “ you sound like Cain. “ 

Aaron smirks for a split second. “ I know you, so no point in lying to me. “ 

Robert huffs, leans back against the sofa and man spreads.   
“ I know the bloke who raped Vic. “ He darkly says. 

Aaron frowns. “ how? “ 

“ I was googling cars and this advertisement came up with him, Vic panicked and started crying after I asked who was he. “   
“ And your googling his work place too? “ Aaron trails off. 

“ To have a few words. “ Robert coldly replies, looking back onto his phone. 

Aaron sighs. “ Rob they are bound to notice if he goes missing. “ knowing his husbands past history of kidnappings. 

“ Who said it would be during work? It might be before or after and I steal his phone? “ 

“ You can’t do anything. I don’t want to spend our marriage traveling to prison to see you. “ Aaron stresses. 

“ who said I’ll get caught? “ Comes the smug reply. 

“ Your schemes or whatever are always unsuccessful. “ Aaron deadpans. 

“ cheers. “ 

“ well it’s true, and if you do go to find him I’m coming with ya. “ Aaron tells him. 

Robert frowns. “ why? I don’t want you to get involved.“ as harsh as it sounds. 

“ Tough. We’re a team remember? “ 

“ but I don’t want you getting into trouble. “ Robert tells him concern for his husband. 

“ but it would be okay for you to get into trouble? “ 

Robert nods his head.   
“ yeh, I wouldn’t care about me, as long as your safe I’ll be happy. “ 

Aaron’s face softens at the pure selfless of him. “ Rob. “ He lets out softly not knowing what to say. Robert grabs his hand and places a soft kiss to his knuckles. 

“ it’s true Aaron, I want you safe, even if we do get caught I would put myself in front of the bullet to protect ya. “ 

“ softy you. “ Aaron chuckles, but wipes away a tear from his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t want the ending to come across as them joking about the ordeal? I feel it would be them to be concerned for one and another if they got involved in something. I also wanted Aaron to suss out his husband because he knows him from the back of his hand.


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #80 - The 4 alcoholic drinks that don’t agree with Robert.

1\. Vodka. 

When Robert drinks vodka he becomes very - horny. Which is good suppose, but not in the middle of the Woolley trying to undress your husband in front of the family. 

Robert had a very good meeting with a important client who signed this life changing contract. This can set them up for life, so what if Robert wanted to get absolutely hammered on triple Vodkas and cokes? 

Robert drank his 10th glass full and slammed it down into the wooden counter. 

“ Moore pleease! “ Robert overly cheerfully smiled at Chas who was biting her lip to stop laughing. Robert stumbled into Aaron who stumbled but just managed to hold them both up.   
Robert turned in his drunk state and started lifting up the bottom of Aaron’s jumper trying to be flirty. 

It was not flirty in the slightest. 

2\. Whiskey. 

Now, people know Whiskey doesn’t agree with Robert, they have come to an understanding of it being a problem when Robert has hit rock bottom. Over the years when Robert is upset, angry, hiding something, Jack/Sarah, internal issues, the past history issues ( London ) basically anything! You will find Robert slumped somewhere with a bottle of whiskey. 

Like today, Robert lost this massive client because he wasn’t satisfied with Robert.

He was Bi-phobic bastard. 

Robert became withdrawn and isolated himself from everyone, drinking a bottle of whiskey in their bedroom alone. He was past hammered.   
Aaron came in and immediately went into husband protected mode. He slid beside his husband and listened to his drunken rants and some rather harsh language about the client. 

All was forgotten the next morning. 

3\. Brandy. 

Aaron sat in the dark living room listening to his drunk husband on the sofa at 03:48 in the morning. Robert was the drunk, sad for himself type of drunk   
Aaron was fast asleep when he heard banging, crying and then silence. Till he walked down the stairs ( and nearly braining himself ) when he saw his husband looking depressed. Aaron asked what was wrong, did anything happen but his reply was no. 

“ Who actually cares about a disappointment like me? “ Robert said, slurring his words.   
“ I’m a failure, a crap husband, rubbish businessman and brother. What’s the point of me being here? “ 

“ Rob, you don’t mean that, just get some rest and we can talk in the morning Yeh? “ Aaron suggested softly, wrapping his arm around his back and moving their way upstairs. 

4\. Jäger Bombs. 

Robert has never been the violent type. Till you give him a Jäger Bomb and something just clicks in Robert and you don’t even recognise him. Aaron is quite frankly stunned to see his husband in a fight with this hefty bloke, looking like he is Godzilla. 

What started off first was the bloke pushing past Robert making him stumble and nearly fall. Robert grabbed his shoulder as Aaron tried to calm but - that didn’t work out. 

“ Oi watch where you’re fucking going will ya? “ Robert spat out, anger burning through him. 

The man pushed Robert back hard as he hit the counter with a thud. Aaron obviously got involved, nobody touches his husband and gets away with it. Till the bloke starts on him and Robert whops him one, the hard punch making him fall back. 

And yeh basically Robert got into this massive fight and Aaron couldn’t intervene, too many people in the way. 

Thankfully, the security guard managed to drag Robert back and himself and Aaron made their way to the Mill, with the added bonus of Robert’s angry rants. 

The next morning he was covered in angry bruises and cuts. He had to make it up to Aaron who was completely pissed off with him.


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #81 - Mpreg! 
> 
> Set during the Robron friendship era (2017). Basically, just contains Robert and Aaron with mentions of Victoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had this dream last night with this scenario. I don’t know why, but I did. So, this might seem a bit ?? But I kinda like it lol.

Aaron took a double glance when he sworn it is Robert loading shopping bags in the Tesco car park. He was proven right when Robert turned around to move his trolly away. Aaron also spotted a bump.   
Robert is pregnant. Aaron can’t believe it. But before he could think much more Robert left, then Aaron was stood next to his car with the boot open. Stunned. Aaron finishes up and gets into his car with a heavy heart, whilst driving back to Emmerdale. 

Himself and Robert haven’t spoken in months, 4 months to he precise. Since Robert left the village in October, he hasn’t heard a word, and for Robert’s family - he left on a bad note. Aaron hates how they have treated Robert recently, how they still see Robert as the disappointment and still call him a cheat when nothing actually happened. Victoria is the only one who ( at least ) cares for Robert, and Aaron can’t get the guts to ask her how Robert is. Because he kept saying to Robert how they are over, how Aaron doesn’t love him anymore. What a load of shit that was, of course he still loves Robert and he misses him deeply. Ever since breaking up with Alex ( and what a waste of time that was ) Aaron came to accept Robert is the one. 

Considering he is still Aaron’s husband. 

When Aaron draws up to the Mill he feels sad. The old memories and feeling come straight back up from the surface again. He needs to see Robert. He needs to see if he has moved on, which by the way, seeing Robert pregnant is the perfect answer he has moved on. But, Aaron needs to see it for himself. 

He spends the next few days battling with himself to get the courage to ask Victoria about Robert. To see where he lives so he can just turn up there ( as you do ). 

“ V-Vic? “ Aaron stammers, nervous coming in waves. 

“ yeh? “ 

“ H-How’s Robert? “ 

Victoria frowned at him. “ Why? “ 

“ because I’m just wondering, that’s all. “ He excuses. 

“ He’s fine. “ Victoria tells him, then leaves to serve two customers. 

Well, Aaron wasn’t expecting that. He got his answer, but it’s not enough. So, he makes himself look like a tit again when Victoria comes past him again. 

“ Vic? “ 

“ yes Aaron? “ Victoria tiredly says. 

“ Where does Robert live now? “ Aaron goes straight to the point. 

“ why do you want to know? You don’t even care about him, you haven’t required about him for months. What’s brought this on? “ 

Point taken... 

Aaron sighs. “ I miss him, I want to be mates with him again. So, I want to go to his and see him. “ 

Victoria nods her head, accepting. “ I’ll text you the address. “ she smiles, then leaves. Aaron smiles to himself, happy he is going to see Robert. 

-/- 

Victoria give him Robert’s home address and Aaron just hopes it’s a real one. He drives for 40 minutes, Robert’s house is outside of Hotton near Leeds way. When Aaron drives into the drive away he says - 

“ Fucking hell. “ 

The house is a beauty. The house is like Mill Cottage but with red mixed in black old bricks, leaves travelling up the walls with flowers planted on all the out skirts of the bright green glass. Aaron takes note of the BMW, he wonders if it is Robert’s and yeh it probably is when he saw Robert come out of it in Tesco. 

Aaron climbs out of his car and walks up to the old wooded door, knocks for a few times and stands straighter when Robert opens the door. Robert frowns, looks unexpected to see Aaron standing here. 

“ What you doing here? “ Robert asks bluntly, without any nastiness to his voice. He pulls the black hoodie further down. 

Aaron shortly laughs. “ Nice welcoming. “ he said sarcastically. “ can I come in then? “ 

Robert still doesn’t say anything, too shocked. But he steps aside and lets Aaron into his home. Robert walks away into the kitchen, carries on stirring his spinach.   
Aaron looks amazed, the house has a cozy atmosphere to it with the splashed of light browns, creams, whites and blacks. Robert even has different types of plants and flowers as well. 

“ Your home is beautiful. “ Aaron comments, till he hears clattering paws and here comes two black and white huskies sniffling him. 

Robert hums along, plates his lunch before sitting down on the black fluffy sofa. He puts the plate onto his stomach to balance it. “ What you doing here then? I haven’t heard off you for months and suddenly you’re here? “ Robert tells him confused, then eats his food. 

“ I saw you in Tesco. “ 

“ Yeh? And? “ 

“ Well I wanted to see ya. “ 

Robert slowly nods his head.   
“ Right? “ 

This is a bad idea, is what goes through Aaron’s head. “ I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have came - “ 

“ no no, it’s alright. I wasn’t just expecting it that’s all. “ Robert tells him. “ You missed me then? “ he grins cheekily. 

Aaron feels his cheeks go redder. “ well it’s been weird not seeing ya around the village. “ 

“ Hmm. “ he hums. “ How are you and Alex? “ 

“ We’ve broken up, it was never a relationship anyway. “ 

“ really? He was the perfect bloke wasn’t he? And your mum loved him. “ 

Aaron sighs. “ yeh well she wasn’t the one in the relationship. “ 

Robert just laughs. Aaron gazes at him, feeling himself grow more in love with Robert already. He missed that laugh. 

“ When is the baby due then? “ Aaron asks Robert, grins a bit when Robert looks surprised. “ I’m not stupid you know? I saw the outline of your bump. “ 

Robert seems to deflate, puts his plate down onto the fake wood coffee table. He places his hands on his big bump whilst softly smiling. “ She’s due in 3 months. “ 

“ So your 5 months along then? “ 

Robert shrugs. “ you’ve done the maths. “ 

“ who’s the daddy? “ Aaron lightly asked, trying to hide his hurt. He wanted kids with Robert. 

Something in Robert changes.   
“ Me, the dad left the minute I told him I was pregnant. “ 

“ what? Why? “ 

Robert looks at him. “ because he didn’t want to be seen with a freak show like me. “ 

Aaron feels his heart shatter.   
“ Rob, that’s horrible. You’ve been by yourself all this time have ya? “ 

Robert nodded his head.   
“ Yeh, went through all the scans and hospital appointments by myself. “ he explained. “ at first I was thinking of getting rid of this little one - “ he rubbed his stomach, Aaron’s face turned even softer. “ but I couldn’t, i thought about becoming pregnant, of having a massive bump feeling my baby grow. And I thought fuck it, just because he left me doesn’t mean I have to get rid of this little baby either. “ 

“ You are so strong. “ 

Robert blushed, embarrassed.   
“ no I’m not. “ 

“ no you are! Going through this pregnancy alone without him, living here without anyone it’s scary but your doing it like it’s nothing! “ 

Robert shrugged his shoulders not taking the compliment. 

“ Does anyone else know in the village? “ 

“ no, and they won’t ever know I’m pregnant. I don’t want them to know. “ 

Aaron frowned. “ Not even Vic? “

Robert sighed. “ She knows, kinda came here unexpectedly when I was just in joggers and a t-shirt. “ 

“ Must’ve been a fright. “ Aaron laughed. 

“ Hmm. She thought I ate too much food at first. “ Robert laughed. “ before I told her I was preggers. “ both men grinned keeping themselves from laughing. 

“ Is she healthy then? “ Aaron pointed with his head to Robert’s bump. 

“ Yep, developing like she’s meant to be. “ He grinned proudly. 

“ You gonna show me her room then? “Aaron asked, wanting bit of a snoop. Robert nodded and hurled ( and he did hurl as the sofa has a deep dip ) off the sofa. They walked up the stairs with Robert getting bit tired, and Aaron looking around at the many photos and indoor plants. They came to the baby’s room. The room had wild animals painted over the walls, with fuzzy brown curtain handing by the window crossed window. The walls were a baby brown with the far wall being palette pink. It was beautiful, with the bookshelf’s and toys. 

“ god Robert this is gorgeous! Did you do this all by yourself? “ Aaron stood in the centre of the room, noting note of the cot with stars and a moon dangling down. 

Robert nodded. “ yeh, I decorated it all by myself. “ 

“ why didn’t Vic help ya? “ 

“ I didn’t tell her by then, she found out I was pregnant last month. By then everything was sorted. “ 

“ oh. “ 

Robert hummed again, awkwardly, raising his eyebrows. He played with one of the brown teddy bears in his hands. 

“ So who is the dad then? “ Aaron asked again. 

Robert sighed. “ Mark. We dated for a month till I fell pregnant and then he fucked off. “ 

“ unlucky. “ before Aaron could even help himself. 

Robert flared up angrily. “ You What? “ he spat out. “ Unlucky I got up the duff within a month of dating?! Now I’m stuck with this? Is that what you think? “ Robert hissed at him. And god Aaron wished he didn’t open his big gob. 

“ no Robert no - of course not! “ 

“ Then why say it then? “ Robert angrily asked. 

“ I don’t know! “ 

Robert put the teddy down and moved from the door frame. “ I want you to leave. “ 

Aaron’s shoulders dropped.   
“ Robert please, I didn’t mean it like that. “ 

“ I’m not asking you , I’m telling you to leave my property now. “ 

Aaron nodded slowly, visibly upset. He left. He left the beautiful house, left his ex-husband there with his heart even heavier. Why the hell does he speak? He’s truly fucked up the chance of a friendship with Robert now hasn’t he?


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #82 - sequal to the last chapter, I wasn’t in the mood for angst, so, instead I have gone for softness and fluff! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented to encourage me to write more. Idk if I should turn this into a multi-chapter, I don’t want to annoy people with it? 
> 
> I’m sorry if this isn’t what you were expecting/hoping for.

Robert heavily against the wooden door hearing the tyres come off the stones. He wished he said the truth before, but what good would it do? Aaron is with Alex, Well was, so of course Robert couldn’t tell Aaron. He is pregnant with his baby. After them having sex in the portcabin in late September, and afterwards Aaron telling Robert they were truly over and he doesn’t love him. Robert had to leave, hearing those words were so fucking painful to hear. That’s why he left in October, well one of the reasons.   
But it doesn’t matter does it? He told Aaron that this ‘ Mark ‘ is the baby’s dad. Aaron probably doesn’t even care or realise the dates. 

Robert moved and went into the kitchen to make himself a green tea for the day of lolling around on the sofa with the two dogs. 

Trying to forget about Aaron Dingle ( even if he is marked on his heart ). 

-/- 

Aaron pulled into the lay-by where they had their first passionate kiss. He leaned his head back onto the head board annoyed with himself. Why did he say that to Robert? That was just awful and hurtful to say, it just slipped out. 

Aaron loved seeing Robert pregnant, he looks good, he suits being pregnant. He just hates how Mark is the dad - wait. If Robert is 5 months pregnant, he would’ve found out early October. That’s when him and Robert had sex in the last week of September. No, it can’t be Aaron’s baby would it? But, when Robert told Aaron he seemed like he was keeping something back. Like he was trying not to tell the truth. What if he is the dad and there is no Mark? What can he do now? He can’t go back to Robert’s because he told him to leave, and he can’t cause stress for Robert either can he? Maybe he should leave it a few days. 

Aaron walked into the living room feeling like the gap in his chest has expanded. He misses his husband so much. 

“ Aaron, you trying to get a massive water bill? “ Liv laughed at her brother, seeing him come out of his daydream and turn off the water. He poured out the overflowing water out of the glass with a sigh. “ What’s got into you then? “ 

“ nothing. “ Aaron grumbled, moving to the sofa plonking himself down. 

“ Really? You seem off - like you have something on your mind. “ Liv pointed out, sitting on the other end of the sofa. 

“ Just work init, need to pull my hours in a bit more. “ Aaron lied, Liv seemed to believe it. 

“ Well I’m going to Gabby’s, see ya. “ She smiled, and left. Aaron hated to admit it but he’s glad she’s gone. He needs some peace by himself for while, to gather his thoughts. He might be a dad, only this morning he wasn’t and now? He might be a dad. Why didn’t Robert tell him? 

Aaron gets his phone out to go onto his gallery, where he keeps all the photos and videos of Robert. He has one video which is his favourite, of them in bed kissing, leading to sex before it being stopped recorded. But, Aaron always goes back to it, to watch Robert’s muscles move, his skin flushed and sweaty. Of them wet kissing, even back when Alex was with him. Aaron would rather look at photos of Robert, he would image Robert’s hands on him and not Alex’s. One of the reasons why Alex needed to fuck off, because Aaron imagined his husband in bed and not Alex. 

He is determined to bring his husband home. To be the bet dad his little girl deserves. 

-/- 

Robert stretched as he got out of bed, afterwards giving the two dogs a stroke. He heard a car pulling up and he frowned, and looked outside seeing its Aaron’s car. He sighed whilst rolling his eyes. What does he want now? He put on his navy gown and walked downstairs opening the door on Aaron mid knock. 

“ Why are you here Aaron? “ Robert asked him, he sounded deflated. 

“ To talk. “ Aaron let himself in, walking into the medium sized living room standing by the sofa waiting for Robert to come back. 

“ why didn’t you tell me the truth? “ Aaron asked him bluntly. 

“ The truth? “ Robert repeated confused, deep down he knew Aaron knew. 

“ About me being the baby’s dad. “ 

Robert sighed. “ how did you find out? “ 

“ We had sex in the last week of September, and now your 5 months pregnant? There is no Mark is there? “ Aaron told him, believing it. Aaron nodded to himself, seeing Robert’s face change. “ I’m right aren’t I? “ he nearly laughs. 

Robert sighs heavily, looking like he has given up the act. He walks to the sofa and sits down.   
“ You’ve been working it all out then have ya? “ he dryly said. 

“ I thought about it, after realising. Why didn’t you tell me? “ 

“ because at the time you were with Alex weren’t ya? Of course I couldn’t say anything, I didn’t want to wreck your relationship. So I didn’t say anything, but the Mark bit is true. I did go out dating and came across him and we dated, he wanted sex and I said no. I’m pregnant and he look revolted, and said he doesn’t want to be seen with a freak show like me. “ 

“ How far gone were you by then? “ Aaron asked, curiously. 

Robert shrugged. “ around December time. 3 months I was. “

Aaron nodded his head softly.   
“ he shouldn’t have said that to ya Rob. “ 

“ no he shouldn’t, but you get people like that don’t ya? So all well. “ Robert plainly said, masking a small smile to cover his hurt. 

They were quiet for a short while before Aaron broke it. 

“ So I’m the dad then? “ 

“ Yes. “ 

Aaron broke out into a massive smile. “ Can I touch your - “ he became even more awkward, nodding to Robert’s bump. Robert smiled softly and nodded his head, pulling his t-shirt up whilst taking the gown off. Aaron sat next to Robert hesitantly, before Robert rolled his eyes and got Aaron’s hand putting it onto his stomach. 

“ God this is - weird. “ Aaron spaced out, happy, weird, overwhelmed. 

“ Good weird? “ Robert grinned. 

“ the best weird. “ Aaron replied back, he gasped lightly feeling the baby move whilst Robert winced. 

“ Her biggest kick she’s ever done. “ Robert winced. 

“ Will you let me be apart of her life? “ Aaron asked, scared of the answer. 

“ Yeh, of course I will. “ Robert sincerely said. 

“ but what if you can’t cope when your bigger? What if it’s harder for you to move around? “ Aaron commented, concerned and worried. 

Robert shrugged his shoulders, pulling his t-shirt back down.   
“ I don’t know. You can stay here and be my slave if you really want. “ Robert joked, huffing out a laugh. 

“ yeh okay. “ Aaron agreed, 100% serious. 

“ Aaron I wasn’t making a hint or anything. “ Robert said panicking. “ you don’t want to stay here with me, looking after me. “ 

“ no I do! I want to look after you and my baby. “ 

“ but what about Liv? What about everyone at the village? They’ll notice you suddenly disappearing won’t they? “ 

“ Don’t worry. “ Aaron smiled.   
“ Or I could tell Liv? Just tell her to not say anything couldn’t I? “ 

“ but she hates me. “ 

Aaron shook his head. “ No she doesn’t, she misses ya, she even admitted it. “ 

“ really? “ Robert said, surprised. 

“ Yeh, she loves ya Rob. “ 

Robert sighed again. “ okay, what if both of ya stay here then? We can rebuild on our relationship, like before. “ 

“ We’re getting back together? -“ Aaron tried not to sound hopeful. 

Robert shook his head, Aaron felt his heart fall. “ We need to take time, we need to move slowly not jump right back into it. “ 

“ Okay, I’m willing to wait. “ 

Robert looked scared. “ but you said you don’t love me, there won’t ever be a us. What’s the change in heart? “ 

Aaron looked down, taking Robert’s hand whilst putting his other hand onto Robert’s stomach. “ I have always loved ya, there was always a possibility of us getting back together. But at the time I was scared of how much I love you, so I pushed ya away, pushed my feelings away and when you went it felt like part of me died. “ 

“ So dramatic. “ Robert smiled, his eyes watering. 

Aaron’s face softened. “ It’s true, there was never a change in heart Robert, now I know your pregnant it’s made me fall deeper in love with ya. “ 

“ I love you too. “ he whispered. 

Aaron took a deep breath. “ what I said about being unlucky I didn’t mean it, of course I don’t! I’m sorry. “ 

Robert shrugged. “ it’s alright. No point in dwelling on it. “ 

Aaron nodded his head. “ okay. Only if you’r sure? “ 

“ yeh. Yeh I am. “ Robert said, serious. 

“ where would I sleep? “ 

Robert stroke Aaron’s hand with his thumb. “ Where would you want to sleep? “ 

“ Anywhere with you. “ 

“ Cheesy. “ 

“ it’s true. “ 

“ You can sleep with me then. “   
Robert said. “ not like that. “ he grinned. 

Aaron laughed. “ Are we moving a bit fast? “ 

“ We have always moved fast, but this time we need to be friends, or well, those two ‘friends’ with benefits without the benefits. “ Robert laughed. 

“ Muppet. “ 

“ your muppet. “ Robert whispered, knocking into Aaron’s shoulder, a few inches away from his face. 

“ I’m starting to like this friends without benefits with benefits thing. “ Aaron murmured, their lips inches apart till Aaron softly kissed Robert and he kissed him back, their tongues touching till they pulled apart. 

“ Your breath smells. “ Robert whispered jokily, his voice light. 

“ What a way to ruin the mood.” 

-:- 

After, Aaron telling Liv Robert is pregnant Liv was beyond happy. She loved to move in with Robert, of the three of them being together again. The two of them moved their things to Robert’s big house, they were all set. They did it secretly, Aaron making sure there isn’t much suspiciousness. But, of course, Chas found Aaron’s car loaded up. 

“ love? Where are you going? “ 

“ Me and Liv are spending some time away from here. “ 

“ why? “ 

“ because we just fancy a change in scenery. “ 

Chas gasped. “ You and Alex are back together!! “ 

Ugh god no. “ Yeh we’re back together. “ 

“ Aww love I’m so happy for you! So you two are living with Alex then? “ 

“ Only for few weeks, to see how it feels, but I’m still might be coming back here to go to the scrapyard. “ 

“ I’m proud of you! “ Chas smiles, excitedly and hugs Aaron. 

Liv smirks as Aaron gets back into the car. “ Chas will kill you when she finds out. “ 

Aaron shrugged, turns the engine and starts driving. “ if anyone asks, just say we’re with Alex. “ 

Liv nods. “ So are you and Robert back together then? “ 

“ no. We are taking it slow. “ 

“ So there’s gonna be loads of cheesiness then? “ 

Aaron laughs. “ yeh. “ 

-/- 

“ Hiya. “ Robert smiles, as they get out of the car. Robert walks to them and starts getting the small suitcase out, only to have Aaron take it off him. 

“ Haha no your not, it’s too heavy for ya “ 

“ Aaron it’s fine. “ 

“ It’s not, your pregnant, heavy lifting can damage the baby. “ 

Liv huffs. “ oh give it here. “ she takes the suitcase and walks into the house. 

Robert smirks at him, the gratitude off Aaron warming his heart. “ You aren’t going let me do a thing are ya? “ 

Aaron smirks back, turning into a small grin. “ maybe a thing or two. “ Robert raised his eyebrows cheekily. Both men walked into the house where Liv stands stunned with amazement. 

“ Robert this place is beautiful! How did you afford it? “ 

“ Liv don’t be rude. “ Aaron told her. 

“ no it’s alright. “ Robert said. “ I signed a contract where it can set me, and the business, up for life. “ Robert grinned proud, and little smug. 

“ Wow. “ Liv said, still amazed. “ how many rooms does it have? “ referring to the house/cottage. 

“ 6 bedroom in total. “ 

“ bloody hell. “ 

“ With this big lounge and kitchen being a suitable size, a big garden. It’s perfect really. “ Robert told them. 

“ you must be rich! “ Liv said gobsmacked. 

“ You could say that. “ Robert smugly said. “ you can have a look around if you want. “ he told Liv and she practically bolted out of the living room. 

Robert smiled himself, this feels so right to have these two people who he loves. “ It’s nearing 4 ‘o’ clock, do you two want spaghetti Bolognese and garlic bread? “ 

Aaron smirks. “ you know us so well. “ 

“ of course. “ Robert replies. “ Do you want me to help you or-?” 

“ no. I don’t want you damaging yourself. “ 

“ I won’t! “ 

“ look at ya - “ 

“ Charming. “ 

Aaron sighed. “ you are pregnant. “ 

“ that is obvious. “ 

“ meaning you can’t lift any heavy stuff. “ 

“ meaning you then? “ Robert asked cheekily, laughing at Aaron’s offended face. Aaron shook his head loving their banter before going upstairs to unpack. 

One thing he knows is; he is going to love living with Robert. Hopefully, they’ll be husbands again.


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #83 - sequel of the sequel of the Mpreg fic. 
> 
> I couldn’t help myself! This is gonna be the last one of this ( of the Mpreg). Honestly I couldn’t be bothered to add other people into it, I’m sorry, but I just wanted to write how Robert and Aaron feel. There are 2 other characters in this but that’s all. 
> 
> I hope people do enjoy reading this!? And thank you to everyone who commented :)

Robert was now nearing to his due date, in 2 weeks, and he was huge. Aaron helped with everything since Robert aches when he moves, plus the swollen feet. But Aaron didn’t mind one bit, loving to help Robert to shower ( and to admire his beautiful pregnant body. Obviously Aaron didn’t say anything though not wanting to sound creepy ). To help Robert cook, and especially to apply suncream to Robert’s body as it is boiling for June. 

That’s what they’re doing now. Aaron laying next to Robert as he lay on his back, eyes closed taking in the vitamin D. Liv is at Coleg, finalising little bits to her assessments. She loves living here in the big cozy house, with the two dogs. It feels like home, she secretly told Aaron that The Mill Cottage is nice but living with Robert? That’s her true home, to live in this house with dogs and her brothers. Honestly? Aaron couldn’t agree more, this is what Aaron always wanted with Robert, to have a baby, to have dogs, to have the big house and call it home surrounded with fields and trees. That’s why 3 weeks ago he went out in Hotton to search for the ring. To find them new wedding rings, that show their new chapter in life, to forget about the past and only see the bright future. Aaron was planning on proposing after Robert given birth ( when he came home ), when Robert is holding their little girl and say those 4 special exciting words. 

Will you marry me? ( again. for times sake ). 

Both of them were planning on taking it slow, not jump straight back into a relationship. Robert said to Aaron late in the morning, laying in bed as Aaron held Robert. That he still loves Aaron, they’re more than friends, but he is scared. Scared of watching this fall apart. Aaron reassured him, telling him they are for keeps, telling him he’ll wait. As, taking their time has been amazing. It’s brought them closer, made them fall in love even more. That’s why Aaron is going to propose when the baby is born, it feels like it’s time. 

Aaron turned to Robert, black sunglasses on face as he took a gulp of his icy cold beer. “ lovely this isn’t it? “ he murmured, sliding his hand to Robert’s and held hands. 

“ The best. “ Robert agreed softly. 

“ You aren’t getting too hot are ya? “ Aaron worriedly said, propping up onto his elbow. 

“ no. “ 

“ - Because it is dead hot out here. If you did want to go in I wouldn’t mind. “ Aaron carried on his worrying. 

“ It’s fine. “ 

Aaron seemed to carry on regardless of Robert’s words.   
“ Your getting a bit red. “ 

“ If I want to turn into a tomato that’s my prerogative. “ 

“ but the baby - “ 

“ is fine. “ Robert dry said. 

“ But how do you know? “ before Aaron could even think how stupid that sounds. 

“ If you haven’t noticed, for the past 9 months I’ve been carrying a human inside me. Do you not see the balloon shaped stomach I’m supporting? “ 

Aaron sighed. “ I’m just worrying. “ 

“ yeh I know. But I’m fine honestly. “ Robert smiles. “ well if you really want to help me-?” He smirked. 

“ yeh? “ Aaron moved closer. 

“ Put some more suncream on me. “ 

Aaron nodded, getting the suncream and dropping it onto Robert’s skin. 

“ ugh. “ Robert groaned from the horrible sensation. 

“ what? “ 

“ it feels like thick cold cum is being dropped on me. “ 

Aaron scrunched up his face.   
“ you just had to refer it to that didn’t ya? “ 

“ yep. “ he smiled, cheekily. 

Aaron shook his head fondly, grinning like a schoolgirl with a crush on the teacher. He smoothed the cream into Robert’s skin, taking extra time on his stomach. Feeling the hard stomach, whilst feeling some movement. 

His little girl, he can’t wait to meet. 

“ having a nice feel there? “ Robert piped up, looking at him. 

Aaron looked all cutely embarrassed, blushing. “ what? No. “ 

Robert laughed at him. “ Aaron its fine honestly. “ 

“ Yeh? “ 

“ yeh. Whilst your down there, you might as well give something else a feel. “ Robert’s eyes wiggled flirtatiously. 

“ Rob! “ Aaron gasped. “ your pregnant! - “ 

“ no shit Sherlock! “ 

“ But I don’t want to tire ya out, you’ve been in pain for the last few weeks! Plus the heat could seriously damage ya! “ 

Robert tilted his head. “ I don’t know if I should be offended or take it as a nice gesture of kindness ? “ 

Aaron sighed again, moving up to rest his head on Robert’s chest, moving his arm to hold Robert’s bump. “ you know I’m protective over ya and our little girl, I just don’t want anything bad to happen. “ he murmured, ever so soft. 

Robert kissed the top of the messy brown curls. “ I know. That’s why I love ya for it. “ he smirks. “ and put up with it. “ 

“ muppet. “ he gently slapped Robert’s chest. 

They lay in silence for awhile till Robert spoke up. “ If I get a white tan line across my stomach, looking like a green alien I will actually kill ya. “ 

“ Your not green? “ 

“ you will be when I’m done with ya. “ 

“ weirdo. “ 

“ I’m your weirdo though. “ Robert murmured. 

“ Mine. “ Aaron whispered against Robert’s lips. 

-/- 

Aaron sighed heavily answering his mums 2nd call. 

“ Aaron! “ 

“ yes mum? “ 

“ When will you be coming home for? “ Chas stressed. 

“ Why? There isn’t anything wrong is there? “ Aaron said, a little worried. 

Chas tutted. “ no. You’ve been gone for 4 months! “

Shit. Doesn’t seem that long. Aaron winced guilty. 

“ Are you permanently living with Alex love? “ 

“ Err no- it’s just time has gone that fast we never realised mum. “ Aaron lied, well partly, it does like like the time has gone too fast. He wants more time of Robert pregnant. 

Chas sighed. “ I feel like I haven’t seen ya though. “ she pouted. 

“ you saw me yesterday? I spent nearly all lunchtime there. “ Aaron reminded her. 

“ Oh wow, nearly 2 hours! I’m beside myself. “ Chas sarcastically replied. 

Aaron sighed, hearing the water stop upwards because he is meant to be sharing a bath with Robert. But got side tracked when his phone was ringing. 

“ Mum stop stressin’ will ya? I’m a grown up I’m allowed to be anywhere else but the village you know? “ Aaron snapped, without any heat behind his words, only annoyance. 

“ Oh all right love, no need to snap. “ 

“ Aaron are you coming up!? “ Robert called, from upstairs. 

“ Who’s that? “ Chas asked, confused. Aaron sighed, making a wincing face. 

“ Alex. “ Aaron tried for the lighthearted voice, but it just wasn’t real. 

“ Aw, I best leave you two to have some alone time. “ Chas said joking. Aaron cringed at his mums time, basically hinting they are going to have sex, which is just odd for your mum to even suggest that? Aaron said his goodbyes, and honestly he was happy she has gone. He loves his mum, but god she is a pain in the arse with her protection over him, how she still acting like he is 18 years old. 

“ I’m coming now Rob! “ Aaron called, jogging up the stairs. To see Robert naked, when he saw Aaron he blushed embarrassed, he seemed to ‘ hide ‘ himself from Aaron. 

“ hey what’s the matter? “ Aaron said, worried, taking big steps to Robert. He placed his hands into Robert’s love handles, stroked the skin with his thumbs softly. 

Robert sighed softly, looked down with his eyes at his big bump nearly touching Aaron’s stomach. “ It’s nothing. “ he said, trying to change the subject. 

Aaron brought Robert’s chin up with his finger slowly, he looked at those beautiful green/blue eyes full of love and insecurities. “ What’s the matter? “ 

Robert sighed. “ Just had bit of a moment. “ he explained. “ it’s fine. “ 

“ You think I’m letting that slide? “ 

“ Why would you want to even share a bath with me? Or even a bed? “ 

Aaron frowned. “ what you mean Rob? “ 

“ I’m a fat mess. I have stretch marks on my inner thighs and below my stomach, I look hideous and huge! “ 

“ Are you being serious? “ Aaron asked, calmly. 

“ Yeh. Why would you want to be seen with a blob? I bet you have thought about why the hell did I stay with him for. I wouldn’t blame you if you left and went with another attractive bloke. “ 

“ What a load of bullshit. “ Aaron said finally after Robert finished. “ I don’t want any other bloke, why would I when I have you? When you’re carrying our baby? “ 

Robert sighed. “ I don’t know. I just...I feel like it’s not my body? I’ve gained loads, and I’m just.. I’m just worried that I won’t ever get my body back. “ 

Aaron smiled weakly, giving Robert the gentlest of kisses to the lips, pushing his body a little further into Robert’s. “ You will get your body back Rob, Yeh you may have stretch marks but you can always get rid of them. I still see you exactly the same as before - but obviously now pregnant. “ he chuckled softly, smiling a little more when Robert smiled back. 

“ You don’t regret - “ 

“ Don’t even finish that sentence. I have loved every single day of being pregnant, I wouldn’t care if I kept being pregnant because I love it so much. “ Robert smiled, his voice full of love and overwhelming of passion. “ I’m bound to have these days you know? But I do not regret carrying this little bean for a second. “ he stroked his tummy. Aaron kissed Robert again on the forehead, his hand inter-whining with Robert’s. 

“ good. “ he smiled. He can’t wait to make more kids with Robert in the future. 

“ think the hot bath we were hoping for has probably gone cold now. “ Robert joked, seeing the steam fade away. 

Aaron shrugged. “ Add more hot water in. Come on, pop in. “ 

-:- 

Robert was sitting on the sofa when he suddenly had this agonising pain in his stomach. He doubled over pain wincing and gasping, till he felt his water leak. 

“ Oh god no. “ he gasped out, he was 6 days before his due date, surly she shouldn’t be early? 

He got up holding his stomach tears dripping from his eyes, the pain unbearable. 

“ Aaron! “ he gasped out. He came running down and immediately looked like he was panicking. 

“ Your not meant to be going into labour this early are ya? “ Aaron panicked. 

“ no! Just ring an ambulance! Oh my god the pain! “ 

Aaron ran to get his phone and wallet in a flash, guiding Robert to his car. “ just calm down -“ 

“ you try to calm down when a human is trying to push its way out of ya! “ Robert hissed. 

Robert lay on the hospital bed whilst taking the oxygen mask off his face. “ Ugh it hurts! “ 

“ I know baby, but you just need to hold on in there - “ 

Robert frowned at him harshly, ignoring the sweat coming off his forehead. “ hold on in there? What if I just broke every bone in your body and said to you “ hold on in there Aaron? “ “ 

Aaron sighed. “ Just put your oxygen mask back on. “ 

After two hours of contractions and then being in labour, Robert finally got to hold his little girl. He smiled through wet eyes, it’s a weird feeling when you get to hold your baby for the first time. You get this overwhelming feeling of love, Aaron was crying next to them. He’s, their, a dad. That’s their little girl. 

Liv sneaked in and instantly had a beaming grin, seeing Robert holding the little girl and Aaron next to them, looking down with so much pride. 

“ How is she? “ Liv asked, semi quietly, walking to Robert’s side seeing the little girl sleep. 

“ Fabulous. “ Robert smiled, still can’t believe their little baby is actually here. “ she is perfect, all developed, she just wanted to see us earlier than planned. “ 

“ I’m so proud of you two. “ 

Aaron looked at her. “ thanks Liv. “ he said softly. 

“ have you told Chas? “ 

Aaron sighed. “ no. “ 

“ Aaron! “ Robert shot her a look when the baby stirred. “ Sorry. She needs to know, she’s gonna be a granny! “ 

“ I know okay? Just leave it for now, let us have this moment. “ 

Liv nodded her head, accepting. “ what’s her name going to be then? “ 

The two men shared a look, before Aaron telling her. “ We’ve decided on Abigail Sarah, but not decided the surname yet. “. 

Liv frowned . “ Sarah as Robert’s step mum? “ she wanted to confirm. 

“ Yeh. I wanted mum to be apart of her. “ Robert smiled tiredly. 

“ it’s lovely. “ 

And that’s when Abigail opened her big blue eyes with long black eyelashes. She looked up at Robert and had the softest face expression that Robert was practically blubbering at. 

“ she is going to get all the boys - or girls - when she’s older. “ Aaron murmured, stroking her cheek with his finger fragility. 

“ She’s going to stay single, nobody is going to have our baby girl. “ Robert whispered. 

-:- 

Robert stayed a few days in hospital only to monitor Abigail as she was few days early. But they can come home today, Aaron drove them back to Robert’s. 

Robert held Abigail in his arms with Aaron behind him, they walked over to the sofa and sat down. Robert couldn’t put her down, too amazed still. Aaron had his holds as well and he cried softly again. A true softie. 

“ Have you told Chas? “ Robert asked him, getting comfortable on the sofa. 

Aaron nodded his head. “ yeh.” He sighed. 

“ Did she not take it well? “ 

“ at first no, a little pissed off with me lying to her, but I told her I love you. She’s finally calmed herself down. she said she will be civil with ya, and in time she’ll start to love you again like her son. “ 

Robert didn’t say anything, surprised to even hear those words. Instead, he rubbed Aaron’s thigh, Aaron could tell Robert was grateful. 

After 2 days of Abigail being home, Aaron decided to finally propose. Robert was in the baby’s bedroom, all domestic. That’s the time to finally do it.   
When Robert turned around he frowned till he saw the black box in Aaron’s hand. 

“ wha - “ 

Aaron shakily took a breath, steadying himself on one knee. “ Robert I love you so much, I still see you as my husband, ever since finding out you were pregnant I just wanted to get back together with ya. I’ve been waiting all this time and now is the perfect time, to show this is our new chapter. Our new life, here with our baby girl, in this house. All of us together, it feels so right and I just - I want us to be husbands again, legally. So Robert, will you marry me, again? “ 

Robert lunged for Aaron hugging him and crying into his shoulder. “ yes! Yes of course I will! “ he cried, Aaron slipped on the ring onto Robert’s finger with shaky hands. Robert kissed Aaron on the lips. 

“ I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together, with all the kids to come, and Abigail. “ 

And he can’t wait either.


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #84 - Robert is free from prison and is reunited with his husband finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short and crappy but I’m trying to get back into writing. I’ve left for you to decide how Robert went to prison as I honestly don’t know. 
> 
> I’m still gutted about the whole scenario of Ryan leaving. We’re aren’t gonna get any Ryan content are we? Daisy hardly photos anything of him ( not criticising at all btw ). When Robert was on screen it made everything better because we saw Ryan act.   
> Now I don’t even know the next time we may see Ryan ( after his final scenes ).   
> Don’t get me wrong though, if Ryan goes into a new job role and see him in a high drama role? I will be like - yas go Ryan lol. Anyways, sorry for my ramblings ( it’s better to keep it out than in ). 
> 
> Enjoy!

Robert is finally free. After 3 years of prison he is actually out of that hell hole. He can’t believe it. When Robert got sent down he didn’t want anyone to see him or visit him, declined all visits. No one knows he is coming out today and to say he is anxious? Is an understatement. 

Robert sighs heavily, starts to walk along the pavement with his ruck sack and wearing the suit he last wore. He still remembers Aaron’s painful sobs in the courtroom, when the judge announced his prison serving. 

It played on repeat for 3 years. 

Robert has changed since being in prison. He is quieter, keeps himself to himself. He misses Aaron and Liv and Seb so bloody much it hurts. 

Seb would be 5 now, Liv would be 21 and Aaron - He’d be 30. 

Robert has missed so much hasn’t he? He regrets his actions, but hopefully Aaron is still waiting for him. 

Robert aimlessly walks to a phone box, puts in the few coins and rings the Woolpack. His hands are bloody shaking, but when the friendly voice comes through. He breaths out a shaky relieved breath. 

“ Hello? “ 

But he can’t speak. What can he say? 

“ Robert? Is that you? “ 

“ Y-Yes. “ he croaked out. 

“ Oh love, I’m so glad to hear your voice. “ Chas breathes out.   
“ When are you getting out -?” 

“ I’m out -“ Robert replies, scared for some reason. 

“ Have you told Aa-“ 

Robert sees the money going, he knows he needs to be quick. 

“ No and don’t say anything okay? Leave it to me. “ 

“ Are you coming home? “ 

Robert could seriously laugh. Home. 

“ Yeh of course I am. “ Robert sounds confident. The first time since being imprisonment. 

“ Aaron has been waiting for you love. “ 

And the phone box decides to end the call there doesn’t it? 

/-/ 

It feels good to step back into the Mill. Nothing has changed at all. Seb’s toys scattered around, livs and Aaron’s stuff chucked over the table. Their wedding photos still in their rightful place. 

Aaron has really been waiting for him hasn’t he? 

Robert hears sniffling upstairs and it breaks his heart knowing who it is. 

Robert creaks open the door and there he is. His beautiful husband crying on Robert’s side of the pillow. 

“ Don’t cry. “ Robert doesn’t mean to speak, but he does. He hates how Aaron nearly jumps up from the sheer shock. 

“ Robert? “ Aaron lets out gobsmacked, like he is in some type of dream. He slowly gets up and walks tiny bit closer to Robert waiting for him to disappear. 

But he doesn’t. He just stands there full of love still. 

“ Is that really you? Are you really here? “ Tears begin to blur his vision. 

Robert nods his head slowly, crying himself now. “ told ya I’ll come back to ya. “ 

Aaron runs to his husband sobbing. “ Ohh Robert. “ he cries and cries and cries. Aaron kisses all over Robert’s face, pulls away taking in his husbands face. He’s really here. His Robert is home. 

“ I - I thought you were gonna be in there for 5 years! “ Aaron sobs against Robert’s shoulder, his whole body shaking against Robert’s. 

Robert breathed in his husbands scent, holding himself from not crying. He smiled through his soft cries. “ best behaviour, also I used Clive to do some digging as well. “ Robert answers with his voice thick of emotions. 

“ I’ve missed you so much. “ 

Robert holds his husband tighter as he places a kiss to the brunette curls. 

“ I missed you more. “ he whispered. 

After a while of hugging and still in the state of shock and still overwhelmed. They move to their bed, the bed Aaron has slept in alone for too long. 

Aaron literally lies on top of Robert, needing to be as close as possible. He softly kisses Robert again and again and again till his lips go numb. 

“ How did you handle it -“ 

Robert kisses him to shut him up. “ I don’t want to talk about that now yeh? I just need you. “ 

Aaron nodded his head understanding. He rested his head back onto Robert’s chest, feeling whole again. 

“ You’re never going to leave me again Robert got it? “ Aaron’s voice strong. 

“ I got you. I’m never going to leave you again. “ and he meant it. He really did.


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 85 - “ I forgot my name again “

Robert is typing an email to a client as he got to the end he was going to sign his name - what is his name? Who is he? 

Aaron felt the unease of quietness from his husband across the table. Aaron looked at him, his eyebrows frowning at Robert’s blank expression. 

“ what’s the matter? “ 

Robert looked at him. Sad. Heartbroken. Again. “ What’s my name, Aaron? “ god he sounded so sad. Aaron’s face softened, half pity. 

“ It’s Robert. Robert Sugden. “ Aaron told him, calmly. 

Robert nodded his head, typed out his name onto the email and clicked send. He sighed heavily, leaning back against the chair looking so mentally exhausted.   
Aaron walked to his husband sitting in his lap, wrapping his arms around Roberts neck. Aaron repeatedly kissed Robert over his neck and face before placing a more solid one onto his lips. 

“ Talk to me. “ Aaron murmured, stroking the back of Robert’s head with so much affection. 

“ I hate this. “ He whispered, looking down avoiding Aaron’s loving gaze. Aaron tilted his husbands chin up to look into those beautiful eyes and faintly smiled. 

“ You’ll get better Robert. “ Aaron sincerely told him, fingertips tracing the deep scar on Robert’s head. 

“ What If I don’t? “ Robert whimpered. “ what if I will always be like this? “ 

“ You’ll have me to support you. I’m not going anywhere Robert, because you’re my husband okay? “ Aaron declared confidently, pressing another kiss to Robert’s lips. “ I love you. “ he adds, their lips inches apart. 

“ I love you too. More than you ever know. “ Robert smiled weakly, his head going foggy again. “ Who’s Aaron? “ 

And his heart just fell out of his chest again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Robert has some sort of Amnesia in this btw.


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 86 - sequal to the last chapter. :)

Aaron subconsciously woke up, he rolled onto his side reaching out for his husband only to find a cold empty space. Aaron became more alert sitting up now, their bedroom looked the same, but only Robert’s presence nowhere to be seen. 

Aaron gets up putting on his grey joggers and t-shift before walking downstairs only to find Robert at the table with deep concentration on his face. 

“ What you doing up this late? “. Aaron quietly asked him, looking at the clock showing 03:48. Robert sighed dully, welcoming the touch of his husband rubbing his shoulder blades. 

“ I can’t remember anything. “ Robert told him, defeated. “ it comes and goes and I hate it. “ 

“ Isn’t your therapy not helping you? “ Aaron asked him. 

Robert shrugged. “ Not really. I still can’t remember our life together. “ 

“ You can’t push yourself Robert. It won’t do any good. “ 

Robert didn’t say anything. He kept looking at their wedding album, Aaron recognised the photo Robert was looking at. Both of them smiling at each other showing so much love, Robert’s hands around Aaron’s waist with his arms mid rubbing against Robert’s. 

It looked perfect. Just like off a movie. 

“ I can’t even remember that. “ Robert huffed frustrated. 

“ We’ll just have to keep trying then Robert. “ 

Robert pushed away the table getting up, walking over to the beer fridge getting out a beer can. 

“ Ay you know you can’t drink with your medication. “ Aaron told him calmly. 

“ No point in stressing is there? I’ll soon forget by tomorrow. “ Robert darkly joked. Aaron walked to Robert slowly taking away the can, hugged his husband pushing his leg in the V of Robert’s. 

“ I know this is hard for ya - but you can’t give up. “ Aaron murmured. 

“ think I’m already am Aar-aar?” Robert shrugged to remember his husbands name. 

“ Aaron. “ He reminded him. 

“ See?! How I’m I not supposed to give up when I can’t even remember my husbands name? “ 

Aaron sighs softly. “ Do you remember the accident? “ he changed the subject. 

Robert shook his head. “ no. It’s just a flicker. “ 

Aaron rubbed Robert’s arms up and down gently. “ You just have to give it time rob. “ 

“ How much time do I have? Seb is 7, Liv is 22 - I’m missing everything- have missed everything. “ 

“ Then we keep recordings and pictures of everything then don’t we? We keep looking at old stuff of us, to help ya. “ 

“ the doctors said to not rush it.” 

“ Well what are we supposed to do then? “ Aaron huffed. “ If we can’t even look at stuff how are we supposed to help you? “ 

Robert smiled at him, completely happy. 

Aaron frowned at him. “ what? “ 

“ I remember you. I remember your grumpy moody attitude. “ Robert told him delighted. 

“ See? We just have to give it time. “ Aaron grinned, so pleased. He placed a kiss to Robert’s lips. “ we have to take it day by day remember? “ 

“ really? Remember? Thanks Aaron. “ Robert smirked teasingly. 

Aaron laughed into Robert’s shoulder. “ Muppet you are. “ he murmured. 

“ But I’m your muppet “ Robert whispered into the brunette curls. Robert pulled away slightly and starting to kiss Aaron’s neck, half sucking. He pushed his body further into Aaron’s, both men moaning loudly. 

“ Ohh Rob - wait - “ Aaron panted through deep moans, running his fingers through the blonde locks. 

“ I want you. “ Robert whispered against Aaron’s ear lobe, sucking on that sensitive spot just under Aaron’s ear. The area where it gets him horny. 

“ But - are you — sure? “ Aaron breathes out, not wanting to rush him. But with your husband sucking on you and having his hands down your pants it’s quite hard to think about anything else. 

“ I’m more than ready. “ Robert pulls away, cheeks flushed pink.   
Aaron nods his head slowly, tugging at Robert’s arm to go over to the sofa. Aaron gently pushed him down straddling him. 

“ Let’s hope you remember this by tomorrow. “ Aaron smirked, half joking, leaning down kissing Robert hungrily. 

-/- 

By 2 months of intense memory therapy Robert could remember a little more of his life. The wedding to Aaron, Seb, Liv- basically all the little details. But the doctors said he won’t ever regain his complete memory as the part of his brain is too damaged. Robert doesn’t really care, he remembers everything, his life with Aaron. 

That’s all that really counts.


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 87 -

Aaron started kissing Robert’s neck going higher to that spot where Robert can’t help but moan. When he gets no reaction Aaron straddles him, putting his hands on Robert’s love handles trying to get Robert’s attention. Aaron sucks and kisses before leaning back offended. 

“ I’m I making you uncomfortable or something? “ Aaron asks him, hurt. 

“ no. “ 

Aaron scoffs, doesn’t move from Robert’s lap. “ Could have fooled me. You aren’t even moaning when I sucked on that area by your ear! “ 

Robert shrugged. “ Not feeling it. “ he grumbled. 

Aaron sighs. “ Come on. Tell me. “ 

“ nothing to say. “ 

“ is it me? “ Aaron tried to keep the hurt at bay. 

“ no! Of course not! “ Robert stressed, sitting up higher as his chest bangs into Aaron’s. “ I want ya. I really do all the bloody time. “ he smirks, before it fades. 

“ so what is it? “ 

“ It’s like there isn’t anyone home. The light is switched off but I’m there in the darkness. “ Robert tries to explain with metaphors. 

Aaron tilts his head a little to the side. “ Well you are 55 -“ he trails off, actually this time he isn’t making fun of Robert’s age. 

“ so? “ 

“ maybe you are on the change or something? “ 

Robert frowns. “ thought woman only get that? “ 

“ no you numpty. “ Aaron laughs. “ Men can have it as well. Go to the doctors. “ 

Robert sighs. “ I hate it. I really want you Aaron. “ 

“ I’m pleased you do! I was thinking you got bored of me and I lost my touch! “ Aaron grins, playfully offended. 

“ Never husband. “ Robert grins, kissing Aaron as their tongues met. 

“ Love you Rob. “ he murmurs, inches away from Robert’s lips. 

“ I love you too. “ Robert kisses him again.


	88. Chapter 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 88# - soft, domestic and Mpreg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to me, I just needed to write it considering after the news of ryan leaving the writing part of me left me too. I did write another fic for Robron recently, but I thought that was rubbish, soz. I probably put it here, if anyone wanted/wants to read it?? 
> 
> In a comment, I did say i’ve quit writing for Robron, in which I have. However, I also said I may start getting back into it again.   
> who knows. Lol.

Aaron knocked the joint of his finger against the door of the bathroom whilst holding the green tea in his other hand. He was about to open the door when Robert’s voice stopped him.

“ I just want to be left alone. “ Robert’s voice spoke out, from inside. He sounded hollow, like he just realised something and it shook his confidence. 

Aaron frowned, instantly worried. “ What’s the matter? “ he asked firmly, yet Aaron still had that gentleness to him. 

“ I just prefer to be on my own. “ 

“ Well only before you wanted us to share a bath together? To cuddle with your bump? What’s changed? “ 

Robert didn’t reply. He knows what his husband said is true, he did want them to share a bath even if he is pregnant. They always did cuddle, since Robert finding out he is carrying twins, their routine wasn’t going to change. Only, when he looked in the mirror he saw the stretch marks and the normal weight gain. It had made his confidence plummeted down and he couldn’t face seeing anyone. It hurt when he couldn’t even face his gorgeous husband, Aaron. 

Aaron instead walked in, wanting to see his precious husband. He was sat on the toilet lid looking like the saddest boy ever when his parents told him no for having something. Aaron crouched down, with the tea forgotten about on the flat surface of the sink. The brunette linked their fingers together feeling each other’s wedding rings, the feel of commitment, love and safety. 

“ what’s wrong? “ Aaron used his soft voice, the voice where he would rarely use when his loved ones would be in a crisis of self doubt. 

Robert didn’t move, he kept his head down starring at his plump thighs and felt the tears drop off his eyes. He rubbing Aaron’s skin with his thumb, trying to get his voice to work again. 

“ It’s stupid. “ Robert murmured, sadly. 

“ I’m sure it isn’t, if you’re upset by it, i wouldn’t think it is insignificant would I? “ 

Robert sighed heavily. “ I looked in the mirror and it - it hit me. The reflection of my whale sized body starring right back at me, how can you stand to be around me? “ Robert explained in genuine confusion, the insecurities showing on his face.

Aaron took away his hand and brought it to Robert’s chin, tilting his head up and smiling ever so softly. “ You are my husband, I love you and I fall deeper in love you for carrying our babies. “ he stroked his husbands stubble jaw. “ I don’t care if you have gained a little of weight, it means more of you, but Rob - I don’t care about that. My feelings for you will never change, they will only get increase my love and affection for you. “ 

“ But I’ve changed. “ Robert whispered. 

“ You’re meant to change if you’re carrying babies, women are like that too. It’s natural for your body to adjust to carrying babies. “ 

Robert sniffled, smiling weakly with his eyes glistening. “ what did I do to have you? “ 

“ Well you barged into that garage recording me and Ross with your Porsche. “ Aaron grinned. 

Robert chuckled, Aaron’s face lightened even more, in that moment you could see him fall deeper in love. Aaron wants to capture this lovely moment, to see Robert finally smile after he looked so down. 

“ You feeling better then? “ Aaron required, his legs numbing as he is still crouching down in front of him. 

Robert nodded his head.   
“ Yeh. “ 

“ I hate seeing you like this Rob.”Aaron admitted. “ but you are perfect and never forget that okay? “ 

Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron’s neck, his head tucked in the crook of Aaron’s neck. “ I love you. “ he murmured, sincerely. 

Aaron rubbed Robert’s back up and down before pulling away slightly, pecking him on the lips. “ I love you too. “ his eyes softening, looking so in love.   
“ come on then, we’ve got a bath to get sorted. “ he grinned, pulling himself up and stretching. 

As Aaron got the bath ready, Robert carried on sitting on the toilet lid watching him. Aaron seemed so comfortable, so domestic and content that it makes him look even more attractive. The way Aaron cares so much for Robert, he would do anything for him. Robert is grateful, grateful that he has this man in his life and can share his life with Aaron. 

Aaron pours sainted liquid into the steamy hot water and makes the water rattle producing full white bubbles, that look exactly like clouds. Aaron gets a lighter to light some candles too, some of which are littered around the bathroom.   
When he is done, it looks like something off a movie, the room in a dusky glow with the candle flames wavering. Aaron takes off Robert’s clothes for him, kissing every inch of his body before he is completely naked. Aaron helps Robert into the bath and pressing another kiss on top of the blonde mess of hair. 

“ I’m just gonna pop downstairs, to get something eat then I’ll be right up okay? “ then he goes. Robert leans his head on the base of the bath, letting the warm/hot water settle his muscles and the quietness relax him. Aaron comes up with a tray of fruit, full of strawberries, orange slices, apples, mango- the lot. He gets himself undressed and gets in with his husband, with the tray floating on top of the bubbles ( they brought a tray especially for baths. That can float on top of water ). 

“ This is so romantic. “ Robert murmurs, holding a strawberry near his mouth looking at Aaron who is eating one of the many fruits. 

“ well you deserve it. “ Aaron simply says. 

“ I think I’ve fallen more in love with you. “ 

Aaron turns his head to face Robert and grins. “ I think so too, husband. “ 

Robert looks down with a ghost smile on his face slides his hand into the water to grab Aaron’s, places their locked hands on top of his bump. Where they feel little movements underneath the skin.   
With them here just in the bathroom, it’s like everything else doesn’t exist anymore. This is their little bubble with their unborn children, they could have this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ;)


	89. Chapter 89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 89# - Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic I deleted last week 
> 
> I’ve put it here, in case someone actually liked it?

Robert gazed at his gorgeous husband sleeping silently beside him, with his hand resting on Robert’s pillow. Robert loves this man with his whole being, the way Aaron can look so peaceful and young when he is in a deep sleep.   
Robert trails his finger up and down the skin of Aaron’s chest, the slight prickle of scars being felt by the tip of his finger.   
Aaron is still beautiful with his scars, Robert reckons, Aaron is brave, a warrior. Robert isn’t. Robert is a coward, he isn’t confident or strong - he is weak. Always has been, always will be. 

Robert doesn’t know what he has done to deserve a family, a husband, the big homely house. Robert doesn’t deserve anything, all he has done in past is scheme his way through life.   
He is a cheat, in more ways than one, Robert thinks more deeply. The dark mask of vulnerability covering his features as his eyes darken with sadness.   
Robert should’ve died when he got shot, it would’ve been easier because Aaron would be free, Victoria & Diane wouldn’t have to pretend to like ( or love him ). 

Robert would currently be living in hell, to rot. 

Robert doesn’t know why he has these thoughts, it’s been happening for weeks now. Every day of every week Robert would get too stuck in his head. He would get these thoughts- he should be scared but he isn’t. 

He is calm. Collected. But not peaceful. 

It is like a war and Robert is fighting back, but with every strike his fight leaves him. 

Like everyone leaves him. Eventually, Robert will be alone. Robert is used to being on his own now. When he was in London he was surrounded by strangers, back living with Jack and Andy he was blacklisted. The black sheep of the ‘family’. 

Robert should be happy now. He has everything he’s ever wanted. So why does he feel so lonely?!   
If he told someone about what is happening, they’ll say go to the doctors and get professional help. Which leads to talking, drugs, then wait for his mind to be ‘fixed’. 

He doesn’t think he will ever he fixed, he is broken, his whole brain used to be happy and carefree like nothing could get in the way of him. Till Sarah died. When she died, Robert died too. 

But unfortunately, he thinks, he has carried on living, pushed the thoughts and feelings away making more damage than good. Does he care? No. Why? He has lost the energy to care. 

Robert sits up now, feels the urge to be sick, his head feels foggy and he wants out. He is tired, tired of his brain hurting, tired of - living. Only, he carries on, for Aaron, Liv, Seb, Victoria and Diane. If he thinks rationally, he has too much to live for, but it doesn’t stop how he feels. It does not stop the running thoughts of suicide, maybe he is being selfish. Everyone who knows him or of him would say he is selfish. So he says nothing. He remains silent or says he is fine when Chas or Aaron ask if he is okay, he ignores the looks of concern because they’re not for him. 

He doesn’t deserve the worry, the concern and the heartache. 

Robert thinks he is toxic. Maybe that’s why he is battling with all this in his head. 

He stands up steadily, goes downstairs into the kitchen. He isn’t fazed by the darkness, because he is already living in it. Robert chuckles darkly, what a metaphor, Robert’s whole mind and body is covered in darkness. 

The darkness is surrounding him now? That’s nothing, the darkness is the beast, the monster who lives around you when no one is really there. The Monster who your mum used to say isn’t under your bed, no, Robert thinks as he gulps down the cold liquid. 

The monster is your mind, you are in a prison and trapped. You can’t get out. Only, there are options, but that will lead to others getting hurt. So either way you are fucked. 

Robert sits on the sofa, not taking notice of the moon shining it’s way through the glass of the windows. Robert twists the ring around his finger, needing to feel something, but it feels odd- like he isn’t actually there. He feels disconnected, feels like he has flown away and stayed put at the same time. 

Maybe he should get help. Maybe he should leave it because the professionals need to help people who actually need it. Robert is nothing. 

He goes back to bed. He goes back under the covers ignoring the coldness that is radiating off him, because, he is ice and Aaron is fire. 

The ice will always melt but the fire can keep on flaming.


	90. Chapter 90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #90 - 1/3 prompts - Aaron makes Robert change his name to Sugden-Dingle officially before he goes to prison. He and Cain put the word out that Robert is a Dingle and they will kill you if anyone touches him.

“ I want you to change your name to Sugden - Dingle. “ Aaron told Robert sternly, looking down at him where Robert sat slump on the sofa. 

“ why? “ Robert asked with a mouthful of food in his mouth. 

He sighed like he wasn’t getting the point already. “ I want people to know you’re a Dingle, so they’ll leave you alone. “ 

“ they wouldn’t leave me alone Aaron -“ Robert’s voice laced with boredom. “ - they’ll interrogate me to see if I’m the ‘proper’ Dingle. “ 

Aaron slid next to his husband taking his hand into his own, his thumb brushing over his wedding ring. “ I love you, I need you to be safe and I want you take my surname. So I’ll always be with you. “ 

The blonde man’s face softened. “ What a softie you are eh? “ he placed a kiss to the corner of Aaron’s mouth. 

Aaron’s lips up turned into a beaming grin, without showing his teeth. “ I’ll always be a softie when it comes to you Rob, I’ll always want to protect you. “ 

Robert hummed. “ I don’t want to leave you. “ his voice quietened. 

“ I don’t want you to go either but we’ll get through it Yeh? “   
It sounded more like a plea. 

“ Yeh of course we will - we’ve been through worse. “ 

Aaron didn’t comment. Instead scooting closer to him and hugging him tightly. If prison doesn’t kill you, you’ll kill your self instead. He doesn’t want Robert, his Robert, to change, he wants his husband exactly the same as when he first married him. 

-/- 

Cain placed himself in the opposite seat in the café of his nephew. Who was eating his bacon sarnie and drinking his black coffee. 

“ I’ve spread the word, Sugden is a Dingle. I’ve threatened any of them if they’ll touch ‘him. “ Cain roughly told him, his eyes narrowing. 

“ thanks Cain. It really means a lot. “ Aaron thanked him, in honesty. 

“ we see him as our own, he drank from that welly and we protect our own don’t we? “ Cain shrugged, before leaning closer to him to revel somewhere. “ I’ve been - collecting money and doing jobs to get Sugden out of prison earlier. “ 

Aaron’s eyes widened in shock.   
“ no cain - “ 

“ Shut up - i ain’t havin’ my nephew going back into the dark side again. If that means I need to collect as much money as possible I’ll do it. “ 

“ I don’t know what to say. “ Aaron shook his head in disbelief and overwhelmed. 

“ thanks would do. “ Cain piped in, sassily. 

“ Thanks. “ 

Maybe there is light in the end of the tunnel. 

-/- 

“ Robert?! “ Aaron called as he stepped into the house. 

“ what!? “ The voice replied from upstairs. 

“ Come down ‘ere! “ 

“ I’m naked! “ 

“ oh I’m sorry i didn’t know this changes anything after shagging you for the past 6 years!! “ 

Robert put on his robe and walked down the stairs with an face on. “ what? “ 

Aaron slapped down some papers onto the kitchen table with a smile. “ sign those and then you’re a Dingle. “ 

Robert looked at the table to Aaron to the table again and sighed. He just wanted to go to bed. He sighed the papers and then started walking back up the stairs again only to have Aaron pull him back. 

“ Cains collecting money for you. “ 

“ Yeh I could do with some extra money thanks. “ Replied Robert cheekily. 

Aaron dryly laughed. “ for prison to shorten your sentence, from 5 years to 2years and 5 months. “ 

“ really? “ he is truly gobsmacked. 

Aaron nodded shortly. “ He’s been great you know? Spreading the word around that you’re a Dingle, getting money and helping ya to reduce the sentence. “ he listed off, Cain is a fine bloke when you’re not on his bad side. 

“ wow. “ he breathe out.” I don’t know what to say. “ he let out slowly. “ your uncle is really a top bloke. “

“ hmm. You should buy him a pint or fifty. “ 

-/- 

The day they have been dreading is finally here. Robert’s day to go to prison. Aaron packed Robert’s things to go in, he packed everything and give him a pet talk about prison life.   
He knew Robert is shitting himself, he’s been quiet. Liv hugged him for a solid 3 minutes mumbling she doesn’t want him to go.   
Aaron was the same. The night before he showed Robert how much he’ll be missing him, they had sex. Aaron was in charge, he went extra slow to make Robert not forget him. To make him feel Aaron for days. 

Victoria and Diane went to the Mill and hugged Robert, saying they’ll miss ‘him. Robert nodded along, Robert hasn’t been the same with them since Victoria told everyone ( in court ) the truth. 

Robert wanted to throttle her. 

Aaron and Robert now sat in the car where the prison is. Robert’s hand not leaving Aaron’s thigh, he kissed him on the cheek then lips and opted for the open mouthed kiss. 

“ I’ll see you tomorrow Mr Sugden-Dingle. “ Aaron choked out, watery smiling at him. 

“ I’ll see you tomorrow Mr Dingle .” 

“ doesn’t have the same ring to it does It? “ Aaron grimaced. 

“ We’ll have to soft that out when I’m out ay? “ Robert nervously smiled, he’s bricking it. “ don’t bottle up your feelings okay? Don’t or try not to relapse, talk more, write down whatever just please don’t hurt yourself. “ 

Aaron’s eyes looked down.   
“ you know I can’t promise you that. “ 

Robert’s grip on Aaron’s hands tightened. “ Just try for me. Please. “ 

“ I’ll do anything for you. “ 

“ Tell Liv I love her, say the same to her too okay? “ 

“ I will, she knows. “ 

The corner of his eye he saw the clock and sighed heavily. “ I need to go. “ 

Tears dropped down Aaron’s cheeks. “ we will get our 4 minutes of happiness. “ 

“ I’ll promise you, whatever happens, I’ll always love you Aaron. “ 

“ I’ll love you, more than you’ll have know. “ 

Robert kissed him again and opened the car door. He didn’t look back, he walked and walked before he was out of sight. 

They will wait till their hearts started to function again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn’t what you expected, I did just want it to be mainly Robron with the missing/soft moments.   
> Thank you for sending me the prompts, I’m starting to write the other 2! 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #91 - prompt - Billy figures out to talk to Aaron he needs to go through Robert so he attempts to talk to Robert multiple times with Aaron catching them every time and becoming protective then finally Billy "kidnaps" Robert to talk to Aaron, and it doesn't go well for Billy Aka Aaron and Cain coming in hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers - Self harm mentions(not graphic ), nonce mentions ( I feel dirty typing the proper word for it - so I’m opting for the slang in the tags. However, in the actual fic it will have the proper word ), Anxiety.

When billy spotted Aaron walking down the road he walked faster, trying to get away from billy. Only for him to catch onto Aaron and grab his arm, only he pulled him roughly by mistake. Aaron glared at billys hand then to his face with a death glare, only then did Billy remove his hand from him. 

“ M’sorry Aaron - can we please just talk? “ 

“ no. Why the hell would I want to speak to you for? You repeatedly attacked me whilst in prison and now you think I’m gonna be mates? “ Aaron angrily mocked him, his chest heaving up and down trying to calm himself. 

“ I know what I did -“ 

“ nah I don’t want to hear it no more, you’re making excuses up for yourself! Again! I don’t want to hear it. “ Aaron hissed, turned around to walk into the direction of the mil. 

“ Aaron! Aaron!! “ 

He ignored Billy’s calls and slammed the front door shut when he entered his home.   
Aaron roughly got his coat off and shoes and stormed into the living room to the kitchen beef fridge. He got out a beer and only now noticing his husband sitting on the sofa confused as hell. 

“ what’s got your knickers in a twist? “ Robert spoken, still not moving from the sofa. 

“ Billy. “ 

Right. Okay then.... 

Aaron sighed heavily, if he wasn’t so wound up he would’ve laughed at Robert’s face. 

“ He’s tyna’ talk to me, apologising and all that shit. He ain’t leaving me alone, he made me suffer in that shithole and now he’s here! In my home town. “ Aaron’s voice raised again, he rubbed his face in frustration. 

“ Do you want me to talk to him? “ Robert offered. 

“ oh what you going to do about it? “ Aaron mockingly said, lashing out again. 

“ I just want to help you. “ Robert said quietly, wishing he didn’t speak now. Aaron sighed, now guilty for lashing out at his husband. Aaron walked to him and slid one arm around the lower back of Robert’s back, with the other laying on Robert’s chest. Aaron immediately calmed down, feeling the anger fade away when Robert threaded his fingers through Aaron’s curls. 

“ He’ll soon go away. He’ll get bored and fuck off. “ 

“ hope it’s sooner rather than later. “ Aaron muffled against Robert’s chest. 

“ hmm. “ Aaron felt Robert vibrate when he hummed. “ I don’t get why he is talking to ya still, if you told him to leave you alone and he ain’t. “ Robert trailed off. “ Just be careful yeh? You don’t know what he’s planning. “ 

“ I just want a simple life. “ 

“ don’t we all love. “ Robert joked, pressing a kiss to Aaron’s forehead. He slid his hand up Aaron’s jumper and started to trace shapes into his skin. “ What If i help you calm down? “ Robert whispered, pulling away to kiss along Aaron’s neck. Aaron couldn’t respond, he moaned loudly, feeling his husband take off his clothes as he plastered kisses all down his front. 

“ So fit. “ Robert admired his husband before going between Aaron’s thighs. 

-/- 

Robert look up when the Portacabin door opened, thinking it was Aaron or jimmy or Nicola or Liv - basically anyone. 

“ Robert. “ 

Robert slowly looked at and sighed, in annoyance. “ You stop interrogating my husband and now you’re after me? 

Billy shifted. “ I just need to talk to him. “ 

Robert leaned backwards on his desk chair, with his elbows resting on the arms with his pen rested in his fingers as he fiddled with the object. 

“ he don’t want to speak to you. “ 

“ but he needs too! I need to explain myself. “ 

“ explain why you are so terribly sorry that you beat the shit out of my husband multiple of times? “ 

“ they forced me to do it! I couldn’t say no! “ 

“ yes you could. “ Robert’s voice was cold and stone like. “ you could’ve backed off, said no, but you did it anyway to save your own skin. “ 

“ I was scared! “ 

“ how did you think Aaron felt? “ Robert rhetorically asked him, tilting his head to the side. “ Being gay, having homophobic attacks on him daily, being locked in the cell of his pedophile dad! How did you THINK HE FELT! “ 

Billy remained silent. Coward. 

Robert breathed deeply, through his nose needing to calm himself before he decked him. 

“ get out and Leave my husband alone or you’ll have me to deal with. “ 

Billy scoffed and left. 

-/- 

Robert switched his phone off as he went into the restaurant to meet a client. Aaron texted Robert saying he’s fine, as he’s having a bad day. Sometimes Aaron is perfectly fine and then the next he wants to crawl into bed and not get up. Robert refused to leave him alone, fearing that Aaron would hurt himself, but Aaron told him he needs to go for this meeting. That Aaron needs this day to reflect and let it pass, he will be fine. Also, he will ring his counsellor to get his thoughts exposed with how his mood deepened. 

So, rather reluctantly, Robert has gone to this important meeting, making sure it won’t be longer than 1 hour. He needs to give Aaron breathing space or he’ll knock Aaron over the edge because of Aaron’s anxiety of feeling suffocation. 

The meeting went well, every now and then Robert sent Aaron a simple text “ U okay? x “   
And the reply would always be “ Yeh x can’t wait till u back x. “ 

Robert got out his keys to unlock the car and then - 

Everything went black. 

-/- 

Aaron paced around the bedroom biting his nail, the anxiety reaching breaking point. He kept breathing steadily, remembering what Robert told him and his counsellor. He checked his phone again and felt like crying, his thoughts racing a thousand times a second and they won’t stop. All the scenarios rushing through his brain and he just wants them to stop. 

“ R-Rob - Robert where are you? Y-you’ve been 2 hours now and I need you - I need - please come back. “ Aaron whimpered, softly crying. He sat on the bed and put his head into his hands, breathing deep, keeping his breathing controlled. 

Another 2 hours gone and Robert’s contact finally rang, Aaron quickly accepted the call with a gasp. 

“ Rob -“ 

“ Aaron. “ The voice cut short. 

Aaron frowned, still slightly panting. “ billy? “ he let out confused. “ why’ve you got Robert’s phone? “ he said quietly, anxious. 

“ I needed to talk to you and this is the only way. “ 

“ what’s that supposed to mean? “ 

“ Robert’s okay. “ Billy finally said, after a short moment of silence. 

Aaron felt his heart drop.   
“ what’ve you done to him? “ 

“ I - I followed him - when he was getting into his car I knocked him ‘out. “ 

Aaron’s breathing quickened, he put the phone on loud speaker as he started to rushed to get changed. 

“ is he okay? “ 

“ He’s still asleep. “ 

“ why did you do this to him! “ 

“ meet me at the abandoned farm at 5. “ billy ignored what Aaron just said and the call was ended. Aaron felt himself shake as he got his keys and phone before rushing out of the house. Hastily locking the door and then getting into his car, he’s got 20 minutes. 

He needs to find his husband. 

-/- 

“ Your early. “ 

Aaron charged for him gripping Billy’s collar tight in his fists, his eyes turning dark. 

“ where is he?! “ 

Billy nodded to the dark corner by the window, terrified of Aaron. Aaron let go off billy roughly and took large steps to his slumped husband.   
Aaron shook him with tears falling down his cheeks, his chest tightening and tightening. Robert didn’t show any signs of movement. 

“ WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HIM! “ Aaron screamed, violently shaking him now, everything spiralling out of control. His head racing and racing, all the memories and the horrible feeling of sadness crushing down on him. 

This is the final straw. 

Billy stepped backwards, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. “ I needed to talk to ya. “ 

Aaron swirled around, Billy’s face went slake. Aaron looked - not Aaron. His eyes were red and swollen, sweat dripping off him and he was panting. Billy saw his eyes look so dilated, mixes of emotions. 

“ about what? Why did you not get it when I told you to leave me alone? I don’t care billy! I don’t care if you were protecting yourself, I don’t CARE! “ Aaron screeched, all his anxiety needs an outlet. 

And billy is his target. 

Aaron stood up, walking towards billy slowly, looking so so livid yet so calm. “ Everyday I was beaten, everyday I was blackmailed, I started to self harm, I started to lash out, I lost my husband, I was stuck in the cell of my pedophile dad, Jason pushed me onto that bed and made all those memories come back that I buried. “ Aaron seethed, in one quick movement he grabbed Billy’s neck and started to slowly tighten his grip. 

All billy saw was craziness. 

“ I could barley breathe in there, I was losing everything around me. I felt like my husband was fading away, I felt everything I loved was gone. You know how that feels? “ Aaron pushed billy into the wall again, his fingernails digging further into the skin. “ you know how it feels to not be able to breathe billy? “ Aaron breathed out, hearing Billy gasp and choke. “ This is how I felt every minute. I felt like I was going under, going into the dark side and there was nothing I could do about it. And you know what I did? “ Aaron rhetorically asked him, smirking slightly seeing billy nearly lose consciousness. “ I let it happen, it was easier than to fight it, it was easier than to fight to find that brightness again. “ Aaron dropped billy, letting him fall to the floor with a thud. 

Billy grasped his own neck trying to restart his hurting lungs, gasping and choking for oxygen again. Aaron crouched down to him, feeling proud billy flinched away from it. It brought a sickening justice to him, after what he(and the rest of them) did to Aaron in prison. 

“ and now this is what you’re going to do. “ Aaron let out slowly, his voice cold and calm, commanding. “ You’re going to leave here, not going to say anything about our little meeting, your going to pack your bags and leave. Leave and go as far away from here as humanly possible. I don’t ever want to see your stinking face again. “ Aaron gripped billy shoulder and shoved him back so his back was pressed against the wall. “ You ever touch my husband again you won’t be breathing again. You ever do this little sick game again, you are a dead man. This teaches you something billy, you can hurt me as much as you want. But if you touch my family? “ Aaron moved closer to him.   
“ You’ll be letting free of that crazy man inside me, and you really don’t want to see that, do you? “ 

Billy shortly shook his head, weakly. 

“ I said DO YOU! “ 

“ no! “ 

Aaron stood up and sweetly smiled at him. “ good. Bye billy, try not to trip up on your way out. “ 

When the barn door closed Aaron let himself breathe, his tough act plummeting to the floor. Aaron went back to his still unconscious husband, he touched the back of Robert’s head and felt wetness. 

Blood. 

Aaron took of his hoodie starting to apply pressure, memories of Robert’s shooting coming back to mind. 

“ mmmm. “ 

Aaron smiled in relief, crouching down to the blondes eye level. Aaron placed his hand on Robert’s thigh, rubbing deep circles with his thumb to gain Robert’s focus onto him. 

“ hey - hey your okay. “ 

Robert didn’t bring his head up, feeling too weak. “ m’what happened? “ it was barley a whisper, his eyes slowly closing again. 

“ Billy knocked you out. “ Aaron bitterly said. 

“ What? “ Robert’s voice had more strength to it than a second ago. 

“ Billy did this to you. “ Aaron repeated. “ I’ll tell you after, but now I need to take you home. Come on. “ he untied the ropes around Robert’s ankles and wrist before wrapping one of his arms around Aaron’s neck. He carried him to the car. 

-/- 

Robert huffed in annoyance, he loves his husband, he really does but Aaron is fretting and fussing over him till no end. Aaron brought Robert his third cup of tea and also brought a packet of digestive biscuits for the both of them to share. 

“ Aaron I’m fine. “ 

“ Rob you have a cut and a bump on your head! You were knocked out for ages! “ Aaron stresses, puffing the pillow again and pulled Robert back to lay on it. 

“ It’s a tiny cut -“ 

“ no it ain’t. You have a massive bump on your head, I need to check if you disorientate so I need to be with you. “ Aaron responds, sitting next to his husband copying the position he is in. Both sitting against the headboard with their feet meeting at the end and crossed. 

Robert sighed softly, taking Aaron’s hand in his own and stroking the skin. “ I’m okay Aaron, I ain’t gonna die. “ 

“ I just - I really thought you were gonna die. “ Aaron whispered. 

“ I would never leave you, not in a thousand years. “ Robert promised with a soft face. “ I can’t believe I left you though, on your bad -“ 

Aaron firmly shook his head.   
“ no don’t - you needed to go to that meeting and you didn’t ask for some scumbag to knock you out. I was fine. “ 

Robert give him a pointed look. 

Aaron sighed, defeating.   
“ I was honestly fine, I didn’t hurt myself at all. It was just my anxiety, billy made it worse because you weren’t answering your texts. “ he explained truthfully. “ But Rob - I’m not a baby, I can be left on my own. “ 

“ no I know that, I just worry about ya. “ 

“ I know Rob, but look I’m still here. I’ve talked to you, I’m in a better mindset from last year. More open. “ 

Robert kissed Aaron on the cheek, proud. “ I’m proud of you. “ 

Aaron blushed. “ love you. “ he murmured. “ right come on then, we’ve got a series binge watch to do. “ 

“ You better get the takeaway then and beers. “ 

Aaron grinned. “ And that cake place? “ 

“ of course. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i’ve written it slightly differently to how you wanted it but I think it kinda works on how i’ve wrote it?   
> Also I think some of it is a bit few fetched 😂, however, again, it kinda works in my own opinion. 
> 
> Hope you liked this !   
> Thank you for reading !


	92. Chapter 92

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #92 - Triggers - suicide, rape. ( not shown - only implied ) 
> 
> Please read with care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The person who sent me the 3 prompts, I’m not going to do the last one, as I can’t think anything for it! Sorry.

The small room is intoxicating. The blank walls mock him, as he sits on the edge of the bed with his forearms leaning on his thighs. The ticking of the clock going on for 3 hours and he still hasn’t moved. Everything is still, the distant shouts and the fading of doors being locked don’t faze him. 

He is Robert Jacob Sugden, a farmers son, a brother, a husband and a criminal. 

He did it for his sister, he’ll do anything for her. He doesn’t think it’s mutual for his sister, she wouldn’t do anything for him. 

He doesn’t regret what he did. He didn’t just beat that scumbag, he beat up the man who did the same thing to him all those years ago.   
He hasn’t told anyone, he doesn’t want the empathy. It’ll be fake, no one cares about him not even his husband. 

Alone.   
Isolated.   
Cut off. 

He’s used to being alone now.   
He doesn’t exist, he lost everything he had when he got raped years ago in London.   
Now, he’s lost the life he built up. 

When he stands the room goes hazy, his body feels heavy yet light at the same time.   
Is he going insane or is he dead? 

Who knows. He died years ago, the Robert Jacob Sugden you know is a shadow of the former one that used to be alive. 

When he looks in the cracked mirror all he sees is a croaked man, the broken pieces of the mirror making him look disfigured. 

The deathly white skin exposing the vibrant bruises scattered along his face. The blonde hair lost its life, now sits against his forehead like it is begging to be lied to rest. 

“ I’ll rather have no life, than a life without you. “ 

The words he told Aaron echo his mind. The sobs of Aaron’s distressed state haunt him every night, the memories of his traumatic past fill his empty head till he restores to self inflict. 

The beatings, the remarks, the looks, the weight loss - the forced activities he has to do are reminders. He has done this, all this is his fault. 

It’s better to cause problems than turn on yourself, because it makes you an excuse for being troublesome. Than a cry for help. 

Every day he gets visits. He declines all of them, he can’t face the world. He needs to die, people need to forget he ever existed. He is filling up the world and you just need one less person in the population. 

He walks out of the cell in silence. He goes to the same shower area and let’s the boiling water go over his broken body. 

The goosebumps raise up in defence when a body comes into his shower. The hands trailing down his body are icy cold. It makes him shiver still, even when he is getting burnt from the hot liquid. 

He walks back to his cell, doesn’t respond to the pushes, the looks and laughter. He feels the man still, feels the constant assaults to his body. 

The high dosage of pills sitting under his pillow are innocent. They help him, they are helping people to forget him. 

Each pill goes down till the two bottles are empty. He rests in bed, he waits to die. 

Each time he is sick is a comfort. Till, the darkness consumes him and he weakly smiles in his frail state. 

This is the end of Robert Jacob Sugden. A new beginning for everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not want this to come across as insensitive? I wrote it in 2nd/3rd person, I tried to write it How Robert feels from being in prison. 
> 
> If I have somehow disrespected anybody please let me know, as I didn’t mean to intentionally cause harm. I just tried to write it a different way, I feel i haven’t explained it well either. Sorry.


	93. Chapter 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #93 - Would it be possible to request a small one-shot of Robert becoming a wheelchair user after the big Hotten Bypass accident?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay!

“ Aaron? Aaron! I can’t feel my legs! I CAN’T FEEL MY LEGS AARON! I CAN’T MOVE MY LEGS!!! “ 

-/- 

Robert is paralysed. 

Aaron has another boyfriend who is paralysed. Aaron broke down into sobs when the doctor told them both, ever so gently with deep sympathy for Robert and Aaron - but mainly Robert. 

Whilst Aaron cried from the shock and the pain crushing him as the memories from years ago. Robert sat still, not responding, his brain shutting down its crucial function and sat numb. 

The crash was horrific ( well it ain’t going be a barrel of laughs when you are plunging into a Quarry Lake! ) The icy cold water seeping through the car as it tried to suffocate the two humans trapped inside. 

Aaron woke up first, his head banging and body aching. He turned to see his boyfriend unconscious, his head resting on the left side of the door with blood mattering his hair and sliding down his wet face. 

The moment where Robert realised he couldn’t move his legs were groundbreaking. It was like time had repeated itself again, Aaron was 18 years old again and saw Jackson getting crushed by a train. Only, he is with his soulmate, in a sinking car and Robert is awake. 

At least that is a sickening positive. 

When Aaron finally got them both out - Robert gave up the fight to stay alive. Aaron saved him again. He would keep saving him if Robert kept losing. 

-/- 

A week has gone and past. Robert hasn’t spoken a word. Aaron has been fussing over him, he can’t lose someone else he loves to die again. He can not and will not help Robert die, he will do fucking anything to keep Robert alive. 

Robert can still move, his upper body - he just can’t walk. 

But he can still do things! 

Jackson could not - his choice was taken away from him just like that train took him and car along the rails. 

And when Aaron gently told Robert that - he ducked from the flying missile that was aimed at him. 

-/- 

Chas frets over Aaron. She tells him that Aaron needs to end their relationship. She can’t see Aaron go through that again, the self harm, the suicide attempt - she can’t see her little boy go through that again. 

Aaron wanted to punch her. 

Chas only wants the best for her son, after the months of the trial with Gordon, with him dying. Aaron has been through too much now. 

He told her to fuck off. He isn’t leaving Robert - not in a thousand years. 

-/- 

Aaron cleans up his bedroom and the whole woolpack for Robert to return home. He is excited and apprehensive about rob coming home, it’s been 2 weeks and he hasn’t spoken a word. Only speaks when medical staff are throwing questions at him. 

At least Aaron hears his soothing velvet voice. 

-/- 

The final night of Robert’s stay in the hospital, he finally speaks ever so quietly. The life drained out of him as it seems. 

“ I hate this. “ Robert confessed, his voice emotionless. “ I’m a burden Aaron, I don’t want you to resent me. “ 

“ I could never resent you. “ Aaron immediately replied with so much confidence it hurt Robert’s broken hurt. He let Aaron linked their hands together, fingers locked tightly in the embrace. “ I love you Rob, I will look after ya, I won’t ever leave you. “ 

Robert looked at him with tears on the edge of falling down. “ I’m just like Jackson -“ Aaron flinched. “ I can’t put you through that again, your mental health will go down hill again. You have already been through so much Aaron - I can’t put this onto you. “ 

Aaron firmly shook his head, getting angry. “ You can! You are my boyfriend -“ 

Robert scoffed. Aaron frowned at him hurt. “ Why are you laughing? “ 

“ because I’m just a boyfriend aren’t I? You can have hundreds of boyfriends Aaron, I make no difference. “ 

“ what are you on about? “ 

Robert pushed his head into his pillow, this is much more harder to explain than he thought.  
“ I love you, I would do anything for you Aaron. You know that? “ a pause, a firm nod and he continued. “ You can leave me now, you can get another boyfriend who isn’t half mobile. I’m just a insignificant boyfriend who needs help off others. A hassle. “ 

“ What you’re trying to say is- I should leave you because a boyfriend isn’t considered as anything special? “ Aaron’s voice became hard and cold near the end. 

“ Yes. No. I mean - Yeh it is - but Aaron look at me! “ Robert explained with a raised voice.  
“ You are going to live a life of a carer, you will resent me - probably cheat on me because I can’t offer you what others can! “ 

“ you really think that? “ Aaron choked out, hurt. 

“ I don’t know. “ he shrugged.  
“ but its reality. You need to step away from this - whilst you have the chance. “ 

“ whilst I have the chance? “ Aaron repeated, disgusted.  
“ you are my soulmate, I can’t just forget about ya! “ 

“ I don’t mean forget about me - I mean you move on, you lose feelings for me, block me out of your head and heart and find a man who deserves ya.” 

Aaron stood up, he needed to move around. “ What part of I love you and I can’t move on from you - are you not understanding? “ 

“ I know you love me Aaron! But I can’t show you that anymore can I? “ 

“ and why is THAT?! “ 

“ BECAUSE I’M PARALYSED! “ Robert screamed. “ I can’t make love with you anymore, I can’t go on our little picnic dates, I can’t drive us anywhere, I can’t do anything. I will forever be wheelchair bound. “ 

“ But at least you can move. “ Aaron begged. “ Jackson couldn’t do anything- he literally couldn’t move! “ 

Robert sighed softly. “ and I’m not disregarding that I’m not, but Aaron you started to self harm -“ 

“ that was after I helped him die! “ 

“ BUT YOU STILL HURT YOURSELF! “ 

“ BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WAS A MURDERER! “ 

The door opened with force. A angry nurse standing there glaring at the two men. “ Hey, keep the noise down or you’ll be chucked out. “ and she went. 

It seems Aaron lost all the fight in him, he collapsed onto the bed sitting on the edge with his hand on his thighs.

“ You want us to break up? “ Aaron whispered, avoiding his boyfriends gaze. 

“ it’s not what I want anymore. I’m doing this for you Aaron, I’m helping you in the long run. “ 

“ This is your life too Rob, you get to choose what you want. You shouldn’t pick for me. “ 

“ no I shouldn’t but Aaron -“ he reached for his hand. “ all I do is bring hassle to you - you don’t deserve all this after everything. You deserve a stress free life. “ 

“ But you don’t bring -“ 

Robert choked out a laugh. “ Yes I do. You know that Aaron. “ 

“ but I love you. “ He whimpered. 

“ I love you too, but you’ll understand in the future- what I did was for the best. “ 

Aaron shook his head, overwhelmed. “ I can’t - I need to go -“ he rushed out of the room, out of the hospital going back to Emmerdale. 

He can’t handle this right now. 

-/- 

“ love? “ Chas peeped through her sons bedroom door, looking at his half unconscious form. 

Aaron came in last night distressed, crying and nobody could get anything audio out of him. If he did, it barely made sense. He went straight to his bedroom clutching Robert’s hoodie close to his chest and cried and sobbed till he fell into a exhausted sleep. 

“ Love, are you okay? “ Chas walked in then, silently bending down to Aaron’s eye level. He was half asleep, he looked dreadful. It felt like they reversed in time and it was the time of the trial. 

“ M’fine. “ he croaked out. Aaron’s voice thick from tears and sleep. 

“ Robert made you like this then? “ Chas’s jaw locked, disgust lacing her voice. “ I knew that scumbag would hurt you. Love, you don’t need him. “ 

“ I do. “ Aaron whimpered, fresh tears coming to the surface. 

“ why? “ She didn’t understand. 

“ because I was going to ask him to marry me. “ 

“ Oh love. “ Chas’s voice immediately went soft and pity. She stroked Aaron’s arm. 

“ I know you don’t understand mum, but I love him. I need him, he is my life. He’s the one. “ 

“ Well isn’t there other blokes who could be the one? “ 

“ no! “ Aaron shouted, angry.  
“ Rob and me just fit together. We’re right for each other. “ 

“ Well you need to tell him that. “ Chas admitted. As much as she disliked Robert Sugden, she saw how much he made her son happy. 

“ I have. He ended it between us. “ Aaron confessed emotionless. 

“ Why? “ 

“ Because he said he’s a burden, he doesn’t want me to care for him like Jackson. “ 

Chas didn’t say anything for a short moment, collecting the right words. “ He’s not exactly wrong. “ 

Aaron sat up now looking straight at her. Even in the dark Chas saw the fire in his tired eyes. “ He can still move! He just can’t walk! “ 

“ But you started to self harm because of Jackson. “ 

“ no I started to self harm because I felt useless, it was because I thought I was a murderer. I didn’t do it because of him. “ 

Chas blinked a few times, not responding to him. “ When is Robert coming home? “ she changed the topic. 

“ today, at 11. “ he played with the overthrow blanket. 

“ there isn’t any room here Love. We can’t possibly fit a wheelchair in here. “ 

“ we make room. “ Aaron said, thinking why that isn’t obvious. 

“ It’s too crowded, it’s already jammed packed as it is. “ 

“ Why don’t you want him here? “ 

“ I’m just facing facts! “ 

“ We need to make him feel at home. You dare upset him, your dead to me. “ Aaron hissed harshly. He got up and walked out, before he said anything else. 

-/- 

“ home sweet home. “ Robert bitterly commented, when Aaron wheeled him to the back of the Woolpack. 

“ yes it is your home! Well done Rob, thank god your memory hasn’t been damaged. “ 

“ Yeh but my nerves in my spine have. “ 

Aaron pulled the back of the wheelchair up and pushed him through the door. He rolled him to the living room and pleased to see Chas has removed things. 

“ I’m a burden. “ 

“ nope. “ Aaron replied, popping the ‘p’. He walked to the kitchen and got Robert a glass of water. 

“ I hate this. “ Robert admitted, quietly. Aaron walked over to his boyfriend, placed himself on the back of the sofa. He took Robert’s hand into his own and stroked the skin. 

“ I know babe, but I’m telling ya it’ll be okay! You’re still alive, you can still move. “ 

“ Only my upper body, I can’t walk. We can’t get the Mill cottage anymore. “ 

“ we still can. We just get a lift or something. “ 

Robert sighed heavily. “ I don’t even know why your with me. “ 

“ I love you, you muppet. I don’t want anyone else. I want us to get married one day, us to be a proper family. “ 

Robert looked down, blinking away the tears. Aaron brought his chin up and cupped his jaw.  
“ You are not going anywhere. You will be with me, forever. “ 

Robert wetly chuckled. “ god help me through your grumpiness. “ 

“ Well it’s good you love me then isn’t it? “ Aaron grinned softly. 

“ I love you more than you’ll ever know. “


	94. Chapter 94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #94 - Natalie (the former surrogate) finds out the baby she’s carrying for them has Down Syndrome? Possibly some fluff of Robron talking to Paddy, Marlon and Rhona xx

Everything went in a blur. They couldn’t comprehend it, their baby - who they haven’t even met yet - has Down Syndrome.   
What - Why? They couldn’t understand, they thought the baby was healthy. They thought they were healthy. Is this their fault? Robert was quick to shut Natalie down, no it’s not her fault is what both Aaron and Robert said. Even the doctors told all three of them, sometimes fluid can develop on top of the babies head. It isn’t anybody’s fault, it’s just one of those things. 

One of those things. Robert wanted to slap the doctor in their mouth. It ain’t like the weather started raining, this - their - baby has a disability! 

Aaron sat on the couch with a bottle of beer in his grasp. He sighed heavily, pushing the back of his head back and closed his eyes. Today was exhausting, Natalie cried, Robert and him were worried wrecks. Liv was confused and worried if the baby will be okay ( if it will have a longer life span than Gracie. Robert gently told her Gracie and the baby are two different things ).   
The Doctor told them all that yes the baby is okay, the doctors know how to deal with anything abnormal. 

Robert plonked himself down next to his husband and placed his hand on Aaron’s thigh.   
“ it’ll be okay you know? “ 

Aaron scoffed. “ will it? “ 

“ yeh it will. “ Robert prompted.   
“ Our little baby, will be okay. Just because they have this - disability doesn’t mean we can’t love them any less. “ 

Aaron sat up, alerted. “ no no I know that! I didn’t mean I won’t love them -“ 

Robert squeezed Aaron’s thigh tighter in reassurance. “ I know. I know it’s a lot to take in, but it’s our baby. “ 

Aaron tilted his head to the side, Robert could tell he was thinking. “ Paddys and Rona’s Leo has downs, maybe we should talk to them? “ 

Robert clicked his jaw for a nanosecond, nodding his head and smiling weakly. “ Think that’ll be good. “ 

Aaron let out a breath, giving his husband a hug. He placed his head on Robert’s shoulder and rubbed his head. “ I love you. “ 

“ I love you too. “ 

-/- 

“ ‘ello. What brings you two here? “ Paddy smiles, half from nerves and half from awkwardness. Aaron and Robert stand awkwardly before both sitting at the coffee table in the back room of the pub. 

“ we found out some news. “ Robert starts. 

“ what news? “ 

“ about our baby. “ Aaron fills in. 

“ They aren’t -“ 

“ oh nonono. “ Robert puts Paddy’s panic into peace.   
He looks at his husband for the approval and takes in a deep breath, steadying himself. “ We’ve found out our baby has Down syndrome. “ 

Paddy frowns, he as well sits down opposite the two men.   
“ How far advanced is it? “ 

“ we - we don’t know. “ Aaron shrugs. “ we’ll only know how much she/or he will be when they start to fully develop. “ 

“ Right. “ Paddy nods his head, taking in the information. “ With Leo, it was difficult as you know. But it isn’t all that bad. “ 

“ it’s not? “ 

“ No, Leo is like any other child. Only, it takes him a bit more to understand things. “ 

“ So your saying our baby will be behind in school? “ 

Paddy looks flustered. “ I’m not 100% saying that, as every - every kid is different. I’m not a doctor. “ 

“ but you do have a child with Down syndrome. “ Robert pointedly states. 

“ yes. “ Paddy tells him, voice even. “ Leo is a good kid, you wouldn’t think he would have downs. But honestly- you cant stress yourself out about it. “ 

Aaron huffs, leans back with tad of force. “ I feel useless. “ 

“ why? “ Paddy asks. 

“ I don’t know what to do or how to help Natalie. “ 

“ Nothing changes you know? Yeh the baby has downs, but apart from that? Go and be normal. Go baby shopping, getting stuff and whatever. “ paddy explained. 

Aaron half smiled. “ thanks pad. “ 

Robert nodded his head in paddy’s direction with a closed smile. 

They can do this. It’ll all be fine, they will love their little boy or girl like every other child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know about Paddy’s/Rhonas or Marlons storyline relating to Leo and his Down syndrome. So this was tricky! I don’t know much about the condition, that’s why I was kinda at a deadend with this chapter.   
> I feel this is - meh. I honestly just didn’t know what to put? I tried doing research but it was barely anything so yeh.   
> I’m sorry if i’ve disappointmented u prompter! 
> 
> ( if anything is incorrect please tell me )


	95. Chapter 95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #95 -Could I request a one shot of Robert finding out Seb isn’t his?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** mentions of Sexual Assult ***

Robert still remembers the day when his little boy was born. It was hectic, like any type of labour would be. When a woman is pushing out a human from such a small tight area, imagine the pain you would feel.  
Robert still winces at the memory. When he held Seb in his arms he had this overwhelming sense of love, warmth and oh my god. In that moment, all he cared for was Seb. He hates how he got assaulted and Rebecca got pregnant- he hates how this little innocent boy will forever be an reminder for him. 

Rebecca went to prison for sexual assault, Robert had all the evidence he needed. He shrugged off the pity, the support because it was guilt. He couldn’t even look at Aaron anymore, it hurt but he needed to move on. 

Meaning - he needed to forget the people that he once called family. 

Robert brought Seb home on the same day he came out and now existed in this world. He brought his son to his house just outside of Leeds, with more fields with lots of ground clouds scattered on their four legs. 

Robert loved it here, in his cottage and his son. Only, Seb had black hair but that’s okay! The nurses told Robert that it’ll drop out in the next few weeks, Seb will develop blonde hair soon. 

So everything went back to normal ( nothing changed ). Robert worked from home, he cared for his son, night fed him and when Seb slept Robert slept. 

You can see how it became a bit unhealthy for Robert. He barley left the house, always with Seb scared for anything bad to happen to him. Robert did take Seb outside into the garden, showing his son the grass, fields and the different plants. 

Robert brought a load of toys and baby stuff for Seb to have him develop his fine motor skills correctly. 

Robert didn’t speak to anyone back at Emmerdale, he didn’t want too. He was too used to being alone anyway, he liked it. It was their little bubble and nothing can hurt them can it? 

Only - 6 months have past and Seb still had black hair, he didn’t even look like Robert. Which was strange, so Robert ordered a DNA test. He waited a few weeks and when he got the news, he felt his heart get crushed. 

Seb wasn’t his. His son wasn’t his son, Rebecca assaults him, tells him repeatedly Seb is his. She mocks him, she even mocked him when Robert ended up in Hospital after a mental breakdown. Now he finds out Seb isn’t his child? He’s a fool. He isn’t worthy of happiness is he? He should’ve done the job properly months ago, but he can’t do anything now.  
People will laugh at him, he can’t make more people see how pathetic Robert Jacob Sugden is. No. He’ll always love Seb, even if he isn’t his flesh and blood. Nobody is taking away his baby boy, not in a million years. 

-/- 

It’s been 2 years since he discovered Seb wasn’t his and to be honest with you? Robert’s nearly forgotten, Seb is a beautiful, intelligent boy. He acts like Robert more and more. 

He can’t believe Seb is 2 now.  
Robert made a massive house party for his son, letting Seb have all his friends from nursery school to come along.  
The party was wild animal themed and Robert was so proud of himself. Everyone loves it, he hired a make up artist to do face paints, he hired another person who could actually make balloons into animals. Seb loved it and that’s all that counts really. 

When everyone left and Robert was left cleaning the mess, whilst checking on Seb who was playing with his toys. Robert felt himself be guilty, he hasn’t contracted the village in 2 years now. But he just feels awkward, would they care? Are they better off without him? 

Robert can’t have anyone finding out Seb isn’t his because he’ll be a laughing stock. 

And it’s not like anyone tried to interact with him. So he left it. 

“ daddy! “ 

Robert broke out into a grin when Seb showed him his drawing of a tiger. 

“ that’s amazing bud. You want me to stick it on the fridge? “ 

“ M’yeh! “ 

Robert’s smile widened and he gently ruffled the boys black hair fondly. He put it on the fridge and felt pride expanding his well being. God, he loves this boy. He would kill to have more children. 

Loud knocks made Robert jump out of his thoughts. He told Seb to stay where he is as he walked to the door, wondering who it is. Maybe it was one of the parents, maybe they forgotten something? 

Robert opened the door, with a welcoming smile when it instantly faded away. He hoped he wouldn’t ever be found, he was happy here outside of Leeds, a booming business and going on a few dates now and again. 

“ You and me need a chat don’t you think? “ The man coldly ordered. 

Robert didn’t respond, instead looking over his shoulder to check on Seb before looking at the man again. “ How did you find me here? “ 

“ I’ve been searching for you since you left Robert. “ 

“ Aaron your meant to be moving on. “ Robert said sadly, Robert thought it would be good to see his ex husband again. But he didn’t, all he felt was dread and guilt. 

“ I can’t rob - “ 

“ Daddy! “ Seb shouted, not hurt. 

Robert sighed. “ I need to go -“ he told Aaron, not noticing the quick sadness covering his face. 

“ well I’ll wait in there then. “ 

Robert sighed again heavily, he let Aaron in and he walked to his son. “ what’s the matter bud? “ 

“ M’hungry. “ 

“You want some fruit? “ Robert rhetorically asked him before walking to the kitchen and cutting up the fruits into small pieces. Aaron looked around the inside of the cottage shocked. The place is beautiful, completely Robert like. He looked at Seb and had a small smile on his face. 

“ here you go, eat slowly. “ 

Robert kissed the top of Sebs head before walking back to Aaron bored like. “ why are you here? “ 

“ why are you being so cold? “ Aaron couldn’t help but let the hurt come out. 

“ Because I wanted to move on from Emmerdale. A fresh start, to forget all the memories there. “ 

“ You’ve moved on? “ Aaron said quietly, fear. 

Robert couldn’t lie. “ Been on a few dates, some hookups now and again. But my priority is Seb. “ 

“ you don’t love me anymore? “ 

“ I still - I still do, I’ve just - I’ve just learnt to live a life without you. “ 

Aaron nodded his head speechless, he blinked away the tears not wanting to break down. “ Why did you leave? “ he asked the question he’s been waiting for an answer for, for the past 2 years. 

“ Emmerdale has too many bad memories, it’s toxic. “ 

Aaron stepped forward and held Robert’s hand. It broke his heart even more when it felt cold, different. Like he shouldn’t be touching his husband anymore. 

“ We weren’t bad memories. “ Aaron said in denial. 

“ we were. “ Aaron made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, hurt by Robert’s words. “ We were toxic for each other Aaron, you self harming because of me, you lashing out when it gets too much. The whole of your family hating me, the whole bloody village hating me. “ 

“ They - they don’t. “ Aaron tried. 

“ They Do Aaron. “ 

“ we know Seb isn’t yours. “ Aaron revealed. 

“ how did you -?” 

“ Rebecca sent me a letter from prison, saying all the things she did to ya. “ 

Robert took his hand away feeling sick. “ Why didn’t you tell me she assaulted you? “ 

“ Leave Aaron. “ he needed the pain so badly. 

“ no please rob -“ 

Robert gripped the counter tight till his knuckles went white. “ Nobody would believe me. “ 

“ I would. “ 

Robert ducked his head down breathing heavily. “ It’s been done now hasn’t it? Nothing to do about the past. “ 

“ and is that where it leaves me? Us, in the past? “ 

Robert slowly turned around to his ex husband, that twinge in his heart returning again. Aaron looked heartbroken. 

“ we have too. “ 

“ not when we really want to try again. “ 

“ what if one of us doesn’t? “ 

Aaron’s face crumbled. “ please don’t say that. “ 

“ Aaron I’ll always love you, but you know what happens. We get back together, happy ‘n’ all that, then your family find out and that brings hassle. Then you would get sick of them, i would too, then it impacts Seb because he would sense the tension. Liv too! She hates me, she wished me dead. “ 

“ so your saying I’ve got too much baggage? “ Aaron confessed, he can’t believe Robert is saying this to his face. Is this really what he thinks of him? Aaron Dingle has too many issues and family problems. 

“ I’m saying that I’ve got too many problems Aaron, I can’t handle any of yours or your family too. “ 

“ But I’m strong enough to be strong for the both of us. “ 

Robert sighed again, rubbing his face with his hand. “ You couldn’t handle the thought of Seb being mine Aaron. How can you now? “ 

“ but Seb isn’t yours. “ 

“ but he is! He’s my son, you’re only back here to win me back and want me to fuck Seb off to someone because he ain’t mine. “ 

“ how - How could you say that? “ 

“ because you once said something on those lines. we’ve got bad history Aaron, Yeh we had our good times but there was always something waiting to happen. “ Robert explained, tired. “ I’m too tired for that, I just want a simple life. “ he saw a glimpse of Aaron’s ring on his wedding finger. He scoffed. “ Your married anyway Aaron! So why are you here!? “ 

Aaron looked down at his own hand and bit back the guilt, he forgot he was even wearing it. The ring means nothing to him. 

“ I wanted to see if you felt the same. “ Aaron admitted, vulnerable. 

“ Whilst you’ve got someone back at the house I built? “ 

Aaron didn’t say anything to Robert’s harsh words. “ I’ll always want you, you are my husband. But mum - everyone kept bugging me to move on. “ 

“ and that’s another thing Aaron. “ Robert confessed, frustrated. “ you are an adult and you still follow your mums instructions! It’s your life, a life where you choose what man you want! Not your mum! “ 

“ I know. “ 

“ Well I don’t know what you want me to say Aaron. “ Robert sighed. “ We’ve got too much water under the bridge, you’ve got a husband and I’m me. “ 

“ but I’m not happy with him. “ 

“ choose someone who makes you happy then. “ 

“ you. “ 

“ no Aaron. “ Robert firmly said.  
“ no I can’t, I had a bloody breakdown because of all this! I can’t go back there again. “  
Robert stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist hugging him. Aaron hugged him twice as hard, not wanting to let go.  
“ I’ll always love you, you idiot. I’m always thinking about you Aaron but i can’t let myself go back there. “ 

“ I miss you. “ Aaron whispered into Robert’s shoulder, bricking it now. 

“ I miss you too. But in another life? We would be so happy together, maybe we would have our happy ever after. “ 

Aaron let out a strangled sob.  
Robert pulled away and pressed a kiss to Aaron’s forehead, whilst giving his shoulder a tight squeeze. 

“ Go and be happy Aaron. You deserve it. “ 

“ you do too. “ 

“ I am, maybe not 100% but I am. “  
Aaron looked at him, giving him a watery smile and left. 

Robert took in a deep breath , feeling like he has reverted back 2 years ago again. He picked Seb up and give him a big hug, it’s just them too now. Whilst his heart left with Aaron again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I couldn’t be bothered to write angst stuff. I opted for Robert to accept Seb isn’t his, to see Seb as his own.  
> With the Aaron part, that just came from nowhere really.  
> But I also liked their honest talk, as emotional it may be. Aaron will always love Rob and Rob will always love Aaron.  
> Also, what i wrote about Rob saying Aaron basically has too much baggage. I do think that’s was harsh, but i want Rob to be mentally tired. That he just doesn’t want the hassle ( in general!!!!) 
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked this prompter and sorry if it’s not what you were expecting!! 
> 
> ( also - if I have any Ballum readers - does anyone want me to write prompts and i’ll make a new multi chapter fic?? )  
> (I’ll still obviously write Robron but yeh - I can do both !) 
> 
> Thank you for reading and the lovely comments ;)


	96. Chapter 96

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #96 - Sequal to the last chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I wrote this late at night. Please excused the mistakes ( I did proof read - but may be hidden mistakes too!) I wrote this when I was very tired and couldn’t sleep, the wording may be a bit - far fetched?? A bit ????? I’m using sleep as an excuse because I didn’t use my brain, the sleep wrote this

It had been 6 weeks of silence for Robert, he hadn’t heard from Aaron or from the village in a month and 2 weeks. He hates how Aaron has got back into his head again, just when he was moving on, when he blocked Aaron out of his thoughts( what a massive lie that is). He had to fucking come back and nuzzle his way back into Robert’s recovering heart didn’t he? 

Robert had distracted himself though, with work, Seb - that’s literally it to be honest and because he is keeping himself busy he has done all the work. He is fully up to date with his business and he hates to say it but Seb isn’t exactly a distraction. He feeds him, plays with him and plonks him down to do some colouring or he goes to nursery and has dinner at his friends house ( considering he’s 2 years old like but Seb is best mates with Olli ). Basically Robert knows the routine with Seb and it doesn’t fill the loneliness or fill the day up completely. 

So, on a Saturday night, where Seb is having a sleepover at Ollies. Robert is out on the lash. Okay, not the lash, but finding some much needed cock. 

Robert is in aid of sex, like seriously he needs the urge to just have another human inside him and warm him up. Also too much information but you get the jist. 

Robert finds some booming nightclub somewhere in Leeds, a gay bar, he walks inside and heck it’s busy. About 2 years ago or so longer ago, he never thought he would be in a gay bar. But here he is!   
Robert gets a beer, sticks to the boring first, also stays mindful that he has a son he needs to pick up tomorrow- so just beer and find a human it is then. 

Within 60 minutes he has his tongue down a beautiful man’s throat. The man is a excellent kisser, very handsy and ohh yes that is the place the man’s touching the right spot. However, would he sleep with him? No, but they are in the bogs and giving each other a blowjob so hey hoe. 

And as the night goes on, the more of a desperate slug Robert has become. He is begging for sex now, even more annoying thing is - Robert is being picky!!   
He just wants a man who can fuck good, look good and suck good. That’s all he’s asking for, not asking for much is he? The only man who could do everything and anything was Aaron - nonono he needs to block the love of his life out of his brain. He needs a man, a man who can ‘replace ‘ Aaron. 

He will find some dick tonight. 

/-/ 

And he did! He is pleased and shattered and oh god he is an hour late to pick up Seb! Shit, he can’t let his brain wonder to last nights events because that will distract him. 

Seb was perfectly fine last night at Ollies house ( well his parents house - whatever -), his parents- Mary & Natalie - jokingly said to Robert they love to have Seb at theirs every night! Robert laughed, yes, he said. 

Please take him and let me have a life. No he didn’t really say that, he loves Seb he really does. 

Once Robert brought them both back to his home he bathed Seb, who soaked Robert with the water and got soup in his eyes. Robert screamed ( not literal screaming the red of the eyes making him look more like a devil didn’t help the tears running down his cheeks ). He clothed Seb, fed Seb, wore Seb’s food, played with Seb, supported a bump on the forehead from Seb lounging his metal tracker at Robert, read to Seb, held Seb when he cried from falling over, Seb held Robert when he cried, watched Seb sleep and went downstairs. 

He opened a bottle of much needed red wine, poured it to nearly 3 inches to the rim of the glass and drank slowly. He put the bottle into the fridge and sat in silence. The natural light coming in making the living room look ghostly, the moonlight shining on Robert as he stared at nothing. He drank slowly, his brain empty just sitting there drinking in silence. 

No wonder he had a Mental Breakdown 2 years ago. 

And when his glass is empty it’s time for him to fall asleep too. Once he checked over the locks and Seb he tucked himself into his double bed and fell asleep. 

And his last thoughts were - I really need to change this bed tomorrow ( after getting a whiff of sex on the covers and pillows ). 

///

Robert dropped Seb off at nursery, he went back to his house and found a car there. He sighed heavily, he can’t be arsed. He got out and blanked the human, he got out his keys and heard the gravel make a sound as someone was walking closer to him. 

“ Rob. “ 

“ what do you want Aaron. “ Robert tiredly said, not even turning to look at him. Instead, letting himself in and leaving the door open for Aaron to walk in too. Robert dropped his keys onto the bowl next to the front door where a high thin table sits. He walks into the kitchen and getting himself a slice of Victoria Sponge Cake.

“ It’s 9am in the morning. “ Aaron bluntly said, watching Robert take a mouthful of the cake into mouth. 

“ so? “ he said through a mouthful, he clicked on the kettle making himself a cup of tea. Aaron frowned at him, this doesn’t feel like Robert at all. He’s changed, the Robert he knew wouldn’t ever eat cake so early. 

“ I’ve broken up with him. “ 

“ I’m I your counsellor? “ Robert swallowed the cake and looked at Aaron. 

“ no. “ 

“ well off you go then, tiddle along back to Emmerdale. “ 

“ Robert stop being difficult. “ Aaron told him, bored. 

“ All I have done is eat 2 slices of cake, make a cup of tea and dropped my son off at nursery. “ Robert listed pointedly. “ You have came to my house telling me you’ve got bored of the same cock and divorced ‘im. “ 

Well then, Aaron wasn’t expecting that to say the least.   
“ I’ve been divorced from him 3 weeks now. “ 

“ good for you. “ Robert dryly said, getting his cup of tea walking to the patio to open the doors and walked back to the sofa to sit down. 

“ He was heart broken. “ 

“ suppose anyone would be. “ Robert took a sip of his tea not interested in the slightest. 

“ I’m not. I don’t properly love him. “ 

“ You said that to his face? “ Robert turned to him, a bit shocked. 

“ not in so many words. “ Aaron shrugged. 

Robert raised his eyebrows and didn’t say anything. 

Aaron sighed, watching Robert sit there like he wasn’t just next to him. Prick. “ What did you do last night? “ 

“ Went out. “ 

“ where? “ 

“ somewhere in Leeds. “ 

“ to what? “ 

“ to find sex. “ 

A wave of jealousy hit Aaron in the face. He bit the inside of his cheek and calmed himself down. 

“ and did you? “ 

“ yep. “ Robert popped the ‘p’. 

“Why are you being weird for? “ 

“ because I don’t understand why you are here? “ Robert said honestly. 

“ I want us to be together. “ 

Robert sighed. “ I told you this 6 weeks ago. “ 

“ I know you miss me. “ 

Robert didn’t comment, sometimes he hates having a soulmate. 

“ I’m not thick you know. “ 

“ debatable. “ 

“ oi! “ 

“ what? “ Robert said “ it’s true! “   
“ Mum misses you. “ 

“ what? misses being a bitch to me? “ 

Aaron’s face darkened. “ She may be difficult but don’t say that about her. “ 

“ it doesn’t make it different what I said Aaron. “ 

“ Vic and Diane too. “ 

Robert scoffed. “ bet they do. “ 

“ they feel terrible. “ 

“ And right they should be. “ 

“ you’re never coming home are you? “ 

“ this is my home. “ Robert answered. 

“  
Aaron ducked his head low, hiding the hurt. “ Not Emmerdale? Not Mill Cottage? “ 

“ those two places were never my home Aaron. You know that. “ 

“ the Mill was! “ Aaron protested, in denial. 

“ Maybe yours but never mine. “   
Robert filled in sadly. 

“ I want us to try again Rob. “ Aaron said, not caring that it’s out of the blue. 

“ We can’t -“ 

Aaron shuffled closer to his ex.   
“ we can! Please rob! I miss you, I love you so much even now! I need ya. “ 

Robert looked at him and nearly caved in at the sight. “ We’re toxic. “ 

Aaron shook his head passionately. “ no we’re not, we’re not, we let people get stuck in our heads too much. But -“ Aaron took Robert’s hands when he moved the mug out of his grasp. “ But when it’s just you and me you know there’s a bond there. You know we understand each other. You can feel it can’t you? “ he pleaded, he felt his body relax when Robert slowly nodded his head. “ we - we can take it slow okay? At your pace, on your grounds. I want my husband back. “ 

Robert blow out a shaky breath. “ this is going to end badly Aaron. I can feel it. “ the vulnerability covering his body. 

Aaron squeezed Robert’s hands tighter. “ We have counselling, we take it slow, talk more, be more comfortable more. We be us again, no hiding. “ 

Robert looked at him, deep in those blue eyes. He loves Aaron, always will, he misses him, he misses Aaron Dingle so much. He wants everything with him. 

“ I can’t believe I’m saying this. “ Robert confessed slowly. “ but - lets try again. “ 

Aaron broke out into a humongous grin. 

“ but we take it slow okay? Dates first, just you and me together. We need to rediscover again, then we take it from there okay? “ 

Aaron had tears in his eyes, speechless. “ can I kiss you? “ 

Robert nodded his head slowly. Aaron leaned in and placed his lips against Robert’s, a domestic, sweet kiss. 

They both pulled away with reflecting grins. 

-/- 

7 months later, Aaron and Robert are solid. Within the first month Robert was panicky about them, but after some returning counselling Robert had sorted out his problems and insecurities. Aaron wanted to combust with excitement and yell to everyone he has his husband back. But, he’s respecting what Robert wants and hadn’t said anything. 

With 2 months in Aaron met Seb again, they bonded very quickly and they loved each other. Aaron didn’t feel anything other than love and wanting to be Seb’s other dad. 

After 5 months, They had their first argument but they know they’ve changed. They didn’t say any nasty words to each other, instead sitting down and talking about their differences.   
Robert didn’t want to move back to Emmerdale, Aaron missed his husband. So whenever Robert goes, he goes, so they both decided that Aaron will move to Robert’s home. 

Robert let Aaron tell Liv and she was so excited, before she moved to Robert’s home too. All 4 of them like a family again, Robert admitted to Aaron that this is always what he wanted.   
He missed them both, he still had his troubles but he has his husband back and they will get through whatever happens in the future. 

Robert didn’t want Aaron tell anybody where they actually live because Robert doesn’t want anyone intruding his home. Aaron agreed because he too just wants a simple life. 

And everything was back to normal again. The Sugden - Dingle clan were back together again, Robert being Liv’s legal guardian, Aaron adopting Seb. 

1 year and 5 months along and they are expecting twins via Surrogacy. Robert never regrets Aaron coming to his home all those months ago now. Considering, they’re legally married now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t be bothered to write the process of the relationship with Robron. I feel it may might have been a bit quick with the relationship but I also think it’s realistic. With rob being panicky & having counselling. 
> 
> So yeh, enjoy! 
> 
> ( If anyone has any prompts please send this way )


	97. Chapter 97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #97-Would it be possible to request a oneshot of the big night out, only instead of Ellis getting attacked, it's Robert who's attacked protecting Aaron from homophobes or just random thugs trying to mug them?

They were both walking out of the club, after the failed night of boredom. Vic, Ellis and the others separated from Aaron and Robert. In which Robert hit his sister a text to make sure she’s okay and she was perfectly fine. 

Aaron snugged against his husbands side trying to keep warm from the harsh April air. He couldn’t feel his nose, he was freezing and Robert was hot. Natural heat ‘n’ all. 

“ Oi faggots keep it somewhere else will ya?! “ 

Robert spun around to the shout a group of teenage blokes stood and some leaning against an allay way. 

“ you want say that again? “ Robert shouted back, the alcohol making him more angrier. Aaron pulled his husband back, becoming more sober. 

“ Rob just leave it yeh? “ Aaron softy told him, an annoyance added as he side eyed the lowlifes. 

“ No why should I? “ 

One of the boys scoffed and stepped forward. “ You’re right, Robby listen to your dear boyfriend. “ 

“ he ain’t me boyfriend he’s my husband and we were minding our own business till you pricks invaded our company. “ 

“ Aww. “ The man tilted his head nastily. “ You want a kiss to make it better? “ he laughed at them both. 

“ Fuck off, the lot of ya are scum. “ Robert seethed. 

“ At least we don’t suck cock like dirty whores. “ 

Robert saw red and punched the man’s face, his fist connecting with the man’s nose as a massive crack was heard. The man went down like a lead balloon crying, his other mates going to his aid. 

“ Fuckin’ hell rob. “ Aaron gasped quietly, still holding onto his arm. 

“ They are scum. “ Robert hissed. Aaron pulled Robert away wanting to eschew the situation not wanting to get caught. 

When they walked 5 minutes later Aaron stopped and took Robert’s hand to suspect it. The knuckles had blood on and it started to bruise. 

“ You didn’t have to do that. “ Aaron said quietly, stroking his husbands hand with his thumb. 

“ They’re homophobes and deserved What he got. “ 

“ what if you got in trouble? “   
Aaron feared. 

“I won’t. “ Robert softly kissed Aaron’s lips. “ nobody is taking me away from you. “ 

“ I’ll hold that to ya. “ 

A chuckle escaped Robert’s lips. He wrapped his arm around Aaron’s waist and started walking to the nearest taxi place. 

“ I’ll go - go get us a taxi. “ Aaron slurred, sloppily kissing his husband before going into the taxi place. Robert watched him stumble along and had a overwhelming sense of love. It feels like their very first date and all he feels is those butterflies in the pit of his stomach. 

“ Oi faggot. “ 

Robert sighed heavily, closing his eyes in annoyance. They’ve really followed him all the way here? Are they really that desperate to have another fight because their pride was broken? 

“ What do you want now?? “ Robert said bored, facing them again. 

“ You broken his nose. “ 

“ yeh and? Go to the hospital then? “ 

The man stepped forward now face to face with Robert. The man’s eyebrows narrowing making his eyes blend in with the shadows. 

“ when some puffed up twat twats my brova I fuckin’ kill them and m’ake ‘em understand to never do that again. “ 

Robert never heard nor saw 3 young adults come behind him, wrapping an arm around his neck and swigging him backwards. 

Every single light went out like a flash. 

/// 

“ oh thank god your awake. “ A voice breathed out. Robert felt the presence move over him and grab his hand in a tight, desperate hold. “ Rob can you ‘ear me? “ the voice came out making Robert’s head ache even more. 

“ Mmm Yeh. “ Robert mumbled, rolling his head to the side feeling disoriented to no belief. 

“ Can you see me? “ 

Robert rolled his head to the man’s voice and frowned. He just thought his eyes were closed still but when looked at him everything was black. Panic fucking consumed him like water covering a hole in the ground. 

“ Nonono I can’t -“ 

“ it’s okay it’s okay - your eyes are just badly swelled up that’s all. “ the man explained, panicky himself for frightening Robert. 

“ Aaron? “ Robert whimpered, he is too tired and his brain isn’t working. 

“ Yeh baby? “ Aaron whispered, stroking the bloody ( because it was covered in blood ) blonde hair from Robert’s forehead. 

“ I didn’t know it was you. “ Robert whimpered, slowly reaching up to grasp at Aaron’s face. He needs to touch him. 

“ It’s okay baby, the doctors said you will be confused and disoriented for a while. “ 

“ They came - they came after me again. “ Robert whispered, sounding like he was gasping for air. Aaron give Robert the oxygen mask. 

“ I know, the taxi place ‘rang them and now they’re all arrested. “ 

“ do I look bad? “ 

Aaron didn’t say anything. Both of Robert’s eyes are swollen, red and angry. Robert has severe bruising on his face ( that are black and blue ), cuts scattered around, severe concussion, cuts on his head & bruises, all over his body with broken ribs and internal bleeding. 

Every single person you could think of were surprised Robert was still alive. 

“ You look alright.” 

Robert quietly scoffed, wincing. “ From the too long silence. I know you’re lying. “ 

“ You look - a bit - disfigured. “ Aaron hesitantly said. 

“ Will I stay -“ because if he remained disfigured- Robert would refuse to even live anymore ( and he isn’t being dramatic). 

“ no babe, the swelling needs take a few days to go down but you will be you again. Just have a few tiny scars. “ 

“ good. “ 

“ You should be glad you’re alive. “ 

“ I am. “ Robert firmly said. “ I’ve got Games of Thrones to watch and there is a new season coming up. “ he added. 

“ Rob! “ Aaron faked gasped.   
“ It’s only a tv show! “ 

“ no it isn’t and you know that. “ Robert stroked Aaron’s jaw, his head laying in a straight line now. “ I’m glad I’m alive. “ 

“ me too. “ 

“ you’ll never find a good shag like me ever again. “ 

Aaron lightly laughed. “ You are a muppet you know. “ 

“ I know. “ Robert tried to smile but his face is broken. “ I really hurt. “ 

“ I know baby, I’ll get your doctor yeh? “ 

“ If I could see I would be watching your arse as you walked away. “ 

Aaron blushed. “ you can have a nice feel of it later when we go home. “ 

“ can’t wait. “ 

////

Aaron guided his husband through the front door ( of the Mill ) and dropped the over night bag ( he stayed in hospital for 3 days and the fourth day he was discharged ), onto the floor because that’s afters problem now. 

Liv couldn’t help but look mortified by Robert’s face. The swelling of the eyes were still badly large but apparently they look better ( fucking hell is what she said down the phone to her brother when he told her ). Robert’s bruising and cuts were still terrible but Liv is happy both of her brothers are safe. 

“ Hiya Rob. “ Liv greeted, by the sofa awkward and still in internal shock. 

Robert forced a painful smile.   
“ I’m still alive. “ he joked. 

“ Barely! “ Aaron snapped at him, though not in anger. 

Robert didn’t say anything, instead sighing because he’s shattered and his body is crying out in agony. 

“ You tired babe? “ 

“ Yeh. “ It came out as a whisper, barely holding himself up now. The drugs the doctors gave them barely touching the pain. 

“ come on then. “ Aaron directed it to his husband. They started to walk along slowly before Aaron looked at his sister. “ I’ll order us something after Yeh? “ 

Liv nodded and smiled weakly.   
“ Pizza and garlic? “ at least she was crying to make an effort of being ‘ normal ‘ when Robert looks - Yeh. 

Aaron grinned. “ Perfect. “ 

The two men carried on walking to the stairs with Aaron helping him in the process. Liv’s face fallen and the image of Robert’s broken and bruised face imprinted in her mind to torture her. She can’t understand why people would want to throw a homophobic attack on him. Robert, a intelligent, fantastic person - who has finally accepted ( liv knows he has his bad days ) his sexuality gets fuck wits attacking him. Disgrace. She just hopes the lot of them get the book thrown at them. 

Aaron pulled the duvet off Robert’s side of the bed and helped him into bed. Aaron had changed Robert into his baggiest clothes ( and the fluffiest. Liv had brought Robert Winnie The Poo pj set for his boyfriend as a joke ) ( and he fucking loved it - he even had a onesie - life made. He only needs a Star Wars one ) and tucked his husband in to get him warm. 

“ You okay babe? “ Aaron prompted, he can’t stop asking him. 

“ Mmm Yeh. “ Robert hummed, tiredly. Aaron crouched down to his eye level ( he can’t even see but he can sense Aaron is lower in length ) and ran his fingers through the blonde locks. 

“ I’ll order a takeaway and save some for you okay? I’ll also make ya a cup of tea yeh? “ 

“ M’not hungry. “ Robert whined, nonchalantly. 

Aaron sighed. “ the doctors told you that you need as much food and drink as possible. “ 

“ soup. “ 

“ chicken soup? “ 

“ m’yeh. “ 

Aaron smiled, challenge completed. “ I’ll leave you to sleep -“ 

“ kiss first. “ Robert made a ‘o’ mouth shape to represent a fish as a joke. 

“ you really have to do that? “ 

“ yeh. “ 

Aaron snorted and kissed him on the forehead and the cut lips. “ There you go fishy. “ 

“ I like salmon. “ Robert whispered randomly and fell asleep. Aaron shook his head fondly ( because Rob can still act like a dork even when he’s been severely beaten ). 

Aaron walked back down the stairs and Liv sat on the sofa looking like she’s minutes away from crying. Aaron sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders tucking her into his side. 

“ he’ll be fine sis. “ 

“ he looks fucking terrible. “ 

“ Believe me he looks better today than when he first brought in. “ 

Liv sniffed. “ I don’t understand why anyone would want to beat somebody up? Just because they’re seen with a guy? “ 

Aaron sighed softly, another reason he loves his sister is because she’s too sincere.   
“ because they are closed minded pricks. “ 

“ I hope they throw away the key. “ Liv muttered. 

“ don’t worry they are. The police have enough evidence and witnesses to send them down. “ 

“ I hope they get hurt like that in prison. “ Liv naively said. Aaron didn’t comment because- they won’t will they? The scumbags will probably be cheered on for their ‘ bravery ‘. It makes Aaron sick with anger. 

Aaron softly kissed her head and hugged her tighter wanting all the words he’s got into that embrace. 

/// 

“ Aaron! “ Robert called weakly. He doesn’t know what time it is. Only, it’s now dark so it is probably night. Robert doesn’t feel him in the bed and he can’t hear anything which is strange.   
“ Aaron!! “ and then he hears shuffling and the next thing he feels is Aaron next to him holding his hand. Aaron is glad Robert can’t see the tear strained cheeks and the red rimmed eyes. 

“ You okay baby? “ 

“ S’thirsty and m’hungry. “ Sugden whined softly. 

Aaron looked at his watch through heavy stinging eyes.   
“ it’s 11, so I’ll get you some water and a banana. “ 

“ m’dont want a banana. “ 

“ but it’s late. “ 

“ one night won’t hurt. “ 

Aaron sighed, giving up. “ fine what do you want? “ 

“ Crisps. “ 

“ and a sandwich? “ Aaron questioned. “ starch. You haven’t eaten anything all day. “ he added. 

Robert blow out a breath. “ Cucumber on -“ 

“ - on the side with the crisps as well, cheese & roasted on a brown bread and cut in a triangle line. “ 

“ thanks. “ 

Aaron kissed his forehead. “ I know you so well. “ 

Robert hummed happily. “ love you. “ 

After Robert ate his late night snack he snuggled down into the bed with his husbands hands wrapped around his waist. Aaron nuzzled his nose into the crook of Robert’s neck and pressed a wet kiss to the skin. 

“ I’m so glad you’re alive. “ Aaron breathed out against Robert’s upper chest. Robert breathed in his scent, he shifted slightly so Aaron’s head was just under his jaw. 

“ Me too, but I’m glad they got me and not you. “ 

“ I would’ve preferred it if it was me. I hate seein’ ya like this. “ 

“ and I hate seein’ you scared. “ 

“ well you can’t actually see me. “ Aaron reminded, cheekily. 

Robert huffed out a chuckle.   
“ true that but I’ve got a sick sense. “ 

Aaron happily hummed, pressing another kiss to his husbands chest. “ Love you Rob. “ he murmured, tracing small circles on Robert’s stomach not looking at him. 

“ I love you too Az. “ 

Both men snuggled again to get comfortable before slowly going into a deep sleep wrapped up in each other’s arms. It was the best sleep in the last few days ( considering Robert had to sleep on his back because his face was still badly swollen, bruised and cut ). 

Aaron would so much rather to have his husband in his arms, in their bed than a hospital in a hospital bed any day.


	98. Chapter 98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #98 - Mpreg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this was a prompt or not ? 
> 
> Happy 1yr legal Robron wedding anniversary!!!!!

1-Aaron smiled to himself seeing his husband standing in their bedroom looking through clothes. He only had a large towel wrapped around his waist and it showed off his pregnancy bump. Aaron has fallen deeper in love with this man and fancies him even more. 

The brunette wraps his arms around Robert’s chest and loosely leans his arms on Robert’s stomach. The blonde has a small on his arm, letting his husband hug him in a loving embrace. 

“ how you feeling today baby? “ Aaron murmured, pressing a kiss to Robert’s shoulder. 

“ Good. “ Robert replied, bringing Aaron’s hand to his lips and pressing a kiss. “ They’ve both been kicking loads today. “   
Aaron slid his hand over Robert’s large stomach and Robert shuddered, insecurities overwhelming him.

“ They’re practising for when they are born. “ 

Robert happily hummed. Aaron started pressing kisses to the side of Robert’s neck, he dug his hard on into Robert’s behind. Aaron is always easily hard for his husband. 

Robert couldn’t hold back the deep moan at the feel of his husband on his body. But, the images of his stretch marks and normal pregnancy weight gain enter his mind completely wrecking the moment for him. 

Robert pulled away, softly getting Aaron’s hand off his towel that he was trying to untie. “ Err maybe another time yeh? “ he smiled, Aaron could see something in his eyes that is pleading. 

Aaron nodded, frowning. “ Right okay, if you want? “ 

Robert pressed a kiss to Aaron’s lips again and swiftly walked past him to go into the bathroom. He gripped the sink till his knuckles went white, the anxiety battling him. Every time Aaron tries to suduce him or tries to have sex with him Robert pulls away or tries to prevent it. He still fancies his husband a load, of course he does but he is the problem. He has gained weight and has stretch marks on his body. Robert doesn’t want Aaron to see him differently and to make things worse Robert has been googling about pregnancies. How the couple start to drift away and eventfully separate because they can’t stand each other. Robert doesn’t want that with Aaron, he loves him, he needs him like oxygen. So, Robert will do anything to save their already stable marriage. 

-/- 

Aaron sighed heavily, dropping the pen onto the paperwork. He is unable to concentrate with his mind going back to his husband. Aaron’s worried about him, he hasn’t been the same since Robert became 6 months pregnant. Aaron just doesn’t understand what is wrong, Robert looks incredible still. Does Robert think he sees him differently? Because Aaron hasn’t done or said anything to make Robert insecure? 

“ You look busy don’t ya. “ Ellis hints at him. When he walks into the Portacabin and sits on the edge of Robert’s desk. 

“ Thinkin’. “ 

“ about your whale of a husband? “ Ellis jokes. 

Aaron glared at Ellis, proper giving him an livid look. Ellis’s defences completely backed up has tensed. “ What did you just say? “ 

“ I - I was joking! “ 

“ How the fuck is that funny? “ Aaron seethed. 

“ - Because every pregnant person gets a bit -“ Ellis made the gesture of being large. Aaron should be proud of himself that he didn’t launch himself at him and kill him. 

Aaron shoots out of his desk chair and charges for Ellis standing over him. “ You better not’ve said anything to my husband like that. “ 

Ellis shakes his head, intimidated. “ N-no I haven’t. “ 

“ Lock up. “ Aaron digs into his pockets and chucks the keys at him. “ You ever make a sick joke like that again and you won’t be working here anymore. Understood? “  
Ellis all but nodded his head feeling like a total prick. He was only joking. 

-/- 

“ Rob? “ Aaron called as he entered the house. He hooked his coat up and pushed off his working boots. The Mill was silent, Liv being in college, Annabel and Zak in primary school. Robert had a day off today too. Aaron sighed heavily, wanting to see his husband till he heard distant sniffles upstairs. Aaron went up the stairs with a frown, trying to figure out where the crying was coming from. He opened their bedroom door and was met with Robert against the wall crying with his knees up. 

Aaron immediately went to him, sitting next to him and cradling his upset husband. “ ay whats the matter? “ it broke Aaron’s heart having to see his beautiful husband cry alone in their bedroom. 

“ I’m fat! “ Robert choked out, all of his insecurities firing out like tennis balls. 

“ You ain’t fat. “ 

“ Aaron look at me! “ Robert’s voice broke from the crying. Aaron winced. 

“ Rob you are not fat. “ Aaron firmly stated, jilting Robert’s chin up to look at him. “ You are my beautiful, gorgeous husband carrying our babies. “ 

“ But - but I’ve got stretch marks and I’ve - I’ve gained weight! “ Robert whimpered, his cheeks a dark rosy red, his eyes stinging from rubbing them. 

“ It’s natural. “ 

“ I’m ugly. You - you don’t even like me any more. “ 

“ how did you come to that conclusion then? “ 

“ because look at me. “ He said it like that is the perfect answer. Aaron tucked his husband further into his side and pressed a kiss to the side of the head. 

“ You are still the same man I married and fell in love with. You’re bound to change and have physical changes but I’ve fallen deeper in love with you. “ 

“ I don’t know how. “ Robert bitterly said. 

“ Because you look even sexier carrying our babies, having a cute little bump and the extra weight too. “ 

“ You have some weight kink or something? “ Robert said quietly, amused. 

“ I’m into anything when you’re involved. “ 

Robert quietly chuckled. Aaron had a small smile of his own knowing he has brightened his husband up. 

“ Let me show you how perfect and how sexy you are. “ Aaron murmured, running his fingers through the thick blonde hair. 

“ I don’t feel sexy now. “ Robert replied, a slight humour in his voice. 

“ You are always sexy rob. “ 

Robert blushed, he cleared his throat and properly looked at his husband. “ love you. “ 

Aaron broke into a wider grin. “ I love you too. “ he pressed his lips against Robert’s, slipping in a tongue. “ You want to have sex? “ 

“ bit blunt. “ 

Aaron shrugged, his eyes shining with lust and love. “ S’still stands. “ 

Robert repositioned himself so he’s on his knees. Robert pushed his right leg into the V of Aaron’s thighs and cradled Aaron’s sides of face. He kissed him deeply and they had a making out session. 

“ That’s my Rob. “ Aaron whispered against Robert’s lips. 

“ You always make me feel better. “ Robert said matter of factly, pressing another kiss to Aaron’s lips again. 

“ You want to move this to the bed? “ Aaron questioned, stroking the sides of Robert’s back. Robert nodded and got up with Aaron’s help. 

The brunette gently pushed Robert onto his back and straddled him. “ I don’t know how I managed to knock up such a model. “ Said Aaron in disbelief, carrying on kissing his husband on the neck. Aaron pushed his crotch into Robert’s bump whilst rubbing the bump as the blonde moaned. 

“ That feel good baby? “ Aaron murmured, pressing a wet kiss to the skin. 

“ You feel - feel so good. “ Grasped out Robert, tilting his head back. 

“ You’re going to feel more than good when I’m done with you. “   
Aaron told him, tugging off Robert’s sweatpants and going in between his legs. 

-/- 

Both men panted for air when Aaron pulled away and collapsed beside his husband. They were both sweaty and flushed. It was the most intense they’ve had in a short while and it exhausted them both. 

“ Fuckin’ hell. If I weren’t already pregnant, you might’ve already knocked me up. “ Robert joked. 

“ It’s the effect you have on me darlin’. “ Aaron smugly replied. 

“ I needed that. “ Confessed Robert. 

“ I think you did too, me as well like but - you needed the reassurance. “ 

“ I do like being pregnant. “ Robert started off. Their bed was the place of privacy, safety and talks. “ it just - it hit me when I was looking in the mirror that’s all. “ 

“ Its bound too. But you are gorgeous the way you are rob. I am gonna show ya that for the rest of your life. “ 

“ What? I’m gonna be pregnant for the rest of my life? “ Robert played dumb. 

“ no you muppet. In general. “ 

“ I know, I’m only joking. “ 

Aaron coughed out a little laugh. “ I love you so much. “ 

“ me too. “ Robert pressed a kiss to Aaron’s shoulder. Till his stomach rumbled loudly. “ Looks like they’re hungry. “ 

Aaron pulled himself up and pressed one last kiss to Robert’s stomach. “ I’ll get you your chicken salad and orange juice babe. “ 

“ With some dark chocolate. “ 

“ and some dark chocolate. “ Confirmed Aaron. He walked out to get the food whilst Robert sat there contently. He can’t believe he ever had problems with how he looks. Aaron loves him ( more than that ) and Robert needs to start believing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope people don’t mind me posting these? 
> 
> Criticism is welcome please be respectful


End file.
